Sugar on Top
by AddictedToMxM
Summary: Eren es un típico estudiante universitario con problemas. Una noche se encuentra con un apuesto extraño. Pero cuando este extraño comienza a casualmente tirarle dinero, Eren llega a un acuerdo: tener un amante mayor y adinerado no es la peor situación en la que podría estar. [Modern Sugar Daddy!AU/Riren/Traducción]
1. Bitter Without the Sweet

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. El fic le pertenece a **lunatrancy**.

**Summary: **¡Modern Sugar Daddy **(*)** AU! Eren es un típico estudiante universitario con problemas. Su padre cree que es una decepción. Está teniendo una aventura con su amigo (quien ya tiene una relación). Siente como si todo fuera inútil.

Una noche se encuentra con un apuesto extraño. Pero cuando este extraño comienza a casualmente tirarle dinero, Eren llega a un acuerdo: tener un amante mayor y adinerado no es la peor situación en la que podría estar.

Su único problema son sus propias emociones: seguir aferrándose a sus dolores pasados y tratar de aceptar un posible futuro al lado de Levi.

**Autora: **lunatrancy

**Traductora autorizada: **AddictedToMxM

**Notas de autora: **¡Sugar Daddy AU como lo prometí!

Solo como una advertencia: hay algo de Jean/Eren en este fic (sé que para algunos es una notp PERO ESCUCHEN); sin embargo, este fic estará centrado definitivamente en Levi/Eren.

* * *

**Sugar on Top**

**Capítulo 1: Bitter Without the Sweet**

La cama se meció y golpeó la pared. Era un esporádico golpeteo, que coincidía con los movimientos de los dos en la cama. Jean tenía su mano alrededor de la cabecera, usándola como soporte mientras embestía sin descanso dentro del chico debajo de él.

Eren mantenía su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Jean lo follara hasta quitarle el aliento. Estaba siendo desvergonzadamente ruidoso, arrastrando sus uñas por la espalda del rubio. Hizo que Jean mantuviera sus piernas en el aire. Demonios, estaba haciendo que Jean haga todo el trabajo. Él solo estaba de espaldas, dejando que pasara. Dejando que Jean utilizara su cuerpo. Dejándose lastimar a sí mismo.

Pero siempre podía soportar un poco de dolor.

Jean se agachó y enredó su mano en el oscuro cabello de Eren, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás. Forzando al castaño a descubrir su sudosa garganta, Jean se inclinó y mordió la piel, marcándolo visiblemente. Eren soltó un largo gemido, sus piernas apretándose alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

Eren se vino con un largo gruñido, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el otro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jean lo siguiera, saliendo para correrse en el estómago del castaño. El semen caliente y pegajoso fue dejado intacto mientras Jean rodaba lejos. Eren estaba sin aliento.

Los dos se echaron de espaldas, mirando el techo. Eren se estiró sobre el borde de la cama y cogió la camiseta del rubio, limpiando su estómago con ella. La tiró a un lado y Jean siseó.

—Típico de ti. Bastardo.

Eren se encogió de hombros y se giró para su lado.

—No me importa.

Solo era eso. No le importaba. Raramente lo hacía.

Jean se removió, volteando para su lado también. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia el costado opuesto, sus espaldas estaban casi juntas. Sus cálidas pieles se tocaron brevemente, pero ambos se separaron. Eren estaba cansado. No quería ser tocado. Ni siquiera quería hablar en realidad, pero tenía que preguntar.

—¿Cuándo vuelve Marco? —inquirió. Era la única cosa sobre la que tenía que hablar. Y no duraría mucho.

—Domingo —respondió Jean—. Fue a su casa por el fin de semana. Creo que solo está visitando a su mamá.

—Para ser un estudiante de Derecho, apestas al preguntar cosas importantes —murmuró el castaño.

Así que era otro de esos fines de semana. Una larga semana donde Marco se iría temprano el viernes y regresaría en cualquier momento del domingo. Eso estaba bien. Solo era viernes por la noche, así que Eren tenía todo el día siguiente para limpiar e irse. Era muy tarde para manejar a casa y estaba demasiado cansado. Y realmente no quería entrar a su departamento y enfrentar a su hermana. No a la una de la madrugada.

Jean palmeó el brazo de Eren.

—Cállate. Anda a dormir ya.

No era tan fácil. Es decir, estaba cansado, pero aún faltaba que se quedara dormido. Y no estaba exactamente soñoliento. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto y sus ojos seguían húmedos, pero no tenía sueño. En vez, decidió mirar fijamente por la ventana. Más allá de la cortina corrida podía ver las luces de afuera, a través de las ramas de los árboles.

Definitivamente no estaba cómodo. Nunca estaba cómodo durmiendo en la cama de Jean. No era porque la cama estaba dura. No tenía nada que ver con los ronquidos de Jean. Y no era porque estaba en el lugar del novio de Jean.

Marco nunca sabía. Ya habían pasado casi dos años y él aún no tenía idea.

No fue culpa lo que tenía despierto a Eren tampoco. Solo era inquietud. Algo se sentía vacío al dormir en ese lugar. No era suyo. Él no pertenecía ahí. ¿Pero dónde podría alguna vez encajar? No tenía ningún lugar. Y estaba seguro de que permanecería de esa manera.

Repentinamente tuvo frío. Tiró las sábanas sobre sus hombros y se acurrucó. Le dio una fuerte patada a Jean, solo porque podía, antes de caerse dormido.

* * *

Eren se escabulló del departamento tan temprano como pudo. No despertó a Jean; no por accidente y no para despedirse. No quería despertarlo. Mientras menos interacción tuviera que hacer, mejor. Salió en un instante, tomando sus llaves, y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta su coche aparcado afuera.

Afortunadamente, Jean no vivía tan lejos de su propio hogar. Le tomó poco menos de diez minutos a Eren el manejar desde el departamento al suyo. Pero ahí era donde las cosas se ponían a menudo complicadas. Podía salir a hurtadillas del departamento de Jean, pero ingresar a escondidas al suyo era un desafío.

Primero estaba Armin, su amigo de la infancia, quien tenía el sueño ligero. Y cómo lograba conseguir tenerlo, era un misterio para Eren. El chico tenía clases nocturnas y trabajaba en las tardes. Eren siempre pensó que eso provocaría un sueño pesado, pero había despertado a Armin en múltiples ocasiones. Y cada vez recibió un sermón soñoliento por quedarse afuera hasta tan tarde.

Y si conseguía evadir a Armin, aún estaba su hermana Mikasa. Ella era a quien no quería enfrentar. Por lo menos con Armin, los argumentos eran cortos. Directos al punto. Sobre todo porque Armin quería dormir. Pero Mikasa era madrugadora; ella ya estaba funcionando a las siete de la mañana cuando Eren recién se disponía a descansar.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Escuchó el clic y empujó, sosteniendo el aliento.

—Eren.

—Mierda…

Suspiró y entró al departamento en derrota. Mikasa ya estaba despierta. Estaba amarrando sus zapatillas, usando su ropa normal para ejercitarse. Él pensó que no la encontraría; entrar después de que ella fuera a correr y antes de que Armin despertara.

—Buenos días.

—Eren, ¿dónde estabas anoche? —preguntó Mikasa, dándole una mirada. No, estaba viendo las marcas en su cuello.

Eren se encogió de hombros y pasó una mano sobre su piel expuesta, tocando las marcas visibles de la noche anterior.

—Solo estaba… afuera…

—No mientas.

Él bufó.

—Estaba afuera follando con cada tipo que se me cruzó en la calle. ¿Mejor?

Mikasa suspiró, mirando el piso y sacudiendo la cabeza. La expresión en su rostro era puro tormento y dolor, todo mezclado en uno.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Mikasa, no es la gran cosa. Y es muy temprano para discutir sobre esto —espetó Eren—. Estoy cansado y quiero ducharme y dormir. ¿Así que podemos dejarlo?

—Hablaremos más tarde —dijo Mikasa, levantando sus manos. Un signo de que estaba exasperada, no derrotada—. No te puedo soportar en la mañana. Eres incluso más terco y estúpido antes de las doce.

—¡No lo soy!

Mikasa negó con la cabeza y tomó su botella de agua. Pasó al lado de Eren y le jaló la oreja.

—Anda a limpiarte. Y descansa, necesitas dormir más.

Eren empujó su mano. Rodó sus ojos y murmuró un "lo que sea" mientras ella dejaba el departamento. El chico exhaló y se dirigió a su habitación. Agarró un par de prendas y se fue al baño.

Su muy necesitada ducha estaba perfecta. El agua se llevó el sudor y el olor de Jean. Era refrescante, al igual que dolorosa. Al igual que el calor que salía de su cuerpo. Pasó las manos por su cabello y sobre su cuello. No podía sentir ninguna marca, pero sabía que estaban ahí. Sabía que su cuello estaba cubierto de negras y moreteadas mordidas.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua golpeara su cara.

Eren no se molestó con su ropa. Apenas se secó y se metió en la cama, jalando la sábana y edredón sobre su cuello. No le importaba que su cama estuviera toda mojada. No le importaba que su cabeza estuviera toda fría. No se comparaba con el sentimiento de vacío en su estómago. Tenía que preguntase a sí mismo cómo se podía sentir tan solo aún.

Tenía lo que necesitaba físicamente sin el daño emocional y sin el estrés. Sin el insoportable dolor. Era más fácil. Era mejor.

Pero aún seguía doliendo. Incluso después de lavarse y limpiarse y regresar a sí mismo, aún dolía.

* * *

Eren Jaeger estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su universidad que podía caminar hasta allí. Pero prefería manejar en su auto, solo para darse el lujo de no tener que caminar a casa tarde en la noche. O tener que ir en el tren. Y, en general, tenía más sentido para él. Era un estudiante de arte. Tenía un montón de mierda que cargar consigo. Tenerlo todo en su coche entre las clases y mientras trabajaba era mejor que tratar de tratar de transportarlo con él todo el día.

Dejó sus materiales perfectamente organizados en el maletero del auto. Hizo caso omiso de la forma en que el resto de su coche se veía, pero la zona donde guardaba sus materiales de arte siempre estaba limpia.

Era un estudiante de arte después de todo, así que tenía que asegurarse de que sus materiales estuvieran cuidados. El resto de los libros solo ocupaba espacio, pero podían ser pisapapeles bastante útiles. No es como si Mikasa realmente aprobara que le pusiera poco esfuerzo a sus otras clases.

Pero conseguía pasarlas, y eso era todo lo que en verdad le importaba. Mientras no estuviera reprobando, sus calificaciones nunca le preocupaban en sus cursos de literatura o esas clases de biología. Ambas eran del interés de Armin, así que al menos Eren tenía algo de ayuda.

Especialmente con su nuevo calendario de cursos, sabía que definitivamente necesitaría la ayuda de Armin. Puede que estuviera inscrito mayormente en cursos de arte, pero aún tenía que tomar estúpidas e irrelevantes clases. Estúpida mierda como matemática y más maldita matemática y algo de justicia penal electiva.

Atendía la Universidad de Trost y la mayoría de sus compañeros de secundaria o estudiaban con él o trabajaban cerca. Ya estaba en su tercer año, junto con Mikasa y Armin. Todos ellos se las arreglaban para mantenerse en contacto, mayormente por el entusiasmo de Armin. Pero había funcionado bien por los últimos años (sin incluir la caótica situación que fue la secundaria), así que Eren estaba agradecido por eso.

Pasaba sus días vagando por el campus entre sus clases. Perdía el tiempo dibujando, porque estudiar estaba fuera de discusión. Algunos días se encontraba con Mikasa e iba con ella al gimnasio. O tomaba café con Armin. Eren trabajaba en una de las cafeterías del campus después de que terminaba con todas sus clases y rogaba porque su tarea nunca fuera demasiada.

Y en los días en que en verdad no se sentía con ganas de lidiar con otras personas, corría al estacionamiento para follar con Jean. Ellos siempre usaban su auto, a pesar de que era desordenado. Jean nunca quería ensuciar su propio coche, lo que para Eren era más un código de que no quería que su novio sospechara algo.

Esa era la rutina general para el día de Eren.

El castaño bajó la ventanilla del asiento trasero de su coche, dejando que el aire fresco de otoño entrara. Era refrescante, considerando que estaba hecho un desastre jadeante y sudoso hace solo unos minutos. Jean estaba desparramado en el asiento, apoyándose en la otra puerta. Estaba arreglando su cabello, tratando de que vuelva a estar en su lugar.

Estirándose alrededor del asiento delantero del auto, Eren sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su mochila, junto con un encendedor. Encendió uno y le dio una larga calada, dejando salir el humo por la ventana abierta.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Jean, viendo por encima del asiento en frente suyo para mirarse en el espejo retrovisor. Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien —suspiró el castaño, observando el humo dar vueltas fuera de la ventana—. El clima está agradable.

—El clima está jodidamente genial —dijo Jean—. Como cuando me la chupas.

Eren le pateó la pierna incómodamente, riendo a medias.

—Cállate. ¿No tienes clase?

—Fue cancelada. Así que estoy pasando el rato contigo.

—Oh, bien. ¿Marco no está libre?

—Marco tiene clase. Ya lo sabes.

—¡No puedo saber el horario de todos! —rio Eren, sacudiendo la ceniza de su cigarrillo—. Apenas puedo con el mío.

—Eres un estudiante de arte. ¿Cómo es eso difícil?

—Soy un estudiante de arte con un montón de jodidas clases —suspiró.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo vas con lo de tus padres? —preguntó Jean—. Tú cambiando de carrera y todo…

Eren inhaló, cerrando los ojos. Frotó su cabeza, su frente formando líneas profundas.

—No hablemos de eso, por favor.

—Joder, lo siento.

—Está bien. Aunque se supone que debo ir allí esta noche. Acabo de recordar.

—¿Será brutal?

—Puede que no salga vivo de allí.

Jean le dio una palmada en la pierna.

—Sí lo harás. Tu mamá siempre fue comprensiva con estas cosas.

—Ajá, lo era. Pero no mi maldito viejo. Él todavía no lo ha dejado ir.

—Solo ocúltalo, no sientas **(1)** cuando te esté puteando.

Eren pateó a Jean otra vez.

—¿Cómo te puedo tolerar a veces?

—Porque eres adicto al pene.

—Asumo que estás hablando sobre tu hermosa personalidad.

Jean se rio burlonamente y Eren sopló humo en su cara. Se rieron y quejaron sobre sus clases. Eren preguntó sobre Marco; Jean preguntó sobre Armin y Mikasa. Hablaron sobre sus trabajos, sus planes de la cena para la tarde. Y, como siempre, se fueron con una incómodo adiós. Sin ni siquiera un beso; un abrazo, pero nunca un beso.

Eso era una parte de su relación. Podían follar todo lo que quisieran, pero besar estaba reservado para una pareja real. Los labios de Jean solo estaban destinados para Marco y se aseguró de que Eren esté consciente de ello. Podían morder y chupar la piel del otro, pero ni una vez compartieron un beso.

Era demasiado íntimo. Y esa era una parte de sí mismo a la que Eren no quería renunciar. No por Jean. Por lo menos no de nuevo. Había pasado por ese sufrimiento en la secundaria y no quería esa relación sin salida otra vez.

El sexo lo podía manejar. Pero no la intimidad. Simplemente no una relación. Pero había algunos días en los que se preguntaba, solo por un momento, qué se sentiría ser abrazado de nuevo.

* * *

Eren no era rico. Para nada. Sin embargo, sus padres —en realidad su padre, Grisha— eran adinerados.

Ellos vivían en una bonita casa de dos pisos, con una nueva habitación de invitados (la cual había sido el dormitorio de Eren) y una piscina sin usar. Estaba incluso en una urbanización cerrada. Tenían su propio auto y podrían darse el lujo de tener una criada. Aunque la madre de Eren se negaba a que alguien toque su casa. Especialmente ya que ella no trabajaba.

Eren estacionó su coche en la calle y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera mientras arrastraba los pies hasta el camino de concreto. Miró a su alrededor al patio muy bien recortado. Su padre siempre tenía que tener el mejor jardín de la manzana. Y siempre lo hacía.

Sacando sus llaves de la casa, Eren tocó el timbre. Siempre tocaba antes de meter sus llaves en la cerradura. Puede que sea su casa, pero ya no era realmente su hogar.

Hubo un crujido y escuchó ruidosos ladridos. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y vio el rostro sonriente de su madre. Ella apartó al perro, un gran pastor alemán, y abrió la puerta de par en par.

—¡Eren! —exclamó alegremente, tirando de su hijo dentro de la casa—. Oh, mi bebé, ¿cómo estás?

—Heh, estoy bien, mamá —Eren sonrió, abrazándola también. El perro saltó alrededor de sus pies y cuando se apartó, Eren se agachó para acariciar la cara del perro—. ¡Hola, Colosal! Sí, también te extrañé.

El perro se abalanzó sobre él y le lamió la cara, un chillido de emoción escapándosele mientras su cola se azotaba de un lado a otro. Eren jaló al perro en un torpe abrazo y miró a su madre.

—Algo huele increíble, puta mierd-

—¡Maldición, Eren! ¡Cuida tu boca!

—¡Oh, como sea, mamá! Pero en serio, ¿qué estás haciendo? Huele muy bien.

Carla Jaeger era su nombre y, como Eren, compartía el mismo cabello oscuro y actitud agresiva. Aunque para su hijo, conseguía domarla un poco. Llevó a Eren por la casa y Eren tuvo una avalancha de buenos recuerdos.

Pero los malos se colaban como intrusos en el fondo de su mente. Y por más que tratara de evitar pensar sobre cada pelea a gritos y cada puño que atravesó una pared, todo lo que veía era una zona de guerra. Sin embargo, sonrió para su madre, porque, para él, ella lo merecía. Nunca fue su culpa.

—¿Hiciste pollo y albóndigas? —jadeó el chico, mirando dentro de la gran olla en la estufa. Colosal rebotaba alrededor de las piernas de Eren, golpeándolo repetidamente.

—Mhm. Solo para ti.

—Mamá, tú siempre haces demasiado.

Carla hizo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia mientras ponía la mesa.

—Silencio, niño. Estás lejos en la universidad. Te mereces una comida hecha en casa cada vez que puedas conseguir una. Deberías haber traído a Armin y Mikasa.

—Lo habría hecho, pero… tú sabes… la cosa de cambio de carreras puede causar tensión.

—Oh, Eren, no saques el tema.

—Pero sabes que papá lo hará.

—Eren.

—Ma, tú sabes cómo es. Siempre hace esto.

Carla irrumpió a través de la sala y entró a la cocina. Agarró a Eren por las mejillas, tirando de ellas fuertemente.

—¡Eren Jaeger, si no dejas de ser una pequeña mierda, entonces te castigaré!

—Maaaaa-

La puerta principal se sacudió antes de abrirse. Carla dejó caer las manos y le dio una mirada a Eren que significaba que estaba hablando totalmente en serio. Eren no estaba seguro de cómo ella planeaba castigarlo —tenía veintiún años—, pero si alguien podía castigar a un estudiante universitario, esa sería Carla Jaeger.

—Grisha, cariño, bienvenido a casa —dijo Carla en voz alta, caminando hacia la entrada. Eren la siguió lentamente y miró con cautela por la esquina. Vio a sus padres besarse brevemente y luego su papá alzó la vista.

Eren sonrió, tratando de ser lo más natural posible.

—Hey, papá.

—Eren. ¿Cómo estás?

Su tono era corto. Directo al punto. Grisha dejó caer su maleta y no se molestó en sonreír.

—Estoy bien —respondió Eren—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mejor.

—La cena está lista —intervino Carla, recogiendo la maleta de Grisha y colocándola al lado de la puerta—. Eren y yo estábamos poniendo la mesa.

—Bien —dijo Grisha, caminando al lado de ellos—. Va a necesitar saber cómo poner una mesa. Terminará como un mesero.

Eren hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz. Carla miró a su alrededor, la palabra preocupación escrita por toda su cara. Corrió hacia Eren, calmándolo en silencio mientras el castaño sentía una oleada de gritos defensivos hirviendo en su estómago.

Los dos caminaron de regreso a la cocina, viendo a Grisha tomar su lugar en la mesa. Eren siguió a su madre a la estufa, cogiendo un bol y echando grandes cantidades de albóndigas en él.

—Grisha, cariño, ¿qué quieres de beber?

—Solo té.

—¿Eren?

—Quiero un vaso con agua —respondió llevando los platos a la mesa. Dejó primero el de su padre, luego el de su madre, antes de regresar a la cocina para recoger su plato. Se apresuró a ayudar a su madre con las bebidas, no queriendo que su padre tenga que darle instrucciones para cada cosa.

Los tres se sentaron en silencio, Grisha ya comiendo.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, solo el tintineo de los cubiertos contra la porcelana llenando la habitación y la pesada respiración del perro. Colosal se sentó al lado de Carla, moviendo su cola con una sonrisa de cachorro en la cara. Eren se rio, acariciándolo en la cabeza, y el perro alzó su nariz para lamer y oler la mano de Eren por comida.

—No alimentes al puto perro —dijo Grisha.

—No lo hago. Solo estoy acariciándolo —espetó Eren. Carla se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo están Armin y Mikasa? —preguntó.

—Están bien —dijo el chico, metiendo más comida a su boca. Observó a su padre fijamente y cogió un trozo de pollo. Lo dejó caer al suelo por resentimiento—. Mikasa está trabajando como asistente del entrenador en la Secundaria Shiganshina.

—¿En serio? —Carla soltó un grito ahogado—. ¡Felicitaciones a ella! Estoy feliz de que haya conseguido ese empleo.

—¿Y Armin? —preguntó Grisha. Eren suspiró.

—Armin está de interno en el Hospital de Stohess, papá. Estoy seguro de que te lo encontrarás en algún momento. Renunció a su trabajo en la cafetería del campus, así que yo me hice cargo de su turno. Bueno, parte de él.

—No te excedas a ti mismo, Eren —dijo Carla, su tono firme.

—Es un estudiante de arte. No puede excederse trabajando. Solo se sienta y garabatea mierda todo el día. Necesita un verdadero empleo. Por lo menos estaría haciendo algo.

Eren suspiró y picoteó su comida.

—Grisha, ¿puedes dejarlo? —Carla bufó. Grisha no le prestó atención—. ¿Y qué hay de Jean? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

Eren sintió su estómago hundirse.

—Aún está planeando estudiar Derecho.

—Bien por él.

Grisha tiró su cuchara sobre la mesa. Ya venía. Eren lo sabía.

—No puedo creer que abandonaste química, Eren —dijo Grisha—. Deberías haber conseguido un tutor. Pero no, en vez de eso vas y cambias de maldita carrera. ¿Vas de biología a arte? ¿En serio, Eren?

—Papá…

—¡Estás tirando tanto a la basura! —Grisha presionó—. ¿Y para qué? ¿Por un hobby? Eren, consigue un trabajo, un _verdadero_ trabajo, y haz tus dibujitos aparte. No te especialices en ello. Arte no es algo en lo que te especializas. No te llevará a ningún lado. Es un último recurso, una excusa de carrera.

—Grisha Jaeger —espetó Carla, volteándose para enfrentar a su esposo—. Te dije incluso antes de que él viniera aquí que necesitas dejar de joder con su carrera. Es su decisión y puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Y también puede terminar como un vagabundo sin hogar. ¿Y por qué, Carla? ¡Porque decidió seguir su maldito sueño y especializarse en acuarelas!

Eren se sintió enfermo. Se sentía horrible y enfermo. Dejó la cuchara en la mesa y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

—No quiero ser un doctor, papá —dijo el castaño, sacudiendo su palpitante cabeza—. Entiendo que ganas un montón de maldito dinero, pero no estoy interesado en ser médico. Y sí, tiene sentido tener un trabajo bien remunerado y luego hacer lo que mierda quiera como hobby, pero las cosas… médicas no me interesan como a ti y a Armin. ¿Podemos dejarlo ahí?

Eren vio la expresión en la cara de su padre y la combinación de decepción y furia. El chico suspiró, negando con la cabeza y picoteando su comida otra vez, mientras Grisha hacía lo mismo.

—Tu madre y yo no te criamos para que seas un cobarde que abandona todo —murmuró.

—¿En serio? Entonces cómo me criaste, porque no hay nadie más a quien echarle la culpa —masculló Eren de vuelta.

Grisha golpeó la mesa con su mano, haciendo vibrar los platos.

—¡Deberías haber aguantado y seguir! ¿Crees que Mikasa lo hubiera dejado? ¡¿O Armin?!

—¡Yo no soy Mikasa o Armin! —gritó Eren—. ¡Ellos están haciendo cosas que les gustan! Me puse la puta biología como objetivo porque me presionaste. Si alguien preguntaba qué quería hacer después de la secundaria, tú siempre les decías que iba a convertirme en doctor.

—Porque deberías haberlo hecho. Pero en vez eres solo… ¡una decepción cubierta de pintura!

—Grisha Jaeger —intervino Carla bruscamente, golpeando su mano contra la mesa—. Detente. Para eso ahora. Estoy cansada de estas peleas. ¿No puedes, por una vez, disfrutar el hecho de que tu hijo está en casa? ¡¿No podemos tener una jodida cena normal y en silencio por una noche?!

El pecho de Eren se apretó mientras asimilaba las últimas palabras de su padre. Decepción cubierta de pintura. Él solo era una decepción para su padre. Una gran, puta decepción.

Una aparentemente cubierta de pintura.

—Creo que ya terminé —dijo el castaño—. No puedo comer más.

—Eren…

Grisha se levantó, empujando sus lentes por el puente de su nariz.

—No quiero que un vago de artista viva de mi dinero. Estás desheredado financieramente, Eren. No más paga. Ya no vamos a pagar tus jodidas cuentas. Paga tu propio camino a través de la universidad. No voy a apoyar a alguien que ni siquiera será capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron.

—¿Qué? N-no puedes hacer eso. Sí, tengo un trabajo y sí, pago por mi propia mierda, pero ese dinero extra cada mes en serio nos ayuda. Armin es interno este semestre. No tiene un ingreso real este semestre.

—Sí, pero se las está ingeniando. Y, a diferencia de ti, él consiguió una beca.

—GRISHA-

—¡No, Carla! Consíguete otro puto trabajo, Eren. Ni siquiera tienes clases reales con asignaciones reales. Puedes manejarlo.

Sin otra palabra salió furioso, dejando su plato en la mesa. Se detuvo en la cocina para servirse un trago, antes de llevarlo a su estudio. Eren se sentó mirando el lugar vacío de su padre. Carla se llevó las manos a las mejillas, sus ojos vidriosos.

—Perdóname, mamá —susurró el castaño—. Soy un fracaso.

—No hables así, Eren —dijo ella—. Solo… no lo hagas. Ayúdame a limpiar esto. Preparé un cheesecake…

—¿En serio…?

Carla asintió.

—Mhm. Voy a empacar algo de comida para ti, Mikasa y Armin y cheesecake extra para ustedes tres.

—Gracias… —Eren sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Carla se levantó y lo besó en la cabeza, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—Las cosas van a salir bien, Eren. Ya verás. Y no estás desheredado. Tú eres nuestro hijo y queremos verte triunfar, sin importar lo que escojas hacer. No necesitas otro trabajo. Necesitas concentrarte en tus deberes de la universidad.

—Sí, pero mi trabajo importa una mierda —jadeó el chico, conteniendo un sollozo—. No quiero su dinero. Solo… conseguiré otro empleo. Yo… no voy a ser una puta decepción.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(*) **Sugar Daddy: es un término para referirse a un hombre rico y usualmente mayor, que le da dinero o regalos a un joven a cambio de favores sexuales o compañía. Algunas traducciones que he encontrado son "viejo rico" o "amante forrado", pero prefiero utilizar la expresión en inglés.

**(1) **La frase original era: _"He still hasn't let it go." "Just conceal, don't feel when he bitches at you." _Jean está haciendo referencia a _Let It Go _de Frozen, por lo que solo opté por traducirlo de manera literal, ya que la letra de la canción en español es diferente.

* * *

**N/T: **Si han leído todo, se los agradezco. Es mi primera traducción (y me estoy arriesgando al hacerlo con uno de los fics más populares del fandom en inglés), pero espero que haya quedado bien.

Ya se imaginarán que Levi tendrá el papel de _Sugar Daddy _de Eren. Habrá lemon Riren en el próximo capítulo.

Si les gustó o tienen alguna duda, dejen un review por favor. Me darían muchos ánimos para actualizar más rápido :'D

**P.D. **Pueden encontrar en mi perfil el link del fic original, así como mi página de Facebook, donde iré publicando los fanarts cuando suba el capítulo correspondiente.


	2. Cherry Tart

**Capítulo 2: Cherry Tart**

El viernes llegó y Eren había conseguido superar su primera semana entera sin el dinero de sus padres. Claro que tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, en caso de una emergencia. Y hasta ahora no había ninguna emergencia inmediata. Pero con el final de la semana acercándose, venía el tiempo de reabastecer. Y como el destino lo quería, era el turno de Eren para ir de compras. Lo que significaba un viaje a la tienda; y eso significaba gasolina.

Eren por lo menos tenía el dinero para eso. No se estaba ahogando en deudas aún. De eso estaba seguro.

No quería contar cuánto dinero tenía a su nombre. No mientras se estaba dedicando a su última pintura. Decidió que se preocuparía por su dinero más tarde. Su tarea estaba terminada y estaba fuera del trabajo. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para sentarse con la pintura que tanto amaba y no quería que sus problemas económicos lo molestaran.

Salpicó un poco más de verde en los árboles pintados antes de trabajar en los rayos del atardecer, sumergiendo su pincel en el naranja de su paleta. Se sentó afuera en la pequeña terraza del departamento, viendo por encima la piscina. No se molestó en devolverles el saludo a las chicas que trataban de llamar su atención, gritando su nombre. Por lo que él sabía, ellas no estaban ahí.

Solo eran él y su pintura.

—¡Eren!

Escuchó a Mikasa llamar desde dentro y metió su cabeza por la puerta corrediza.

—¡Afuera!

Hubo algunos ruidos y un momento después Mikasa caminó hacia la puerta. Se apoyó contra esta, una sonrisa preocupada en su rostro.

—Te he estado llamando por diez minutos.

Eren frotó su nariz con el dorso de su mano y se echó hacia atrás para ver mejor a su hermana. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento… Supongo… ¿que estaba muy concentrado?

Mikasa rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy sobreviviendo —rio Eren. Hizo un gesto a su pintura con la punta de su pincel—. ¿Qué opinas?

Mikasa observó cuidadosamente la imagen; una de un hombre de pie en el borde de una pared, mirando desde arriba un gran bosque. Su capa era de un color verde oscuro, contrastando con la manera en que los anaranjados y rojos del sol pintado cubrían el fondo.

—Hm.

—¿Hm? —repitió Eren.

—Siento que el chibi en la imagen necesita algo más —dijo—. ¿Tal vez algo en su capa? ¿O algo en sus manos?

—También estaba pensando eso —dijo el castaño, estirándose. Su espalda crujió; luego de haber estado en la misma posición por las últimas horas eso era de esperarse—. No estoy seguro de qué. Aunque le preguntaré a Armin cuando regrese. Aparte de eso, ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta. ¡Es hermoso! Deberíamos colgarlo.

—Ew, no —rio Eren—. Después de una semana me parecerá horrible.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a entrar en ese concurso de exhibición de arte?

—Validación de que no soy un pintor de mierda —respondió el chico amargamente. Mikasa revolvió su cabello—. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si voy a llegar a hacerlo. Mi profesor no me ha contactado todavía.

—Eres muy duro contigo mismo —dijo ella, caminando hacia el interior. Eren suspiró, cogiendo su pincel para añadir más color en los rayos del sol.

Era más que una confirmación de que no era un pintor de mierda. Eren no quería perder una oportunidad para probar que no era una decepción. A su padre. A sí mismo…

—Hey, por cierto —Mikasa lo llamó—, Reiner quería saber si estarías interesado en salir a tomar algo más tarde. Va a ir con Bert, Jean, Marco y Connie. Son solo los chicos.

—Eso no suena tan mal —dijo Eren—. Ahh… tú sabes… mejor no. Tengo que hacer las compras esta semana.

—Anda —dijo Mikasa cuando estuvo cerca de nuevo—. Me pagaron hoy, así que yo lo puedo hacer esta semana. Y sé que te pagan a ti la próxima, por lo que saldrá bien. Además, te lo mereces. Has estado muy estresado esta semana. Me doy cuenta porque has estado comiendo queso cottage directo del envase, de nuevo. Ve y pasa un buen rato.

—Mierda, Mikasa, nunca eres así —dijo Eren con incredulidad—. Normalmente me dices que me quede en casa y estudie.

Ella sonrió débilmente otra vez.

—Sí, pero… Sé que esta semana ha sido especialmente difícil. Necesitas un poco de tiempo afuera. Pero tienes que volver a casa. Le diré a Bert que esté pendiente de ti.

Eren le sacó la lengua.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—¡Hablo en serio, Eren! Sé un poco cauteloso mientras estás fuera. Y no te emborraches tanto tampoco.

—Claro que sí, mamá.

Mikasa le golpeó la cabeza y se dirigió al interior, deslizando la puerta de cristal para cerrarla.

* * *

Armin tuvo que quedarse en el hospital más tiempo de lo que había planeado. Le dijo a Eren que se adelantara y se reuniera con los demás chicos en el bar. No había necesidad de que ambos faltaran y beber nunca fue el pasatiempo favorito de Armin.

El Garrison era un bar no muy lejos del campus de la universidad. Estaba alineado con otros bares destinados a atraer a estudiantes universitarios los fines de semana. Había algunos pocos restaurantes aquí y allá, un hookah bar, una sex shop, y varias tiendas amontonadas en la misma línea. Todas a poca distancia.

Estacionar era un infierno, pero Eren logró encontrar un lugar decente unos bares más allá. Siguió el diseño de la rosa roja del letrero del bar Garrison y jaló las puertas.

El bar se había convertido en el favorito elegido entre Eren y sus amigos. Las bebidas estaban a un precio justo y la música siempre era agradable.

Eren se sentó con su grupo y Reiner le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Joder, Reiner, creo que me rompiste el brazo —rio el castaño mientras Reiner lo sacudía alrededor.

—Estoy emocionado que finalmente estés aquí —habló fuerte el rubio—. ¡Ahora podemos oficialmente tomar un trago!

—Pudieron haber empezado sin mí —dijo Eren. Se frotó el hombro, aún sintiendo la marca de la mano masiva de Reiner.

—¡Hey! Ya sabes que es la regla del grupo. No beber hasta que todos estén aquí —dijo Reiner, apuntando un dedo firme en la cara de Eren.

—¿Qué pasa con Armin? —preguntó Bertholdt. El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—No puede venir —explicó—. Tiene que quedarse hasta tarde en el hospital esta noche.

—Aww, maldición —se quejó Connie—. ¡Ahora tenemos que depender de Marco para la supervisión!

Eren miró a Marco que se puso rojo ante la declaración de Connie. Sonrió nerviosamente, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras Jean deslizaba una mano alrededor de su cintura. Eren tragó con dificultad, riéndose junto con los demás, ignorando la repentina presión en su pecho. Evitó la mirada de Jean lo mejor que pudo, pero cuando capturó sus ojos, la culpa llenó el estómago de Eren. Y se preguntaba si Jean sentía la misma culpa implacable.

Juzgando por la confianza audaz en su rostro, Jean no sentía ni una pizca de algo que no sea orgullo.

—Por favor, no dependan de mí —dijo Marco suavemente—. Soy tan malo como todos ustedes. Deberíamos depender de Bert.

—Por supuesto que no vamos a depender de Bert —dijo Reiner guiñando un ojo. Bertholdt se puso al rojo vivo y enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Eren, tratando de escapar de las manos traviesas de Reiner.

—Vamos a resolver esto mientras avanzamos —dijo Eren, agitando una mano al grupo—. Solo hay que empezar. Esta semana ha sido un puto infierno.

La sugerencia fue aceptada por todos y después de unos pocos minutos, todos ellos estaban terminando su primera ronda de shots. Eso aflojó los nervios de Eren, solo lo suficiente. En realidad no quería emborracharse. Principalmente porque no sabía lo que podría decir o hacer.

Dado cualquier otro día, de buena gana hubiera bebido hasta quedar inconsciente para olvidar la semana. Pero con Marco y Jean tan cerca, no quería arriesgarse. Podía murmurar algo que lamentaría al día siguiente.

—Eren, no estás bebiendo mucho esta noche —se burló Connie, dando sorbos a su tercera cerveza—. ¿Mikasa te dio una advertencia?

—Solo estoy siendo precavido —dijo el chico, dando toques a su botella vacía—. No quiero estar tan borracho que me sienta enfermo en la mañana.

—Pues sería la primera vez —Jean se echó a reír. Eren rodó los ojos. Esas eran las primeras palabras directas que Jean se atrevía a decirle en toda la noche.

—Anda a tomar otro trago, Eren —dijo Reiner, empujando el hombro del castaño—. Es raro que no tomes con nosotros. Es el final de la semana.

Eren estuvo indeciso brevemente. Era solo un trago más. Y en verdad estaba cansado de ver la cara de suficiencia de Jean. El castaño sonrió amargamente, haciendo pasar su mueca como juguetona, y se apresuró a la barra para ordenar otra bebida.

Inhaló profundo mientras apoyaba las manos en la fría barra. Miró las botellas alineadas en la pared, su pecho apretado por los celos y culpa y preocupación. ¿Cómo podía sentir tantas emociones terribles a la vez? Estaba celoso de lo feliz que era Marco. Se sentía culpable por lo que hacía con Jean cada pocos fines de semana. Estaba preocupado porque todavía era un fracaso para su padre. No importaba lo mucho que bebiera o lo rápido que pudiera olvidar, esas eran cosas que aún le molestaban.

Eren puso una mano sobre su boca, angustiado por lo asqueado que estaba consigo mismo, y finalmente exhaló.

—Oi, te ves jodidamente enfermo, mocoso. Si vas a vomitar, no lo hagas en mi puto traje.

Eren salió de sus pensamientos y miró al hombre que hablaba con él. Estaba bien vestido para alguien en un bar; un buen par de pantalones con una elegante camisa asomándose debajo del saco de su traje. Eren miró el cabello negro del hombre y el extraño corte que lucía. Bajo el lío de negros mechones, Eren vio unos penetrantes ojos grises, sombras oscuras debajo de ellos con una buena cantidad de pliegues profundos en las esquinas.

Era definitivamente mayor, Eren estaba seguro de ello.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico—. Pero no estoy enfermo. Solo estresado. No voy a vomitar en tu traje.

—Me alegra escuchar, mierda —dijo el hombre, mirando un menú.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron a la vista de aquello y se inclinó más cerca para mirar por encima del hombro del sujeto. Incluso sentado, Eren podía ver fácilmente sobre la cabeza del hombre y se preguntó qué tan alto era el extraño.

El hombre deslizó el menú para que Eren pudiera tener un mejor vistazo.

—Gracias.

—Mn. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? ¿Qué es bueno?

—Por lo general me quedo con cervezas o shots.

—Ustedes malditos niños con sus estómagos de hierro.

—¿Celoso, viejo? —bromeó Eren. El hombre levantó una ceja y una sonrisa de superioridad reemplazó la tensión en sus labios por un breve segundo. Eren sonrió y volvió a mirar el menú—. Quiero algo dulce. Creo que voy a tener el vodka mix de fresa y granada.

El hombre levantó una mano, mostrando un reloj brillante en su muñeca. Hizo un gesto al barman en el primer vistazo.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Dos fresa-granada con vodka, cerezas extras —dijo, entregándole el menú de vuelta. El barman asintió y comenzó con sus bebidas. Eren observó con curiosidad mientras el hombre se recostaba en su silla—. Nunca respondiste mi pregunta, mocoso.

—¿Hm?

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

—Eres persistente, viejo —dijo Eren—. Pero sí, vengo aquí a menudo. Bueno, con mis amigos.

El hombre miró por encima de su hombro mientras Eren hacía un gesto a su grupo. Permaneció en silencio y se volvió a la barra cuando el barman dejó las bebidas y la cuenta. Eren metió la mano en su bolsillo de atrás, buscando su billetera.

—¡Espere! —llamó el chico al barman—. Son separadas-

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo el hombre de cabello negro. Cogió las cerezas de su trago y las dejó caer en el de Eren—. Yo me encargo. Anda disfruta tu fiesta, mocoso.

—No, no, yo puedo pagar el mío.

—Oi, dije que vayas —dijo el hombre de nuevo—. Yo invito.

Eren estaba vacilante. No sabía el nombre del pelinegro ni nada. Pero aun así tomó su trago con cautelosas manos. Sabía que nunca debía aceptar una bebida directamente de las manos de un extraño, pero había visto al barman todo el tiempo. Y la única cosa que el hombre puso en la bebida de Eren fueron más cerezas. Que vinieron directamente del barman. Realmente no había forma de que el hombre pudiera haberlo drogado.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema, mocoso.

Eren dio media vuelta y caminó a través del bar hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Comió una cereza mientras se acercaba y arrojó el tallo en la mesa.

—¿Tienes suficientes cerezas ahí, Jaeger? —se burló Jean.

—Oh, cállate, caballo —espetó el castaño, masticando otra cereza. Le arrojó el tallo a Jean esta vez y tomó un trago.

Todos se rieron, excepto por Jean, y siguieron bebiendo. Bebiendo y desquitándose sobre sus clases y profesores. Marco de repente corrió alrededor de la pequeña mesa, inclinándose al oído de Eren.

—Eren, no quiero ser raro, pero ese tío en la barra ha mirado en tu dirección como diez veces en los últimos tres minutos —susurró el pecoso—. Solo pensé que deberías saberlo —terminó, agarrando juguetonamente una cereza de la bebida de Eren y se apresuró a volver al lado de Jean.

Eren tomó un sorbo final y miró por encima de su hombro. El hombre no estaba viendo en su dirección en ese momento, pero definitivamente estaba volteado en su asiento. Eren se dio la vuelta, mordiéndose el labio.

—Voy por otra bebida.

—¡Claro que sí lo harás! —dijo Reiner, sacudiendo a Eren por el hombro de nuevo. El castaño se aferró a la mesa mientras era zarandeado fuertemente—. ¡Anda, date prisa!

Eren se frotó el hombro mientras se dirigía a la barra de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, se acercó a un lugar diferente. Le hizo señas al barman y pidió una cerveza simple. Cuando sacó su billetera para pagar, el barman negó con la cabeza.

—Ya está pagada.

—¿Huh?

—Sí, ese hombre de ahí la compró —dijo el barman.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Me dijo que lo que sea que "el mocoso flaco con jeans rasgados y la camiseta de Metallica" compre, él invita —el barman se encogió de hombros, volteándose y alejándose para atender a sus clientes. El chico tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y caminó por la barra, con los ojos fijos en el extraño bien vestido.

—Entonces —dijo Eren—, ¿soy un mocoso flaco?

El hombre se echó hacia atrás en su silla y levantó una ceja.

—Te ves como uno para mí. Pero eres, de hecho, un mocoso.

Eren dejó la cerveza en el mostrador, apoyándose en la superficie dura, y puso la otra mano en su cintura.

—No soy un mocoso.

—Eres un mocoso de mierda.

—¡No lo soy! Ahora, ¿por qué me estás comprando bebidas?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Eres lindo. Es mi dinero. Tengo permitido hacer eso.

Eren permaneció en silencio. Realmente no tenía forma de discutir la lógica del hombre. Era su dinero…

—No estoy… tratando de tomar ventaja o algo —dijo el castaño—. No deberías…

—Sé que no estás tratando de tomar ventaja —dijo el azabache casualmente—. Y no estoy tratando de hacerte sentir incómodo. Anda con tus amigos y ordena lo que quieras beber. Pasa un buen rato. Eres joven, lindo y aparentemente tienes un carácter de mierda. Ve y diviértete.

Eren no podía entender lo que estaba oyendo. Se apoyó más en la barra, tomando un trago más que un sorbo de su cerveza. El hombre lo miró, no con un ápice de lujuria en sus ojos o compasión por el ahora pobre universitario, sino más bien con puro interés. Un relajado interés.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, señor Benefactor? —preguntó Eren.

—Hm. Creo que me gusta la forma en que señor Benefactor suena, en realidad.

El menor le dio una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente.

—Vamos. Al menos dime eso. No estoy pidiendo tu número. Soy Eren.

—Bueno, Eren, soy Levi.

—Levi —reflexionó el castaño—. ¿Le compras bebidas a todos los chicos jóvenes que conoces en bares?

—Solo los que cumplen con mis altas expectativas —respondió Levi—. Así que no.

—Mhm, me siento honrado de cumplir con tus altas expectativas —Eren remarcó su frase arqueando la espalda, descansando adecuadamente sus codos en la barra. Levi levantó una ceja, sus intensos ojos recorriendo el cuerpo del menor.

Eren sonrió y se apartó de la barra, terminando su cerveza. Se alejó de manera provocativa y esta vez miró por encima de su hombro. Atrapó a Levi mirándolo atrevidamente, sin tratar de ser discreto al respecto tampoco.

Y se detuvo, observando a Levi. Miró de vuelta a sus amigos y luego a Levi de nuevo. El hombre de cabello negro estaba volteado otra vez, tranquilamente dando sorbos a su bebida. Eren mordió su labio inferior, considerándolo. Podía ir con sus amigos y sentir como si estuviera siendo juzgado silenciosamente por Jean. O podía ir con Levi; donde no había culpa, ni preocupaciones, ni nada colgando arriba suyo haciéndolo sentir enfermo y asustado.

Eren se apresuró a regresar a la barra, golpeando sus manos contra el duro mostrador. Levi lo miró con curiosidad.

—Pensándolo bien, creo que me quedaré por aquí —dijo—. Si no te importa un poco de compañía.

—Si quieres otro trago, solo pide uno. No voy a hacer que te quedes aquí cuando tienes un grupo de amigos por allá.

—Lo sé —dijo Eren con amargura. Sonrió, sin embargo, para aliviar sus propios nervios. Para pretender como si estuviera a gusto y hacer que Levi sienta lo mismo—. Pero los puedo ver en cualquier momento. Todos somos malditos vecinos. Así que vamos a conocernos esta noche.

Era una invitación que Levi tomó y Eren estaba feliz de dar. Apenas una hora más tarde, Eren había renunciado a su promesa de no emborracharse a favor de dejarse llevar. Por supuesto que había estado peor, donde ni siquiera podía estar de pie, pero estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para sentarse descaradamente en el regazo de Levi y estar consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Y el hombre no tenía ningún problema mientras presionaba una mano en la cintura del castaño para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Eren mantuvo su boca abierta, esperando que otra dulce fresa sea colocada en su lengua. Levi cogió la fresa de su bebida y la puso contra los labios húmedos de Eren. El castaño la mordió, ignorando la forma en que los jugos resbalaron por su barbilla. El mayor limpió su boca, dejando la fruta en la mesa.

—Ya estás putamente consentido, mírate —dijo Levi—. Mocoso sucio.

—Tu culpa —Eren arrastró las palabras. Acarició la cabeza de Levi cariñosamente. El azabache no devolvió la acción, pero se rio entre dientes, ajustando su mano para sostener mejor a Eren en su regazo. Levantó la fresa de nuevo.

—¿Más?

Eren abrió la boca y sorbió la fruta mientras la mordía, haciendo un desastre a propósito. Un show deliberado para Levi. Se apartó de la roja fruta, lamiéndose los labios y capturando la mirada de Levi.

—¿Qué tan increíblemente borracho estás?

Eren se encogió de hombros y se inclinó más cerca. Mordió la oreja de Levi, manchando con jugo de fresa todo el cabello y piel del mayor.

—No tan borracho como piensas —ronroneó, dejando caer la mano para tirar de los pantalones de Levi. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre el cinturón que encontró, rozando peligrosamente cerca del bulto endureciéndose entre las piernas del mayor—. Sé que me gustaría ver tu polla esta noche.

—Bueno, ¿deberíamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí o encontrar un lugar más tranquilo?

—Creo que eso suena como una muy buena idea —Eren canturreó, mordiéndose el labio. Levi palmeó al castaño en la espalda, un silencioso gesto de que se pusiera de pie. Eren se aferró a la barra mientras se levantaba, para probar su habilidad de mantenerse parado. Para su sorpresa, estaba más estable de lo que pensó. Se rio para sus adentros, complacido de que podía pararse por sí mismo, y esperó a que Levi terminara de pagar.

El hombre apoyó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Eren, guiándolo orgullosamente a través del bar.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué carajos?

El castaño miró a su alrededor y vio a Jean abriéndose paso a través de los otros clientes del bar, hasta que fue capaz de alcanzar a la pareja. Agarró al chico del brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás.

—¿A dónde diablos vas?

—Afuera —espetó Eren—. Más afuera.

Jean señaló a Levi.

—¿Con este viejo bastardo?

Levi bufó, rodando los ojos. Jean miró alrededor, jalando a Eren cerca y hablando en un tono que solo ellos dos podían escuchar.

—No puedes follar con otras personas.

—Discúlpame —escupió el castaño, empujando a Jean—. No estamos saliendo. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Así que anda a relinchar a otro lado.

Eren se giró, agarrando a Levi del brazo y prácticamente arrastrando al azabache fuera del bar. No tenía que aguantar a Jean. No le debía ninguna respuesta. No eran novios, después de todo. Solo amigos que follaban en circunstancias completamente equivocadas.

Pero Eren no quería pensar en Jean o los otros. Todo lo que quería era el hombre a su lado.

* * *

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Eren fue presionado contra la pared. No estaba seguro de si había tirado a Levi hacia él, o si el hombre lo había empujado. Pero tenía sus piernas envueltas firmemente alrededor de la cintura del mayor y los brazos sujetando los anchos hombros del hombre para sostenerse.

Para un hombre de su estatura, Levi era más fuerte de lo que Eren había sospechado. Era más bajo, pero su cuerpo, por lo que Eren podía sentir a través de la ropa, era espectacular. Eren echó su cabeza a un lado, dejando a Levi atacar la sensible piel de su cuello, provocando un largo gemido con cada mordida. Apretó el trasero de Eren a través de los jeans, pero la falta de contacto de piel contra piel estaba volviendo loco al chico.

—Mierda, Levi —jadeó Eren, moviendo sus caderas—. Joder, vamos ya, no quiero esperar toda la noche. Puede que te dé un infarto y mueras antes de acabar.

—Eres una pequeña mierda descarada —rio Levi, mordiendo la clavícula de Eren. Se separó de la pared, el castaño aún en sus brazos.

Eren rápidamente ajustó su agarre, abrazando más cerca el cuello de Levi y envolviendo firmemente sus piernas alrededor de la ancha cintura del mayor. El pelinegro lo llevó por la casa y a través de su borrosa excitación, Eren contempló todo. Las hermosas pinturas, los muebles bien cuidados, la manera en que las superficies de mármol reflejaban las luces del techo.

Cerró sus ojos y frotó sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Levi, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ganar algo de fricción. Levi lo mordió en la clavícula otra vez, abriendo una puerta de una patada. Sacó la mano de Eren de su cuello y lo dejó caer sobre la cama. El menor rebotó en la suave superficie, sentándose para alcanzar a Levi. El pelinegro jaló de la camiseta de Eren y este cedió, dejando al mayor tirar la camiseta a través de la habitación. Eren se tumbó con un estremecimiento, extendiendo sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y mirando a Levi. Vio al hombre remover su chaqueta, doblarla con meticuloso cuidado, y ponerla ordenadamente encima de una cómoda.

Eren lamió sus labios, viendo al azabache quitarse la camisa luego y revelando una musculosa espalda. Un gemido accidental escapó de la boca del menor mientras observaba la pálida piel que tan desesperadamente quería marcar. Dejó que sus ojos bajaran, admirando la curva de la espalda de Levi. Observó el tatuaje en el costado del pelinegro mientras se volteaba —un par de alas cruzadas en blanco y negro. Eren se afianzó a la cama y se mordió el labio mientras Levi caminaba hacia la cama.

El castaño se levantó y se sentó en sus rodillas, pasando sus manos por el tonificado pecho de Levi, sorprendido por la firmeza y las curvas de los músculos en la punta de sus dedos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, moviendo su lengua contra un pezón, sus manos todavía recorriendo el duro estómago de Levi. Eren levantó la mirada hacia él, sintiendo una suave mano en su cabello, y arqueó su espalda dándole un show al mayor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el mayor, su voz baja y sensual, enviando una descarga directo a la entrepierna del castaño.

Eren sonrió, mordiendo el pezón del hombre mientras se alejaba. Metió un dedo a través del cinturón de Levi, dándole un pequeño tirón.

—Quiero probarte —ronroneó—. Por favor.

—Eres un buen chico educado —dijo Levi, desabrochando su cinturón y sus pantalones. Los sacudió alrededor de sus caderas y Eren esperó pacientemente por lo que tanto quería ver.

El azabache sacó su polla de sus boxers, ya lo suficientemente dura para curvarse y levantarse por sí misma. La propia erección de Eren se sacudió y bajó la cabeza, abriendo su boca. Volvió a mirar a Levi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—No tengas un ataque al corazón —susurró Eren, dejando que la punta del pene de Levi rozara con sus labios. Miró la gruesa verga enfrente de él, dejando que la cabeza rozara contra su mejilla. Dos piercings adornados con barbells, contó el menor; uno justo debajo de la cabeza y el segundo descansando en la base, justo encima de los testículos en orgullosa exposición.

Eren se estremeció.

Movió su lengua y la mano de Levi fue a su lío de cabellos castaños. Eren se acercó más, abriendo su boca más ampliamente para tomar toda la longitud de Levi. Dio unos generosos lametones hasta que supo que Levi estaba completamente duro. Luego empezó a chupar, trabajando su cuello y lengua sobre toda la dura polla de Levi. El pelinegro movió sus caderas lentamente, ligeros gruñidos escapaban de su garganta mientras empujaba más profundo.

Eren ahuecó sus mejillas y relajó su mandíbula, dejando que toda la verga de Levi entrara en su boca. Sintió el primer piercing deslizándose por su garganta y luego el segundo contra sus labios. La saliva se acumuló sobre su barbilla, goteando sobre su pecho desnudo y la cama. Se echó hacia atrás y jadeó en busca de aire, sus labios completamente relucientes y mojados. Levi pasó su pulgar sobre los suaves labios de Eren y este rápidamente sacó la lengua, saboreando los dedos del mayor. Agarró la mano de Levi y con avidez llevó los largos dedos dentro de su boca, chupándolos y gimiendo lascivamente.

El azabache apartó su mano y empujó a Eren sobre su espalda. El castaño soltó una risita mientras rebotaba contra la cama, extendiendo sus piernas desvergonzadamente para Levi mientras este se subía sobre él. Empezó a trabajar en los pantalones de Eren, desabrochándolos y tirando de ellos hacia abajo. El menor arqueó sus caderas para que Levi deslizara sus pantalones y ropa interior en un rápido y fluido movimiento. El mayor sacó la ropa, dejándola caer a un lado de la cama, y empujó sus caderas contra las de Eren.

—Oh mierda, Levi… —suspiró el chico, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del húmedo contacto. Levi movió sus caderas lento, dolorosamente lento, y Eren levantó las suyas, su cuerpo ya temblando—. Carajo, Levi, deja de calentarme. Ya fóllame.

Levi se rio entre dientes, mordiendo los pezones de Eren. Se apartó y el chico gimoteó, mirando a Levi llegar a la mesita de noche. Le arrojó una botella de lubricante a Eren y volvió a buscar de nuevo en el cajón.

El castaño cogió la botella y vertió lubricante en sus dedos. Se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago, empujando su trasero en el aire y deslizando sus resbaladizos dedos detrás de él. Rápidamente metió un dedo dentro de sí mismo, haciendo una mueca por el dolor inicial, pero trabajó rápido, logrando que dos dedos estén en su interior para cuando Levi se volteó, con un condón ya puesto sobre su miembro.

—Eres tan jodidamente impaciente —dijo el mayor, viendo a Eren meterse los dedos, escuchando los gemidos que soltaba. El pelinegro se sentó detrás de él, masajeando duros círculos con sus manos en las caderas de Eren, dejando que el castaño se dilatara solo. Levi se acariciaba perezosamente, frotando más lubricante en su pene mientras observaba el espectáculo puesto delante suyo.

Pero incluso él se impacientó y tiró de la mano de Eren. Las piernas del castaño se sacudieron por la espera y apoyó su cabeza contra las almohadas, sintiendo el lubricado pene de Levi presionando contra su agujero. El hombre entró lentamente, con cuidado de no hacerle daño a Eren. Metió la punta, sintiéndose succionado directamente en ese calor apretado. El castaño arqueó la espalda, empujando contra la entrepierna del mayor para tomar más.

Hizo un ruido entre un grito y un gemido.

—No te lastimes. Tenemos toda la noche —dijo Levi, deslizándose más profundo y frotando círculos reconfortantes en las caderas de Eren de nuevo. Pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ser follado. Solo cógeme. Hazme sentir bien con tu verga.

No hizo falta una segunda súplica para que Levi lo complaciera. Salió casi completamente, provocando un largo y bajo gemido de la garganta de Eren, y lo metió de nuevo hacia adentro. Marcó el ritmo, entrando y saliendo, golpeando contra las piernas de Eren con cada embestida.

Eren se perdió en la sensación vulgar. No era nada nuevo —en definitiva no era virgen—, pero Levi era prácticamente un desconocido. Un atractivo desconocido con una grande polla con piercings y una inclinación por gastar dinero en lindos clientes de bares. La atención era adictiva. No había emociones, ni dolor, ni nada uniéndolos juntos.

—¡Ahh, joder, Levi!

El hombre había inclinado sus caderas de manera diferente, atacando la próstata de Eren una y otra vez. El menor rodó los ojos de placer y abrió la boca, gimiendo sin pudor en el aire que se había vuelto caliente a su alrededor. Levi enredó los dedos en el cabello castaño, mientras que el cuerpo de Eren se contraía bajo el suyo. Apretó alrededor de la verga de Levi y se corrió sobre la cama, gritando el nombre del azabache repetidamente.

La estrechez repentina alrededor de la polla del mayor y los jadeos entrecortados de Eren fueron suficientes para que Levi lo siguiera. Se inclinó hacia adelante, su mano todavía en el cabello del chico, y volteó a este para que lo mirara. Atrapó los labios de Eren con los suyos, embistiendo en el apretado trasero debajo de él.

Los ojos llorosos de Eren se abrieron por el beso. Trató de separarse, por reflejo, pero el agarre de Levi en su pelo era fuerte. Así que se inclinó, dándole al mayor lo que quería, y observó el rostro del hombre retorcerse por el placer. Estaba ahogando un duro gemido con el beso; Eren podía decirlo por la forma desesperada en que respiraba, por las suaves vibraciones que sentía de la garganta de Levi. El cuerpo del azabache se sacudió, sudor aferrándose a su cabello negro y manchando la frente de Eren.

Esperaron a salir de sus orgasmos, ambos mareados y cansados. Se derrumbaron en la cama, sus fuertes respiraciones el único sonido llenando la habitación. Los propios latidos de Eren palpitaban en sus oídos mientras miraba a Levi. El hombre estaba observándolo de vuelta, llevaba la misma expresión aturdida.

Eren tragó nervioso, su cuerpo aún temblando.

—Yo… puedo irme…

Su voz estaba baja y suave. Una ligera sensación de vergüenza se apoderó de él y Eren volvió sus ojos a la cama en la que estaba, evitando la mirada de Levi. El menor ya estaba vagamente familiarizado con cómo funcionaban estas cosas. Consiguieron lo que querían. No había necesidad de permanecer demasiado tiempo ahí.

Levi se incorporó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Dio un beso —otro beso— al hombro de Eren y se arrastró fuera de la cama sin decir una palabra. El castaño lo vio alejarse y desaparecer en el baño. La luz se encendió, el agua corrió; podía escuchar el sonido del bote de basura siendo movido.

Levi reapareció, con una toalla en la mano. La tiró en la cama y cayó en la espalda de Eren. Poco a poco, el chico se sentó, pelando la toalla caliente y húmeda de su piel. Dejó un lugar fresco donde había estado.

—Límpiate —dijo Levi, tirando del edredón—. Y dame esto. Necesito ir a lavarlo.

Eren asintió y se movió alrededor para que Levi pudiera tomar la pesada manta. Desapareció de nuevo y el castaño se limpió a sí mismo. Miró su ropa en el piso, demasiado débil para siquiera pararse y recogerla. Sus piernas todavía estaban adoloridas y se sentían como gelatina.

Levi regresó y Eren tragó saliva.

—¿Debería irme? —repitió la pregunta después de aclararse la garganta y esta vez se aseguró de hablar más fuerte.

Levi apartó las sábanas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Solo acuéstate. Puedes irte en la mañana. Descansa un poco, mocoso.

Eren asintió y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas con él. Se acomodó sobre las almohadas y en realidad absorbió su fresco aroma. Rodó sobre su costado, de espaldas a Levi. Esa era su reacción normal. Siempre fue así con Jean, con sus ex, con los demás sin nombre; y Levi no era diferente.

Excepto que Levi había tirado un despreocupado brazo sobre los hombros de Eren. Y los ojos de Eren estaban completamente abiertos.

—No me… gusta abrazar después del sexo —susurró el menor. No hubo respuesta inmediata. Solo Levi deslizando su brazo lejos para dejarlo caer en la cama. Eren tragó—. Lo siento…

—Mn. Parecía que sí. Estaba siendo educado, mocoso. Anda a dormir.

Eren se rio y cerró los ojos. Jaló la sábana sobre sus hombros y se hizo un ovillo. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que no se movía o daba vueltas en la cama de otra persona. No se sentía culpable. No estaba inquieto. Estaba contento, para variar. Y estaba feliz de que alguien realmente trató de abrazarlo para variar.

Pero en realidad, solo estaba exhausto y listo para descansar. No le tomó nada de tiempo el quedarse dormido.

* * *

**N/T: **Primero que nada, perdón por la demora, se suponía que iba a subirlo ayer, pero la universidad es perversa… Así que si algo suena mal, háganmelo saber, por favor QwQ

Comenten si les gustó la limonada :v Agradezco sus reviews, me hacen ver que hay gente que está interesada.

Espero actualizar cada semana. Espero… Bueno, si no han leído mi otra traducción _Haute Couture Love, _los invito a hacerlo. Ese lo actualizaré en dos días. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Apple Streusel

**Capítulo 3: Apple Streusel**

El olor del tocino fresco llenaba el aire y Eren se estiró con una contenta sonrisa. Abrió sus ojos, examinando mejor la habitación en la luz de la mañana. Curvó sus dedos en las blancas sábanas e inhaló; el suave algodón tenía un fresco aroma, recientemente limpio, pero aún podía oler la comida siendo cocinada a través de la casa.

Se sentó, bostezando ampliamente, y se acordó de que estaba desnudo. Luego lentamente recordó que no estaba en su cama. Ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

Rascándose la cabeza, Eren salió de la cama y se arrastró hasta el baño. Se refrescó y fue a buscar su ropa. Caminó con sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si quisiera ocultar que estaba desnudo de (inexistentes) ojos curiosos.

Encontró su ropa cuidadosamente doblada y puesta encima de una cómoda. Eren se empezó a vestir y mientras se ponía la camiseta por la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que su ropa había sido lavada. Tenía el mismo aroma que las sábanas.

Estaba acostumbrado a las relaciones de una noche, pero nunca a tener su ropa limpia en la mañana.

Se pasó una mano por su desorden de cabello y salió de la habitación. Se exprimía el cerebro por el nombre del pelinegro. Sabía que era algo con una "L", algo corto. La-. Le-. Li-. Definitivamente algo con Le…

Eren arrastró los pies hasta la sala de estar y desde donde estaba parado podía ver en la cocina. El hombre de cabello negro estaba llevando un par de pantalones oscuros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Estaba de pie sobre la estufa, centrado en su cocina. Eren se mordió el labio y aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención. El hombre miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa y luego de vuelta a la comida.

—Buenos días, mocoso —dijo.

—Buenos días…uh…

—Levi.

Eren hizo una mueca, golpeándose mentalmente.

—Gracias.

Levi pasó el tocino de la sartén a un plato. Señaló una cafetera.

—Hazte una taza de café. Hay crema en la nevera y el azúcar está en ese segundo contenedor.

Eren entró torpemente en la cocina, con cuidado de mantenerse fuera del camino de Levi. Lo miró mientras cogía su taza de café; todavía estaba muy caliente. Abrió la nevera y sacó la crema. Mientras regresaba a su taza, vio que Levi ya tenía una. Eren se inclinó y alcanzó a ver dos platos de comida, ambos ya listos con omelets. Levi tomó un sorbo de su café y comenzó a servir el tocino también.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien —dijo Levi, llevando los platos a la mesa. Eren puso azúcar en su café y revolvió—. Por cómo roncabas, parece que sí.

—Dormí muy bien, en realidad —se rio Eren—. Tu cama es agradable.

—Me imagino que cualquier cosa es mejor que una cama en un puto dormitorio universitario —respondió Levi, sentándose en la mesa. Eren lo siguió y se sentó en la silla con el plato situado en frente de él.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que vivo en un dormitorio? —preguntó Eren. Observó la comida delante de él. Un omelet casero y tocino crujiente, junto a una taza de café recién hecho. Estaba en realidad sentándose para un desayuno de verdad en vez de estar corriendo con una tostada en su boca para su clase de la mañana. Cogió el tenedor y miró a Levi antes de comer.

—Estabas en el bar. Si no me equivoco, la Universidad de Trost está muy cerca —dijo Levi, mordisqueando un trozo de tocino—. Así que corrígeme si estoy mal con mi suposición.

Eren tragó. La voz de Levi era suave y eran tan cordial, incluso mientras comía y tan jodidamente temprano, también. La mente de Eren aún estaba tratando de recoger los pedazos de la noche anterior y aquí estaba Levi haciendo una conversación real.

—Sí —murmuró Eren—. Digo, no, ¿qué?

Levi se rio entre dientes y tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Maldito mocoso.

—Voy a Trost, sí —dijo Eren—. Pero no vivo en los dormitorios. Tengo un departamento con mi hermana y mi amigo.

—Suena bien. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Siempre con esta pregunta. Eren dudó y llenó su boca con comida, haciendo una pausa antes de responder.

—Soy estudiante de arte.

—Arte, ¿huh? Nada mal. ¿Escultura, dibujo, pintura? No estoy muy seguro de todo lo que califica como arte —dijo Levi.

Eren lo miró. Levi tenía sus ojos en su comida, pero su tono aún era… interesado. Estaba genuinamente preguntando por la carrera de Eren en vez de hacer una gran cosa de eso. Eren sonrió un poco y cortó más de su omelet.

—Yo pinto.

—¿Eres bueno?

—Bueno… No creo que sea… malo…

Levi se recostó en la silla, cruzando los brazos y dejando que su mirada se centrara en Eren. Eren levantó sus ojos, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

—No tienes que ser tan jodidamente modesto. Si eres bueno, dilo. Sé dueño de tu talento, mocoso. No es como si te fuera a juzgar.

—Soy decente.

—Eres bueno.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

—Soy muy bueno leyendo a la gente —Levi se encogió de hombros, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sus músculos se flexionaron y apretaron con sus movimientos, mostrando cada buena pulgada de definición. Eren admiró sus clavículas y sus nítidas curvas; admiró el cuello de Levi y las leves marcas aún ahí.

—¿Entonces qué haces?

—Trabajo —dijo Levi, poniéndose de pie y llevando el plato al fregadero. Lo enjuagó antes de abrir el lavavajillas.

—Eso es vago —respondió Eren, siguiéndolo y haciendo lo mismo.

Levi nunca comentó al respecto.

—Tengo que vestirme y luego tenemos que irnos. Tengo trabajo en una hora y media. Ponte cómodo hasta que me arregle y nos vayamos. ¿Te llevo a casa o tienes un auto?

—Auto —dijo Eren—. De vuelta en el bar.

—Perfecto.

Eren decidió hacer la cama mientras Levi se vestía. Era lo menos que podía hacer después del desayuno. Observó a Levi, por el rabillo del ojo, ponerse una camisa blanca. Añadió una corbata azul oscuro y terminó con el saco del traje. Adornó su muñeca con un reloj de plata; Eren notó que tenía varios otros, todos con diferentes caras de colores y todos probablemente costaban más que sus pagos mensuales del departamento.

—Bueno, lo que sea que hagas debe ser serio —dijo Eren mientras caminaban por la casa hacia la puerta del garaje—. Estás bien vestido.

—Tengo que lidiar con mucha gente. Vestirse profesionalmente es requerido —dijo Levi. Agarró un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta, presionando el abridor de la puerta del garaje.

Eren se quedó mirando el Porsche y el Maserati perfectamente aparcados en el garaje de tres puertas. Tragó fuerte, sin saber por dónde caminar. Pero más curioso sobre qué hacía Levi para ganarse la vida.

—¿C-cuál?

—El negro —el Maserati.

Eren se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto y miró alrededor del auto, sus manos firmemente en su regazo. Estaba aterrorizado de moverse o tocar algo. Tenía miedo de que de alguna manera rompiera el auto y tuviera que pagar por ello. Y la última cosa que necesitaba era tener que pagar por un caro auto cuando apenas podía hacer las compras.

En realidad tuvo una buena vista de la casa mientras Levi salió del garaje. Era grande, para un hombre soltero. ¿Pero no lo eran todos los departamentos de solteros? Una grande, bonita casa. No hay responsabilidades que no sean el trabajo o los autos. Levi lo tenía todo y Eren era una aventura de una noche que tuvo un vistazo de todo ello.

Lo hizo cuestionarse si renunciar a ser doctor era la decisión correcta. Vio lo que podía tener con un trabajo con un futuro seguro. Y sabía lo mucho que su padre ganaba. Nunca tendría que preocuparse. Nunca tendría que luchar o conseguir un segundo empleo. Podía ser un doctor y tener el dinero para hacer lo que malditamente quisiera.

Pero incluso sabiendo eso, no tenía pasión. Quería estar sucio y cubierto de pintura. Eso lo haría feliz, lo sabía. No un pensamiento pasajero. No el sueño de su padre.

Después de un viaje de veinte minutos, Levi se detuvo en el estacionamiento del bar. Eren señaló su coche, todavía aparcado y sin (afortunadamente) ventanas rotas.

—Gracias —dijo Eren.

—No hay problema —respondió Levi—. Buena suerte con la universidad. Estudia duro. Y no dudes de tus habilidades para pintar, mocoso.

Eren se rio.

—Consejos de vida de mi viejo de una sola noche.

—No finjas que no te divertiste también. Ahora date prisa. Tengo que ir al trabajo.

Eren sonrió y abrió la puerta. Cuando salió, se detuvo, viendo el papel debajo del limpiaparabrisas de su coche. Cogió el ticket y el terror llenó su estómago. Soltó un quejido.

—Mierda…

—Oi, ¿todo bien? —preguntó Levi, bajando la ventana.

Eren levantó la papeleta y volteó, asomándose por la ventana.

—Tengo una puta multa. No puedo creer esta mierda.

Abrió su auto y se dejó caer en el asiento delantero. Eren quería golpear su cabeza contra el volante por ser tan estúpido como para dejar su auto estacionado ahí toda la noche. Se echó hacia atrás y empezó a abrir el papel cuando Levi miró dentro del coche.

—Déjame tenerlo.

—¿Huh?

Levi le tendió la mano expectante.

—La multa. Dámela. Yo la pagaré.

—¿Qué? No. Eso es estúpido. No es tu problema —dijo Eren—. Yo estacioné aquí. Mi auto. Me encargaré de esto.

—Es parcialmente mi problema. Te llevé a casa. Es mi culpa que dejaras tu coche aquí. Yo lo pagaré, no te preocupes por ello —Levi le arrebató el papel de las manos a Eren antes de que pudiera hacer otra protesta.

—¡Hey! ¡Vamos!

Levi sonrió.

—Piensa en ello como un "gracias" por hacerme compañía anoche.

—No soy una puta. No puedes pagarme por sexo.

—Una prostituta es alguien que se vende por dinero. Es un intercambio conocido; un acuerdo. Esto es un favor por otro.

Eren hizo una mueca.

—Supongo… ¿Pero si es mucho?

—Te dije que no te preocupes por eso —dijo Levi con una despedida con la mano mientras caminaba de vuelta a su auto—. Que tengas un buen día, Eren.

Y así, Levi se marchó sin decir otra palabra. Eren suspiró, aliviado de que no tendría que gastar su dinero en una multa de estacionamiento que no podía pagar. Hizo su mañana un poco menos estresante.

* * *

Eren estaba contento de regresar a una casa vacía. No estaba listo para enfrentar a Mikasa o Armin o alguna pregunta sobre la noche anterior. Quería unas pocas horas de silencio antes del trabajo —para ducharse y descansar y posiblemente incluso pintar por un minuto.

Se quitó la ropa, tirándola por su habitación, y abrió la ducha. Pasó los dedos sobre su piel mientras se veía en el espejo. Se quedó mirando las marcas a lo largo de su cuello y pecho, los moretones en sus muslos. Levi ciertamente no se había contenido con su cuerpo.

Corrió la cortina de la ducha y se metió dentro del chorro caliente, disfrutando la forma en que el agua calmaba su cuerpo adolorido. Pasó los dedos por su cabello y hasta su cuello, tocando las marcas en su piel. Suspiró mientras se limpiaba a sí mismo, la suciedad de la noche anterior removiéndose con el agua.

Cogiendo la toalla mientras salía, Eren cerró el grifo y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Armin. Fue directo a su cómoda y empezó a sacar ropa limpia para el trabajo, ignorando a Mikasa apoyada contra la puerta con una horrible, crítica mirada en su rostro.

—¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí.

—Eren.

—¿Sí, Mikasa?

Ella suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Siempre haces esto.

—¡¿Hacer qué?!

—¡Ir a bares y estar fuera toda la noche! Me preocupo por ti. Armin se preocupa por ti. Podrías salir lastimado, Eren. No llamaste ni nada. Podrías quedar en un accidente de tránsito o drogado por un viejo-

Eren dio un largo, alto quejido. Estaba harto de escuchar. No quería oír más de sus reclamos. Quería tener una mañana tranquila, vestirse e ir a trabajar; no ser sermoneado por sus hábitos nocturnos.

—No estaba tan borracho. Y no tomo y manejo. Y sé que no debo aceptar bebidas de extraños. No soy un idiota, Mikasa, carajo.

—Entonces deja de actuar como uno.

—¿Puedes por favor dejar de entrometerte? Ya tengo a mis padres asfixiándome, y tu Mika-manta extra no está ayudando. Soy un adulto.

—Y aún tomas decisiones infantiles —dijo Mikasa, dándole la espalda y caminando a su habitación.

Eren rodó los ojos, tirando la toalla al suelo tan duro como pudo. No le satisfacía tanto como azotar una puerta lo haría o arrojar su teléfono, pero se conformó por el momento. Se puso una camisa, ropa interior y unos jeans antes de irrumpir en la sala. Se sentó en el sofá, agarrando sus desordenados cabellos castaños.

No iba a bares buscando problemas. Solo terminaba ahí. Terminaba borracho. Terminaba en la cama de un extraño (usualmente la cama de Jean, pero Mikasa no sabía eso). Y nunca le importaba. Era su vida y sus problemas. Era su manera de olvidar e ignorar la semana, aunque solo sea por un breve momento. Su manera de lidiar con el estrés.

Escuchó a Mikasa caminando y eventualmente su cabeza fue jalada en un suave abrazo. Mikasa lo sostenía cerca, acariciando su cabello con una mano maternal. Eren suspiró.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien —murmuró Eren—. Perdón por gritar.

—Está bien —ella lo besó en la cabeza y lo soltó—. Voy a ir a ducharme. Ten un buen día en el trabajo.

—Sí, gracias…

* * *

Eren no se molestó en ducharse de nuevo una vez que regresó a casa. Fue directo a su pintura, añadiendo más detalles. Armin se sentó en el sofá, revisando su tarea, mientras Mikasa cocinaba.

—Oh, ¿decidiste agregar algo más después de todo? —preguntó Armin, levantando la vista de su trabajo mientras se estiraba. Eren lo miró por encima de su hombro, dejando su pincel. Sacudió su mano, aliviando sus tensos músculos.

—Oh sí —Eren rio—. Solo… este diseño de alas.

—Me gusta —dijo Armin—. Se ve increíble.

Eren miró de nuevo su pintura. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero sentía que las alas cruzadas que vio en el cuerpo de Levi se sentían bien para la imagen. Aunque, cambió el ala negra por una azul y mantuvo la otra blanca, solo para hacerlo resaltar más contra la capa. Y no era el único, aparentemente.

—Me gusta mucho también —dijo Mikasa, acercándose—. Necesitaba eso.

Eren sonrió. Esa noche fuera de casa no fue completamente inútil después de todo.

* * *

Eren temía ir a su clase de psicología criminal. Era demasiado temprano y la clase era muy larga. Cada día era demasiado largo. Pero específicamente los martes. Y específicamente esa clase.

No solo era una estúpida, obligatoria clase electiva, no hacía nada para beneficiar su arte. Era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero y estrés; ninguna de esas cosas Eren en realidad quería gastar en su educación. Y por si fuera poco, Jean y Marco estaban en esa clase.

Por lo menos iban a tener a un orador invitado. Eso significaba una carga fácil de tarea.

Eren entró en el salón de clase y vio que estaba lleno. Estúpidamente lleno. Al parecer, algunos estudiantes habían venido a sentarse por el orador invitado. Eren gruñó y echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación por una silla; en cualquier lugar, estaba desesperado.

—¡Eren!

Se encogió y vio a Marco saludándolo.

—¡Aquí! ¡Te guardamos un sitio!

Eren trató de alejarse, pero joder había devuelto el saludo. Sonrió, ocultando su deseo de esconderse, y subió los escalones hasta la fila en que Marco y Jean estaban sentados. Se apretujó entre sillas y mesas hasta que agarró el asiento que Marco tenía para él. Marco amablemente retiró su mochila de la silla y era todo sonrisas.

—Está realmente lleno —dijo Marco.

—Sí —gruñó Eren. Miró a Jean, quien lucía terriblemente aburrido—. ¿Hiciste que el cara de caballo venga a clase?

—Sí —Marco se rio entre dientes—. No quería, pero sé que esta clase le vendría bien. Vamos a tener un abogado que vendrá y nos hablará, y dado que el señor Kirschtein aquí quiere ser un abogado-

—No necesito escuchar a un viejo hablar sobre sus putos negocios —dijo Jean con un bostezo—. Es demasiado temprano para esta mierda.

—Es tan encantador —dijo Eren sarcásticamente—. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron juntos?

Jean miró a Eren, y Eren sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando.

_Si soy tan encantador, ¿por qué estás follando conmigo?_

Pero Marco era genuinamente agradable. Venía de una buena familia con padres amables. No era un estudiante con calificaciones perfectas, pero aun así estudiaba duro. A todos les caía bien. Iba a la iglesia los domingos e incluso ayudaba con el grupo de jóvenes. Estaba estudiando psicología para ser un puto consejero, porque solo quería ayudar a todos.

Y estaba viviendo con Jean, un imbécil con cara de caballo que quería ser un abogado exclusivamente por el dinero.

Jean no era lo suficientemente bueno para Marco. Todos lo sabían. Pero era lo suficientemente basura para Eren y Eren podía aceptar eso.

—Los opuestos se atraen, supongo —dijo Marco con el color más rojo que Eren había visto en el rostro de una persona. Marco se mordió el labio tímidamente y miró a Jean. Este solo se rascó el pelo y tomó un sorbo de su café.

Eren rodó los ojos, sacando un bolígrafo y papel mientras la profesora entraba. Vagamente escuchó a la doctora Zoe hablando sobre su orador invitado. Acerca de que era un querido amigo. Un abogado exitoso. Por qué una psiquiatra conocería a un abogado estaba más allá de la comprensión de Eren. Aunque de nuevo, ella era una profesora auxiliar. No estaba ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, así que quién sabía quiénes eran sus amistades.

—Así que, por favor, dirijan su atención al señor Levi-

Eren se congeló a mitad de su dibujo. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos muy abiertos, al bajo hombre colocando su portafolio en el escritorio. Este sacó un iPad y cerró su maletín, mirando a la clase.

—Estoy muy honrado de estar aquí esta mañana —dijo Levi—, y gracias a todos por estar a tiempo. Odio como mierda cuando la gente llega tarde.

—Le gusta bastante la puntualidad —canturreó la doctora Zoe.

—Mi turno para hablar, Dra. Cuatro-Ojos —espetó Levi. Una pequeña, insegura risa vino de la multitud de personas. Levi rodó sus ojos—. Está bien. Ustedes, mocosos de mierda, pueden reír. Conozco a Hanji desde la secundaria.

Eren no podía creer lo que veía. Miró hacia abajo, rascando su cabeza y volvió a levantar la vista. Y Levi aún estaba ahí, abriendo sus notas en su iPad tan casualmente. Haciendo sarcásticos chistes de mierda que hacían reír a la gente incómodamente.

—Como dijo Hanji, soy un abogado. Pero lidio con criminales a diario y veo una gran cantidad de trastornos que entran y salen de mi campo en clientes —dijo Levi. Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el escritorio—. Así que, ¿qué pueden decirme sobre psicología criminal, mocosos?

Como si Eren fuera alguna vez a decir algo—_Marco._

—Bueno, señor —comenzó Marco, atrayendo los ojos de Levi en su dirección. Eren apartó la vista, siendo tan natural como podía ser mientras Marco hablaba.

Escuchó a Levi empezar a hablar y el hombre se detuvo repentinamente. Eren no puedo evitar ver. Levi estaba mirando en su dirección—no la de Marco. Su rostro había palidecido y parecía que estaba en una pérdida total para las palabras. Como si lo que Marco había dicho realmente lo dejó perplejo. Pero los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en la cara de Eren. Y Eren no podía apartar la mirada.

Levi se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy buena definición —cogió su iPad y se dio la vuelta, continuando con su lección.

Eren permaneció tranquilo, incapaz de concentrarse realmente en las palabras de Levi. Solo observaba al hombre hablar. El hombre que le compró bebidas. El hombre cuya casa había visto. El hombre al que se la había chupado, el que vio cómo se metió los dedos a sí mismo, el hombre que lo había follado en el colchón el fin de semana.

Miró a Jean, preguntándose si este ya había reconocido a Levi. Jean estaba entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a Levi como si estuviera escuchando muy duro o tratando de ubicar su rostro. Eren se hundió más en su silla y esperó a que la clase terminara. O a simplemente morir de vergüenza; Eren tomaría la que venga primero.

Después de responder preguntas, todos empezaron a hacer sus maletas. Eren se debatía entre salir corriendo de la habitación y quedarse atrás. No quería hacerle frente a Levi, pero también se sentía grosero por simplemente evitarlo. Se mordió el labio mientras Marco pasó a su lado.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dijo fuerte. Eren sabía que la siguiente clase de Marco estaba en un pabellón diferente al otro lado del campus. Tenía que apurarse. Jean, sin embargo, estaba aún holgazaneando.

Eren se levantó, cogiendo su mochila y mirando a Levi. Jean ciertamente no era el único tomándose su tiempo. Tragando duro, Eren bajó las escaleras y lentamente se acercó a Levi mientras otro estudiante se despedía con un "gracias por venir".

Levi levantó la mirada hacia Eren y este sonrió.

—Hey —dijo Eren—, uhh… ese fue un buen discurso. Lección. Gracias.

Levi guardó sus pertenencias y sonrió con suficiencia. Eren sabía por qué. Y Levi sabía que Eren sabía. Los dos trataron de contener sus risas ante lo ridícula que era la situación.

—Por supuesto —dijo Levi—. Me alegra que lo disfrutaras.

Eren abrazó su maleta más fuerte a su costado.

—No estoy seguro si estás ocupado más tarde, pero hay una cafetería por el pabellón de arte. Si estás libre en una hora-

—¡Señor Levi! —gritó Jean, corriendo hacia Levi con una amplia sonrisa—. Hola, uh, gracias por venir a hablar hoy. Su clase fue realmente increíble.

—De nada.

—¿No tienes clase de arte, Eren? —preguntó Jean.

—¡Sí, en diez minutos! —espetó Eren de vuelta.

—Más como cinco.

Eren sacó su teléfono. Odiaba cuando Jean tenía razón.

—Mierda, bien. Uhh… ¡gracias de nuevo, Levi! —dijo Eren en voz alta, corriendo lejos. Quería hablar con Levi por un poco más. Pero tenía clase y el llegar tarde al parecer era horrible.

De acuerdo con Levi.

* * *

La mente de Eren era un desastre durante su clase. Suspiró y resopló y rompió el papel. Se pasó las manos por el pelo hasta que era un desastre manchado de carbón. Su profesora le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Te sientes bien, Jaeger?

—Ugh… Estoy bien. Supongo. Solo que no puedo… No lo sé.

—Relájate. Tómate tu tiempo —dijo ella mientras él comenzaba a hacer un bosquejo de nuevo. Era un trabajo de mierda y lo sabía, pero Eren consiguió entregar una dibujo rápido para el final de la clase. Solo estaba listo para salir de ese lugar y caminar afuera por un rato antes de trabajar.

Después de guardar sus lápices y blocks, Eren dejó el pabellón de arte y cruzó el patio hacia una de las pequeñas cafeterías del campus. Había tres cafés principales en el campus, cada uno ubicado cerca de los pabellones más grandes. Sina Coffee se encontraba entre los pabellones de arte y música, y estaba decorado para lucir como tal. Cada viernes por la noche un estudiante de música iba y cantaba; las paredes estaban decoradas con dibujos de los estudiantes de arte.

Era mucho más reconfortante que Rose Coffee, situado por el pabellón de derecho, que era silencioso debido a los diligentes estudiantes, o Maria Coffee, por los laboratorios y aulas de biología. Sin lugar a dudas, compartir café con un esqueleto colgado encima de sus cabezas les provocaba náuseas a algunos estudiantes.

Eren entró en la cafetería y vio a Annie de pie detrás del mostrador. La saludó con la mano y ella sonrió a medias. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Armin de pie detrás del mostrador e incluso después de un mes Eren se seguía sorprendiendo al ver a alguien más.

—Hey, Annie —dijo Eren en voz alta. Miró alrededor del lugar, solo para ver el tráfico que tendría que hacer frente, y sus ojos cayeron en un rincón de la tienda.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el mostrador, los ojos de Annie abiertos con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Eren, en un volumen bastante alto. Annie levantó una ceja mientras Eren se removía alrededor.

No era como si Levi estuviera casualmente sentado en el rincón, tomando un café y jugando con su iPad.

Eren se inclinó cerca y empezó a susurrar.

—Um, Annie, ¿ves a ese tipo por allá en la esquina?

Annie levantó la vista y miró por la tienda con una cara de póker muy casual. Asintió.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

—¿Está por casualidad viendo en esta dirección?

—No en este momento. Pero ha mirado por aquí dos veces —respondió Annie—. ¿Por qué, lo conoces?

—Algo así —rio Eren—. Es raro y complicado. Voy a adelantarme y poner mis cosas atrás. ¿Puedes darme un… caramel latte, por favor?

—Claro —dijo Annie—. Estará listo cuando salgas.

—Gracias —dijo Eren, dándose prisa.

Fue a la habitación trasera y tiró sus cosas en uno de los casilleros. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo, sin embargo. Tenía poco más de una hora antes de que su turno comenzara, así que tenía tiempo para avanzar su tarea. Salió de la habitación, agarrando su cuaderno contra su pecho, sus ojos yendo directamente al rincón de Levi.

Eren se mordió el labio y cogió su café del mostrador donde Annie lo había puesto. Quería ir y sentarse con Levi. Lo estaba invitando a salir a tomar café después de todo. ¿Pero Levi en realidad lo recordaría? ¿Levi lo quería incluso? Era un puto abogado.

Levi lo miró, esos penetrantes y oscuros ojos y todo que hicieron que las rodillas de Eren se debilitaran.

Eren inadvertidamente dio un paso adelante y antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, estaba de pie al lado de la mesa alta de Levi. El mayor arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que llegas tarde.

—¿Qué…?

—Me dijiste que debía estar aquí después de una hora. Ha pasado una hora y media —dijo Levi, tomando un sorbo de su café—. Alégrate de que no tenga trabajo hoy. De lo contrario me habría ido.

—Oh. ¡OH! Sí… Lo siento —dijo Eren, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. Se subió a la silla de un salto, sosteniendo su cuaderno en su regazo—. He tenido un día extraño…

—Me pregunto por qué —la voz de Levi era seductora, pero su expresión aún era indescifrable. Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… Supongo que todo empezó cuando apareciste, porque nosotros en cierto modo-

—Sarcasmo, Eren —respondió Levi bruscamente. Eren se encogió.

—Es difícil de decir. Solo tienes esta misma cara todo el tiempo. Eres indescifrable.

—Eso es parte de mi trabajo. Y no hay un "en cierto modo", lo hicimos hasta el final.

—Oh, sí… —vaciló Eren. Se inclinó hacia adelante en sus codos—. Eres un abogado. Eso explica por qué necesitas vestir profesionalmente.

—Muy buena observación. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo en un curso de psicología criminal si eres un artista?

—Es un requisito para graduarse. Un curso de sociología o un curso de psicología. Electivos.

Levi hizo una mueca.

—Recuerdo esa mierda en la universidad.

—No sabía que los electivos existían durante el siglo diecinueve.

Los ojos de Levi se dirigieron a la cara de Eren y el menor sonrió ampliamente, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Vete a la mierda también, mocoso —siseó Levi a través de una sonrisita en sus labios—. Oi, voy por un poco de pastel. ¿Quieres algo?

—No, estoy bien.

Levi saltó de la silla—y Eren tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse—y se dirigió al mostrador. Eren se mordió el labio con entusiasmo y miró sobre su hombro, viendo a Levi caminar. Annie levantó la vista de la caja y habló con Levi por un breve momento antes de que ir al mostrador de vidrio para sacar las tortas.

Eren volvió a su café y casualmente miró a Levi mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

—Aquí —dijo Levi, dejando un plato sobre la mesa—. Le pregunté a esa chica qué clase de postre comes normalmente.

Eren se quedó mirando el streusel de manzana en frente de él. Frunció el ceño y miró con molestia a Levi.

—¡Te dije que no quería nada! ¡No tienes que siempre comprarme cosas!

—Lo sé —respondió Levi con calma—. Pero también puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿o no?

Eren picoteó el streusel, su boca haciéndose agua. Quería resistirse, pero el postre se veía tentador. Decidió cortar un pedazo y empezó a comer. Levi comía una torta de café, usando el tenedor de plástico que Annie le había dado.

—¿Qué tal tus otras clases?

—Están bien —dijo Eren—. Tuve que hacer un dibujo con carboncillo en mi otra clase y apestó como mierda. Simplemente no podía sentir la imagen.

Levi levantó una ceja, dejando su tenedor.

—Esa es una forma muy interesante de decirlo.

—Lo sé, es raro. Pero esa es la mejor manera que tengo de explicarlo. Solo no había conexión y terminé botando otros tres dibujos.

—Pareces muy preocupado al respecto. Está bien cometer errores, sabes. Darle a las cosas otro intento. Joderla y repetir. Tratar algo nuevo. Eres joven, tienes permitido hacer eso.

Eren se abrazó a sí mismo, escuchando. No quería hablar sobre sus clases o cagarla ni nada. Ya tenía suficiente de eso de su padre y no lo quería del hombre que lo había follado una vez. Incluso si era mejor que la mierda que su papá le decía.

—Supongo —dijo Eren, mirando por la ventana. Levi lo pateó debajo de la mesa.

—Sonríe más, idiota. Esos ojos se ven mejor cuando están felices.

Eren se sonrojó brillantemente mientras Levi tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, bebiendo el resto de café. Se deslizó de la silla y recogió el plato donde había estado su pastel.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Levi.

—¿Trabajo especial de abogado o llegas tarde a tu chequeo de anciano con el doctor?

—Qué divertido, mocoso de mierda. Sé bueno.

—¿No me das tu número?

Levi se volvió, como si lo considerara.

—Te pedí que fueras a mi casa. Tú me invitaste a tomar café. Estamos a mano. Si es el destino y nos encontramos una tercera vez, lo pensaré.

—Más te vale.

Eren lo vio irse, por segunda vez ahora. El hombre que era un abogado. Un hombre considerado que no criticaba lo que hacía con su educación. Prácticamente un extraño que lo apoyaba más que su propio padre.

Eren se estremeció. Era un pensamiento raro, considerando que ya había follado con Levi.

Respiró hondo y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo. Aún tenía algo de tiempo. Podía por lo menos tratar de dibujar algo, incluso si era una mierda. Sabía que solo podía ir cuesta arriba desde ahí.

* * *

**N/T: Perdón por la tardanza con el capítulo, ya voy a comenzar semana de parciales en la universidad, así que… :'D**

**Ya vemos que Levi quiere ser el **_**Sugar Daddy**_** de Eren ewe Que el castaño se deje mimar xD**

**Si les gustó, o algo no quedó claro por mi fea traducción, dejen un review por favor. Agradezco a todos los que siguen el fic, en serio me alegra poder compartir esto con ustedes.**


	4. Mocha on a Rainy Day

**Capítulo 4: Mocha on a Rainy Day**

Por mucho que Eren quería creer que saldría de su periodo de sequía en relación a sus dibujos, solo se sentía peor al respecto. Todo lo que dibujaba, a sus ojos, era basura. A pesar de los cumplidos de Armin, a pesar del consuelo de Mikasa—nada que dibujaba se sentía bien.

Guardó su cuaderno de dibujo a favor de sus pinturas.

Acuarelas, acrílicos y óleos. Experimentó con todo lo que tenía hasta que se encontró a sí mismo con un lápiz en la mano de nuevo.

Y luego estaba el clima. Cualquier otro día, Eren apreciaría verdaderamente la lluvia y el cielo sombrío. Pero combinado con su estado de ánimo y falta de inspiración, lo enfermaba. Lo molestaba y lo dejó sintiéndose horrible. No quería hacer nada con su arte.

Estaba solo en su departamento y estaba empezando a odiar el silencio. Porque cuando era así de silencioso, solo tenía sus pensamientos y su arte.

Y actualmente no tenía su arte.

Eren salió y manejó hacia la librería más cercana. Era algo que hacer. Algún lugar a donde ir. Y la librería siempre era calmante. No era un gran lector, pero aun así podía apreciar los libros de fotografía y paisajes.

Aparcó su coche y caminó las pocas calles restantes (estacionar siempre era un infierno) y se dirigió a la librería. Se echó hacia atrás la capucha de su chaqueta y caminó directo a la pequeña cafetería. Ordenó un mocha, para calentar sus manos, y se dirigió a la sección de fotografía.

Cogió un libro grande, lleno de simples fotografías de Turquía, y se sentó en el suelo, hojeándolo con tranquilidad. Tomó un sorbo de su mocha caliente, ocasionalmente soplando a través de la tapa y creando un pequeño sonido de silbido.

Suspiró suavemente, mirando por encima de los altos edificios y arquitectura que el libro tenía. Todos eran muy buenos recuerdos y nostalgia. Por su regalo de graduación de la escuela, su madre lo llevó al extranjero a ese país y anhelaba volver. Era el país natal de su madre y sabía que ella quería regresar tanto como él.

—Hey, Jaeger, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Eren levantó la vista y vio el rostro sonriente de Jean al final del pasillo. Eren se encogió de hombros y la expresión petulante que Jean llevaba se desvaneció. Se acercó y se sentó mientras Eren volvía a mirar el libro.

—Hey, Jean.

—¿Todo bien?

Eren se encogió otra vez.

—¿Semana de arte malo?

—Sí —Eren suspiró—. No sé lo que está mal. Solo no he estado sintiéndolo últimamente.

—¿Has probado pintar en vez de eso? ¿Qué tal sobre la cosa…uh…carboncillo?

—Puedo tratar con carboncillo por un tiempo. ¿Tal vez debería pintar floreros?

—Consigue una cámara —dijo Jean, inclinándose más cerca para mirar el libro—. Quizás podrías tomar fotos por un tiempo.

Como si comprar una cámara estaba siquiera en el presupuesto de Eren en ese momento.

—No haría daño —mintió Eren—. ¿Marco está contigo?

—No.

Eren tragó duro y volvió a mirar a Jean, rozando su nariz con los labios de su amigo. Jean se apartó.

—No nos besamos.

Eren sonrió a medias y se rio amargamente.

—Ya lo sé. No soy estúpido.

—Probablemente no deberíamos. Estás todo deprimido.

—Me distrae de estar deprimido —dijo Eren, cerrando el libro de golpe y poniéndolo de vuelta en el estante—. No es como si debieras quejarte. Tú solo te sientas y te la chupo. Literalmente no hay trabajo para ti.

—Haces un argumento decente.

—Estacioné a casi dos cuadras.

—Está bien. Mi auto está aparcado atrás.

* * *

Eren se echó hacia atrás, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Jean jadeó, su cabeza contra la ventana y sus pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos. Era un desastre sudoso, así que Eren no tuvo problema en limpiar lo blanco pegajoso en su muslo expuesto. Jean se rio.

—Idiota.

—Cara de caballo.

Eren se sentía mejor. Aliviado. Emocionado. Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero se estaba saliendo con la suya. Nadie nunca se enteraría. Su corazón se aceleró.

—Diviértete limpiando —se burló Eren mientras Jean abría los ojos.

—No dejaste que cayera en otro lugar, ¿cierto?

—No.

—Bien. Puedes irte entonces. Cuídate mientras manejas.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos más tarde —dijo Eren, saliendo por la puerta.

No se molestó con su capucha. La fría lluvia servía como una ducha rápida para lavar el sudor y semen en su cara. Dejó que su rostro se empapara mientras caminaba, sacudiendo los mechones de su frente.

Estaba contento, lo admitió para sí mismo. Era un nuevo récord el conseguir que Jean aceptara hacerlo en el asiento trasero de su coche. Estaba contento de que pudo lograr que su amigo se corriera en su garganta en cuestión de minutos. Era un juego. Siempre era un juego y siempre sería solo un juego.

Era lo que tenía que decirse a sí mismo, de lo contrario sus estúpidos polvos serían demasiado serios.

Porque cuando se trataba de eso a fin de cuentas, Jean no lo besaría. Besar estaba reservado para los amantes y Eren no era un amante. Era un rápido (aunque buen) polvo. Y eso era todo lo que alguna vez sería para Jean. No era adecuado para ser un novio o amante.

Solo alguien para follar.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo mientras caminaba, la repentina sensación de estar vacío apoderándose de él. Vacío y frío y sucio. Follaba con Jean porque era una breve distracción de sus propios problemas, pero una vez que terminaba, dejaba a Eren sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo. Follaba con un chico que estaba en una relación con una increíble y buena persona. Eren no quería lastimar a Marco. ¿Y todo por un tonto juego? Porque simplemente "podía". No era un rompehogares. Nunca lo sería.

No podía llevar ese título con él.

Comenzó a llorar. Eren genuinamente sollozó, sus lágrimas mezclándose con la lluvia y el sudor y el semen en su cara. Su visión se hizo borrosa. Su cuerpo dolía. Su mente estaba nublada. Nada se sentía bien.

¿Por qué todo estaba tan jodido? ¿Por qué seguía cagándola? ¿Por qué seguía haciéndose daño a sí mismo?

Un auto chirrió cuando se detuvo repentinamente, deslizándose bajo la lluvia. Eren se dio cuenta de que la luz encima de su cabeza era verde, no roja. Estaba en medio de una calle muy transitada, la lluvia salpicando alrededor de sus pies. El auto negro se deslizó hasta detenerse y Eren se encogió, congelado por el miedo.

Bajó las manos mientras el enojado conductor tocaba la bocina. Otros conductores hicieron lo mismo, algunos incluso sacando su cabeza para insultarle. Todo se registró lentamente. Una vez que ganó control sobre sus piernas de nuevo, Eren comenzó a caminar. Necesitaba llegar a un lugar seguro.

—¡OI, EREN! ¡METE TU TRISTE TRASERO EN ESTE AUTO!

Sobre los sonidos de bocinazos furiosos, Eren pudo oír la familiar voz. A través de la lluvia, el hombre corriendo hacia él era familiar. Agarró el brazo de Eren y lo arrastró hasta su coche negro; el mismo auto que casi atropella a Eren. Abrió y cerró la puerta del coche, tirando a Eren dentro como un muñeco de trapo.

De pronto no hubo más lluvia. Las bocinas sonaban distantes. El aire era cálido. Y Levi estaba metiéndose en el asiento del conductor y pisando el acelerador. Eren mantuvo sus ojos abajo, evitando la fría mirada de Levi.

—Oi, mocoso, mírame. ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, huh? ¿Tratando de que te maten? Casi te choco, carajo. ¡Hey, mierda! ¿Estás siquiera escuchan-?

—¡SÍ TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO JODER! —Eren gritó—. ¡No me grites! ¡No estoy sordo!

Su labio inferior tembló involuntariamente. No quiso gritarle a Levi; no era la culpa del hombre. Pero cada dolorosa emoción enterrada en el ser de Eren quería salir a la superficie y golpearlo. Se secó los ojos con el dorso de su manga mojada, manchando sus mejillas.

—Dios, Eren —Levi suspiró, estirándose y abriendo la guantera. Sacó un paquete pequeño de pañuelos y los arrojó en el regazo de Eren—. Limpia tu puta cara.

Eren asintió, sollozando y tirando un pañuelo del pequeño paquete de plástico. Se secó los ojos, solo para pasar su manga debajo de su nariz de nuevo. Levi soltó un quejido, asqueado, y se detuvo en un estacionamiento. Descuidadamente aparcó su coche y agarró los pañuelos del regazo de Eren, jalando uno nuevo del paquete. Palmeó a Eren suavemente en la barbilla.

—Oi, mírame.

Eren obedeció en silencio la simple orden y dejó que Levi limpiara su cara. Levi le dio toquecitos a los ojos rojos e hinchados de Eren y luego limpió la mancha sucia en su mejilla. Finalmente empujó el pañuelo por la nariz de Eren, le dio una pequeña sacudida y tiró de él, limpiando lo restante.

—Gracias…

—Qué asqueroso. En verdad eres un mocoso, ¿no es así? —Levi suspiró, tirando el sucio pañuelo en el regazo de Eren—. No puedes cuidarte a ti mismo en lo absoluto.

El labio de Eren se sacudió de nuevo y se acurrucó en su asiento.

—Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. No soy un rico, pomposo imbécil y sé que nunca lo seré, pero puedo cuidarme a mí mismo bastante bien.

Levi se rio entre dientes ligeramente.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso. Aunque, ¿qué te tiene tan molesto que estás caminando por la calle bajo la lluvia e ignorando los putos semáforos?

Eren se estremeció.

—Es… complicado…

—No me digas. Te gusta alguien. Probablemente un viejo amigo o algo. Y él te trata como puta mierda y sabes que no deberías estar interesado. Eres un chico listo, pero aún tienes algo de esperanza en el fondo de tu mente de que toda esta mierda funcione de alguna manera, ¿no?

El aliento de Eren se detuvo en su garganta. Sacó otro pañuelo y asintió.

—Y encima de eso tienes una pesada carga de trabajo en la escuela. Odias tu trabajo y estás teniendo algunos problemas familiares.

Eren dejó escapar un hipo entre su llanto, llevando el pañuelo a su rostro.

—¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?

—Soy un puto abogado. Puedo leer a la gente. También me especialicé en psicología.

—¡¿Por qué mierda eres tan… tan jodidamente perfecto?! ¿Qué demonios?

Realmente no era justo. Eren estaba en desventaja. Levi era inteligente. Entendía cómo funcionaban las personas. Siempre sabía qué decir. Tenía dinero. Era exitoso. E incluso era encantador a su propia manera de mierda.

Levi se inclinó y enredó su mano en el cabello de Eren y oh, cómo se sentía. Eren cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en ella, dejando que el hombre acariciara su cabello. Eren soltó una risa.

—Podrías conseguir a cualquier persona que quisieras —dijo Eren—. Y sin siquiera intentarlo. ¿Por qué te molestas con alguien como yo? Soy un desastre.

—Odio los desastres —dijo Levi. Bien, tal vez no siempre sabía qué decir—. Pero tú eres un desastre con los jodidos ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida y no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.

Eren se estremeció ante su voz grave y la intensa mirada en sus ojos. Lo dejó paralizado, así que rompió contacto visual para mirar los labios de Levi. El pelinegro se inclinó y utilizó su agarre en el cabello de Eren para jalarlo más cerca. Eren apartó el rostro y Levi se detuvo.

—Nunca te di las gracias por el postre del otro día —Eren ronroneó convincentemente, pasando su mano por el muslo de Levi—. O por salvarme.

—Guárdatelo —espetó Levi—. No vamos a follar en mi auto sin condón y no tengo uno conmigo. No voy a lidiar con tu desastre de semen.

Eren se desplomó en su asiento.

—Friki de la limpieza.

—Pequeña mierda pervertida.

Levi llevó a Eren hasta su coche. No estaba lejos, pero al menos Eren no tuvo que luchar contra la lluvia para llegar ahí o arriesgarse a casi morir de nuevo. Sonrió, sintiéndose agradecido por el tiempo de Levi. Se dijeron adiós y Eren se estiró para la manija de la puerta del auto cuando Levi lo detuvo.

—Toma esto —dijo Levi, sacando una tarjeta de negocios de un estuche de plata. Garabateó algo detrás y se lo ofreció a Eren.

—¿Crees que estoy en necesidad de un abogado? —Eren se burló, mirando la tarjeta.

—Son mis horas de puto trabajo y mi número personal al reverso —los ojos de Eren se abrieron—. En caso de que te aburras alguna vez o tengas algo de tiempo libre y quieras follar por un rato, dame una llamada o un mensaje.

—¿E-en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Eres lindo, estoy interesado y pareces dispuesto si te estabas tirando encima de mí por comprarte un puto postre. No estoy en busca de un compromiso de mierda, mocoso. Solo alguien con quien divertirme.

Eren sonrió.

—¿Así que crees que soy lindo y divertido?

—Por lo que vi después del bar, sí.

—Tal vez lo pensaré —dijo Eren coquetamente. Levi sonrió y Eren sabía que el hombre estaba consciente de que estaba mintiendo acerca de que sea un "tal vez"—. No tengas un ataque al corazón pensando en mí, viejo.

Eren lo dejó ahí, abriendo la puerta del auto y paseando hacia su propio coche. Se metió y a través de la lluvia se preguntó si Levi había visto. Por supuesto que Levi había visto; ¿cómo no podría hacerlo?

Sacó su teléfono y miró la tarjeta de negocios. Marcó el número de Levi y lo guardó como "Para Un Buen Rato".

* * *

**N/T: **Quería subir esto ayer, pero después de betear Valkyrie quedé muerta, así que… (?)

El capítulo estuvo algo corto, pero ya tiene el número huehuehue :v

No se olviden de dejar review, por favor. Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo, así dan ganas de compartir esto con ustedes :'D

**P.D. **¡Lemon sensual en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Sugar, Spice and Sugar

**Capítulo 5: Sugar, Spice and Sugar**

Eren no se sentía exactamente mejor respecto a su arte, pero en definitiva no iba a permitir que eso lo mantuviera desanimado. Había comenzado una nueva pintura—una de una vista del mar desde un puerto en Estambul. Tenía una vieja fotografía pegada en la esquina de su nuevo lienzo; una imagen que su madre tomó hace años antes de que él naciera.

El caballete, sin embargo, había colapsado y actualmente estaba apoyado contra la pared para hacer más espacio en la sala de estar. Siempre lo ponía arriba y fuera del camino cuando no estaba pintando en realidad. Sus pinturas y paleta estaban en una caja sellada, para impedir la entrada del aire hasta que esté listo para usarlas de nuevo.

Había llegado a un acuerdo, con Mikasa y Armin, de que sus pinturas inacabadas podían ser colgadas en la pared—en su habitación y lejos de espectadores—hasta terminadas, para prevenir accidentes.

Pero por el momento, Eren tenía unas quince piezas de papel de dibujo dispersas a su alrededor. Cada una tenía un boceto en carboncillo de un Armin estudiando, desde varios ángulos y con diferentes expresiones.

Ninguno de ellos decía una palabra. Mikasa salió a correr, así que el departamento estaba excepcionalmente tranquilo. Solo había el ocasional sonido de una hoja siendo volteada o rasgada, combinado con el ruido de Armin tomando notas y los garabatos de Eren.

Armin era el modelo perfecto, Eren pensaba. Sin importar lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tranquilo. Inmóvil. O estaba leyendo o estudiando y ambos requerían un mínimo movimiento. Y cuando Armin se movía, como para voltear una página o escribir algo, era rápido y siempre regresaba a su posición original.

Hacía un muy buen sujeto para un dibujo.

El teléfono de Eren sonó y le echó un vistazo. Estaba en vibrador, por lo que no sería muy horrible si en verdad timbraba. Lo cogió y vio el nombre de su profesor aparecer en la pantalla. Desbloqueó su teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—¿Hola? Dr. Schultz.

—Eren, me alegra mucho que hayas contestado —su profesor dijo—. Es sobre la exposición de arte. La que va a ser en el centro. Bueno, me las arreglé para conseguirte dos lugares aprobados en la galería. Trae tus piezas finales a mi oficina en algún momento de esta semana para que pueda tomar las medidas-

—¡PUTA MIERDA! ¡¿HABLA EN SERIO?!

Armin saltó por el repentino y entusiasmado grito de Eren. Dejó caer su libro y este golpeó contra la mesa, creando aún más ruido. Pero eso no distrajo a Eren en lo más mínimo. Se puso de pie, caminando y frotando su cabello.

—Hablo muy en serio —el Dr. Schultz se rio entre dientes.

—De acuerdo, sí, voy a llevarle mis imágenes. Pinturas, ¿cierto? Sí, usted dijo pinturas. Oh, Dios, ¡muchas gracias!

—De nada, chico —su profesor aún se estaba riendo—. No te lastimes. Solo ven a mi oficina durante mis horas.

—¡Sí, señor!

Ambos colgaron y Eren dio un golpe al aire, llevando sus puños cerca de su pecho en entusiasmo. Miró a un muy confundido Armin, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa.

—¡Tengo un lugar en la galería de los estudiantes en el centro! ¡Esa bien grande, Armin!

Los ojos de Armin se iluminaron. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Eren, abrazándolo fuertemente y gritando con él.

—¡OH POR DIOS EREN ESTO ES GENIAL!

—¡LO SÉ NO PUEDO CREERLO! —gritó Eren. Luego jadeó—. ¡Tengo que elegir las pinturas! Necesito opiniones. Armin, cuando termines de estudiar-

—¡No! ¡Eren, esto es importante! ¡Vamos a ver ahora! —exclamó Armin, agarrando la mano de Eren y arrastrándolo a su habitación—. ¡Y luego cuando Mikasa vuelva, ella puede darte su opinión también!

* * *

Eren no le dijo a su madre por qué iba a ir en medio de la semana. Pero estaba seguro de que ella sabía, por la manera en que su voz se quebró y subió de tono, de que había buenas noticias. Eren había empacado sus pinturas favoritas, junto con las que a Armin y Mikasa les gustaban más. Solo sentía emoción y adrenalina mientras estacionaba y sacaba sus pinturas del auto.

Corrió hacia la puerta y tocó.

—Hola, Eren —rio Carla, abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Ella miró sus brazos, llenos con lienzos. Frunció el ceño.

—Mamá, mamá, ma —jadeó Eren—. Fui aceptado para esa exposición de arte.

Los ojos de Carla se agrandaron. Incluso a través de sus palabras desordenadas, ella sabía lo que estaba diciendo y su cara se iluminó tanto como la de su hijo. Levantó las manos a su boca y jadeó, un sonido de pura alegría. Carla agarró las mejillas de Eren y tiró de él en un torpe abrazo por todas las pinturas entre ellos.

—¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! —lloriqueó—. ¿Cuándo es? Tienes que decirme. Tengo que marcarlo en el calendario.

—Lo haré, lo haré, pero necesito ayuda para escoger las piezas —dijo Eren, haciendo un gesto a sus pinturas—. Les pregunté a Armin y Mikasa, pero quiero tu opinión y la de papá también.

—Y nosotros estaremos felices de ayudar en cualquier manera. Ven ponlas en la mesa mientras termino de cortar estas zanahorias.

Eren la siguió dentro de la casa y corrió hacia la mesa. Comenzó a organizar las pinturas que había traído; una de casas destrozadas, otra de una mesa con muñecas y encaje, una colina verde cargada con flores azules con una pared en la distancia, un bosque con grandes árboles y caballos casi invisibles en sus bases, y finalmente la imagen de un hombre mirando desde arriba el bosque al atardecer.

Carla terminó en la cocina y se acercó a él, limpiándose las manos en una toalla. Ella miró detenidamente a cada uno.

—Definitivamente me gusta la que tiene el hombre —dijo, dándole un toque a la pintura—. Definitivamente esa y… creo que la pintura de las flores.

—Esos fueron las primeras dos que Mikasa y Armin eligieron también.

—Bueno, creo que esos podrían ser tus ganadores —bromeó—. Aunque todos son realmente increíbles, Eren. Todos son impresionantes.

Eren sonrió. Se sintió patético al pensar que cada una de sus pinturas venía de una escena de un sueño que tuvo. Pero esos sueños sobresalían demasiado para él; eran los más reales y vívidos. Así que pintar esas imágenes era más como pintar memorias y experiencia que de una imaginación nublada.

—Gracias —respondió Eren suavemente—. También creo eso.

Ambos rieron y Eren le contó más sobre sus pinturas. Lo que cada una significaba para él. Y una vez que terminaron, Eren la ayudó en la cocina. Todo estaba en calma; Colosal viéndolos por la ventana desde el exterior, su cola meneándose de un lado a otro.

Una vez que la cena terminó, Eren corrió para dejar al perro entrar. Se sentó en el suelo, jugando con el enorme perro. Carla incluso se atrevió a tomar unas cuantas fotos con su teléfono de los dos jugando.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente, con un poco más de fuerza de la que ambos estaban esperando. Los hombros de Eren se cayeron y descansó sus brazos alrededor del amplio cuello de Colosal. Carla inhaló y le sonrió lo más reconfortantemente que podía. Eren logró forzar una sonrisa de vuelta.

—Bienvenido a casa, querido —dijo Carla, mirando alrededor mientras Grisha entraba en la habitación. Eren se volteó y saludó con la mano desde el suelo; Grisha entrecerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches. Es bueno verte, Eren —saludó bruscamente. Grisha dejó su abrigo. Era normal que Carla vaya a colgar su abrigo y acomodar sus zapatos, pero nunca se movió del lado de Eren.

Y por eso, Eren estaba agradecido.

—Hola, papá —dijo Eren poniéndose de pie. Colosal se quejó y Eren le dio una palmada en la nariz—. Umm… ¿adivina qué? Me aceptaron en una exposición de arte en una galería.

—¿Así que por eso has traído toda tu mierda aquí? —preguntó Grisha, haciendo un gesto con una mano vaga a las pinturas de Eren.

—Para empezar, sí, es por eso que mi mierda está aquí. Quiero saber cuáles te gustan más. Estoy tratando de ver cuáles debería llevar.

Grisha rodó los ojos y se volvió a Carla.

—¿Ya está lista la cena?

—Grisha. ¿No puedes al menos fingir que estás interesado?

—¿Y darle falsas esperanzas? —espetó Grisha—. No hay futuro para esto, Carla. No uno que sea estable.

—Muy bien —dijo Eren, dándose la vuelta y cogiendo sus pinturas. Las apiló ordenadamente, aunque con temblorosas manos, y las recogió de la mesa—. Creo que eso es suficiente contribución por esta noche. ¿Cuándo estará lista la cena, ma? Quiero saber también. Me gustaría irme, pero si tengo que esperar una hora por la puta comida mejor voy por algo en el camino a casa.

—Dios, Grisha —se quejó Carla—. ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Es tan difícil para ti el superar esto?

—Carla, ¿es realmente malo para mí el estar preocupado por el futuro de mi hijo? —presionó Grisha.

—En serio, ¿la cena ya está lista? —repitió Eren. Tragó duro, su cuerpo entero en llamas.

Carla suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. Fue a darle a su olla de estofado de cordero unas vueltas mientras Grisha se dejaba caer en una silla. Eren fue al pasillo de la entrada, sentándose en el borde de los escalones. Apoyó sus pinturas contra la pared y se sentó en silencio con la cabeza en sus manos.

—Eren, ven a comer —llamó Carla. Eren reconsideró el irse en vez de eso. Y entonces ella llamó de nuevo—. ¡Eren!

Se levantó y caminó de regreso al comedor. Se deslizó en su lugar habitual y vio a su madre caminar desde la cocina con sus platos de estofado. Grisha ya tenía el suyo. No esperó a que Eren se sentara ni nada.

—Gracias —murmuró Eren a su madre. Ella se sentó, regañando a Grisha silenciosamente. Él apartó la mirada de ella, plenamente consciente de su mirada.

Todo lo que Eren quería era comer e irse. Sabía que habría más regaños de su padre. Sabía que iba a venir. Por lo menos la comida lo mantenía algo ocupado.

* * *

Después de la cena, Eren se fue. Se despidió y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Carla empacó algo de comida para él, contra los deseos de Grisha, porque Eren estaba "desheredado" de la comida también, y ayudó a Eren a cargar sus pertenencias hasta el coche.

—Las cosas saldrán bien, Eren —ella suspiró.

—Por supuesto que lo harán —respondió Eren. Por más que trató de ser optimista, sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo—. Te amo, mamá.

Carla lo agarró por la oreja, dándole un leve tirón. Eren hizo una mueca de dolor y empujó su mano.

—¿Qué?

—Estás mintiendo —suspiró Carla—. Tus orejas se ponen-

—Mis orejas se ponen rojas cuando miento, lo sé —Eren soltó un quejido. Cayó contra su auto, sus ojos en el suelo. Carla pasó una mano por su cabello, para apartar el desastre de flequillo de su rostro, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Eren —dijo—. Siempre debes saber eso.

—Gracias…

—Lo digo en serio.

Eren sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Carla revisó sus orejas y ante la falta del rojo coloreándolas, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—También te amo.

Se abrazaron fuertemente y Eren se metió en su auto. Vio a su madre regresar a la casa y luego manejó. Pero tan pronto como llegó al final de la calle, se detuvo, dejando que las lágrimas por fin golpearan su rostro. Sacó su teléfono. Quería una distracción. Lo que sea para quitar su mente de las críticas de su padre y su estúpido arte.

Pasó por el nombre de Jean, su dedo dando vueltas sobre el botón de llamada. Inhaló y presionó su nombre, escuchando el teléfono timbrar.

Solo sería por un momento. Tal vez solo se la chuparía a Jean. Eso es todo lo que quería. Era una distracción. Una solución rápida. Algo. Y no se sentiría tan culpable—

Eren colgó antes del segundo timbre. Golpeó su mano en el volante con frustración, presionando la cabeza en su brazo. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran hasta su barbilla mientras observaba su teléfono, tratando de alejar el sentimiento de culpa que ya estaba surgiendo. Se quedó mirando la lista de nombres en la pantalla de su teléfono…

Se mordió el labio y miró el reloj. Eran apenas las ocho…

Eren presionó llamar otra vez y sostuvo el teléfono contra su oreja. Esperó. El primer timbre. Segundo timbre.

—¿Qué?

—Umm… hey… viejo —dijo Eren, riendo un poco por la dura voz en el otro extremo—. ¿Estás ocupado?

Hubo un poco de revuelo alrededor, probablemente papeles.

—Releyendo estas putas destituciones, tomando una taza de té. No completamente.

—¿Quieres un poco de compañía?

Eren se removió en su asiento nerviosamente. Se sintió tonto al preguntar. Pero no podía ir con Jean. Y no quería estar en casa. No todavía.

—Me vendría bien algo de compañía, mocoso.

* * *

Eren se las arregló para encontrar la casa de Levi después de poner la dirección en el GPS de su teléfono. Recordaba, un poco, de cuando Levi lo llevó a su coche en el bar. Al menos una vez que Eren llegó al vecindario real. Irónicamente, Levi vivía más cerca de la casa del Dr. Jaeger de lo que a Eren le gustaba; eran menos de diez minutos de distancia.

Aparcó en la entrada de los autos, ya que Levi mantenía los suyos en el garaje. Se sentó en su coche, mirando el camino de concreto hacia la puerta de Levi. Tomando una respiración profunda, Eren salió y caminó hasta la puerta. Tocando, consideró huir y llorar en el estacionamiento de un 7-Eleven, cuando Levi abrió la puerta, levantando una ceja.

—¿Te importaría explicar, idiota? —igualmente se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Eren—. Parecía como si estuvieras a punto de llorar en el maldito teléfono.

—¿Eso importa siquiera? —se quejó Eren, arrojando su chaqueta y pateando sus zapatos—. ¿Quieres que te la chupe? ¿Debo solo agarrar una mesa y agacharme?

—Puedes ducharte primero —dijo Levi, recogiendo los zapatos de Eren y colocándolos ordenadamente junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué? No me voy a duchar.

—Si vamos a coger, sí lo harás.

—No hiciste que me duchara la primera vez.

—Porque tenía el suficiente alcohol en mi sistema para importarme una mierda —dijo Levi—. Estoy sobrio en este momento. Y no voy a meter mi polla o lengua en cualquier parte de ti que no esté limpia. Vas a ducharte.

—¡Dame algo de enjuague bucal entonces!

—Ducha.

Eren levantó las manos en derrota, pisoteando alrededor y dando gruñidos con la elocuencia de un elefante. Levi se cruzó de brazos, recostándose contra la pared para ver el pequeño berrinche. Eventualmente Eren se detuvo y lo miró con molestia.

—Bien. ¿Cuál de todas?

—Me alegro que estés cooperando, mocoso.

—Deja de llamarme mocoso.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de actuar como uno. Ahora lleva tu trasero a la ducha. Puedes usar la mía. Es más grande.

Eren no discutió. Se arrastró detrás de Levi, siguiendo al hombre dentro de su dormitorio. Tenía vagos recuerdos de la decadente habitación, pero eran todos buenos recuerdos; ser follado hasta uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en su vida y luego despertar en una cama de nubes que olían frescas y limpias.

En realidad no había puntos negativos.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Todo estaba aseado, colocado en un lugar en particular. Eren podía decir por la manera en que las botellas en el tocador estaban perfectamente organizadas, desde las más altas en la parte de atrás hasta las más pequeñas al frente, y la forma en que la toalla al lado de lavabo estaba doblada, que Levi era meticuloso con sus cosas.

—Aquí hay una toalla y un paño para que te limpies —dijo Levi, sacando los dos del armario y poniéndolos en el tocador; ambos estaban tan cuidadosamente doblados como la otra toalla—. No uses mi cepillo de baño.

—No voy a tocar tu asqueroso rascador de espalda —dijo Eren, sacándose la camiseta. La dejó caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón. Se detuvo, sosteniéndolo suelto alrededor de su cintura—. Umm… ¿puedes salir?

Levi levantó la vista mientras doblaba la camisa de Eren. Rodó sus ojos.

—Te das cuenta de que te he visto desnudo, ¿no? —murmuró, dejando la camisa de Eren en el tocador. Eren hizo un suave ruido de protesta y Levi rodó sus ojos, dejando la habitación.

Eren cerró la puerta una vez que Levi estaba afuera. Dio un largo suspiro, de repente sonrojado y sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo. Quería follar con Levi, solo porque sabía que se sentiría culpable por hacerlo con Jean. Pero en lugar de eso fue obligado a ducharse. Levi estaba actuando como su papá.

Excepto que no jodía con su carrera universitaria.

Eren dejó caer sus pantalones y pateó su ropa interior cuando se la sacó. Abrió la ducha y se metió, cerrando el vidrio detrás de él. El agua caliente era refrescante. Quemaba, relajando sus tensos músculos. Eren dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, el agua corriendo por su cabello hacia sus hombros y espalda. Se dio la vuelta y cogió uno de los geles de baño colocados en una alta repisa de piedra en la esquina.

Incluso las botellas en la ducha estaban meticulosamente organizadas.

Eligió una botella azul, vertió el jabón en su mano y cerró la tapa. Trató de poner la botella de vuelta en su lugar original, pero el resbaloso jabón goteando por sus dedos hacía su agarre imposible. La botella se deslizó de entre sus dedos, estrellándose con las otras. Todas ellas se cayeron de la repisa, golpeando el suelo de la ducha como un saco de papas.

—¡Ah! ¡MIERDA! —Eren gritó cuando la pesada botella de shampoo golpeó su pie—. Puta… mierda…

Dejó que el desastre se quedara y fue de vuelta a lavarse. Usó su mano para pasar el jabón por su cuerpo y se paró tranquilo para dejar que el agua lo lavara. Su dedo del pie dolía; por supuesto que no iba a perder tiempo enjabonándose a sí mismo.

Giró, el agua lavando el jabón de sus hombros, bajando por su espalda hasta que lo sintió en sus piernas. Cogió el paño de la regadera y se frotó todo el cuerpo para eliminar la espuma. Se puso de pie directamente bajo el chorro de agua para dejar que todo se lave de nuevo.

Cerrando la llave, Eren se arrodilló para recoger el desorden que había hecho. Tiró las botellas de vuelta en la repisa y salió, agarrando la toalla del tocador. La pasó por su cabello, dejando un desastre en su cabeza, y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Abrió la puerta.

—¡Hey! ¿Debo siquiera molestarme en vestir, viejo? —Eren llamó, entrando a la habitación.

Levi no se encontraba ahí, pero había una botella de loción y lubricante en la cama. El edredón había sido retirado y doblado, dejando solo las blancas sábanas. Eren caminó de puntillas hacia la cama, cogiendo una almohada. La levantó hasta su nariz e inhaló.

Olía a limpio, justo como la última vez. Justo como Levi.

—Bien, ¿fue eso en verdad tan jodidamente difícil? —preguntó Levi, entrando a la habitación. Eren levantó la vista de la almohada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo porque me lo pediste —respondió Eren—. ¿Qué hay con la loción? ¿Tienes alguna cosa sobre… eso? ¿Existe incluso un fetiche de loción?

—Siéntate.

—Wow, gracias por responder mi pregunta —dijo Eren sarcásticamente, lanzando la almohada en la cama. Se sentó mientras Levi se arremangaba la camisa. Cogió la loción, apretó un poco en su mano y las frotó para que se caliente.

—Pie.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás hablando jodidamente en serio ahora?

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de los putos juegos previos, pendejo de mierda? —espetó Levi—. ¿O es que ustedes mocosos universitarios solo meten sus pollas en la boca de otro tan pronto como sea posible?

Eren presionó su talón en la pierna de Levi.

—No chupes mis dedos.

—Jodidamente asqueroso. Necesitarías una pedicura antes de que haga esa mierda.

Eren se rio mientras Levi comenzaba a extender la loción sobre su pie. Las manos de Levi eran fuertes, cada dedo trabajando en el músculo. No frotó por mucho antes de levantar el otro pie de Eren, haciendo lo mismo. Eren sonrió felizmente, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que Levi haga lo que quisiera.

Levi trabajó las pantorrillas de Eren, empujando sus manos debajo de la toalla para masajear los muslos de Eren. El castaño gimió sin querer, sus ojos abriéndose rápidamente mientras se cubría la boca. Levi se rio entre dientes, cogiendo la loción otra vez y sentándose sobre sus rodillas, entre las piernas de Eren.

El castaño jadeó mientras Levi presionaba contra su creciente erección. Se sentía contenida por la toalla y solo por el roce de Levi. Eren estaba listo para liberarla, pero Levi no le prestó atención, incluso mientras rozaba contra ella. Abrió la loción, vertiendo una fina, fría línea desde el estómago de Eren hacia su pecho. El repentino líquido frío dejó a Eren entumecido por un breve segundo.

Levi sonrió, esparciendo la loción por el pecho de Eren y hacia un duro pezón. Eren se estremeció ante el frío en su piel, pero la sensación hizo que un lento gemido escapara de sus labios de nuevo. Empujó sus caderas contra Levi, pero una mano suave las mantuvo abajo.

—Todavía no —ronroneó Levi, frotando el pecho de Eren.

—Mierda… vamos, Levi. Solo fóllame —envolvió una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Levi, tratando de acercarlo más. Pero maldita sea, el autocontrol del hombre era algo para admirarse; solo que no cuando Eren quería divertirse.

—Quiero que te des la vuelta —exigió Levi mientras frotaba el pecho y brazos de Eren—. Sé un buen chico para mí.

Eren se sentó, jalando la toalla de su cintura. La tiró de la cama y gateó hacia Levi, mordiéndose el labio.

—Estoy tan cansado de esperar —ronroneó Eren, acariciando con la nariz el cuello de Levi—. Quiero que me folles como si fuera tu puta.

Estaba suplicando. Estaba realmente rogando, genuinamente rogando. Y no era por ningún tipo de juego, en verdad le estaba pidiendo a Levi que lo haga a su manera.

Levi pasó su brazo por la cintura de Eren, poniéndolo en su regazo. Eren se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Pero Levi todavía no dejaba que lo toque. Seguía sin desvestirse. Cogió la loción y se inclinó para poner a Eren de vuelta en la cama.

—Dije que te des la vuelta —las rígidas, repetidas palabras hicieron a Eren inhalar en agitada frustración. Observó a Levi sentarse de nuevo, esperando pacientemente. Con un resoplido enojado, Eren se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago, empujando su cara en las almohadas y agarrando la sábana.

Escuchó el sonido familiar de la botella de loción siendo abierta y las manos de Levi frotándose entre sí una vez más.

—Todo lo que tenías que hacer era escuchar, mierda —dijo Levi, agarrando los hombros de Eren.

—Lo que sea… —Eren gimió, complacido por la atención dada a sus hombros.

Levi trabajó sus manos sobre la espalda de Eren, profundo en el músculo. Por mucho que Eren quería ser follado, honestamente no podía encontrar una razón para quejarse por el repentino masaje. Era agradable. Diferente. Definitivamente relajante. Sonrió, estirando sus brazos mientras Levi trabajaba más abajo.

—Tienes un cuerpo tan hermoso —murmuró Levi, inclinándose contra la espalda de Eren. El castaño se estremeció ante el aliento caliente entre sus omóplatos—. Eres una pequeña cosa impresionante.

—Eres tan jodidamente ridículo —rio Eren, sacudiendo la cabeza. Una pequeña mordida en su oreja y Levi cogiendo su trasero lo hicieron parar de reír, sin embargo.

—Y un culo tan lindo —susurró Levi. Eres se mordió el labio, temblando mientras Levi hablaba contra su oído—. ¿Puedo probarte?

La mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron más de lo que quería. Enterró la cara más profundamente en la almohada para esconderse, Levi bajando por su cuerpo. Los dedos del hombre eran suaves por su espalda, pero Levi fue generosamente rudo una vez que llegó al trasero de Eren. Empujó a Eren sobre sus rodillas, amasando el redondo músculo entre sus dedos.

—Joder… Levi…

—Ni siquiera te he tocado y tu agujero ya está rogando por mí —Levi suspiró, mordisqueando la piel de Eren.

Eren lo había estado haciendo bien manteniéndose a sí mismo bajo control. Tenía una mano sobre su boca y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Incluso mientras sus piernas estaban temblando, estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo. Pero cuando Levi separó sus nalgas y pasó una hábil lengua entre ellas, Eren perdió el resto de su control.

Dejó salir un largo, contento suspiro, escuchando los sonidos húmedos que Levi hacía. Sintió la lengua húmeda del hombre tocando y probando su apretado agujero. Eren clavó las uñas en el colchón mientras Levi arrastraba las suyas contra muslos bronceados, dejando finas marcas rojas. Eren arqueó su espalda y Levi empujó su lengua profundamente.

Eren no podía distinguir los improperios que salían de sus labios. Eran un revoltijo de palabras a media y jadeos. Hizo un movimiento con su mano entre sus piernas, buscando a tientas su polla húmeda y Levi se apartó. Agarró la mano de Eren y le dio un pequeño tirón.

—No.

Eren gimoteó un entrecortado "por favor" en respuesta. Miró a Levi, lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos vidriosos. La barbilla de Levi estaba mojada con saliva y se veía exquisitamente obsceno por ella. Levi empujó a Eren sobre su espalda con facilidad.

Inclinándose, Levi presionó sus labios contra la oreja de Eren, no en un beso pero en un bajo, jadeante susurro.

—Abre tus piernas.

Eren obedeció rápidamente. Mordió su labio en anticipación, viendo a Levi mojar sus dedos con el lubricante. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Eren, ignorando la adolorida polla y testículos del castaño, y yendo directamente hacia el abusado agujero en su lugar.

Levi empujó la punta de uno de sus dedos y no esperó a que Eren se ajustara antes de deslizar dentro todo su dígito. Eren gimió fuertemente, ya sin tratar de ocultar los sonidos que hacía. Cerró los ojos y arqueó las caderas, sintiendo la punta resbaladiza del segundo dedo de Levi rozando contra él. Su cuerpo tembló, mientras Levi empujaba el segundo dedo en el trasero de Eren.

—Por favor, Levi… Necesito esto —Eren giró el rostro hacia el cuello de Levi, respirando con dificultad y moviéndose solo sobre el dedo de Levi.

Levi dejó de mover su dedo para empujar completamente el segundo. Eren gimió, aliviado, y movió sus caderas contra la mano de Levi de nuevo. Pero antes de que Eren pudiera encontrar un ritmo, Levi estaba metiendo un tercer dedo. Esos tres, largos dedos hicieron que Eren rodara los ojos por el placer. Era lo que quería. Exactamente lo que quería. Cerró los dedos en la almohada, montando los dedos de Levi, dejando que su agujero se estirara y lubricara.

—¡AH MIERDA! —gritó Eren, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe cuando Levi rozó su próstata—. Joder, Levi, haz eso de nuevo. Oh, mierda, por favor.

—¿Te gusta tanto, Eren? —Levi respiró contra su cuello, presionando sus dedos contra ese sensible lugar otra vez. Eren pensó que iba a morir en cualquier segundo por el placer. Asintió fervientemente.

—Levi…

—¿Quieres que te folle con mis dedos aquí? —dijo Levi, mordisqueando la piel de Eren. Y otra vez Eren asintió—. ¿Lo quieres suave o rudo? ¿Cómo quieres que te folle?

—D-duro… rudo —jadeó Eren.

—Tienes que aprender algunos modales —murmuró Levi contra el cuello de Eren, disminuyendo la velocidad—. Di "por favor".

Eren agarró el cabello de Levi con una mano temblorosa en frustración.

—Por favor, Levi… por favor… duro…

Fueron las únicas palabras que Eren pudo decir, pero Levi satisfizo su pedido.

Eren dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado para que Levi pudiera morder mejor su cuello. Levi chupó la bronceada piel, trabajando sus dedos son más fuerza. Presionó los tres contra la próstata de Eren a la vez, golpeando ese lugar una y otra vez tan fuerte como podía.

La sensación hizo que Eren se removiera por el placer. Embistió sus caderas al ritmo de la mano de Levi, gritando hasta quedarse ronco con palabrotas y gemidos. Se corrió sin avisar, doblándose sobre el lado de Levi con un fuerte estremecimiento. Lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas, su estómago cubierto por su propio semen. Lentamente, con cuidado Levi sacó sus dedos y observó los hombros temblorosos de Eren.

El castaño gimoteó mientras una última ola de placer lo golpeó y poco a poco abrió sus ojos. Verde vidrioso se encontró con un lánguido gris. Levi apartó el cabello de Eren de su rostro sudoso.

—Descansa por un minuto —dijo Levi, levantándose de la cama—. Voy a ir a limpiar. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua?

Eren asintió.

—Agua, por favor… —su voz estaba seca y cansada. Curvó sus piernas hasta su estómago y observó a Levi desaparecer en el baño. Escuchó el sonido del agua y cuando se detuvo, vio a Levi caminar por la habitación.

Eren cerró los ojos. No estaba somnoliento, solo cansado. Y un poco adolorido. Pero definitivamente no había una persistente sensación de asco y culpa.

Oyó unos pasos y se sentó para recibir a Levi.

—Fuiste sorprendentemente obediente —dijo Levi, entregándole un vaso con agua. Eren sonrió y tomó un largo trago.

—Puedo serlo.

Levi le acarició el cabello y Eren se apoyó en su mano.

—Me alegra oírlo.

Eren sonrió contra la mano de Levi. Era cálida y suave, pero aun así increíblemente firme. Jaló a Eren cerca y el castaño rápidamente se apartó. Levi sonrió contra la mejilla de Eren.

—No te gusta besar, ¿cierto?

—Besar es para las personas en una relación. Una verdadera relación. No somos… eso —murmuró Eren.

Levi se alejó sin responder. Eren podía sentir la tensión, pero nunca miró de vuelta para tranquilizar a Levi de nada.

—Date la vuelta. Déjame terminar de frotar tu espalda.

Eren estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Demasiado cansado y demasiado envuelto en sus propios pensamientos autodestructivos. Levi se sentó detrás de él, cogiendo la loción y vertiéndola en su mano. La calentó antes de trabajar los hombros del castaño. Eren dio un sonido de satisfacción, dejando que Levi quitara la tensión de sus hombros.

—¿Entonces qué pasa contigo queriendo consentirme? —suspiró Eren—. Pensé que solo estabas interesado en follar.

—Lo estoy —dijo Levi—. Pero reconozco que eres joven. Probablemente podrías haber llamado a una docena de otras personas. Así que debo haber hecho algo bien para que hayas venido a mí.

—Tal vez ellos solo estaban ocupados.

—No seas una mierda —dijo Levi, mordiendo el cuello de Eren. El castaño gimió y se recostó contra él—. Hago esto porque quiero aumentar mis posibilidades de que regreses. También parecías estresado como mierda.

—Estoy estresado como mierda —suspiró Eren—. Y para ser honesto, creo que me gustas más que mi otro follamigo. Hay demasiada… historia y mierda. Contigo eso… eso no me deja sintiéndome culpable. Pero eso no significa que debas parar con los mimos. Podría acostumbrarme a ellos.

Levi sonrió, ahora pasando su lengua por la suave piel de Eren. Arrastró su mano por la espalda del menor, a lo largo de su muslo y empujándola entre las piernas del castaño. Eren se retorció en su mano, mordiéndose el labio.

—Sin emociones. Solo sexo y los mimos de vez en cuando. Creo que podría manejar este tipo de acuerdo.

Eren volteó, soltándose de su agarre, para mirarlo. Sonrió y tiró de la camisa de Levi, soltando unos botones al abrirla sin cuidado.

—Jodidamente energético.

—¿Necesitas tomar algo de Viagra, viejo?

—Para nada, mocoso de mierda —respondió Levi, sacándose la camisa. Eren se dejó caer de espaldas, observando a Levi desvestirse a través de sus piernas abiertas.

Levi se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, su polla dura saliendo por fin de las restricciones de su ropa. Eren se lamió los labios cuando alcanzó a ver los familiares piercings capturando la luz. Perezosamente se acarició a sí mismo, viendo a Levi abrir un condón y ponérselo. Levi vertió lubricante en su mano y lo esparció por toda su verga, masturbándose y mirando el lascivo espectáculo que Eren le estaba dando.

Pero había un límite para todo lo que los dos podían soportar.

Eren jadeó cuando Levi agarró firmemente sus caderas, reposicionándolo en la cama. Levi se arrodillo entre las piernas de Eren, cogiendo uno para lanzarla sobre su hombro. Eren estaba sin aliento, dejando que Levi lo moviera como un muñeco de trapo. Empujó su polla en el agujero del castaño, provocándolo con la punta. Eren sujetó las sábanas, curvando sus dedos de los pies.

—¿Lo quieres, Eren? —susurró Levi y Eren curvó sus dedos de nuevo—. ¿Quieres mi polla? ¿Quieres que te folle?

—Quiero que me folles —suspiró Eren—. Por favor, Leviiiii, ¡ahh!

Levi metió la cabeza de su polla mientras Eren rogaba sin ninguna advertencia. Pero la repentina sensación—esa caliente, mojada sensación—hizo que soltara un largo, ronco gruñido. Eren se estremeció completamente, desde sus hombros hasta sus pies. Suspiró, complacido, cuando Levi empujó más, disfrutando cada centímetro húmedo de la polla del hombre. Podía sentir las vagas ondas de los piercings del hombre a través del condón, ligeramente rozando contra las paredes de su cuerpo.

Ambos tomaron un respiro. Largos, irregulares respiros que llenaron la habitación. Levi le dio a sus caderas un contoneo experimental, probando para ver cuán acostumbrado estaba Eren. Esperó a que Eren asintiera antes de comenzar con un ritmo constante.

A Eren le encantaba. Las rápidas, intensas embestidas. Abrirse cada vez que Levi entraba en él. El dolor inicial de ser llenado pronto se desvaneció, con el placer tomando su lugar. Disfrutaba la manera en que la verga de Levi desaparecía dentro de su cuerpo y observaba—descaradamente observaba a Levi trabajar porque era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que él no estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. No estaba tratando de conseguir que alguien se venga. Estaba recibiendo el placer y dolor—Levi había empezado a morder su pierna y golpearle el trasero—en vez de chupársela a alguien apresuradamente o tratar de correrse primero.

Embistió de vuelta, tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Levi. Hizo el sonido de piel chocando contra piel más alto, haciéndolo más fuerte. Con una embestida, Levi golpeó ese lugar y Eren tuvo que parar, gritando de placer mientras su próstata era alcanzada. Levi agarró sus caderas, manteniendo a Eren en ese mismo ángulo para abusar su próstata una y otra vez.

Eren dejó escapar jadeos y gritos sin sentido y se vino en cuestión de segundos. Se desplomó sobre la cama, apretándose alrededor de la polla de Levi. Escuchó un bajo gemido escapar de la garganta de Levi y lo sintió temblar, corriéndose mientras salía de su interior.

De repente se sintió frío y vacío. Observó a través de pesados párpados mientras Levi se sentaba para recuperar el aliento. Eren cerró sus piernas temblorosas con un gimoteo, volteándose para su lado. Levi le dio a su trasero una suave palmada y se levantó, caminando hacia el baño de nuevo.

Eren lo vio, acurrucándose contra una almohada. Oyó el sonido del agua corriendo otra vez y se echó a reír. Esa era la segunda vez que Levi había ido al baño para limpiarse a sí mismo. Para Eren, era realmente divertido.

Levi regresó pronto, una toalla en su mano esta vez. La dejó en el costado de Eren y el castaño sintió que estaba húmeda con agua caliente.

—Límpiate —ordenó Levi, pasando una mano por su cabello—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Uhh… No me importaría algo de comer en realidad. Si no es mucha molestia.

—Si lo fuera, no hubiera preguntado —respondió Levi, sacando un par de pantalones de pijama. Le tiró uno a Eren—. Tómate tu tiempo. Te ofrecería abrazarte, pero no te gusta, ¿cierto?

Eren tragó, dudando. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

—No me gustan… los abrazos…

Levi se encogió de hombros y se alejó, dejando que se limpie y fue a buscar comida. La puerta se cerró con un suave clic detrás de él.

Eren se incorporó, limpiando el semen de su estómago y el lubricante de sus piernas. Tiró la toalla en el borde de la cama y cayó contra las almohadas de nuevo. Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y descansando sus manos en su estómago.

No quería quedarse dormido, pero Levi aparentemente no tuvo problema con ello. Cuando Eren despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba cubierto con un montón de sábanas suaves como plumas, Levi durmiendo profundamente a su lado.

* * *

**N/T: **Dios, me demoré demasiado. Perdón, pero si alguien lee Valkyrie, sabrá que el último capítulo fue MASIVO. Creo que mi trabajo de beta es primero… o sino me azotan (?)

Y bien, ¿les gustó el porno? El próximo capítulo es la exposición de arte y… algunas situaciones extrañas ewe.

Dejen reviews, por favor, me animan mucho. ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Oreo Milkshake

**Capítulo 6: Oreo Milkshake**

Eren se sentó en una de las mesas en Sina Coffee. Estaba esperando que su turno comenzara, perdiendo el tiempo distraídamente haciendo garabatos. Annie estaba en el mostrador, haciendo su trabajo habitual y esperando para salir.

Trató de no pensar mucho sobre su fin de semana. Por lo menos no en los aspectos que lo hacían encogerse y sentirse como mierda absoluta; cualquier pensamiento sobre su papá. Aunque por esta vez pensar sobre su propia vida sexual no le disgustó. Despertar al lado de Levi, y en esa cálida cama, era una dicha que no había esperado en realidad.

—Hey, Eren.

Levantó la vista para ver a Mikasa sosteniendo una taza de café. Instintivamente dejó su lápiz sobre su cuaderno de dibujo, cubriendo sus garabatos con las manos. Mikasa hizo un gesto hacia la silla vacía y Eren asintió, permiso silencioso para que ella se le uniera.

—¿Cómo va tu día? —preguntó. Ella sonrió levemente.

—Está mejor —respondió.

Eren sabía lo que eso realmente significaba. Mikasa raramente visitaba la cafetería y cuando lo hacía no era en nombre de Eren. Siempre era para ver a Annie.

—Estás dibujando —dijo ella, medio en forma de pregunta y completamente curiosa. Eren se encogió de hombros y deslizó sus manos fuera del papel.

—Solo garabatos —dijo.

Mikasa cogió el cuaderno de dibujo.

—Tus garabatos son el mejor trabajo de alguien. Se ven bien.

—Gracias…

Ella escaneó la página y algo brilló en sus ojos. Desaprobación y preocupación a la vez. Puso el cuaderno de dibujo sobre la mesa y Eren podía ver que ella estaba buscando por las palabras correctas. La manera correcta de decir lo que quería sin sonar terriblemente enojada u ofendida.

—Eren… ¿quién es ese?

Ella señaló a un boceto en la esquina. Eren miró hacia abajo.

El pequeño dibujo era uno que hizo de Levi y sin darse cuenta. Las duras líneas fueron todas dibujadas de memoria. Fue rápido y descuidado, pero sus facciones todavía eran visibles. Era todavía preciso. Tal vez demasiado preciso para las líneas dibujadas a lo largo de su pecho y caderas. Y la forma en que Mikasa estaba mirando a Eren le dijo a Eren que ella ya sabía.

—Solo un chico —dijo Eren con un encogimiento de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

—¿Lo has… conocido? ¿En persona?

—Uhh… sí —dijo Eren—. Ya sabes que no hago citas en línea.

Mikasa hizo una mueca antes sus burlonas palabras.

—Así que él… ¿qué es para ti exactamente?

—¿Por qué importa eso?

—Eren.

Él rodó sus ojos.

—Solo una cara que vi un día y él como que sobresalió, ¿supongo? No lo sé.

La expresión de Mikasa se suavizó un poco. Ella aún buscó la cara de Eren por alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo. Ella se inclinó, solo lo suficiente para tratar de echarle un vistazo a sus orejas, pero Eren había cogido su latte y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para beber.

Ella aceptó la derrota con un tranquilo suspiro.

—Está bien… solo… me preguntaba —cogió el borde de su taza, tirando de la tapa de plástico.

—¿No vas a seguir preguntándome sobre eso?

—No importa.

—Eso es tan impropio de ti —Eren se burló, tomando otro sorbo.

—Eres lo suficientemente mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones. Y no escuchas nada de lo que digo tampoco. Así que en realidad ni siquiera importa.

Eren se rio entre dientes y empujó su pierna debajo de la mesa. No había posibilidad de que ella alguna vez aceptara que él estuviera acostándose con un hombre mayor, pero ella definitivamente no podía detenerlo. En realidad no veía la necesidad de decirle sin embargo, así que se mantuvo callado al respecto.

—No me molesta tu persistencia —dijo Eren—. No todo el tiempo.

—Solo quiero que tenga cuidado. No quiero que salgas… herido…

—Gracias.

Charlaron un poco más, hasta que Annie terminó su turno y tiró su delantal en el mostrador. Mikasa se despidió de Eren mientras él se hacía cargo de la tienda, mirando a las dos irse juntas. Ellas iban a salir lo que significaba que él tenía que hacer la cena esta noche.

No es que importara. Levi le había dado bastante de lasagna de sobra para llevar.

* * *

La noche de la exposición de arte, Eren tenía horas extra. Típico. Salió más tarde de lo que había querido, así que tuvo que correr a su coche. Tenía mensajes de su madre, preguntando dónde estaba. Mikasa había llamado, preguntando lo mismo. Devolvió la llamada de Mikasa, diciéndole que solo encuentre a su madre y que estaría allí lo más pronto posible.

Recogió a Armin del trabajo y luego se dirigió a la galería. Dejó a Armin conducir y se metió en el asiento trasero del auto para cambiarse. Se quitó la camiseta y se puso una camisa a cuadros. Esa fue la parte fácil. Sus largas piernas hicieron difícil el entrar y salir de sus pantalones. Pero estaba acostumbrado a maniobrar en el asiento trasero de su coche, así que solo pateó a Armin una vez.

Después de estacionar, Eren corrió hacia la galería sin aliento. Armin le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras trataba de respirar.

—Estás bien. Solo estás diez minutos tarde. Está bien —dijo Armin. Eren asintió.

—Sí… sí okay, eso está bien —dijo Eren. Se puso de pie con la espalda recta y Armin tiró de su camisa a una posición más prolija que la manera descuidada en que Eren la tenía. Abrochó unos botones e incluso trató de arreglar el cabello de Eren—. Gracias.

—De nada. Ahora estás menos rojo. Sigue y entra allí —Armin se rio.

Eren asintió, inhaló y caminó hacia la iluminada galería. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los pisos de concreto manchados de gris. El techo era todo de gruesas tuberías y túneles industriales. Todo era simple, minimalista. Eren sonrió, un sentimiento puro de entusiasmo finalmente inundándolo.

Vio a su profesor a través del lugar y Armin le dio un pequeño empujón. Eren apretó sus puños y caminó hacia él, tratando de parecer casual y no como si hubiera estado corriendo a toda velocidad.

El doctor Schultz le sonrió en el momento en que Eren se movió en su rango de visión. Él ya estaba hablando con otra estudiante (su nombre era Hitch) con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—¿Ya viste tu pinturas? —preguntó el doctor Schultz, palmeando a Eren en la espalda. Eren sacudió su cabeza y pasó una mano por su cabello sudoroso, ganándose una mirada de desagrado por parte de Hitch.

—Todavía no. Acabo de llegar aquí. El trabajo fue una jodida mierda —Eren suspiró, pateándose mentalmente por maldecir delante de su profesor—. ¡Ah! Quiero decir… tuve horas extra.

El doctor Schultz le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Creo que vi a tu madre y tu hermana en alguna parte.

—Sí, dijeron que ya estaban aquí —dijo Eren—. Mierda, ni siquiera las he encontrado.

—Ve a buscarlas. Si necesitas algo, ven a decirme.

—Gracias. ¡Oh! El nombre de mis pinturas. ¿Hizo que-?

—Me encargué de ello —el doctor Schultz soltó una risa—. No te preocupes. Anda relájate y disfruta esta noche.

Eren asintió y se frotó el cuello, solo para molestar a Hitch, y salió corriendo. Deambuló por el lugar, buscando alguna cara conocida. A pesar de ello estaba disfrutando de ver las otras obras en la exhibición.

Asomándose en uno de los espacios cerrados, encontró a su madre; Mikasa en ninguna parte a la vista y probablemente con Armin en algún lugar.

Ella estaba mirando una pintura bastante impresionante en blanco y negro. Estaba de espaldas, pero él sabía, por la forma en que ella asentía e inclinaba la cabeza para escuchar, que ella estaba definitivamente hablando con el pequeño hombre a su lado.

Eren se les acercó con cautela, porque si no estaba equivocado, Levi estaba de pie junto a su madre charlando casualmente sobre la pintura.

Eren estaba destrozado. Levi estaba ahí. Justo ahí. Hablando con su madre. Nunca le dijo a Levi dónde iba a ser la exposición de arte. Y estaba malditamente seguro de que no lo había invitado.

Su boca se secó solo al tratar de asimilar la situación.

Mordiéndose el labio y manteniéndose tranquilo, Eren se dirigió hacia su madre y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Hola, mamá —dijo en voz alta. Ella miró a su alrededor y sonrió con ojos brillantes, abrazándolo fuertemente. Y cuando lo hizo, Levi miró en su dirección también. Eren atrapó sus ojos y Levi estaba casi horrorizado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, bebiendo el resto de su champagne mientras Eren ajustaba su expresión para mirar a su madre.

—Eren, esto es tan increíble —dijo Carla, tomando sus manos—. Estaba hablando con este joven sobre las pinturas de aquí. A los dos nos gusta mucho esta —hizo un gesto hacia la pintura detrás de ella.

—Sí… se ve muy bien —dijo Eren.

—¿Así que este es tu hijo, Carla? —Levi preguntó casualmente—. ¿El artista?

Las mejillas de Eren se colorearon por el título. Carla soltó una risita entre dientes. Ella no vio nada. Nada en absoluto. Y no sabía nada. Era la segunda vez que esto había ocurrido; una situación donde Eren tenía que enfrentar a Levi en un espacio público y su primer pensamiento fue el sabor de la polla del hombre en su lengua.

—No soy… tanto un artista…

—Pues debes serlo para tener tus pinturas en exhibición —dijo Levi. Eren pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su madre.

—Solo soy un estudiante que tuvo suerte. Hablando de eso, no creo que te haya visto por el campus. ¿Eres el _papá_ de alguien? —preguntó Eren. Debajo de su burla-curiosidad había puro sarcasmo. Carla le dio un codazo.

—Eren. Sé educado.

—Está bien —dijo Levi—. Pero no, no soy _realmente_ un padre. De hecho soy amigo de varios profesores de la Universidad de Trost. La profesora Zoe, quien trabaja en el departamento de justicia penal como una auxiliar, y luego Gunter Schultz. ¿Asumo que estás familiarizado con él?

—¡Oh! Sí, eso tiene sentido —dijo Eren—. ¿Así que conoces… a mi profesor?

—Eso es lo que dije, ¿no? —respondió Levi, a la par con los comentarios ingeniosos de Eren—. Disfruto estas pequeñas exposiciones, la mayoría del tiempo. Pueden ser una total mierda, pero hay un montón de talento.

—También lo creo —dijo Carla—. Esperemos que haya más.

—Si Eren, ¿eso es correcto?, llegó a esta posición por su cuenta, entonces él entrará en más. Gunter rara vez toma nuevos artistas en su galería, así que cuando lo hace generalmente es porque le gusta en verdad y ve potencial.

El estómago de Eren hizo una voltereta. Era emocionante escuchar eso, incluso si venía de Levi. Era como si en verdad tuviera una verdadera oportunidad de hacer algo con su arte. Al no convertirse en el bueno para nada que su padre le recordaba tan a menudo—

—Oh, ¿papá está…?

Carla hizo una mueca. Levi lo tomó como su señal para irse, asintiendo y apartándose para darles privacidad. Eren deseó, por alguna extraña razón, que Levi no se vaya. Que insistiera en quedarse para quitar la mente de Eren de cualquier plática sobre su padre.

—Está esperando en el auto —Carla suspiró—. Él no quería… ya sabes.

—Lo sé.

Era todo lo que había que decir.

—¡Eren! —la voz de Mikasa llamó y levantó la vista para verla a ella y Armin saludándolo con la mano. Carla envolvió un brazo alrededor de Eren y ambos se acercaron. Pasando al lado de Levi mientras él los observaba a los dos. Levi miró brevemente a Mikasa y Armin, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, agachándose detrás de varios mientras ellos caminaban. Eren temía que Mikasa lo reconocería por los dibujos. Que le dijera algo a él.

—Eren, vimos tu pintura —Armin chilló—. ¡Y se ve increíble!

—¡Ah, gracias!

—Pero… no entiendo por qué no usaste tu verdadero nombre. ¿No quieres que la gente te reconozca? —dijo Armin. Eren soltó una risa.

—Sí… es complicado, supongo —murmuró Eren. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que utilizar el seudónimo "Rogue" **(1)** era particularmente raro para la ocasión, pero tenía un claro objetivo incluso si nadie más lo veía.

Si Grisha no podía reconocer su nombre, no había manera de que el hombre pudiera criticar el trabajo de Eren. Viendo cómo Grisha se rehusó incluso a mirar el trabajo de Eren cuando lo llevó a su casa, no tendría forma de saber cómo se veía. Eren sabía que su padre no podía posiblemente odiar cada pieza de arte en la galería…

—Oh, Eren… —Carla suspiró.

—Lo sé, mamá, es estúpido pero juro que-

Los ojos de Mikasa se agrandaron y Eren se calló viéndola ponerse rígida. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y se movió en una manera tan deliberada que ni siquiera Armin pudo evitar mirarla.

—¿Levi?

El estómago de Eren se hizo un nudo mientras el nombre rodaba de la lengua de Mikasa. Y se sintió incluso peor cuando Levi se dio la vuelta en respuesta.

—Mikasa.

Eren le arrebató a Armin la copa de champagne y se lo bebió todo de una vez.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Eren consiguió decir después de tragar. Levi se acercó a regañadientes, golpeando su copa vacía con un dedo nervioso.

—Algo así —dijo Mikasa firmemente—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Levi. No sabía que habías vuelto.

—Fue un movimiento reciente —Levi respondió con amargura.

—Umm… Odio entrometerme en esta reunión, pero estoy realmente confundido —dijo Eren, tirando un brazo sobre los hombros de Mikasa. Se rio con tanta fuerza que incluso Armin estaba avergonzado por él. El rubio se dio una palmada en la cabeza y sacó a un sonriente Eren de los hombros de Mikasa.

—Eren, no puedes solo meter tu nariz en los asuntos de otras personas —Armin resondró.

—¿Yo? ¿Metiendo mi nariz en los asuntos de otras personas? No tengo, NO tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Armin —dijo Eren, todavía riéndose dolorosamente.

Carla tiró de su oreja y Eren rápidamente se despabiló. Se frotó la cabeza y trató de aclarar sus pensamientos. No podía parecer imponente. Nadie sabía sobre él y Levi. Eren estaba seguro de que la última cosa que Levi necesitaba era que todos empiecen a asociar a una pequeña mierda con un abogado profesional.

Así que tranquilamente observó a los dos hablar. Mikasa, la mujer que consideraba su hermana, y Levi, su más reciente follamigo. La combinación de ver a los dos juntos era la única cosa que no estaba esperando. Y con mucho gusto hubiera podido vivir sin eso, porque juzgando por la manera en que estaban de pie, estaban _familiarizados_ el uno con el otro. Se _conocían_ entre sí, en algún nivel.

Eren se alejó de ellos y salió de la pequeña habitación. Fue a mirar una pintura en la entrada. Solo algo para quitar su mente de la extraña situación. Preguntaría sobre ello luego. Uno de ellos tenía que ser capaz de explicar.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Armin, empujando su hombro. Eren sonrió suavemente.

—Oh sí. Solo… uhh… confundido —respondió Eren.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿A ese tipo Levi?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! Quiero decir… vino a una de mis clases y dio una conferencia, como, una vez pero eso es todo.

Armin entrecerró los ojos, mirando atentamente el rostro de Eren, mientras asentía. No hizo más preguntas, sin embargo, en vez dándose la vuelta para mirar las pinturas. Carla se reunió con ellos y eventualmente Mikasa. Eren quería preguntar pero—

Las puertas de la galería se abrieron y Eren vio a su padre caminar a través de ellas. Su estómago se cayó aún más de lo que estaba antes y su cara palideció. Mikasa miró sobre su hombro.

—Oh, Eren… —murmuró Carla, viéndolo también. Él se tensó mientras Grisha miraba en su dirección, haciendo breve contacto visual.

Eren quería correr. Quería huir y esconderse. Pero no podía ser un cobarde. No ahí. Ese era su territorio y tenía que defenderlo. Podría llorar y maldecir y tirar cosas luego, pero por ahora, en ese momento, tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

—¿Casi listos para irnos, Carla? —preguntó Grisha, acercándose—. Hola, Armin, Mikasa.

—Doctor Jaeger —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Él los vio. Él los saludó. Grisha giró su cabeza para asentirle a cada uno de ellos; para reconocer su puta existencia. Pero sus ojos nunca cayeron en Eren. Fue completamente ignorado como un monstruo enfermo. No; incluso algo enfermo captaría la atención de Grisha porque era un doctor y era su trabajo el ver cosas que estuvieran enfermas y podridas y casi muertas.

_Pero no tenía que ver a su propio hijo._

—Bueno, no realmente, querido. Estoy pasando un rato agradable con los niños. No quiero irme todavía.

—Mn. Está bien.

Y eso fue todo. Eso fue todo lo que Grisha tenía que decir. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta sin ninguna otra palabra. El corazón de Eren se cayó. Esta era su noche. No debería estar molesto sobre nada.

Eren se liberó del agarre de Carla y persiguió a su padre. Pasó al resto de artistas. Pasó a su profesor. Pasó a Levi.

Ellos caminaron a través de las puertas, Grisha moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que Eren podía. O tal vez Eren solo estaba moviéndose espantosamente lento. No podía decirlo.

—Papá —Eren respiró, su voz seca en el aire frío—. ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ ESPERA!

¿Tal vez Grisha no podía oírlo? ¿Tal vez había demasiado ruido? Eso era lo que Eren se decía a sí mismo para que duela menos.

—¡DETENTE!

—¿QUÉ, Eren? —espetó Grisha bruscamente, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Qué pasa?

Eren lo miró fijamente, sus ojos vidriosos. Grisha tenía sus manos levantadas en una manera acusadora. Como si todo fuera la culpa de Eren de alguna forma. El clima, la exposición de arte, la razón de que Grisha esté cansado, el tráfico. Eren no sabía qué hizo mal o por qué exactamente Grisha estaba molesto, pero sabía que tenía que ser a causa de él. Era simplemente su culpa. Como todo lo demás.

—Hola… —dijo Eren—. Solo… ni siquiera dijiste hola.

—Tú tampoco.

La boca de Eren se puso más seca. Estaba sin palabras. Observó a Grisha voltearse y caminar por la calle hacia el estacionamiento. Eren se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con un dolor en el pecho. Luchó contra las lágrimas. Tenía que hacerlo. Adentro había gente que respetaba lo que él había logrado. Puede que no sea nada asombroso, pero aún era… algo.

Y si regresaba ahí con lágrimas en sus mejillas y en sus ojos, tendría que enfrentar preguntas. No quería eso. No quería la simpatía de nadie.

Así que inhaló y se calmó a sí mismo antes de caminar de vuelta a la galería. Sonriendo tanto como podía, Eren encontró a su madre y amigos de nuevo en ese mar de rostros. Nada fue preguntado sobre lo que pasó. Todos ellos sabían lo que sucedió sin tener que hablar.

Había mejores cosas de qué hablar.

Carla se fue pronto, no queriendo mantener a Grisha molesto y esperando. Levi se había ido también. Eren no estaba seguro cuándo, pero se fue hace un tiempo al parecer. Eren estaba bien con Armin y Mikasa. Annie apareció más tarde, ya que tenía una escultura en exhibición, y tranquilamente se unió a su grupo. En general, no estaba mal.

—¡Eren, Eren! —el doctor Schultz exclamó mientras estaban saliendo. Eren se detuvo para mirar al hombre.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo?

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron.

—Claro.

El doctor Schultz lo jaló del brazo hacia un lado. Mikasa, Armin y Annie lo observaron desaparecer con curiosidad.

—Esto no sucede con frecuencia, especialmente para un artista nuevo, pero alguien se ofreció a comprar tu pintura. _Las Alas de la Libertad._ En realidad, muchas personas hicieron ofertas en ella esta noche.

La respiración de Eren se quedó atascada en su garganta. No podía ser posible. Sonrió.

—¿E-en serio?

—Sí. Alguien fue a comprarla, alguien escuchó y ofreció más y en poco tiempo, bueno… La oferta más alta fue de tres mil dólares.

La boca de Eren cayó. Trató de comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿A-alguien ofreció… tres mil… por mi pintura? ¿Mi pintura…?

El doctor Schultz asintió.

—Yo… sí. Claro, por qué no.

—Entonces les informaré y traeré el dinero para ti.

Eren sonrió, su corazón acelerándose. Vendió un dibujo. En verdad lo hizo. Excepto…

Era _esa_ imagen. La pintura que más amaba. Pero si la vendía podía probarle un punto a su padre. Y su padre tendría que aceptar que Eren vendió una pieza de arte. Que era capaz de hacer algo con su arte.

Después de que Eren terminara con el doctor Schultz, salió para encontrar a Armin esperando por él en el coche. Sonrió y se deslizó en el asiento trasero mientras Mikasa ya estaba sentada en el frente.

—¿Qué fue eso, Eren? —Mikasa preguntó suavemente mientras Armin conducía. Eren se mordió el labio y deslizó el sobre por el compartimiento central. Mikasa levantó sus cejas; incluso Armin dirigió su vista hacia él.

—Son tres mil dólares —suspiró Eren—. Esto es… por una pintura…

Armin frenó con fuerza y volteó para mirarlo.

—¿Vendiste una pintura por tres mil-?

—DIOS ARMIN JODER-

Unos autos tocaron la bocina y se detuvieron abruptamente con chirridos, pero no hubo ningún accidente y nadie resultó herido. Aunque Mikasa consiguió salir del coche y arrastrar a Armin al asiento de pasajero para sentarlo. Después de resituarse, Armin se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad lejos del volante y Eren con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos para calmarse, su viaje continuó.

—¿Entonces vendiste una pintura? —preguntó Mikasa—. ¡Eren, eso es genial!

—¡En verdad lo hiciste!

Eren sonrió.

—Sí… supongo que sí…

Eren le dio golpecitos al resto de su cigarrillo, dejándolo caer por la ventana, y sintió su teléfono vibrar contra su pierna. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y le dio una mirada, agachándose como si eso le ayudara a desaparecer de los ojos curiosos de Armin. El nombre que apareció, sin embargo, lo hizo sonreír en realidad.

**Para Un Buen Rato:** Lo que sea que él dijo, no valen tus lágrimas. Disfruta tu noche. Te la ganaste.

Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez. Podía oír la voz de Levi diciendo las palabras con su pronunciación monótona y ver la expresión aburrida en su rostro. Algo sobre la imagen mental era reconfortante. Calmó los nervios de Eren y le devolvió la mirada a su teléfono mientras escribía una respuesta.

_gracias_

—Hey, Mikasa.

—¿Hm?

—¿Cómo conoces a ese tipo? —preguntó Eren, todavía mirando su teléfono. Mikasa soltó un gruñido.

—Levi Ackerman es… en cierto modo mi tío.

—¿QUÉ? —tosió Eren.

—Sí… es complicado. El hermano de mi papá lo acogió cuando era más joven. Como… adopción temporal. Mi tío era una mierda y realmente solo quería el dinero que venía con la acogida. Pero me acuerdo que Levi era muy amable conmigo cuando era pequeña. Era más un tío que mi propio tío, así que de alguna manera siempre lo vi así.

Eren apoyó su cabeza entre los asientos, haciendo que Armin chillara por su repentina presencia.

—¿Qué pasó?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

—Él se fue a la universidad. Se puso ocupado. Nos veíamos de vez en cuando, pero era... siempre tenso supongo.

—¿Cómo fue que nunca supe de él? —preguntó Eren.

—Tengo curiosidad acerca de esto también, en realidad —agregó Armin.

—Estoy bastante segura que ustedes dos tienen familia que no he conocido tampoco —dijo Mikasa, rodando sus ojos.

—Armin tiene un abuelo.

—Tengo una mamá y papá también.

—No, están muertos —dijo Eren.

—Eren, te he dicho antes que son fotógrafos de fauna y flora. Están en África —dijo Armin.

—Mierda, ¿eres un Thornberry? ¿Puedes hablar con los animales? Armin, juro que si mientes sobre esto…

—Al parecer sí puedo —canturreó Armin—. Estoy hablando contigo.

Mikasa soltó una risa y Eren se quedó mirando en confusión. Pero cuando finalmente captó el insulto, golpeó a Armin en el brazo.

Risas llenaron el coche. Y Eren se dio cuenta de que Levi tenía razón. Esta era su noche. Y se merecía reír y ser descuidado y divertirse; no preocuparse por las opiniones de un estirado y conservador viejo.

Y decidió que Levi se merecía más que "Para Un Buen Rato" como nombre en su teléfono. Agachándose de nuevo, Eren rápidamente cambió el nombre de Levi a "Papi" en su lugar. (El nombre de Grisha en el teléfono de Eren era "Dr. Jaeger" ya que a Eren se le hacía difícil verlo como algo más, así que definitivamente no habría confusiones relacionadas con los términos).

—Hey, deberíamos conseguir algo de comer —Armin se quejó—. Me está dando hambre.

—¡Yo invito la cena! —intervino Eren, levantando la vista de su teléfono.

La cena, milkshakes incluidos, era necesaria sin duda para terminar semejante noche.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Rogue: el fandom en inglés ha adoptado este nombre para el titán de Eren. Aquí se está haciendo una referencia a ello. Se podría traducir como pícaro.

* * *

**N/T:** Perdón por la demora, quería subirlo ayer pero mi cumpleaños no me dejó (?). Sí, ya estoy más vieja, seré el Sugar Daddy de todas ewe

Un capítulo con algo de feels, pero Levi está ahí para Eren.

No se olviden de dejar un comentario y decirme qué piensan :'D

**P.D. **¡Ya pasamos los cien reviews! Le avisé a la autora y se alegró, les agradece mucho al igual que yo.


	7. Tiramisu

**Capítulo 7: Tiramisu**

Eren sentía que tenía todo el derecho de dormir hasta tarde ese lunes. Había vendido una pintura el fin de semana y recibido una cantidad considerable de dinero. Por otro lado, se había levantado tarde el domingo. Así que faltar a clases estaba fuera de cuestión, especialmente una vez que Mikasa estaba despierta.

Tomó una ducha y se vistió y cogió sus libros. Agarró su usual cuaderno de dibujo y se dirigió a su coche. Tirando sus cosas en el asiento trasero, Eren se sentó y encendió el motor.

Después de estacionar (siempre aparcaba por el pabellón de biología porque, a pesar de la caminata, siempre había más espacio que por el lado de derecho o arte) atravesó el campus, disfrutando el aire fresco en su rostro mientras caminaba. Tenía algo de tiempo extra, así que hizo una parada en Maria Café antes de ir a clases.

—¡Hola, Eren!

Levantó la vista para ver a la sonriente y pequeña rubia trabajando detrás del mostrador. Christa era su nombre y por lo que Eren podía recordar, estaba estudiando para ser enfermera.

—Buenos días —Eren soltó un bostezo. Cómo ella se las arreglaba para estar tan alegre tan temprano lo desconcertaba—. Umm… ¿puedes darme un croissant de huevo y jamón, por favor?

—Claro que sí —canturreó Christa—. ¿Quieres un café con eso?

—Sí, voy a necesitar uno. Solo el café tostado de la mañana está bien.

Christa golpeó las teclas en la pantalla frente a ella, pasó su tarjeta y se puso a trabajar en su orden. Eren guardó su tarjeta de vuelta en su billetera y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: esta era la primera comida, en un tiempo, que él en realidad había comprado.

La sensación no era extraña, pero definitivamente lo hizo detenerse y pensar. Cogió su café y fue a añadirle azúcar, moviéndolo ligeramente y agregándole un poco de leche.

Le estaba yendo bien con su dinero y era mayormente gracias a Levi. El hombre se encargó de la gran multa de estacionamiento, y Eren sabía que eso lo habría retrasado unas semanas. Cada vez que se encontraban en la semana para almorzar, Levi siempre pagaba. Sin mencionar que le había dado a Eren dinero para gasolina un par de veces. Y considerando lo alto que estaban los precios del combustible, eso era casi tanto como el ticket del aparcamiento.

El coche de Eren no había tenido el tanque lleno en años.

—Aquí está tu desayuno —intervino Christa, aún con su brillante sonrisa. Ella deslizó la bolsa de papel por el mostrador hacia Eren—. ¡Ten un buen día!

—¡Gracias! ¡Igual tú!

Eren agarró su comida y se apresuró, a través del campus, y hacia su primera clase.

* * *

Eren se desplomó contra un árbol, sacando su cuaderno de dibujo. Tenía su usual descanso de una hora y quería adelantar una de sus tareas. Pasó a través de las páginas, mayormente rápidos bocetos de Levi, y empezó un nuevo dibujo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir un par de ojos en él. Eren levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Jean lanzar su mochila en el suelo y tirarse en la hierba a su lado.

—¿Ninguna clase de nuevo?

—Básicamente —suspiró Jean, recostándose contra el árbol—. ¿En qué estás trabajando?

Eren le enseñó su cuaderno.

—La idea es hacer una criatura de chatarra. Básicamente un montón de viejos electrónicos que se han combinado para hacer un robot de mierda.

Jean levantó una ceja.

—Eso es… ¿una pantalla de computadora?

—Sí, así es.

Jean asintió y tomó el cuaderno de dibujo de Eren, para examinar mejor la imagen. Eren le había enseñado a Jean, tan pronto como se conocieron, que pasar las páginas de sus dibujos era un insulto. Y que incluso sostener el cuaderno, sin permiso, era malo. Jean había sido inteligente en captar y entender sus límites.

En lo que se refiere a sus cuadernos de dibujo, por lo menos.

—Oh mierda, eso es una radio. Está realmente genial —dijo Jean, señalando otro aspecto del dibujo.

Eren sonrió, observándolo. Jean miraba la imagen, con completo asombro. Preguntando sobre diferentes partes. Dando críticas constructivas sin ser un imbécil. Era nostálgico. Hizo que Eren extrañara la secundaria. Lo hizo extrañar sentirse inocente y tener un enamoramiento.

Y le hizo preguntarse dónde fue que se equivocaron.

—¿Qué tal tu exposición de arte? —preguntó Jean, cerrando el libro—. Lamento mucho no haber estado allí. Ya sabes que iba a ir pero mamá me necesitaba en la casa por el fin de semana para ayudarla con la abuela y-

—No tienes que darme todo tu horario del fin de semana. Si no pudiste ir, está bien —Eren se rio entre dientes—. No es la gran cosa.

—Pero era importante para ti. De cualquier manera, felicidades por eso. Escuché que vendiste una pintura, ¿cierto?

Eren sonrió.

—Sí… por un montón también.

—Siempre supe que te iba a ir bien —dijo. Se mordió el labio y guiñó el ojo, dándole juguetonamente un codazo a Eren—. Deberíamos celebrar.

El repentino cambio de la voz de Jean hizo que Eren se estremeciera. Miró hacia otro lado. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Jean con "celebrar" y Eren sabía exactamente lo que debería decir. Pero estaba tentado—tan tentado—a simplemente decir que sí como en tantas ocasiones antes.

¿Eso sería engañar? De su parte, eso es. ¿A Levi? ¿Estaban siquiera él y Levi en una relación real? ¿Engañar era algo sobre lo que podrían discutir? Levi dijo que sin emociones, ¿pero eran ellos exclusivos follamigos-sin-emociones-con-mimos?

—Yo-

Hubo un zumbido repentino y Eren saltó. Miró hacia abajo y sacó su teléfono, revisando sus notificaciones. Tenía un par de correos electrónicos, pero el zumbido vino de un mensaje de texto. Y la notificación decía Papi a lo largo de la pantalla.

—…No debería —dijo Eren, dejando su teléfono en el suelo, la pantalla hacia abajo y fuera de la vista—. Yo realmente… En realidad no deberíamos…

Jean se echó hacia atrás y había confusión de verdad en su rostro.

—¿Estás pasando por otra fase de autocontrol?

—Sí…

Jean se encogió de hombros.

—Eso está bien conmigo. Sé cómo eres. Voy a estar por aquí.

Sus palabras eran burlonas, pero Eren sabía que eran ciertas. Había sucedido una y otra vez en el pasado. Eren decía: "Ya no voy a hacerlo", y apenas una semana después estaba escabulléndose al departamento de Jean con la boca abierta. Y ese horrible ciclo de dolor, del que había querido deshacerse, empezaba de nuevo.

Eren esperó a que Jean se fuera antes de mirar de vuelta el mensaje.

**Papi: **¿Estás ocupado esta noche?

Eren inhaló y rápidamente escribió una respuesta.

_No que pasa?_

Dejó su teléfono en el suelo mientras guardaba sus cosas, esperando con entusiasmo a que su teléfono vibrara otra vez. Había una posibilidad de que pudiera ver a Levi, juzgando por el contexto del mensaje. Y Eren no tenía la necesidad de dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con el hombre.

Para el momento en que había colgado su bolsa sobre su hombro y puesto de pie, escuchó otro sonido de notificación.

Desbloqueó su teléfono para ver el mensaje.

**Papi:** Vamos a cenar esta noche. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

Eren sonrió un poco, mordisqueando su labio.

_6? Salgo temprano del trabajo_

Empezó a guardar su teléfono y lo reconsideró. Si Levi iba al departamento a esa hora, había una buena probabilidad de que se encontraran con Mikasa o Armin. Y luego Eren tendría que explicar…

Rápidamente escribió otro mensaje.

_O podria verte ahi seria mas facil_

Encontrarse para almorzar era sencillo. La gente estaba afuera y ocupada con las clases o el trabajo y podía salirse con la suya si Levi pasaba a recogerlo. Pero cenar era complicado. Más personas vagaban por el exterior de los departamentos en las tardes.

En cuestión de segundos llegó una respuesta.

**Papi: **No. Vas a conseguir otra multa. Puedo recogerte después de clases. Piensa en lo que quieres comer.

No había discusión en este punto. Levi había decidido. Eren le envió un mensaje para confirmar. Se las arregló para caminar a clase y sentarse en su lugar habitual antes de revisar su teléfono por otra notificación. Justo mientras lo ponía en silencio, otra alerta de mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

**Papi: **Por cierto, odio cómo escribes. Nos vemos.

Eren se rio, guardando su teléfono. Se volvió hacia el profesor, una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo. Se sentía estúpido y tonto y un poco atolondrado. Estaba en realidad emocionado. En realidad anhelando cenar con Levi.

Sin nostalgia. Sin sentir como si necesitara salir de un ciclo. No había ningún ciclo que romper.

* * *

Después de clases y trabajar, Eren fue a casa para lavarse. Armin se quedaba hasta tarde en el hospital, de nuevo, y Mikasa ya tenía planes para cenar con Annie. Todo salió perfectamente. No tenía que responderle a nadie esa noche y no tenía que explicar a dónde iba. Así que Eren tomó una ducha y se puso un par de jeans oscuros y una camisa negra. Trató de arreglar su cabello para que se vea menos como si acabara de rodar de la cama. Y después de unos minutos de intentos, finalmente dijo a la mierda y cogió sus llaves. Y exactamente a las seis de la tarde, Eren recibió un mensaje de Levi.

**Papi: **Aquí.

Eren cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, agarrando la barandilla a su lado. Era propenso a correr entusiasmadamente por las escaleras y caer, por lo que la última forma en que quería pasar esa noche era en el hospital.

Dio vuelta en la esquina y vio el auto de Levi estacionado contra la acera, elegante y brillante gris peltre en el sol de la tarde. Levi había llevado el Porsche.

Eren comenzó a caminar, manteniendo su expresión tan neutral como la de Levi, pero a través de su emoción vio a Bertholdt paseando alrededor del edificio, con el iPod en la mano. Eren se puso rígido mientras su vecino miraba hacia arriba y lo saludaba, sacándose uno de los auriculares.

—Hey, Eren, ¿sales a cenar?

—Ahh… sí —respondió Eren. Salió más como una pregunta que como una respuesta real. Se puso de pie al lado del coche de Levi, sin atreverse a tocarlo o siquiera mirarlo—. Solo un bocado rápido y voy a ir a estudiar. ¿Tú…?

—Cena con Reiner esta noche —rio Bertholdt—. Una cita.

—Eso está genial. ¿A dónde?

Bertholdt envolvió sus auriculares alrededor de su iPod y se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que Texas Roadhouse. Él estaba hablando toda la semana pasada sobre que quería un bistec.

—Eso suena bien. No voy a atrasarte entonces. Diviértete —dijo Eren, despidiéndose con la mano.

—Tú también. ¡Estudia duro!

Bertholdt se dio la vuelta para irse y Eren giró lentamente, pretendiendo alejarse. Vio a Bertholdt desaparecer en los departamentos y se fue directo al coche de Levi. Se dejó caer en el asiento del pasajero y escuchó un largo, infeliz suspiro.

—¿Es en serio, joder?

—Lo siento… —dijo Eren—. Él es mi vecino y no quería que me viera entrar en el auto y no podía simplemente evitarlo y… ¿Estás jugando Flappy Bird?

—Estaba.

—¿La cagaste?

—Sí. Cuando decidiste causar tanto alboroto como una bomba atómica. Me faltaban dos para batir mi récord.

Eren se inclinó.

—¿Cuál es tu puntuación más alta?

—Ochocientos cinco.

Las cejas de Eren se juntaron en un ceño fruncido.

—No jodas —Levi le mostró su teléfono y Eren siseó ante la sólida prueba de que Levi al parecer era un dios capaz de cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué quieres comer? Estoy seguro de que estás muriendo de hambre con tu dieta de universitario de mierda.

—Lo estaría, pero tú te encargas bastante bien de asegurar que esté alimentado.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo dejar que te desmayes de fatiga con mi polla en ti.

—Cierto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo que sea menos Texas Roadhouse —suspiró Eren. Levi levantó una ceja cuestionando y Eren sacudió su cabeza—. Nada. Uhh… ¿qué tal comida italiana?

Sus palabras salieron tímidas. Definitivamente aún estaba pidiendo permiso. Era el dinero de Levi. El hombre estaría manejando. Eren sentía que todavía tenía que dejarlo claro con Levi, a pesar de que el pelinegro _estaba_ complaciendo todos los deseos de Eren.

Levi extendió la mano alrededor del volante para arrancar el coche. Rugió y ronroneó contra las piernas de Eren.

—Italiana será —Levi dio un golpecito con un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Eren—. Por cierto, te ves bien.

—Gracias —murmuró Eren, frotando debajo de su mandíbula donde el dedo de Levi había estado. El pequeño y extraño toque cariñoso hizo que Eren sonriera más de lo que hubiera querido. Se acomodó en el asiento y educadamente cruzó las manos en su regazo.

Levi presionó el acelerador y salieron por la calle. El auto se movió y Eren podía sentir su poder con cada pequeño giro. Sonrió con cada fuerte aceleración.

—¿Ya te estás divirtiendo?

—Un poco. Este coche es increíble.

—Voy a tomar la autopista entonces. Ahí será realmente impresionante.

Eren contuvo un feliz chillido cuando Levi volteó hacia el camino y salió a toda velocidad.

* * *

Eren podía contar las veces que había aparcado con valet. Cero. Y no podía recordar cuántas veces había estado con su padre cuando había hecho eso. Grisha odiaba estacionar y siempre pagaba para que lo hagan, incluso cuando el estacionamiento regular estaba más cerca.

No fue una sorpresa que Levi hiciera que un valet estacionara su auto. Él se detuvo, abrió la puerta del coche y le chasqueó los dedos a Eren para que haga lo mismo.

—¿No te preocupa que arruinen tu auto? —preguntó Eren mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante. Levi se encogió.

—No me hables de esa mierda.

Eren soltó una risa y Levi sacudió la cabeza. Sin mirar, Levi se estiró y agarró la mano de Eren, jalando de él más cerca mientras caminaban. La primera reacción de Eren fue soltarse pero vaciló, no queriendo molestar a Levi, pero definitivamente se tensó lo suficiente para captar la atención del mayor.

Un grupo de personas pasó al lado de ellos, todos hablando en voz alta, y Eren se aproximó al lado de Levi. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Levi no estaba sosteniendo su mano sino sacándolo del camino en realidad. Con un suspiro, Eren dejó caer los hombros.

No estaba seguro de si estaba aliviado o molesto. Aliviado de que Levi no estaba siendo cariñoso. Molesto de que Levi no estaba siendo cariñoso. Eren no sabía cuál quería o a cuál le temía.

Pero cuando trató de jalar su mano, Levi no lo soltó inmediatamente. Eren se percató de que no le temía a ninguna.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué?

Levi le lanzó una mirada de "¿por qué qué, idiota?" y Eren lamió sus labios secos.

—Me estás tomando de la mano.

—¿Es eso malo?

—Es… raro…

—¿Por qué? ¿No te tomas de la mano con la gente que sales también?

Eren tragó saliva.

—Yo no… No he salido con nadie en realidad desde la secundaria… algo así…

—Joder, Eren, solo relájate. No es como si te estuviera obligando a hacer algo horrible. Estoy agarrando tu maldita mano. Probablemente terminarías perdido en medio de la puta calle si te suelto. Considéralo un favor.

Eren tragó cualquier respuesta negativa que se le ocurrió. Su pensamiento inmediato, como todo lo demás, era que tomarse de las manos era para las relaciones. Pero tal vez Levi tenía razón. No era la gran cosa.

Así que Eren ajustó su mano para agarrar mejor la de Levi, sus ojos todavía viendo a otro lado. Sintió un suave apretón de vuelta.

—Además, si te invito a salir, quiero que la gente sepa que estamos juntos.

—Oh, ¿asustado de que alguien trate de coquetear conmigo mientras estoy a tu lado? —Eren bromeó. Levi abrió la puerta del restaurante para él.

—No estoy asustado. No me importaría. Porque ellos me verán llevarte a casa al final de la noche.

Eren soltó una carcajada, agarrando a Levi por las manos y tirándolo hacia adentro. La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de ellos y Eren no puedo evitar sonreír.

—¿Entonces crees que soy lindo y me quieres presumir? —preguntó Eren, empujando el hombro de Levi. La señorita en el mostrador de recepcionista se mordió el labio, escuchándolos. La cara de Eren se puso completamente roja por la vergüenza.

—Bienvenidos, ¿mesa para dos? —la chica soltó una risita.

—Tres, porque al parecer este mocoso trajo su puto ego con él.

—Dos —dijo Eren, levantando los dedos. La anfitriona cogió dos menús.

—Por aquí, por favor —dijo ella.

Levi comenzó a caminar, una petulante sonrisa en su rostro. Eren saltó detrás de él, enroscando su dedo alrededor del cinturón que Levi llevaba. Siendo guiado, Eren observó el restaurante.

Estaba decorado con piedra y vides, para darle un aspecto rústico. Había barriles que lucían pesados a lo largo de la pared con estanterías de vinos colgadas detrás de ellos. Las luces estaban atenuadas, velas colocadas en las mesas para emitir un cálido resplandor. Un violinista tocaba canciones lentas, de pie en un rincón.

Eren sonrió mientras fueron llevados a una mesa reservada. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y la anfitriona se fue con un: "Su mesero estará con ustedes en breve". Levi tomó su carta.

—Pide lo que quieras —murmuró Levi mientras Eren abría su propia carta.

Por una vez los precios no eran ridículos. Todavía un poco más por pasta de lo que Eren hubiera pagado normalmente, pero por lo menos estaba dentro de su límite. No es como si importara; Levi nunca le permitía a Eren pagar por una comida o incluso tocar su billetera.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros —intervino el mesero, acercándose—. Mi nombre es Marco y hoy seré su-

Eren se tensó, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe. Esa voz y ese nombre y-

—¿Eren?

Eren miró hacia arriba a Levi primero y luego al mesero. Marco. Era Marco. Marco Bodt. Pecoso Marco Bodt. Perfecto Marco, o sea el Marco de Jean.

Eren forzó a su cara a expresar algo y levantó una mano para saludar.

—Uhh… ¿hola…?

—¿Cómo estás esta tarde? —rio Marco y Eren estaba seguro de que los ángeles tenían sonrisas menos amables.

Asintió nerviosamente.

—Sí.

—¿Qué?

—Está bien —dijo Levi, dejando su carta y captando la atención de Marco.

—Oh, mis disculpas. Umm… ¿les puedo traer algo de beber? ¿Té, agua, vino?

—Quiero una copa de cabernet, por favor —dijo Levi—. Y un agua con limón.

Marco garabateó en su libreta, girándose hacia Eren lentamente. Pero Eren aún estaba estupefacto, tratando de asimilar la situación.

Había sido visto con Levi. Por un estudiante. Un amigo suyo. Y de todos los amigos, tenía que ser el novio de Jean.

—Umm… igual… vino… Lo mismo que él…

—Voy a tener que ver su identificación, señor —dijo Marco. La repentina firmeza en su voz hizo a Eren ponerse atento de nuevo. Marco se echó a reír, esa estúpida risa de ángel—. Estoy bromeando. Bueno… sí necesito ver tu identificación o me meteré en problemas.

—Sí —rio Eren, sacando su billetera. Levi había vuelto a su menú. Eren sostuvo su billetera abierta para que Marco vea (en realidad eche un vistazo) y el dulce chico pecoso se fue a ordenar sus perdidos. Eren se hundió de vuelta contra el asiento, su estómago en nudos.

—¿Lo conoces de la escuela?

Eren asintió. Levi levantó una ceja.

—Así que ninguno de tus amigos sabe que estás saliendo con un hombre mayor.

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—Y… déjame pensar… este chico, Marco, conoce a alguien cercano a ti. Alguien que probablemente te juzgaría por salir conmigo. Tal vez una hermana… un ex. Oh, _el _ex.

—Levi —murmuró Eren. Su pecho se apretó ante la mención de "el ex", porque Levi le había dado dolorosamente en el clavo. Y no era justo. A Eren le molestaba que Levi pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente y sin esfuerzo. ¿Era en realidad un libro abierto? O tal vez Levi solo era demasiado perceptivo.

Mientras Eren se preguntaba, Levi estiró su brazo sobre la mesa, su mano abierta. Eren miró a Levi y finalmente deslizó su mano sobre la mesa. Levi entrelazó sus dedos, frotando su pulgar sobre la mano de Eren. El pequeño gesto calmó los nervios de Eren en cuestión de segundos, quitando su mente de preocupaciones sobre Jean.

—No pienses en eso —dijo Levi suavemente—. No te preocupes por eso. Te mereces tener una noche de diversión, esta noche. Disfrútala.

Sus palabras salieron en un susurro tan suave como la seda. Eren tuvo que escuchar de cerca para oír o se lo hubiera perdido por completo. Sonrió ante las palabras amables de Levi, disfrutando de la sensación de los dedos fuertes del hombre y el sonido de su voz profunda. Admirando esos pesados ojos grises como el acero y sus afilados rasgos contra la luz de las velas.

Sintió una presión entre sus piernas y se enderezó de un salto. Levi sonrió y su voz se oscureció.

—Lo digo en serio.

Levi apretó su mano y le dio a la entrepierna de Eren otro pequeño empujón con su pie. Eren se retorció ante la sensación, una sonrisita creciendo en sus labios que se desvaneció cuando vio a Marco trayendo sus bebidas. Quitó su mano y se volteó para mirar el cuadro en la pared.

Escuchó a Marco y Levi intercambiando palabras en el fondo de sus propios pensamientos. Se frotó la mano debajo de la mesa, todavía capaz de sentir dónde los dedos de Levi habían estado. Dónde su pie había estado.

Era todo parte de la escena, Eren se dijo a sí mismo. Levi quería que la gente los viera juntos. Él era el trofeo de Levi para exhibir; una linda mascota para sacar de paseo. Y nadie quiere perder su tiempo en un cachorro que pone mala cara. A pesar de que sus palabras eran genuinas y amables y la manera en que sostenía la mano de Eren hacía que su corazón se acelerara. No había sentido eso en años y la idea era estúpida porque todo era para alardear…

—Eren, ¿qué te gustaría comer?

—Huh… ¡oh! —Eren jadeó, rápidamente abriendo su carta—. Umm… la pasta de carne.

Marco lo anotó y cogió sus menús.

—Muy bien. Voy a hacer sus pedidos y les traeré sus ensaladas.

Eren lo observó irse y puso una sonrisa mientras Levi tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

—Cuéntame más sobre la exposición de arte —dijo Levi firmemente—. ¿Cómo te fue? Me hubiera gustado hablar más contigo, pero sentí que hubiera sido inapropiado con tu madre y Mikasa ahí.

—Ellas no son las que me preocupan —suspiró Eren. Levi levantó una ceja, un gesto silencioso para que Eren continuara. Eren dejó su copa de vino y tragó—. A mamá no le importaría con quien hablara. Mikasa lo superaría. Mi papá probablemente se hubiera puesto como loco. ¿Probablemente? No, lo habría hecho, sin duda. No en tu cara. Pero me habría dado un puto sermón en el momento en que no hubiera mucha gente alrededor.

Sería como en la secundaria de nuevo. Pensamiento brutales llegaron inundándolo y Eren tomó un largo trago de vino.

Levi cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos fijos directamente en Eren.

—¿Te importa si me meto?

—Supongo que no…

—El hombre con gafas y cabello largo en la exposición de arte, él era tu padre, ¿correcto?

Eren asintió y se hundió en su asiento. Marco se acercó a la mesa, ensaladas en la mano. Las dejó, preguntó si necesitaban algo más y regresó a sus deberes de espera. Levi permaneció en silencio hasta que Marco estaba fuera del alcance del oído antes de continuar.

—¿Por qué estaba tan cabreado? Entró, te dio una mirada y puso esta expresión de "vete a la mierda" y se fue.

—Ese es… mi papá en pocas putas palabras —dijo Eren con una sonrisa amarga. Cogió su tenedor para jugar con su ensalada—. Él no cree que pueda vivir de mi arte. Que es solo… un hobby, no una verdadera profesión.

—¿Es un dentista?

—Es un médico del hospital Stohess.

Levi soltó un quejido y puso una cara que le dijo a Eren todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Pero… las buenas noticias son que vendí una pintura en la exposición de arte. Él aún no lo sabe. Yo solo voy a meterle el dinero en su cara —Eren rio con falsa esperanza. Los ojos de Levi se iluminaron.

—¿Vendiste un cuadro? ¿Una de tus pinturas? —preguntó. Eren asintió.

—Lo hice. Estoy muy emocionado. Aunque me entristeció un poco tener que dar la pintura. Era mi favorita.

—¿Tienes una imagen de ella? ¿Como una foto? Traté de encontrar tu nombre, pero no lo vi en ningún lado.

Eren metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y sacó su teléfono. Levi se mantuvo tranquilo mientras él hojeaba foto tras foto hasta que encontró la de su pintura. Las Alas de la Libertad. Eren le tendió el teléfono a Levi.

El hombre examinó la imagen silenciosamente, sus ojos oscuros concentrados.

—Yo uh… terminé esta después de que te conocí. Pero antes de que nos convirtiéramos en algo serio. No creí que te volvería a ver, así que usé… tu tatuaje como inspiración para las alas en la capa… —dijo Eren—. Lo siento si eso es algo raro.

Levi sacudió la cabeza, dejando el teléfono.

—Es irónico, en realidad. Pero la pintura es fantástica. Es una verdadera obra maestra.

—Estás siendo amable. No tienes que hacerlo. Follaré contigo solo por pagar la cena.

—Lo digo en serio. Eren… esa imagen-

—Muy bien, veamos. La pasta primavera de camarón y langosta, para usted —dijo Marco, interrumpiendo mientras dejaba el plato de Levi en frente de él. Su elección del momento oportuno se estaba volviendo impecable—. Y la pasta de carne con gorgonzola para Eren.

—Gracias —dijo Eren.

—¿Puedo traerles algo más?

Levi miró a Eren, quien negó con la cabeza en silencio, y de vuelta a Marco.

—Nada por el momento. Gracias.

Marco asintió y se alejó de nuevo.

—¡Esto se ve muy bien!

Comieron y rieron. Levi le dio de comer a Eren langosta y se rieron un poco más. Levi explicó además su relación con Mikasa. El breve tiempo que pasó bajo el techo de los Ackerman.

—El hombre era una pésima excusa de tutor —explicó Levi, tomando un sorbo de vino—. La clase de pendejo que consigue dinero por acoger a un niño y es una mierda como padre. Se gastaba el dinero en licor en vez. Él es la razón por la que dejé ese jodido lugar. Mikasa siempre fue una buena chica, pero ella tenía una familia que la cuidara. Y eran buena gente. Ellos estaban ahí para asegurarse que ella no se convirtiera en un fracaso. ¿Yo? Tuve que cuidar de mí mismo. Así que viajé a través de los estados y fui a la escuela de leyes.

Eren giró el tenedor en su pasta, escuchando con atención.

—No me pareces un abogado. Más bien como un luchador de jaula.

—Gracias y vete a la mierda.

—Y es por eso que me encantaría verte en la corte —Eren se rio entre dientes. Frunció el ceño y bajó la voz—. Me opongo, Su Señoría, la evidencia es insuficiente. Y mientras está en eso, jódase con su mazo, mierda.

—¿Esa fue una imitación de mí?

—Fue una perfecta imitación tuya —Eren bromeó.

—A la mierda tu mímica.

Eren sonrió en su copa de vino, complacido por la mirada en el rostro de Levi.

Marco volvió, preguntando si querían algún postre y aunque Eren fue persistente con sus "no, gracias", Levi pidió un tiramisú para llevar. Le dio a Marco su tarjeta para pagar, y Eren corrió hacia el baño antes de irse. No podría sentarse en el auto por el viaje de quince minutos de vuelta hacia la casa, no importa lo rápido que fuera el Porsche.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió. Y se encontró a sí mismo mirando directamente a Marco.

—Oh, hola de nuevo —Marco se rio—. ¿La cena estuvo bien?

—Fue increíble. No tenía idea de que trabajabas aquí.

—Conseguí el trabajo recientemente —dijo Marco—. No tenía idea de que tenías un novio-

—Él no es-quiero decir… Yo… mmm… —las palabras de Eren se convirtieron en gruñidos. Marco le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo.

—¿Huh?

—Están saliendo, pero no quieres que todos sepan sobre esto todavía. Es comprensible, Eren. Es tu relación y puedes mantenerla tan privada como quieras. Aunque no sé por qué lo harías. Él parece realmente agradable.

—Es solo que es… no sé… complicado supongo —dijo Eren suavemente. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su corazón acelerándose. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. ¿Y si Marco decía algo? ¿A alguien? Eren saltó de un pie a otro.

—¿Porque es un poco mayor? No creo que eso cambie nada. Muchas personas tienen diferencias de edad en sus relaciones y hacen que funcione. La manera en que te mira es solo… wow.

Esas palabras se hundieron en las arenas movedizas de la mente de Eren. No podía creer que lo estaba escuchando de Marco. De todas las personas.

—Los dos se veían muy felices, eso es todo. Lo siento si estoy hablando demasiado.

—No, estás bien. Está bien. Está totalmente… bien.

—Pararé.

—Gracias.

—Dejé la cuenta con tu cita. Y tengo que volver al trabajo pronto y todavía necesito… —Marco hizo un gesto hacia el urinario.

—¡Oh! ¡Okay! Nos vemos entonces —dijo Eren en voz alta mientras salía del baño.

Encontró a Levi caminando hacia la salida, la bolsa para llevar en la mano. El hombre sonrió—la misma que había sonreído antes—y Eren bajó la mirada hacia el suelo para evitar su ardiente mirada. Había algo tan dulce en la forma que Levi le sonreía. Nada sobre ello era raro; siempre era la misma mirada encantadora que Eren había recibido en varias ocasiones. Pero era justo ahora que Eren se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y su lengua se enredara.

—¿Listo?

Eren asintió, caminando hasta el lado de Levi y atreviéndose a envolver sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Levi.

—Listo.

Todo era perfecto. Una maravillosa cena. Marco siendo tan comprensivo. Postre para llevar. Alucinante sexo después.

A Eren no le gustaba el término "cita", pero estaba seguro de que esta había sido la mejor que había tenido.

Levi abrió la puerta del restaurante y Eren pasó por ella, al mismo tiempo que otra pareja entraba. Y luego Levi hizo una pausa, sus ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida. La pareja delante de ellos se detuvo y miró de vuelta. Eren sintió la tensión inmediata y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—L-Levi…

Eren sintió a Levi ponerse rígido mientras la mujer decía su nombre.

—Petra. Es bueno verte afuera. Auruo, igualmente.

Silencio. Se oyó el ruido de los clientes del restaurante en el interior, todavía hablando y riendo y sin preocupaciones, mezclándose con el dulce sonido de la música. En el exterior, se podía escuchar a los coches mientras pasaban conduciendo. Así que definitivamente había _ruido_, pero todo estaba en silencio.

—Bueno, fue agradable verte. Espero que los dos disfruten sus comidas esta noche —dijo Levi bruscamente. La mujer, Petra, asintió, con los ojos abajo.

—Gracias. Y espero que disfrutes tu… —sus palabras se apagaron mientras ella miraba en la dirección de Eren, sin saber qué decir—. Tu tarde.

—Gracias.

Hubo algunas maniobras incómodas. Levi mantuvo sus ojos al frente y arrastró a Eren a través de la puerta y hacia la calle oscura. Caminaron rápidamente por la acera y hacia el estacionamiento. Eren esperó hasta que estaban situados en el coche antes de siquiera abrir la boca.

—Entonces…

—Prefiero no hablar de ello —espetó Levi. Eren soltó un chillido ante su frío tono, cogiendo los lados de la bolsa en su regazo. Inhaló profundo.

—¿Ella es _la ex_?

Levi movió sus dedos ansiosamente contra el volante y asintió ligeramente.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello.

Eren lo dejó solo después de eso. Nunca había visto a Levi tan repentinamente molesto. Y temía estar en el extremo de eso. Permaneció en silencio el camino entero hacia el departamento, escuchando el ruido sordo del auto en su lugar. Mantuvo sus ojos en la bolsa, por la ventana, en el tablero, en cualquier lugar menos en Levi. Pero una vez que estaban fuera de la autopista, y de vuelta en las calles laterales, sintió unos fríos dedos envolverse alrededor de su mano. Se relajó, dejando que Levi tomara su mano sobre la consola central del coche.

Todavía sin palabras. Todavía sin explicación. Levi trazó círculos reconfortantes sobre la mano de Eren con su pulgar. Suaves, amables gestos que hacían cosquillear la piel de Eren.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias para que Eren entendiera la silenciosa disculpa. Eren se dio cuenta de que parte de esos círculos no solo eran por afecto; eran tan calmantes para Levi como lo eran para él.

Pero fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Levi manejó hasta el departamento, estacionando al lado. Inhaló y Eren volteó a mirarlo.

—Lamento que esta noche haya sido acortada. Quería llevarte a casa, pero cualquier erección que tenía antes no volverá hasta mañana.

Eren rio ante el comentario.

—Está bien. Me lo imaginé. Vamos a follar el doble de tiempo la próxima vez. O llámame en la mañana para sexo telefónico.

—Ten cuidado, puede que acepte esa oferta. Puedes tener el postre. No lo comeré y estoy seguro de que te va a venir bien a las tres de la mañana cuando estés escribiendo un ensayo en un par de horas.

—Tu fe en mis hábitos de estudio es desalentadora.

Levi sonrió y el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Eren envolvió sus manos alrededor de la manija de la puerta y se congeló. Mordió su labio y se recostó contra el asiento.

—¿Qué?

—No es nada —dijo Eren. Jugueteó con la bolsa, sus dedos torpes y su respiración irregular. Era estúpido y lo lamentaría pero-

Se inclinó, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Levi para mantenerlo quieto. Y tan suave como podía, Eren presionó un ligero beso en la mejilla de Levi.

—No dejes que te arruine la noche —suspiró Eren, removiéndose.

Una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de la boca de Levi.

—Gracias. Sigues siendo un mocoso de mierda.

—Lo sé. Y tú sigues siendo un viejo pendejo.

* * *

**N/T:** Lamento la demora, tuve una semana muy ocupada :c

A los que quieren salseo, no se preocupen. En el próximo capítulo habrá ewe

No se olviden de dejar un review, me anima saber lo que piensan del fic y la traducción :'D


	8. Crumble Cake

**Capítulo 8: Crumble Cake**

Había una inexplicable felicidad burbujeando en el estómago de Eren, mezclándose con el estrés y la preocupación que ya se había instalado ahí. Levi era rudo y grosero con sus palabras, pero sus acciones hacían que Eren se derritiera en una manera que no podía explicar. Se apoyó contra la puerta de su departamento, simplemente pensando y suspirando felizmente para sí mismo.

Cuanto más se quedaba presionado contra la puerta y más dejaba que ese contento sentimiento se asentara, más sus pensamientos comenzaban a vagar. Y cuando sus pensamientos se desviaban, se volvían hacia él como lobos veloces. Cambiando en ideas desagradables.

Él no era merecedor de alguien como Levi. Alguien que era tan preocupado y considerado.

Eren se mordió el labio y trató, por una vez, de pensar que tal vez no era una mierda inútil. Que tal vez estaba bien para él estar saliendo con alguien amable. Alguien que estaba muy fuera de su alcance, porque tal vez, solo tal vez, a Levi no le importaba eso y realmente le gustaba lo suficiente para salir con él. Salir o lo que sea que estaba haciendo con Levi. Probablemente eso ni siquiera importaba—

_Vrrr._

Eren sintió su teléfono vibrar contra su pierna. Deslizó su mano en su bolsillo, sacándolo y desbloqueándolo. Las lágrimas se aferraron a sus pestañas mientras leía el nombre que apareció a lo largo de la pantalla.

**Papi: **Me divertí esta noche. Gracias de nuevo por comer conmigo y aguantar mi mierda. Anda a la cama. Ya pasó tu hora de dormir, mocoso.

Eren trató de no sonreír mientras sus dedos volaban por la pantalla para escribir una respuesta.

_Lo que sea. Deja de enviar mensajes y maneja bien dime cuando llegues a la noche de bingo viejo_

Perdió la batalla y se rindió ante su sonrisa. Eren genuinamente sonrió y estaba realmente feliz todo porque—

—Eren…

Levantó la vista hacia la suave voz y vio a Mikasa y Annie. Abrazó su teléfono contra su pecho y tragó saliva, saludándolas mientras su sonrisa tonta se desvanecía.

—Oh hey —dijo—. Heh, todos regresamos al mismo tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta del departamento mientras las chicas se despedían. Entró y encendió la luz, quitándose los zapatos con los pies. Puso su tiramisú en el refrigerador y volteó cuando Mikasa entró en el departamento. Ella cerró la puerta y dejó su bolso, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho a la defensiva.

—¿Con quién estabas?

Eren se encogió de hombros, apoyado contra el refrigerador.

—Connie. Fuimos a cenar.

—¿Desde cuándo Connie empezó a manejar un Porsche?

¿Por qué rayos había dicho Connie?

Eren se tragó un duro "no es asunto tuyo", porque sabía, demasiado bien, que eso solo llevaría a más discusiones no deseadas. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que había sido atrapado.

—Solo… estaba con un amigo, Mikasa. Eso es todo.

—Eren, ¿por qué no puedes decirme con quién estabas? —Mikasa presionó.

—Estaba con un _amigo_, bien. Nos conocimos en la tienda de arte, empezamos a juntarnos y solo fuimos a cenar o algo, lo que sea —espetó Eren. Levantó sus brazos y se fue furioso hasta el sofá, gruñendo con frustración mientras se sentaba—. ¿Algo más? ¿Necesitas saber lo que comí? ¿Cuánto gasté? ¿Qué color de ropa interior estoy usando?

—Deja de estar tan a la defensiva —Mikasa se quejó—. Te estás molestando porque pregunté con quién estabas. Nunca he visto que tengas amigos que manejen coches tan caros. ¿Me puedes culpar?

—Yo no me meto en tu vida personal con Annie. ¿Entonces por qué te estás entrometiendo en mi vida personal?

—Porque tomas decisiones estúpidas, Eren —dijo Mikasa. Se aclaró la garganta, sus palabras habían salido más duras de lo que había previsto. Ella miró hacia otro lado, tirando de su bufanda; la misma bufanda que Eren le había dado hace mucho tiempo—. Lo… Lo siento…

—Lo que sea.

—No quiero que salgas lastimado de nuevo.

Esas palabras eran suaves, apenas más que un susurro y llenas de una pesadez que dieron un tirón al corazón de Eren. Mikasa no era estúpida. Ella podía ver lo horrible que era para Eren, el vivir día tras día en cercanía del hombre que lo había lastimado inconscientemente; el hombre que rompió su corazón.

Ella cruzó la habitación y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Eren. Él no se resistió; se apoyó contra su estómago y dejó que ella acariciara su cabello con una mano suave.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes —suspiró Mikasa—. Solo estoy preocupada por ti. Siempre me preocupo por ti.

Eren refunfuñó en su estómago mientras ella hablaba. Mikasa seguía acariciando su cabeza con una tranquilizadora mano.

—No quiero verte sufrir así de nuevo…

—Estaré bien —murmuró Eren—. Lo estuve la última vez y estoy bien ahora. Y estaré bien en cualquier relación futura.

Tragó su nerviosismo, esperando que sonara convincente. Ni siquiera él creía en sus propias palabras y sabía muy bien que Mikasa tampoco lo haría.

—Si tú lo dices.

Ella sabía. Ella sabía que Eren estaba mintiendo. Y Eren estaba plenamente consciente de ello. Ellos se habían conocido desde hace mucho para no percatarse de esas sutiles y silenciosas pistas. Sus orejas estaban brillantes, de color rojo cereza. Pero más que eso, era la manera en que su voz temblaba. Cómo murmuraba cuando estaba verdaderamente inseguro. Mikasa estaba al tanto de todas estas pequeñas cosas y siempre sabía cuándo él mentía.

Pero dijo sí para preservar su cordura. Para dejar que su mente descansara. Para evitar que él se enojara. Para demostrar que ella podía confiar en que él tomara sus propias decisiones, incluso cuando ambos sabían que serían estúpidas.

Ya era demasiado tarde y ambos estaban muy cansados para discutir. Armin llegaría a casa pronto también, y definitivamente no querían que lo recibiera una pelea.

Mikasa lo soltó y recogió su bolso.

—Voy a tomar una ducha.

Eren asintió y la observó caminar hacia su habitación. Se desplomó contra el sofá y solo podía esperar a que el sentimiento de temor desapareciera. Él sabía que las intenciones de Mikasa eran nada más que buenas.

Estaba demasiado débil por su repentina subida de adrenalina para siquiera intentar ir a su habitación. Se puso cómodo en el sofá y encendió la televisión, viendo Bob Esponja hasta que la puerta se abrió y Armin apareció. Escuchó a Armin desahogarse sobre el hospital, sobre los estudiantes con los que hacía prácticas y su falta de competencia. Pero cuando Armin empezaba a hablar sobre los niños con los que estaba cerca, su voz se animaba repentinamente y sus ojos se agrandaban; era todo sonrisas de Disney.

Mikasa se les unió, una vez que terminó de ducharse, y sus nervios parecían haberse asentado un poco. Los tres charlaron distraídamente sobre sus tardes, riendo de vez en cuando. Eren sintió su teléfono vibrar y juzgando por el tic en la esquina de la boca de Mikasa, lo había escuchado también. Ella se volteó hacia Armin, como para darle algo de privacidad a Eren, y él bajó la mirada hacia la pantalla.

**Papi: **En casa, idiota. Descansa esa linda cabeza tuya.

Eren sonrió ante el mensaje sarcástico, sintiendo más mariposas en su estómago de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría.

* * *

Eren llamó a la puerta de la casa de Levi y esperó pacientemente a que responda. Estaban a mitad de semana, en lo que habría sido un día largo de trabajo. Normalmente. Sin embargo, Levi insistió en que Eren se tomara el resto del día libre y aceptó a pagarle cualquier diferencia en su cheque. A Annie no le importaba, ya que Eren había tomado sus turnos varias veces antes.

Y debido a las miradas curiosas que estaba recibiendo ahora de todos los que conocía, Eren insistió en manejar hasta la casa de Levi. El pelinegro, a su vez, insistió en darle dinero a Eren para la gasolina y por mucho que Eren quiso rechazarlo, un tanque lleno siempre era un poco irresistible.

La puerta se abrió y Levi se quedó de pie allí, un cruce entre cansancio y emoción en su rostro. Extendió la mano y jaló a Eren hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Eren sonrió y se acurrucó contra él, cubriendo los hombros de Levi con sus brazos. Se inclinó, poniendo a propósito todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Levi con una risa juguetona. Fue alzando repentinamente, con sus pies en el aire en estilo nupcial, con un "tch" por parte de Levi.

—¿Cómo eres tan fuerte si eres viejo y pequeño? —Eren tarareó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi.

—La misma puta razón por la que eres una mierda insufrible —respondió Levi, cerrando la puerta con su pie—. Solo lo soy.

—¡Oh, vamos!

Levi dejó de caminar, de pie junto al sofá de la sala.

—Hago ejercicio. Frecuentemente.

—Pero eso no explica tu estatura.

—Te voy a dejar caer en tu puto culo.

Eren rio y se aferró a Levi mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Era agradable, ser recibido con brazos abiertos y ser levantado en el aire. Literalmente levantado en el aire; no en el sentido metafórico de cuentos de hadas, porque Eren sabía muy bien que ese era un pensamiento estúpido y poco realista. Incluso si era una linda idea.

—Entonces, ¿qué era tan importante que tuve que salir del trabajo y traer mi trasero por aquí? —dijo Eren, su voz ligeramente ronca con una oleada de lujuria. Se enderezó y lanzó una pierna sobre la cintura de Levi, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mayor dolorosamente lento, solo para inclinarse más cerca y cubrir con sus brazos los hombros de Levi otra vez.

Bajó sus caderas contra Levi, moviéndolas en un lento giro coquetamente para burlarse aún más del mayor. Un pequeño gemido de aprobación salió de la garganta de Levi y Eren se mordió el labio inferior.

Levi sonrió y apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Eren mientras el castaño arqueaba su espalda.

—Quería algo de compañía mientras trabajaba.

—¿Solo algo de compañía? —Eren repitió burlonamente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pasando su mano por el cabello de Levi.

—Un poco —el mayor sopló las palabras en las clavículas expuestas de Eren. Su aliento se sintió caliente contra la piel de Eren, las palabras prácticamente ardiendo mientras las comprendía. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Eren mientras Levi mordisqueaba su garganta. Una mano dejó la cintura de Eren para enredarse en su cabello, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras Levi chupaba su manzana de Adán.

Eren soltó otro gemido mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Levi se estaba tomando su tiempo, dejando el cuello de Eren húmedo y rojo, aunque no lo suficiente para hacer marcas que durarían el resto de la semana. Al menos no todavía.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron cuando Levi pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Eren. Se estremeció en el firme agarre de Levi y se fue hacia adelante, sus mejillas encendidas con color.

—Ahh, Levi… —gimió Eren. Levi chupó y cogió la oreja de Eren entre sus dientes. El menor clavó las uñas en los hombros de Levi, presionando sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Levi, buscando algo de fricción.

Eren escuchó una risita y sonrió. Levi podía ser increíblemente sexy, pero oír esa suave voz subir por la risa siempre era una pequeña bendición. Le recordó a Eren que Levi era humano, no un intocable dios de piedra. Era un hombre caliente con una polla con piercings que Eren estaba ansioso por liberar.

Pero entonces _lo_ vio.

Eren reconoció solo el borde desde donde estaba sentado. Era una imagen borrosa, en su mente dominada por la lujuria, pero cuanto más miraba, más claro se hacía; los naranjas y los rayos de luz y las copas de los árboles.

—Espera —espetó Eren. Golpeó sus manos contra los hombros de Levi para llamar su atención—. ¡Espera, detente! ¡Espera, maldita sea!

Levi se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos entrecerrados, miedo y frustración evidente en su rostro.

—¿Qué carajos?

—Esa pintura —continuó Eren, soltándose de las manos de Levi. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies mientras se levantaba del sofá, señalando con un dedo acusador a la cubierta pintura recargada contra la pared—. Esa puta pintura. ¿Esa es mía?

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Levi gritó de vuelta, sin hacer nada para ocultar su clara molestia. Era obvio que su mente todavía estaba entre sus piernas.

Eren sacudió su cabeza y caminó furioso por la habitación. Cogió la cubierta de la pintura y la tiró tan fuerte como pudo. Levi miró por encima del sofá y levantó las manos.

—¿Qué mierda con eso?

—¡Esta es mi puta pintura! —gritó Eren—. ¡La que vendí en la exposición de arte!

—¿Quieres una recompensa por tus malditas habilidades de razonamiento deductivo? —Levi se quejó, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—¡Quiero saber por qué mierda la tienes!

—No lo sé, Eren, ¿tal vez porque la compré, joder?

El corazón de Eren se hundió. De pronto se sintió enfermo. Agarró su estómago, negando con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empezaban a fluir. No podía contenerlas, no podía pararlas ni pretender que estaba bien. Levi levantó las cejas en shock, su cara suavizándose.

—Eren, ¿qué demonios está mal?

—Pensé… pensé que la había vendido porque era buena —dijo Eren, su voz quebrándose—. Pero… no lo hice… solo la compraste porque te sentiste mal…

Eso tomó a Levi por sorpresa. Se puso de pie y rápidamente se acercó a Eren, con sus brazos extendidos. Pero Eren sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió, levantando sus manos a la defensiva.

—Eren, ven aquí, yo…

—¡NO! ¡No, Levi, jódete! —gritó Eren—. ¡Vete a la mierda tú y tu maldita caridad! ¡No necesito eso!

Levi lucía como si hubiera recibido una bofetada en la cara. Los labios de Eren se apretaron y negó con la cabeza de nuevo, incluso cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Levi inhaló y se acercó, apenas rozando sus dedos contra con el brazo tembloroso de Eren.

Y apenas un segundo después, Eren se había apartado completamente, una sarta de maldiciones y gritos cayendo de su boca, una mezcla de pura ira y dolor. Retrocedió en una mesa, sacudiéndola lo suficiente para tirar un jarrón de vidrio lleno con piedras de un azul profundo.

El destrozo hizo que Eren se detuviera por completo. Dejar de moverse, dejar de gritar y por un momento, dejar de llorar. Jadeó y se quedó mirándolo mientras Levi cerraba los ojos con fastidio.

—Mierda… ¡Mierda! Maldita sea… Soy tan estúpido… —dijo Eren. Pero sus palabras no eran para Levi.

Era un mantra que se había repetido a sí mismo, una y otra vez. Una disculpa silenciosa que se había dicho a sí mismo después de cada horrible discusión que tenía en casa como una manera de justificar su propio comportamiento. Derramar cereal, dejar salir al perro, lanzar la pelota en la casa, convertirse en un estudiante de arte.

Y ahora Levi estaba oyendo la disculpa que solo había susurrado para sí mismo.

Eren al instante cayó de rodillas, para tratar de recoger el desastre de vidrio y piedras. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar algo, Levi estaba de rodillas junto a él, agarrando sus manos.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Eren? —espetó Levi.

—Yo… yo no…

—No vas a llenar de sangre mi puto piso. Ven aquí —Levi estaba de vuelta de pie mientras Eren aún buscaba sus palabras, tirando de Eren con él.

El menor estaba débil en su mano, siguiendo a Levi sin cuestionar. Las lágrimas se aferraron a sus pestañas, haciendo mucho más difícil ver mientras tropezaba después del hombre de cabello oscuro. Su silencio fue interrumpido cuando Eren hipó.

Levi se giró hacia él, ojos oscuros y puestos en Eren. Levantó sus manos y la única cosa que pudo hacer Eren fue encogerse.

Pero en el momento que lo hizo, Eren se dio cuenta de que Levi estaba manteniendo sus manos para sí. Las había levantado para preguntar "¿qué carajos?", no para golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Y cuando Levi se percató de lo que Eren estaba haciendo, bajó sus manos, dejándolas caer contra sus piernas.

—Eren… Eren, ¿qué mierda? ¿Qué carajos está pasando? —no gritó, lo que descolocó más a Eren. La voz de Levi era la misma, con un dejo de un borde cortante, pero en el mismo volumen que siempre usaba, sino un poco más bajo. Reconfortante, calmante.

Eren inhaló, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

—Levi… No me importa cómo me das dinero. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer por él. Pero por favor, no… no m-me tengas lástima. Especialmente cuando se t-trata de mi arte —su confesión salió entre sollozos conmocionados. Eren apenas podía concentrarse. Su mente estaba corriendo. Solo sentía dolor. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba mantenerlas como un muro entre él y Levi. Todo estaba _mal._

—Eren, escucha —dijo Levi, tan suavemente como su dura voz le permitía. Extendió una mano, presionando sus dedos con los levantados de Eren, deslizándolos unos contra otros para que sus dedos estuvieran entrelazados lentamente—. No tenía idea de que era tu pintura cuando la compré.

Levi estaba yendo directamente al problema.

Eren negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer las palabras del hombre.

—Escucha. Eren, _Eren._ Detente y mírame.

Eran las palabras de un capitán. No una petición, sino una orden. Eren no tuvo elección repentinamente. Levantó la vista hacia él, orbes esmeralda vidriosos y sus mejillas húmedas.

—Compré esa pintura porque me enamoré de ella —dijo Levi con voz firme—. No sabía que era tu pintura hasta el día que me enseñaste una foto de ella en tu teléfono. Y créeme, pequeña mierda, te lo iba a decir, pero fuimos interrumpidos y estabas tan putamente… estresado esa noche incluso sin eso y no quería que tuvieras más en tu plato.

—Las alas en la pintura eran las mismas que tu tatuaje…

—Similares. No idénticas —dijo Levi—. Eso no es lo que inicialmente llamó mi atención. Vi una hermosa pintura y luego noté las alas. Pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, podía ser tu pintura mientras la miraba. Pero antes de que ese pensamiento cruzara mi mente, ya había decidido que iba a comprar esa pintura, independientemente de su precio.

Las palabras se hundieron lentamente. Eren quería decirle a Levi que era un mentiroso. Que no le creía una sola palabra. Que Levi le estaba dando dinero de caridad.

Pero cada palabra que dijo Levi se sentía genuina. La mirada severa en sus ojos grises era genuina. La manera en que sostenía la mano de Eren…

—No soy un idiota. Sé lo importante que es tu arte para ti. Así que para mí el comprar tus pinturas, porque sentí _lástima_ por ti, solo te menospreciaría. Y sería una persona de mierda por ello. No quiero hacer eso. No quiero que cuestiones tus talentos. En verdad eres un pintor fantástico, Eren. No compro arte de mierda, así que lo digo en serio.

Eren escuchó. No tenía otra opción. Cerró sus ojos y trató de calmarse mientras Levi hablaba. Suaves y deliberados círculos fueron frotados en sus manos y lentamente dejó de temblar. Tenía que aceptar las palabras de Levi, porque cuanto más escuchaba, más se daba cuenta de que Levi estaba diciendo la puta verdad, y se desplomó en el suelo, sus manos aún entrelazadas con las de Levi.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Eren a través de labios temblorosos, su cabeza hacia abajo—. Lo siento mucho…

—No lo sientas —suspiró Levi. Soltó las manos de Eren para ahuecar las mejillas del chico. Quitó las lágrimas con sus pulgares—. Deja de disculparte, ¿de acuerdo? Debería haberte dicho.

—Perdón. Perdón por gritar. Perdón por entrar en pánico —sus palabras salieron tensas a través de roncos hipos—. Perdón por romper tu jarrón. Soy una mierda, Levi. Lo siento tanto.

¿Por qué siempre gritaba? Levi no se merecía eso. El paciente hombre necesitaba a alguien agradecido y de voz suave. Alguien que no gritara y chillara y culpara. Alguien que no rompiera cosas y pudiera controlar su temperamento. Por eso Jean lo dejó. Él odiaba los gritos tanto como Eren lo hacía. Y al igual que Jean, Eren sabía que Levi lo dejaría también. Por alguien que no perdiera los estribos cada vez que algo saliera mal. Por alguien como Marco—

Eren jadeó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. El pensamiento lo cortó como una cuchilla. Todo dolía y quería gritar y desaparecer. Pero Levi sostuvo su rostro en sus gentiles manos, quitando más lágrimas mientras estas caían.

—Dije que dejes de disculparte —repitió Levi, su voz aún suave. Pasó una tierna mano por el cabello de Eren y la llevó de vuelta para sostener su cara—. No quiero escuchar otro puto "lo siento" salir de tu boca. Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesto.

—Pero grité…

—Las personas gritan cuando están molestas. No es un maldito pecado. Solo respira profundamente.

Eren asintió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por obedecer. Todavía estaba temblando, pero intentó respirar. Levi esperó, frotando círculos pacientemente en las mejillas de Eren con sus pulgares. Respirando con él. Asegurándole que estaría bien. Que estaba bien.

Una leve sonrisa se extendió sobre los labios de Eren y finalmente apoyó su cabeza contra la mano de Levi.

—Gracias —la voz de Eren estaba ronca y sabía que lloraría más tarde, pero en ese momento estaba feliz.

Levi quitó el cabello de su rostro y se inclinó. Presionó ligeramente sus labios contra la frente de Eren mientras este cerraba sus ojos.

—Sé que no te gustan los besos, pero necesitabas más que un masaje en la cara —suspiró Levi—. Anda siéntate en el sofá ahora. Te haré un poco de té.

Eren asintió, ya que era lo único que podía manejar, y se arrastró hacia el sofá, todavía sintiendo los labios de Levi en su piel.

—¡El jarrón…!

—No te preocupes por eso —Levi se apresuró. Eren se sentó detrás del cojín del sofá, mirando a Levi por encima de ellos—. Lo limpiaré. Además, ese era _el_ jarrón de la ex. Siempre lo odié.

* * *

Eren no estaba seguro en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero su cabeza estaba cómodamente en el regazo de Levi y su té estaba prácticamente sin tocar en la mesa. Así que cuando los ojos de Eren se abrieron, suspiró contentamente por la sensación de la mano de Levi en su cabello.

Encima de él, Levi bajó los papeles que estaba leyendo. El ruido hizo que Eren mirara hacia arriba con curiosidad y sonrió.

—¿Te sientes mejor, mocoso?

Eren asintió.

—Mhm.

Su pequeño gemido fue recibido con una palmadita de aprobación en la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y empujó su rostro en el estómago del hombre. Levi se había duchado; Eren podía oler el persistente olor a jabón a través de su camisa y podía sentir los pocos lugares húmedos donde Levi no se había secado por completo.

La habitación estaba cálida, sin ser sofocante, y las luces habían sido apagadas. La lámpara en la mesita de al lado estaba encendida, para que Levi pudiera leer lo que sea que estaba leyendo, pero los papeles que sostenía daban una pequeña sombra sobre la cara de Eren para bloquear la luz.

Una sonrisa estiró los labios de Eren. Incluso después de su infantil ataque de nervios, Levi seguía cuidando de él. Mimándolo. Era más que un sentimiento de alegría; Eren percibió una sensación de seguridad. Seguridad emocional que nunca había sentido con Jean o cualquier otra persona.

Cuando él gritaba, la gente gritaba de vuelta, a excepción de su madre. Cuando Levi lo escuchó levantar la voz, solo había una sensación de calma de la que Eren pudo percatarse. Sin gritos de vuelta. Sin lanzar cosas. Solo Levi, siendo Levi.

Siendo perfecto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Mmm… casi dos horas —dijo Levi.

—¿Y has estado trabajando todo ese tiempo?

Levi suspiró, poniendo los papeles sobre la mesa. Acercó una mano a su rostro, frotando sus sienes, y la otra la mantuvo en la cabeza de Eren.

—Me duché y luego empecé a trabajar. Pero el trabajo es un infierno.

—Deberías tomar un descanso.

—¿Esa es tu manera consentida de decir que quieres atención?

—Iba a sugerir que te diera una mamada.

Levi levantó sus cejas ante la cara engreída de Eren. Se relajó en el sofá, empujando su entrepierna contra la mejilla de Eren.

—Así que eres capaz de buenas ideas. Pon esa boquita sarcástica tuya a trabajar entonces.

Sacó su mano del cabello de Eren para darle al castaño una pequeña palmada en su trasero. Eren soltó una risa, deslizándose del sofá para colocarse entre las piernas de Levi.

Eren palmeó la polla de Levi a través de sus pantalones de pijama, sintiéndola endurecerse mientras más la tocaba. Subió la camisa de Levi y tiró de la pretina de sus pantalones, mostrando esas hermosas y esculpidas caderas. Eren las mordisqueó, escuchando a Levi jadear y sintiéndolo empujar sus caderas para obtener más fricción.

Después de dejar una marca satisfactoria en la cadera de Levi, Eren bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior, revelando su premio. Abrió la boca, lamiendo una línea con toda su lengua desde la base de la polla de Levi hasta la punta, de piercing a piercing, antes de meterla en su boca. Dio una larga, dura chupada, gimiendo con deleite, y metió la verga de Levi profundamente en su boca, golpeando la parte de atrás de su garganta.

Eren no quería andar con rodeos. No quería que Levi rogara.

Pasó sus dientes ligeramente a lo largo de la polla de Levi, provocando un largo gemido del hombre, y abruptamente se la metió hasta la garganta. Aflojó su mandíbula, dejando que la saliva se acumule sobre sus labios y en la pierna de Levi. Unas manos encontraron su camino hacia su cabello y Eren gimió ante el repentino control que Levi tomó de él.

Eren mantuvo firme su cuello mientras Levi empezaba a embestir sus caderas, follando lentamente la boca de Eren. Era una dicha obscena el sentir esos duros piercings deslizándose por su caliente garganta, el tener los dedos de Levi enredados en su cabello, que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos, y que los únicos sonidos en la habitación fueran el chapoteo de la saliva y la respiración agitada de Levi.

—Ahh… mierda, Eren… joder tu boca…

Ante el sonido de la voz rota de Levi, Eren sujetó los muslos del hombre, fascinado de que podía hacer gemir a Levi de esa manera.

El agarre de Levi se apretó y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su labio atrapado entre sus dientes. Eren se apartó rápidamente, agarrando la polla de Levi para extraer hasta la última gota de semen mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. El pegajoso líquido golpeó los labios de Eren, lengua y mejilla, y miró hacia arriba a la cara sonrojada de Levi.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Levi frotó la mejilla de Eren.

—¿Mejor? —ronroneó Eren, acariciando la polla de Levi con su nariz. Disfrutó la manera en que Levi se crispó cuando tocó con sus labios el sensible miembro en un pequeño beso.

—No me digas, tú linda mierda. Ve a limpiarte —ordenó Levi.

—¿Debería irme…?

—No, dije que vayas a limpiarte. Ducha y luego a la cama. Estaré ahí en treinta minutos —dijo Levi, recogiendo sus papeles—. Te vas a quedar a dormir porque aún no he terminado contigo.

—Tengo clase mañana.

Levi arrugó la nariz.

—¿A qué hora?

—Once.

—Entonces solo te follaré la mitad de duro para que puedas descansar un poco y aún caminar a clase.

—Oh, sí, señor —bromeó Eren entusiasmadamente. Se levantó y caminó sin prisa mientras Levi regresaba a terminar su trabajo, un tono color rosa todavía en sus mejillas. Rápidamente miró hacia atrás y atrapó a Levi observándolo. Eren se mordió el labio coquetamente—. No esperes demasiado tiempo, viejo, el efecto de tu Viagra se va a pasar.

—Ya casi es tu hora de dormir, mocoso descarado, por supuesto que no voy a esperar mucho.

Eren rio y corrió hacia el dormitorio, para limpiarse y acomodarse. Levi nunca dejaría de sorprender a Eren con su paciencia y aguante. Tal vez Levi era más un dios de lo que Eren le daba crédito después de todo.

* * *

**N/T: **Hey… -recibe golpes por demorarse tanto- (?) Perdón, estaba ocupada por semana de exámenes y extrañamente se me iban los ánimos para traducir uwu

Bueno, hubo un poco de feels en el capítulo, pero el salseo lo compensa… creo(?). El próximo tendrá algo bien sepsi, aunque se me hace raro traducir porno QwQ

Si me dejan un comentario, se los agradecería mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente :'D


	9. Blueberry Scones

**Capítulo 9: Blueberry Scones**

Eren estaba nervioso. En realidad no le gustaba la idea de que Mikasa y Armin hayan sido invitados a la casa de sus padres para cenar. Pero su madre había insistido e incluso llamó a Mikasa para decirle ("Sé que dirás que les dijiste, Eren, y obviamente no será así. Así que hablé con Mikasa yo misma", fueron sus palabras), desafortunadamente para Eren. Y esperar hasta que Grisha esté muerto antes de invitarlos al parecer no era una opción; desafortunadamente para Eren de nuevo.

Tomaron el coche de Eren, ya que de alguna manera tenía el tanque más lleno, y estacionaron en la calle como de costumbre.

—Wow, Eren, el jardín se ve increíble —dijo Armin, saliendo del auto. Eren rodó sus ojos.

—Dile a mamá, no a mí. Me importa una mierda el jardín.

Mikasa lo golpeó en el brazo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—Sé amable.

—Créeme, lo soy.

Eren tocó la puerta, como era su costumbre usual, y luego procedió a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. Se podían escuchar arañazos del otro lado de la puerta, junto con los alegres ladridos de Colosal. La voz de Carla siguió y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Abajo, chico! Hola, niños, estoy tan feliz… ¡Maldita sea, Colosal, detente!

Colosal estaba fuera de la casa, corriendo entre sus piernas y moviendo la cola antes de que Carla pudiera agarrar su collar. Eren y Mikasa lo palmearon en la espalda, pero el lugar favorito de Colosal era debajo de los pies de Armin.

—¡Niños, entren! La cena está casi lista —dijo Carla, tomando la mano de Mikasa y arrastrándola al interior—. Eren, ayuda a Armin y controla al perro.

Colosal había saltado sobre Armin, con las patas en sus hombros, y estaba ocupado lamiendo su cara. Armin apenas podía sostener al perro y se mantuvo haciendo muecas cada vez que la lengua de Colosal tocaba sus labios. Eren atrapó a Colosal por la correa y lo alejó, Armin escupiendo y limpiándose la boca mientras se reía.

—Este perro puede ser tan idiota.

—Oh, está bien —rio Armin, sujetando la puerta para él—. Aunque es extrañamente fuerte. Supongo que se parece a ti, ¿huh?

—Hey, sí… Espera.

Armin soltó unas risitas mientras corría dentro de la casa. Era claro, por la mirada en el rostro de Eren, que aún estaba pensando sobre el comentario. Colosal ladró y captó la atención de Eren. Siguió al perro por la puerta y soltó a Colosal, quien se fue de nuevo sobre los hombros de Armin mientras la puerta se cerraba.

—¡Eren! ¡Es muy pesado! —gritó Armin. Se dio por vencido y se sentó en el suelo, Colosal en su regazo mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Eren sonrió, sacándose los zapatos, y chasqueó sus dedos al perro. Con la cola meneando, Colosal siguió su mano y Armin se puso de pie de un salto.

—Gracias —suspiró Armin, arreglando su camisa. Luego bajó la voz, inclinándose un poco más cerca—. Oye, uhh… Sé que ya pregunté, ¿pero estás seguro de que estás bien con nosotros aquí? Conozco a tu papá…

—Armin —se quejó Eren.

—¡Lo sé, lo siento! —gritó Armin. Mantuvo su voz baja—. Solo quería asegurarme.

—Pues es demasiado tarde ahora. Ya están aquí.

—Lo sé… Solo que me sentí un poco culpable por ser arrastrado —suspiró Armin. Ofreció una sonrisa y Eren rodó sus ojos, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Deja de hacer eso. Por cierto, ¿cómo estaba en el trabajo?

Armin asintió con la cabeza, como aclarando sus pensamientos consigo primero.

—Estaba bien. De un mejor humor que ayer.

Una de las ventajas de que Armin ayude en el hospital: Eren podía vigilar a su padre sin tener que comunicarse con él. Aunque estaba seguro de que Armin recibió una charla de "sé una buena influencia para Eren. Asegúrate de que vea lo que estás haciendo para que esté motivado". Y por ello, Eren se sentía culpable.

Pero Grisha tampoco podía levantarle la voz a Armin en el trabajo.

—Eso es bueno, por lo menos —murmuró Eren, solo para que Armin pudiera oír, mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. Carla estaba cortando lechuga para una ensalada, Mikasa sentada en el mostrador con un vaso de té en la mano.

—Armin, siéntete como en casa. Ya sabes dónde está todo —canturreó Carla mientras Armin se deslizaba en la silla al lado de Mikasa.

—Ah, gracias, señora Jaeger.

Carla sonrió y siguió hablando con ellos. Sobre sus clases, sus trabajos, su tiempo libre; nada en particular. Pero era tranquilo (excepto por Colosal) y agradable. No había gritos ni pelas o vergüenza. Solo una sencilla charla, la forma en que una visita debía ser.

—Esto se ve increíble —dijo Mikasa, su voz elevada con emoción mientras miraba detenidamente el plato frente a ella—. No he comido hamburguesas de salmón en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, espero que no los decepcione —respondió Carla.

—Oh, señora Jaeger, como si su comida pudiera defraudarnos alguna vez —rio Armin.

Eren permaneció callado, comiendo y simplemente escuchándolos hablar. Le recordó a cuando eran pequeños. Cómo Armin y Mikasa pasaban horas en la casa y todos ellos jugaban. Pero para el almuerzo todos se sentaban en la mesa, Carla junto a ellos, y ella escuchaba sus infantiles griteríos.

Y la escena frente a él ahora no era diferente. La misma energía estaba ahí, aunque en lugar de un alboroto, había una conversación real. Mikasa no paraba de hablar de su trabajo e incluso un poco sobre Annie. Armin les contó sobre sus prácticas y las grandes cantidades de café y expreso con las que estaba familiarizado ahora.

Eren se preguntó, probablemente más de lo que debería, sobre su propia relación. Carla no dijo nada sobre Mikasa y Annie; solo sonrió y asintió y le dijo a Mikasa lo feliz que estaba por ella. Si Eren le contaba a su madre acerca de Levi —acerca de un hombre que conoció en un bar, quien le daba dinero, quien era un exitoso abogado, quien era diez años mayor—, ¿podría ella aceptarlo fácilmente? ¿Podría en verdad aceptarlo a él y a Levi?

—Eren, estás muy callado —dijo Carla—. ¿Algo te está molestando?

Eren se sacudió de su mirada vidriosa y sonrió.

—No, estoy bien. Solo escuchaba.

Carla sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, regresando a su comida. Pero Mikasa atrapó a Eren suspirando y vio la tensión dejar su rostro. Armin rápidamente tomó la palabra, haciéndose cargo de la conversación antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Para el postre, Carla hizo scones; caseros scones de arándanos que bebieron junto con tazas de café caliente (descafeinado para Armin). Todos se sentaron en la sala de estar, Carla y Eren en el sofá mientras Mikasa tomaba el sillón; Armin se sentó en el suelo con Colosal sentado orgullosamente en su regazo. El enorme perro prácticamente ocultaba a Armin, a excepción de sus manos y piernas.

Todo estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera oyeron la puerta abrirse. No oyeron los pasos pesados o el maletín ser colocado en el mostrador de la cocina. Pero Mikasa fue la primera en percatarse, ya que se sentaba en dirección a la entrada de la sala; Carla y Eren estaban de espaldas y la vista de Armin estaba bloqueada por Colosal.

—Buenas tardes, señor Jaeger —dijo Mikasa. Carla volteó primero, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa mientras Grisha escaneaba la habitación.

Eren miró por encima del sofá, la taza contra su cara. Era como esconderse en plena vista. Sintió su estómago tensarse y curvó sus dedos de los pies más fuerte en el sofá.

—¿Teniendo una pequeña reunión? —preguntó Grisha calmadamente. Besó a Carla en la cabeza, como un saludo, y ella sonrió.

—Solo los niños —dijo—. Tu plato está listo. Está sobre la mesa.

Grisha asintió.

—Está bien. Lo comeré luego. No te mantendré alejada de tus invitados. Diviértanse.

Y tan tranquilamente como vino, se fue. Sin ninguna otra palabra. Eren sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y bebió más de su café. Metió su scone en el caliente líquido y observó el vapor danzando alrededor de su mano. Podía oír a Grisha en la otra habitación, arrastrando los pies por su oficina.

Eren miró a su madre.

—Eren, si necesitas hablar con él… —dijo Armin.

—Tal vez debería —suspiró Eren.

—No es necesario —dijo Carla firmemente, agarrando su brazo—. No te sientas obligado.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo simplemente _ignorarlo_ —dijo Eren, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. Bueno, por supuesto que _podía_, pero entonces no sería mejor que Grisha. Se levantó y pasó las manos sobre sus jeans, limpiando sus sudorosas palmas, y se dirigió al estudio de su padre.

Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, alta y amenazante. Cuando era pequeño recordó que era de la misma manera. Una fortaleza blanca inaccesible, protegiendo algún reino como de dios. Nunca se le permitió entrar cuando era niño y aún se sentía lo mismo ahora. No era su lugar. Le estaba prohibido entrar, con o sin permiso.

Extendió la mano y golpeó esa intimidante puerta y esperó a entrar antes de escuchar un brusco "adelante".

Grisha no levantó la vista mientras Eren ingresaba, pero la mirada amarga en su rostro arrugado ya le decía a Eren que él sabía quién era.

—¿Sí?

—Solo quería decir hola —dijo Eren encogiéndose de hombros. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara y se apoyó contra la pared—. Eso es todo.

—Si eso es todo, ¿entonces por qué sigues aquí, Eren? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Dinero? Ya te dije que estás desheredado.

Eren se dio la vuelta, presionando sus dedos contra el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo, temblando. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundo, girando de vuelta y plantando firmemente sus pies en el piso de madera. Apretó los puños.

—En realidad, no, eso no es todo. Y no es sobre dinero. Quería decirte que vendí una pintura.

Hubo una pausa. Lo que sea que Grisha había planeado decir tuvo que callárselo, porque estaba claro, por la mirada perpleja en su rostro, que no estaba esperando la respuesta de Eren. Bajó sus papeles y se recostó en su silla.

E incluso con su padre dándole toda su atención, Eren no se permitió tener esperanzas. En vez de que su corazón esté acelerándose con entusiasmo, se estaba preparando mentalmente.

—Pues qué suerte tienes. Y ahora piensas que puedes vivir de lo que ganaste. ¿Cuánto fue, unos cuantos cientos? ¿A lo mucho? Solo estás empezando…

—Fueron tres mil dólares —dijo Eren—. Y ese no fue el precio inicial tampoco, porque varias personas se ofrecieron a comprarla esa noche. Sé que no es suficiente para vivir de ello, pero pude comprar los víveres y pagar las cuentas. Y me sobró un poco para el próximo mes también. Sé que no puedo esperar ser famoso de la noche a la mañana, pero considerando que ese fue mi primer intento, diría que es un esfuerzo decente.

Grisha hizo un pequeño sonido de desaprobación.

—¿Así que cuál pintura tuya supuestamente vale tres mil dólares?

—No creí que te importaría lo suficiente para preguntar. Pero ya que quieres saber, puedes pedirle a mamá que te la describa —dijo Eren. Los labios de Grisha se apretaron y Eren se giró hacia la puerta, tirando de ella para abrirla. Sonrió, sintiéndose triunfante, y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta mientras se iba.

Se apoyó contra la pared en el pasillo, con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro. No le importaba el estrellato artístico o lo que sea. Agregó eso para el efecto. Todo lo que quería era hacer lo que amaba y que su padre lo aceptara. Pero si Grisha seguía menospreciándolo, Eren sabía que al menos podría conducir al hombre a la locura con curiosidad.

Se tragó su sonrisa y se recompuso, caminando de regreso a la sala de estar. Tan pronto como entró, todos se quedaron en silencio, alzando la vista hacia él.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Mikasa. Eren asintió.

—Todo está bien.

* * *

Armin no tenía problema en quedarse callado, pero Mikasa se estaba poniendo cada vez más curiosa por saber a dónde se escabullía Eren a cada oportunidad que tenía. Estaban a mediados de octubre y ella nunca había visto a Eren tan completamente calmado sobre su arte y el trabajo de la universidad y el dinero. Era tranquilizador, por supuesto, pero preocupante.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

—Solo he mejorado en organizar mi mierda —dijo Eren mientras empacaba sus pertenencias—. Voy a salir.

—¿De nuevo? Acabas de regresar del trabajo —ella cruzó sus brazos y levantó sus cejas—. Y es temprano.

—Ajá.

—Eren.

—¿Hm?

—¿Estás… haciendo algo ilegal? —ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él, observando su expresión ir de estupefacta a ofendida.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido?

—A veces.

Eren rodó sus ojos, pero Mikasa permaneció mirándolo, sobre todo sus orejas. No había ningún indicio de rojo en ellas, por lo que supo que él no estaba mintiendo sobre hacer negocios turbios.

—Si estás saliendo con alguien, puedes decirme.

—Puedo —reflexionó Eren—, pero prefiero mantener eso privado. La última vez que salí con alguien, trataste de matarlo.

—La última vez que saliste con alguien, estabas en la secundaria, tenías quince años y su nombre era Jean. Tenía una razón válida.

—Él no era tan horrible.

—No al principio.

—Ni nunca. Él estaba bien. Simplemente no éramos compatibles. Y tengo que irme —exclamó Eren, corriendo hacia la puerta—. ¡Te veo luego!

Mikasa abrió la boca para discutir más, pero la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Eren la hizo callar. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Él estaba feliz, con lo que sea (¿quien sea?) que estaba haciendo, y se veía sano y menos estresado. Tal vez era yoga, se dijo a sí misma, o tal vez, solo tal vez, su hermano finalmente había encontrado a alguien.

Ahora bien, si tan solo pudiera conseguir que Armin comiera en vez de vivir de sus libros y café.

* * *

Desde su encuentro con Mikasa esa vez que lo dejaron, Eren decidió que ser recogido directamente frente a su departamento no era una opción. Caminaría hasta la mitad de la calle, solo para evitar encontrarse con alguien. Bertholdt permaneció callado. Igual Marco. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hacer preguntas por respeto a la privacidad de Eren. Pero definitivamente no les impedía ser curiosos (eso era obvio durante cualquier clase cuando se sentaban expectantemente al lado de Eren e iniciaban una pequeña charla). Nunca nada directo, pero casualmente dejaban caer pistas.

La gente que Eren realmente quería evitar, mientras Levi estaba cerca, eran Reiner, Connie, Jean e Ymir. Tres por las burlas y uno por lo obvio.

Y por supuesto estaba Armin. No había una manera fácil para él de decirle a su amigo que estaba (más o menos) saliendo con un hombre mayor. Y por su dinero. Algo así.

Luego Mikasa. Ella ya estaba sospechando y Eren en verdad no quería explicarle que estaba cogiendo con su primo adoptivo por dinero para la gasolina.

Eren odiaba molestarse con títulos y detalles sobre su relación. Se metió en el auto de Levi, dejando su mochila en el suelo del coche con un suspiro. Levi le dio un golpecito bajo la barbilla con un dedo cariñoso y Eren sonrió.

—Te ves como un contento gatito —dijo Levi, conduciendo de vuelta por la calle—. Con esa sonrisa de estúpido.

—Siempre haces eso —rio Eren—. Esa cosa del dedo en la barbilla. Bueno… al menos las últimas veces que nos hemos visto lo has hecho.

—No tengo permitido besarte. Necesitaba alguna manera de saludarte sin hacerte sentir incómodo. Así que es eso o directo a follar.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, nerviosamente jugando con ellas mientras se recostaba contra el asiento. Trató de pensar de vuelta en cada golpecito en su barbilla; en cada persistente toque. Levi se rio en voz baja y Eren arrugó las cejas.

—No trajiste el Porsche hoy —murmuró el menor.

—Vaya, eres una mierda consentida —bromeó Levi—. Tengo que llevarlo a que lo laven. La cosa está jodidamente asquerosa por la lluvia. Quería tenerlo limpio y dar una vuelta, pero el trabajo me ha tenido agobiado, joder.

Eren se echó a reír.

—Eres tan ridículo.

* * *

Eren pasó un dedo por la superficie peltre del Porsche, dejando una línea semi-limpia en el polvo. Levi rodó sus ojos mientras Eren escribía "Lávame, Papi", completo con una carita triste, a lo largo de la ventana.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Levi, negando con la cabeza, divertido por la sonrisa infantil en el rostro de Eren.

—Si lo lavo, ¿podemos ir? —reflexionó Eren, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar por encima de su hombro. Incluso le dio a sus caderas una generosa sacudida para asegurarse de que tenía la atención de Levi. Y ciertamente hizo que el mayor entrecerrara sus ojos en una mirada depredadora. Se acercó hacia Eren, deslizando sus manos sobre las caderas del chico, y las agarró firmemente, como probando para ver cuánta presión podrían tomar. Amasó los redondos montículos del trasero de Eren y admiró lo apretados que eran esos jeans.

Eren hizo un sonido con la garganta en aprobación y tamborileó sus dedos en el auto mientras Levi empujaba sus caderas contra él. No había fricción real a través de sus pantalones, pero el gesto vulgar dejó suficiente a la imaginación de Eren para hacerle sonreír.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto este coche? —preguntó Levi, metiendo sus dedos debajo de la camiseta de Eren para sentir su cálida piel—. ¿Te gusta porque es rápido? ¿O por la manera en que ronronea en este culo?

Enfatizó sus palabras con una fuerte palmada al trasero de Eren. El castaño se mordió el labio.

—Ambos. Pero también porque es un convertible y me gusta manejar con el techo abajo.

—Esa fue una respuesta extrañamente inocente —Levi hizo una mueca—. Eso es jodidamente raro viniendo de ti.

—¿Quieres que hable sucio sobre el auto?

—Eso es aún más raro.

— Leviiiiiiiiiii —Eren se quejó—. El clima está tan bueno. No quiero estar encerrado en la casa todo el día. Por favor, papi, ¿llévame a dar un paseo?

—Pequeña mierda persistente. El balde está por allá. Juro a cualquier dios que haya, Eren, que si rasguñas mi auto…

—¡Soy un buen chico! —gritó Eren, apretando los puños con emoción—. Voy a ponerme algo que no me pese cuando esté mojado.

Levi observó a Eren irse dando saltos, sacudiendo su cabeza ante el entusiasmo del chico por algo tan simple como un paseo en coche. Era verdaderamente algo especial.

Pero ese comentario de papi fue incluso mejor.

* * *

Para el momento en que Eren se había cambiado, Levi ya estaba sentado afuera, su Porsche estacionado en la luz del sol. La manguera del jardín había sido sacada y el balde llenado con agua jabonosa. Todos los productos de limpieza estaban ordenados en un pequeño contenedor al lado del balde.

Levi se había echado en una tumbona, una pila de papeles en sus manos. Con la forma en que su casa se encontraba, el amplio camino de entrada al garaje daba una vuelta hacia la parte de atrás. Y con la forma en que Eren estaba vestido, Levi estaba contento de que estuvieran fuera de la vista de los vecinos.

Eren salió brincando en un par de shorts deportivos que apenas cubrían su trasero y una simple camiseta blanca sin mangas. Era todo piel maravillosamente bronceada y largos músculos tonificados. Levi bajó sus papeles para observar a su linda mascota agacharse para recoger la manguera. No había nada seductor en sus movimientos, pero esa inocencia hacía a Eren aún más irresistible.

Porque era cuando el mocoso estaba completamente natural, ojos azul Caribe y rostro ajeno a miradas curiosas, que Levi lo encontraba realmente cautivador. Impresionante.

—No tengas un ataque al corazón, viejo —Eren se burló, rociando el coche con agua—. Odiaría tener que llamar a una ambulancia cuando dijiste que iríamos a dar un paseo.

—Deja de hablar y haz tus deberes, mocoso —dijo Levi inexpresivamente—. O de lo contrario no hay recompensas.

Eren hizo un puchero y tiró la manguera, agarrando la esponja jabonosa del balde. Se inclinó sobre el capó del auto, separando sus piernas y arqueando su espalda, mientras apretaba el jabón de la esponja. Levi levantó una ceja, descuidando sus papeles, para mejor prestarle atención al espectáculo que le estaban dando.

Eren estaba haciendo un trabajo de limpieza a medias, como era de esperar. Levi podía ver rayas sucias y seguía olvidándose de enjuagar. Pero en cuestión de minutos Eren estaba empapado y su delgada ropa se pegó a su cuerpo, acentuando las curvas de sus esbeltos músculos.

Levi lo observó todo desvergonzadamente, sus papeles colgando sueltos entre sus dedos. Eren miró por encima de su hombro mientras limpiaba una ventana. Con una sonrisa, tomó su camiseta, tirando de ella sobre su cabeza y arrojándola a un lado. Levi alzó sus cejas, pupilas dilatadas con interés y excitación, porque puta mierda, el cuerpo de Eren se veía incluso mejor en la luz con gotas de agua deslizándose por su espalda.

—Mierda…

—¿Huh?

Levi se sacudió de su mirada sin pestañear.

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que dijiste algo —dijo Eren, rociando el coche con agua—. Creo que ya terminé.

—Hiciste un trabajo de mierda —suspiró Levi. Eren tiró la manguera y se dio la vuelta para darle una mirada enojada a Levi—. Pero te daré una puta A por lucir bien.

Eren sin duda se animó ante las palabras de Levi. Pasando una mano por su cabello, para hacer hacia atrás sus mechones húmedos, Eren se dirigió orgullosamente hacia Levi. En el momento en que se apoyó en el borde de la tumbona, Levi dejó que los papeles se deslizaran de sus dedos hasta caer en el césped.

—Entonces, ¿vas a darme mi recompensa, papi? —dijo Eren, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Levi. Puede que estuviera empapado y haciendo un desastre, pero Levi encontró que le era imposible resistirse a tocarlo. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Eren, dedos entreteniéndose con la parte superior de sus shorts.

Se mostró satisfecho por la vista del creciente bulto asomándose a través de la delgada tela.

—Creo que puedo darte un pequeño premio antes de irnos.

Eren agarró el respaldo de la silla y gimió ante el aliento de Levi contra su pecho desnudo.

—¿Vas a darme la polla de papi?

Levi podía estar encantado con la inocencia de Eren, pero fácilmente caía víctima de la deliberada seducción del chico también.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara de la cintura de Eren para tocarlo a través de esos mojados shorts. Un delicioso gemido escapó de los labios entreabiertos de Eren y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás.

—Te daré esto por ahora y luego puedes ir a cambiarte —dijo Levi, lamiendo el pezón duro de Eren—. Sé un buen gatito para papi y te daré mi verga más tarde.

—Ahh… mierda, Levi… —la voz de Eren chilló mientras Levi apretaba su pene a través de sus shorts. Sus piernas se sacudieron mientras movía sus caderas, su respiración pesada y sus ojos entrecerrados con deseo—. P-por favor…

—Por favor, _papi_ —exigió Levi, tirando de la cintura de los shorts de Eren.

—Por… por favor… Papi-ahh…

Eren exhaló fuertemente por la nariz mientras Levi metía su mano en esos mojados shorts. Empezó a mover sus caderas, justo cuando los dedos de Levi apenas rozaron su polla y gimió ante la falta de contacto. Levi sonrió, todavía pasando las puntas de sus dedos sobre la longitud de Eren, y disfrutó el puchero que Eren estaba haciendo en su regazo.

—¡Levi, dije por favor!

—Lo sé, pero me encanta verte retorciendo como un mocoso hambriento de polla.

—Quiero tu verga, joder.

Levi envolvió su mano alrededor de la cintura de Eren, manteniéndolo quieto, y agarró su pene con la mano. Le dio a Eren unas largas, lentas caricias antes de dejar de calentarlo. Las piernas de Eren temblaron y su respiración se volvió irregular, completamente destrozado en cuestión de segundos. Embistió sus caderas en la mano de Levi, sujetando sus hombros, su cabello; cualquier cosa en la que pudiera poner sus dedos.

—No muerdas tu labio —espetó Levi—. Quiero escuchar tus gritos sucios.

Eren soltó su labio de entre sus dientes con un gimoteo. Abrió la boca, jadeando más fuerte con cada tirón y giro de la mano de Levi.

—Mn, joder… ¡Levi!

—Te encanta esto, ¿no? —ronroneó Levi contra su pecho, deslizando su pulgar sobre el glande de Eren, frotando su liquido preseminal sobre su miembro—. Estar afuera con tu polla en mi mano. Dile a papi lo mucho que te gusta esto.

Eren trató de concentrarse, sus ojos cerrados y cejas juntas.

—Me encanta, pa… ¡Mierda!

Levi movió su muñeca hábilmente, con suficiente presión para sacar un grito agudo junto con el orgasmo de Eren. El castaño cayó hacia adelante, el semen manchando su estómago mientras sus hombros se desplomaban y sus piernas se estremecían alrededor de Levi. Gimió de placer y escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Levi, dejando que su cuerpo se recuperara de su repentino clímax.

Una sonrisa amable se extendió sobre el rostro de Levi y pasó su mano limpia a lo largo del brazo tembloroso de Eren, hasta su cuello y su cabello mojado. Eren se echó hacia atrás, la mano de Levi enredada en su cabello, y devolvió la pequeña sonrisa con una tímida inocencia.

Inocencia porque no se le hacía extraño un rudo, rápido polvo, pero aún se estaba acostumbrando a la intimidad que seguía después. Que Levi le estaba mostrando.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad.

—¿Estás bien?

Eren asintió, incapaz de encontrar sus palabras por el momento. Levi descansó sus manos en la cintura de Eren, dibujando círculos suaves con sus pulgares que hicieron a Eren retorcerse con una risita encantadora. La sonrisa nunca dejó la cara de Levi y Eren levantó las cejas hacia él.

—¿Q-qué pasa…? —su voz era baja.

—No es nada.

—Pero-

—¿Levi?

La suave y curiosa voz hizo que Levi se tensara. Su estómago se hundió y una sensación de malestar se apoderó de él. Eren puso una mano sobre su boca por miedo, escuchando la voz de la mujer también. Levi quitó sus manos justo a tiempo para ver a la mujer caminando por la acera.

Los ojos miel se abrieron una vez que los vio.

Eren giró la cabeza hacia ella, por curiosidad, y luego de vuelta a Levi. Era la misma mujer con la que se habían encontrado la noche que fueron a cenar. Por la forma en que estaba vestida, Eren podía ver que era una profesional, como Levi; un traje sastre de falda con tacones, su cabello castaño rojizo recogido y unos papeles sostenidos contra su pecho.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y comenzó a murmurar en una voz que solo Levi podía oír.

—Mierda, lo siento, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos? Oh Dios, Levi…

Una suave mano en la parte baja de su espalda calmó a Eren. Tomó aire mientras Levi se enderezaba, recuperando la compostura.

—¿Parece que olvidaste que teníamos una pequeña reunión hoy? —preguntó Petra, sacudiendo los papeles en su mano.

—Me distraje —respondió Levi.

—Puedo ver.

Eren quería morir. Ya era suficientemente malo que estuviera medio desnudo, recuperándose de su orgasmo, y mojado encima de Levi, pero ahora estaba esta mujer. Y por sus tonos de voz, no estaban en buenos términos tampoco.

Levi se deslizó de debajo del cuerpo de Eren y cogió la toalla que había colocado en el suelo. La puso sobre los hombros de Eren, cubriendo al chico lo más que podía.

—¿Por qué no vas adentro, te secas y abrigas y salimos en una hora? —dijo Levi, palmeando a Eren en la cabeza.

El menor asintió y sostuvo la toalla con cuidado alrededor de sí mismo. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, quien estaba de pie sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra, Eren asintió, trató de sonreírle a ella y corrió hacia la casa.

Azotó la puerta detrás de él, respirando con fuerza. Era terrible. De todas las cosas que podían ir mal, tenía que ir jodidamente mal.

* * *

Eren se sentó con su cuaderno de dibujo abierto, garabateando en la cama de Levi mientras esperaba a que los dos terminaran con su reunión. Mantuvo la puerta entreabierta, oyendo un ocasional comentario sarcástico de Levi o incluso a Petra riendo. Escuchó los mismos nombres repetidos, una y otra vez.

Auruo.

Erwin.

Hanji.

Eren reconoció el nombre de Hanji como el de su propia profesora en Trost. Erwin era alguien nuevo. Pero a juzgar por lo que podía entender, Auruo parecía ser el más importante de todos los mencionados. Había tensión, podía percatarse, pero nada que no pudiera ser suavizado. Estaban revisando documentos legales, ¿separando cosas equitativamente…?

Y luego escuchó su nombre. Murmurado.

—¿No es un poco joven?

Eren ciertamente se despabiló. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Levi de puntillas y presionó su oreja contra esta para escuchar. Hubo más murmullos, algo que no podía descifrar pero Levi estaba hablando.

—No rompas su corazón también.

—No le haría eso a nadie a propósito. Especialmente no a él.

Silencio.

Eren podía sentir la tensión de nuevo. Tragó fuertemente, colocando una mano en su pecho y su corazón acelerado, como si eso fuera a calmarlo. La sinceridad y preocupación en la voz de Levi hizo que las rodillas de Eren se debilitaran y su corazón se agitara demasiado. Quería que se detuviera; no le gustaba sentirse tan… comprometido.

Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la almohada de Levi contra su pecho. No la almohada que él usaba, sino la almohada en la que Levi dormía porque a Eren le gustaba la forma en que olía. Y cuando miró su cuaderno de dibujo solo había bocetos de Levi en él. Ni siquiera estaba llevando sus propias ropas; se había puesto una camisa de Levi.

La sensación era extraña y quería que se detuviera. Incluso si se sentía un poco bien…

Escuchó lo que pudo de la conversación y luego oyó sillas moviéndose contra el suelo. Eren corrió de vuelta a la cama, su bloc de dibujo en la mano, y escuchó dos despedidas murmuradas. La puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Y luego pasos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Levi se quedó mirándolo, luciendo exhausto. Se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Levi…

—Vámonos.

—¿Eh?

—Ya me escuchaste. Querías ir a dar una vuelta. Vámonos. Ponte los zapatos.

Eren vaciló.

—No… No tenemos que hacerlo. Pareces muy estresado. ¿Si quieres puedo ir…?

—Debes saber a esta altura, idiota, que siempre tengo algo jodiéndome y haciéndome sentir putamente estresado. Voy a calmarme mientras manejo. Así que, o levantas tu culo, te pones los zapatos y te metes al coche o me voy sin ti.

Eren obedeció rápidamente y encontró sus zapatos antes de que Levi pudiera decir otra palabra.

* * *

Fue un muy necesitado paseo.

En cuestión de minutos al volante con la capota abajo en su Porsche, toda la actitud de Levi cambió. Su ceño se suavizó y ya no presionó sus labios en una línea tan delgada. Se relajó en su asiento, su brazo en la puerta del coche y su cabeza apoyada en una mano perezosa.

Eren trató de no observarlo. Mantuvo sus ojos en el lago por el que manejaron, disfrutando del aire fresco y las suaves olas en el agua. Pasaban al costado de corredores y ciclistas y personas con sus perros. Eren se estiró, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y mirando el sol a través de sus dedos.

—¿Esa es mi camiseta?

Eren miró a Levi. El hombre no lo miró, sus ojos centrados en el camino. Eren acomodó sus manos detrás de su cuello, dándole un vistazo a la camiseta de _St. Anger_ que usaba.

—Tal vez.

—Se ve bien en ti.

Aquellas ciertamente no fueron las palabras que Eren estaba esperando. Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado mientras Levi reía.

—Linda mierda.

Eren rodó sus ojos.

—No pensé que fueras del tipo que le gusta Metallica hasta que vi esta playera.

Levi resopló.

—Para tu información, he sido un fan desde antes de que tú nacieras. En la universidad, unos amigos y yo fuimos en un viaje de carretera para ver tres de sus conciertos. El maldito fin de semana más estúpido de toda mi vida. Falté a clases, me quedé con resaca, inhalé más drogas de las que me importa recordar. Pero nos la pasamos genial.

—Wow… —Eren soltó una risa, pasando sus manos sobre la camiseta—. Eso es intenso.

—Nunca hagas esa mierda. Incluso terminamos detrás del escenario una noche y nos tomamos unas cuantas fotos con la banda. Así es como Hanji conoció a su esposo, Moblit. Él era un encargado del equipo.

Eren sabía suficiente acerca de llegar a backstage por las películas para saber lo que eso implicaba. Se rio entre dientes y se volvió hacia Levi, justo para ver que la leve sonrisa de este había comenzado a desvanecerse. Por mucho afecto que le tuviera al viejo recuerdo, el problema actual era más pesado.

Levi estacionó el auto, frente al lago, y recostó la cabeza en su asiento. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacando una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Eren lo observó encender uno y respirar un fino rastro de humo en el aire.

Él suspiró.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes un montón de jodidas preguntas sobre… lo que ocurrió en la casa —dijo Levi—. Así que, por ahora, estoy dispuesto a responderlas, mocoso.

—Eres tan alegre.

—Vete a la mierda.

Eren rodó sus ojos y agarró la mano libre de Levi, alzándola hasta su cabeza. Levi empezó a pasar su mano a través del cabello de Eren y el menor suspiró contentamente, escuchando la respiración de Levi acompasarse.

—Preferiría que no estuvieras con ese humor de mierda y me prestes atención.

—Carajo, estás increíblemente mimado —dijo Levi—. Y es mi culpa, pero sinceramente no me molesta.

—Bien.

El cigarrillo de Levi pasó desapercibido, ceniza cayendo por afuera del auto. Eren prácticamente ronroneó con la mano de Levi en su cabello y en la forma más inocente que pudo. Era gentil afecto lo que anhelaba y Levi lo estaba bañando con ello.

Más corredores pasaron. Más personas paseando a sus perros. Unos pocos botes en el agua. Levi hacía comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando. Eren reía y de alguna manera terminó con su cabeza en el hombro de Levi; y el brazo de Levi alrededor de él en vez de en su cabello.

No se estaban realmente abrazando. Incluso si Eren entrelazó sus dedos para sujetar la mano de Levi.

—Maldita sea —suspiró Levi—, esa mujer es mi ex esposa.

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron.

—Oh, mierda.

—No estuvimos casados mucho tiempo. Tal vez unos tres años. Y por un año y medio de eso ella estuvo engañándome con uno de mis trabajadores de la oficina. Nos divorciamos y ahora nos estamos encargando de unos asuntos legales pendientes. Solo propiedad de mierda, nada demasiado horrible.

Eren tragó saliva y apretó la mano de Levi.

—¿Es por eso que querías un lindo juguete? ¿Para ayudarte a superar esto? —preguntó Eren. Trató de que su voz esté lo más tranquila y firme posible. Pero la sola idea le dolió más de lo que quería admitir.

—Estoy pasando por un maldito divorcio. Salí a beber para lidiar con el estrés. Tomar a un mocoso para consentirlo no estaba en mis putos planes. Eso es estrés y dinero extra.

—¿Entonces soy una carga?

—No, pero eres mocoso de mierda con baja autoestima. Deja de pensar que me molestas. Si no te quisiera conmigo, no estarías aquí. De eso se trata. Punto. Te invito y cuido de ti por una _razón._

Eren sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al igual que antes cuando estaba esperando a Levi en su habitación. Aún no le gustaba y lo hacía sentir un poco enfermo. Pero aun así lo quería…

—Petra siempre decía que no era lo suficientemente cariñoso. Por lo que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo en cambiar —continuó Levi—. Pero me hecho una promesa a mí mismo de nunca tolerar que alguien me engañe otra vez.

Un malestar se apoderó de Eren que no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos por Levi. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Levi, porque de repente se odiaba a sí mismo aún más. Realmente él era el tipo de persona que Levi no quería. Él era el tipo de persona que no merecía el amor de Levi.

No, no amor. Levi nunca podría amarlo. El hombre era demasiado bueno. Tan absolutamente perfecto.

Y Eren sabía que él estaba absolutamente defectuoso.

Pero por primera vez, en muchos años, Eren ansiaba la ternura de los labios de alguien. Quería besar a Levi en ese instante. Quería probar la boca de Levi y explorar su calidez, pero solo pensar en ello hizo temblar a Eren.

Optó por acurrucarse junto a Levi tanto como pudo, para estar lo más cerca que la física les permitía.

—Lamento que hayas pasado por algo como eso. Eso es… es horrible…

—Mierda pasa.

No dijeron una palabra después de eso. No por unos minutos. Observaron a más personas caminar, preocupándose de propios sus asuntos, pero esta vez Levi no hizo comentarios. Presionó sus labios y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Está embarazada.

Eren se tensó bajo su mano.

—Oh…

—No con mi bebé. De él. Auruo. Es solo que… debería haberlo visto. Todo. Se suponía que ellos iban a estar juntos y lo sabía y solo la cagué. Ahora estoy jodido. Perdón por ser un desastre.

—No lo eres. No podías saber que eso iba a ocurrir —susurró Eren—. No es como si fueras psíquico o algo raro. Mierda solo… solo pasa.

Levi hizo un sonido que pudo haber sido una risa. Eren sonrió.

—Levi, estamos saliendo, ¿no? ¿Exclusivamente? No sé cuáles son las reglas de esta cosa de _sugar daddy_ y no quiero cagarla.

Las palabras dejaron su boca antes de que realmente pudiera pensar en ellas. Pero Eren tenía que asegurarse. Él no podía ser la razón por la que Levi odie salir por el resto de su vida. No quería contribuir más al dolor y desconfianza de Levi.

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

Eren se sentó y volvió a mirar a Levi.

—No es como si hubiera estado con alguien desde que estamos haciendo… lo que sea que estemos haciendo. Solo quería asegurarme. No quiero lastimarte también.

Levi no respondió. Le dio golpecitos al resto de su cigarrillo y apoyó su brazo en la puerta del auto. Recostó su cabeza en su mano y entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia el lago. Sus rasgos se afilaron visiblemente y Eren sabía que estaba acabado.

El dolor estaba escrito en su rostro, tan claro como el cielo sin nubes. Era el dolor de alguien que había sido tan lastimado por alguien y Eren podía ver lo que había hecho. Lo que había estado haciendo con Jean y causado a Marco. Y estaba terriblemente mal. Ahogó un sollozo formándose en su garganta.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Deja de disculparte. No hiciste nada, Eren.

Eren se encogió en su asiento.

—Lo sé, pero yo saqué el tema. Lo siento.

—Por última vez —dijo Levi, dándose la vuelta para encararlo, su tono lo suficientemente cortante para que no lo contradijeran—. Deja de disculparte por mierda que no es tu culpa. Es molesto.

Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua y Levi lo sabía mientras le daba a Eren una mirada severa. El menor reprimió su "lo siento" y Levi enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Eren.

—Gracias —dijo Levi y una dulce sonrisa se extendió sobre los labios de Eren.

Empujó su cabeza hacia adelante contra el hombro de Levi. Este pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Eren, para mantenerlo cerca, y regresó sus ojos al lago.

—De nada —murmuró Eren, su voz apenas más que un susurro. Sintió los músculos de Levi tensarse y supo que el hombre estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**N/T:** Tengan piedad, este capítulo estaba largo :'v

Y respondiendo a _**javinikol**_ en guest, quien me preguntó lo que pienso del Levi de este fic… Pues es uno que el fandom no muestra todo el tiempo, y por eso me gustó mucho. A veces la idea de que Levi es sádico, abusivo y sin sentimientos me cansa, por lo que veo al Levi de Sugar on Top más dentro del canon. Es decir, se preocupa por Eren a su manera, aunque sigue siendo crudo con sus palabras. No quiero alargarme mucho, pero me parece que la autora hizo un excelente trabajo con la personalidad no solo de Levi, sino de varios personajes al igual que su crecimiento a lo largo del fic.

Hablando de eso, si se preguntaban si el fic ya está por terminar, déjenme decirles que no. Sugar on Top tiene **treinta capítulos**. Tenemos para rato, por favor, sigan conmigo.

Agradezco a todos los que dejan comentarios, ustedes son la razón del por qué sigo traduciendo :'D

**P.D. **¿Alguien ha visto la película _Siniestro_? Ya pasó Halloween, pero se las recomiendo para el próximo capítulo ewe


	10. Sinisterly Sweet

**Capítulo 10: Sinisterly Sweet**

La rutina normal para Halloween de los niños: volver a casa de la escuela, golosinas parte uno, ponerse los disfraces, dulce o truco, golosinas parte dos, dormir.

La rutina normal para Halloween en secundaria: golosinas parte uno, volver a casa de la escuela, golosinas parte dos, ponerse los disfraces, casa embrujada, golosinas parte tres, segunda casa embrujada, fiesta en la casa de Jean, emborracharse, golosinas parte cuatro, quedarse dormido donde sea, golosinas parte cinco.

La rutina normal para Halloween en la universidad: dulces, estudiar, llorar y más dulces.

Este era el patrón que Eren había notado a largo de los años y por mucho que odiaba la rutina de la universidad, estaba actualmente en la mitad de la fase dos y tres.

Su libro del curso de psicología criminal estaba abierto en su regazo y su lapicero estaba a medias en su boca mientras nerviosamente mordía la punta. Estaba en shorts y una camiseta de _Ride the Lighting_ que Levi le había comprado como un pequeño regalo por no saltarse una conferencia de un invitado en su clase de psicología criminal.

Levi estaba ocupado arrastrando los pies alrededor de la casa, volviendo a llenar un tazón con caramelos mientras el timbre sonaba por cuarta vez en los últimos diez minutos.

—¡Dulce o truco!

Las pequeñas voces se podían oír a través de la puerta y el hombre suspiró, caminando de regreso para dar más dulces.

Mikasa estaba ocupada con Annie. Ambas estaban libres y fueron a una fiesta de Halloween juntas con Connie y Sasha. Armin estaba ocupado con el hospital, trabajando en el área de los niños y repartiendo caramelos. Incluso Jean estaba ocupado ayudando a Marco en su noche de la iglesia "Holy-Ween" (irónicamente, pensó Eren, porque probablemente los pensamientos de Jean no tenían nada de santos trabajando con Marco).

Así que Eren terminó en la casa de Levi por la noche, estudiando sus apuntes y escuchando a Levi repartir dulces a regañadientes.

—Una de esas pequeñas mierdas acaba de llamarme "Señor Malhumorado" —gruñó Levi, dejando el tazón en la mesa y tomando una barra de Kit-Kat de él.

—Bueno, tal vez si sonreirías más, ellos no lo harían —bromeó Eren.

—Que se jodan. Odio a los putos niños.

Eren recostó la cabeza en el sofá.

—Y yo odio estudiar. ¿Dejemos ambos y vemos una película?

—¿Puedo dejarlo y no ver una tonta película?

—Leviiiiiiiiii —se quejó Eren—. Es Halloween. Saca el palo de tu trasero, siéntate y mira una película de terror conmigo.

Antes de que Levi pudiera responder, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Rodó sus ojos y cogió el tazón de dulces.

—Escoge algo entonces —dijo, señalando vagamente a la televisión—. Y más te vale que sea una buena película. No elijas una sangrienta con una rubia de tetas enormes.

—¿Qué tal una castaña con tetas grandes? —llamó Eren. Alcanzó a ver a Levi sacándole el dedo medio y soltó una carcajada, encendiendo el aparato.

Abrió Netflix (ahora tenía la contraseña de Levi y todo para eso) y fue directo a la sección de terror. Pasó la sección de Thriller y empezó a buscar en las películas sobrenaturales.

Levi regresó y se dejó caer en el sofá, lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eren. Puso el tazón en su regazo y Eren se estiró para coger una pequeña bolsa de M&amp;M's.

—¿Qué tal suena _Siniestro_?

—No me importa. Lo que quieras. Y no ensucies el sofá con dulces, Eren, lo juro.

Eren ordenó la película y los dos se pusieron cómodos. Levi colocó el tazón de golosinas en la mesa junto al sofá y Eren apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Jaló los brazos de Levi alrededor de su pecho y presionó play.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Eren se convirtiera en un tenso desastre. Había sustituido el sentarse en el regazo de Levi por esconderse detrás de una manta. La manta hacía más que ocultar su miedo; también escondía la sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que Levi saltaba.

—Mierda.

—¡Mierda!

—Jo-¡MIERDA!

—Jódete, me largo. No, Eren, detente. Eren, no, carajo, ¡suéltame! ¡MIERDA!

La larga serie de palabrotas iba y venía a lo largo de la película. Eren eventualmente dejó las comodidades de su bola para enrollarse de nuevo en los brazos de Levi, la cobija aún tirada sobre sus cuerpos. Pasó su mano sobre el brazo de Levi, tratando de calmar al hombre. Escuchó el corazón acelerado de Levi y decidió para sí mismo que las películas de terror posiblemente eran la peor (pero aun así la mejor) idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Y de repente la película perdió su atractivo. Eren estaba envuelto en los brazos de Levi, inhalando su aroma, escuchando su corazón, observando su garganta moverse de arriba hacia abajo cada vez que tragaba. Era sereno y completamente aterrador.

Eren estaba demasiado relajado. Demasiado contento. Demasiado cómodo en los brazos del hombre y eso hacía que su mente girara fuera de control. Sus pensamientos abrumados y sus emociones hirviendo hacia la superficie. Quería correr y gritar y llorar y romper otro jarrón y llorar más. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo también, pero los brazos de Levi lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

En su lugar.

_Su _lugar contra el pecho de Levi, en sus brazos. Envuelto y seguro y cálido y querido.

Por primera vez en años, se sentía querido. No se sentía como una molesta carga a la cual apartar o tirar a un lado. Algo dejado en un segundo plano; una segunda opción; un último recurso; una ocurrencia tardía.

La tensión en su cuerpo desapareció, dejándolo acomodarse contra el cuerpo de Levi. Deslizó su mano sobre el brazo de Levi, y la empujó debajo de los hombros del mayor para sostenerlo cerca. Se acurrucó bajo el cuello de Levi y oyó un suave zumbido escapar de la garganta del hombre. Eren sonrió y aceptó, por ese momento, que estaba feliz.

Pero mientras más se asentaba, un miedo empezó a surgir. No tenía ningún sentimiento real por Levi, ¿o sí? Nada demasiado serio. Pudo haber sido un flechazo. Pero nada más.

Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más se preocupaba por ello y se daba cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, era algo más que un simple enamoramiento de secundaria. Que tal vez, era algo más profundo.

Y eso era más aterrador que cualquier película de demonios. Era más espantoso que cualquier sentimiento de rechazo o de ser echado a un lado.

Porque la última vez que Eren estuvo enamorado, terminó con el dolor de un corazón roto.

—No vuelves a escoger películas de nuevo.

La repentina y firme voz de Levi sacudió a Eren de sus pensamientos salvajes. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas —no sabía si habían aparecido porque estaba echado en su costado o si eran a causa de sus ideas— y se sentó lo suficiente para ver a Levi a los ojos.

Cansados ojos grises lo atravesaron y Eren clavó su barbilla en el pecho de Levi.

—Bueno, puedes elegir la próxima vez —Eren cantó, meneando sus hombros juguetonamente—. Pero yo sigo teniendo la última palabra.

—Consentido de mierda.

Eren sonrió, Levi rodó sus ojos y el timbre sonó. El familiar sonido de "dulce o truco" de un grupo de niños resonó por toda la casa.

—Joder, no voy a responderles.

—Sí, pero ya viste lo que pasó con los niños —espetó Eren, señalando a la pantalla. Soltó a Levi para sentarse correctamente. Agarró el tazón de caramelos restantes, la mayoría de ellos siendo envoltorios, y se fue pisoteando hacia la puerta—. No voy a arriesgarme.

—¡Fue solo una película!

—¡No me voy a arriesgar!

Eren abrió la puerta y le dio dulces a Rapunzel, Optimus Prime y Capitán América. Ellos dijeron sus gracias con amplias sonrisas y corrieron hacia la noche. Eren tarareó felizmente antes de apagar la luz del porche y cerrar la puerta. Apagó una de las luces del vestíbulo, con la esperanza de que los niños entendieran la indirecta de que ya no tenían dulces, y se arrastró de vuelta a Levi.

—¿Quieres ver una maratón de _Iron Man_? —preguntó Levi. Eren colocó de nuevo el tazón de dulces sobre la mesa. Se dejó caer contra Levi, espalda a pecho, y jaló el brazo de Levi para apoyarlo sobre sus hombros.

—Hagámoslo.

* * *

Probablemente no fue la mejor decisión el quedarse en la casa de Levi un día de semana, pero Eren había tomado decisiones peores. Era todo sonrisas felices y cuello adolorido. No por una noche de hazañas sexuales, sino por haberse quedado dormido en el sofá, con Levi aún envuelto alrededor de él.

Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que había despertado en los brazos de alguien y sin sexo la noche anterior. La sensación era extraña, pero no tan terrible como podría haber pensado.

Levi se detuvo en la acera cerca del departamento de Eren, su Maserati retumbando bajo. Eren se estiró y bostezó, inclinándose para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Levi.

—Me divertí —murmuró.

—Ve a prepararte para las clases —dijo Levi.

—Ugh, tengo tiempo —gimió Eren.

—Puede que sí, pero tengo trabajo —dijo Levi, mirando su reloj; un brillante Rolex de platino. Eren hizo un puchero—. Anda.

—Oh, bien —Eren soltó una risa, dejándolo ir. Cogió su mochila y abrió la puerta.

—Eren.

Se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás otra vez, observando a Levi. El sarcasmo en la voz del hombre había desaparecido y Eren sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ansiosamente. Levi puso una mano en su mejilla, acariciando la suave piel con el pulgar y Eren se sonrojó, mirando hacia abajo.

—Me divertí.

—Y-yo también… —la voz de Eren se apagó inesperadamente. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba cuando la mano de Levi se deslizó por su mejilla colorada.

—Que tengas un buen día. Hablamos más tarde —Levi sonrió un poco antes de que su usual, severa mirada regresara—. Ahora date prisa.

Eren sonrió y se arrastró fuera del coche, observando a Levi manejar. Abrazó su mochila contra su pecho, una cálida sonrisa aún en su rostro que era el equivalente de un resplandor. Levi le estaba haciendo cosas a su corazón que en realidad no le gustaban. Pero realmente no había manera de detenerlo tampoco.

—¿Eren…?

Y luego todo se detuvo.

Eren se dio la vuelta mientras Jean caminaba por el estacionamiento, sus ojos muy abiertos y las manos extendidas en confusión. Eren tragó y dio un paso hacia atrás, la sonrisa borrándose de su cara.

—Hey… uhh… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bert me pidió que le diera un aventón a clases —dijo Jean—. ¿Qué estás… qué es todo esto? —hizo un gesto vago con la mano hacia Eren y este supo exactamente a lo que se refería.

—No es nada —espetó Eren.

—Te acaba de dejar un muy lindo auto. Estás a medio vestir y sé que esa no es tu camiseta. Y tienes este extraño y feliz… brillo. ¿Estás follando con un viejo rico?

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron.

—¿Qué? ¡Jean, no! No es nada. ¡No exageres, no es la gran cosa!

—No estoy haciendo eso, solo estoy preguntando —rio Jean—. Deja de ponerte loco. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien a mis espaldas?

—Tú y yo no estamos saliendo, así que eso no debería de importar.

—Pues no, pero aún estamos…

—Tengo que ir a clase —dijo Eren secamente, dándole la espalda. De repente se detuvo y giró de vuelta—. Y solo para que sepas, esta _es_ mi puta camiseta. ¡Él la compró para mí!

Sin decir otra palabra, Eren se dirigió hacia las escaleras, mientras Jean seguía tremendamente confundido. Eren no podía mirar hacia atrás. Volvería a verlo más tarde ese día y decidió que sería mejor lidiar con él entonces. No podía arruinar la dulce sensación que se le había quedado después de dejar a Levi. Y ciertamente no podía ser arruinada por el molesto entrometimiento de Jean.

—Buenos días, Eren —dijo Bertholdt mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

Eren se puso detrás de él y trató de sonreír. Terminó dándose la vuelta otra vez para ir a su propia puerta.

—Buenos días. Jean te está esperando. Tengo que alistarme para ir a clase.

Y antes de que Bert pudiera decir algo más, Eren desapareció en el departamento.

* * *

**N/T: **Un capítulo corto, pero el fic necesita algo de fluff también. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra que la traducción sea bien recibida.

¿Y recuerdan que pregunté si alguien había visto _Siniestro_? Pues ahí está la razón xD Yo la vi por el fic y estuve igual que Levi (?)

El siguiente capítulo tiene algo de **pet play**. Para los que no saben, aquí les dejo una pequeña definición: _"juego de rol en el que la parte sumisa adopta el papel de una mascota."_ ¿Qué tal, les gusta? xD

**P.D. **¡Feliz Año! Mis mejores deseos para todos :3


	11. Sugar Cookie Treats

**Capítulo 11: Sugar Cookie Treats**

Pintura azul y gris salpicaban el lienzo para crear una escena subacuática. Era un poco fuera de lo normal, pero por alguna razón Eren se había enamorado de un documental sobre la naturaleza que había visto (en realidad Armin había visto) de la vida marítima. De todas las criaturas, había encontrado a la medusa particularmente interesante.

Había pintado el fondo de la escena del mar y estaba esbozando lentamente la medusa que pintaría más tarde. Armin observaba desde el sofá, sus libros arrojados a un lado y sus apuntes esparcidos por el suelo. Lluvia golpeteaba contra la ventana, así que Eren tenía que pintar en el interior en lugar de acomodar su caballete afuera.

La medusa tomó forma y dibujó con carboncillo los contornos de las rocas y corales después. Se echó hacia atrás, estando de acuerdo consigo mismo de que era hora de continuar con su trabajo, y recogió sus pinturas de nuevo.

—¿Eren?

—¿Sí? —no dejó de pintar. Mezcló rosa y naranja juntos hasta que encontró el tono apropiado de coral que quería usar.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Y luego se detuvo.

—¿Huh? ¿Q-qué?

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? He oído rumores…

—¿De Marco?

—No —dijo Armin rápidamente—. De Jean. Me preguntó porque dijo que te vio salir de un lindo auto el otro día y que era temprano. Simplemente me hizo pensar y ahora solo tengo curiosidad. No le voy a decir a nadie.

Y por "nadie" Eren sabía que se refería a Mikasa. Suspiró, dejando su pincel.

—No es realmente importante.

—Eso es un sí.

—¡Armin!

—Te estás tomando demasiado tiempo para negarlo. Lo estás evitando. Y tus orejas están súper rojas también, así que estás saliendo con alguien. Eso está bien, solo quería saber.

—¡Armin, no lo estoy!

—Orejas rojas —Armin se burló, sacando la lengua—. Entonces, ¿dónde se conocieron? No por la universidad ya que al parecer maneja un auto que nadie ha visto antes en el campus. ¡Oh! ¿Fue en la exposición de arte?

—No…

—¿Antes o después de la exposición? —Armin apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, ahora totalmente comprometido con este juego.

—Lo conocí antes.

—¡Ajá! Así que _estás_ saliendo con alguien y este alguien es un chico —confirmó Armin. Eren gimió, golpeando su mano contra su cabeza.

—Mierda.

—Así que fue antes. Hmm…

La puerta del departamento se abrió y Mikasa entró, sacudiéndose el agua de lluvia. Miró la cara angustiada de Eren y luego la amplia sonrisa de Armin.

—¿Le preguntaste?

—Mhm.

—¿Tú también? —espetó Eren—. ¡¿En serio, Mikasa?! ¿Estás en esto?

—No actúes sorprendido —dijo Mikasa—. Ya sabes que Jean no puede guardar secretos.

_Sí, claro,_ pensó Eren.

—Me vio salir de un auto una vez. Eso no prueba nada.

—Pero lo confirmaste hace un momento —dijo Armin.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Bert también mencionó algo acerca de ver un Porsche aquí una vez —añadió Mikasa—. Y Jean dijo que te vio salir de un Maserati. Por favor, no me digas que eres una clase de acompañante para viejos ricos.

—Lo siento. Me atrapaste. Soy un prostituto para multimillonarios. Ahora déjenme en paz para que pueda terminar mi pintura.

* * *

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Reiner decidió que ir a un arcade era el mejor plan de acción. Y nadie, ni siquiera Armin, tenía una razón para negarlo. Todo el mundo estaba cansado de la universidad y estudiar y solo existir en el campus.

Así que encontrarse en el más cercano Dave &amp; Buster's proporcionaba suficiente entretenimiento mezclado con alcohol y comida para hacer felices a todos, incluyendo a Armin nuevamente.

Eren no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría en las clases de Armin, pero el chico ya se había tirado cuatro cervezas en menos de una hora por ello. De alguna manera lo hizo enojar y volverse mejor que los demás en Dance Dance Revolution. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

Eren terminó dejando el lado de Armin para sentarse con Mikasa, compartiendo un plato de nachos. Frente a ellos estaban Connie y Sasha y un plato de hamburguesas. Reiner estaba junto a ellos, en parte en la conversación pero sobre todo más inmerso en un juego de fútbol en la televisión. Eren temía que su celebración resultara en un ojo negro accidental a alguna desprevenida mesera o Christa quien estaba sentada en un taburete a su lado.

Ymir había desafiado (arrastrado) a Bertholdt para jugar hockey de mesa y Marco se había alejado con Armin para jugar DDR (en realidad lo estaba cuidando para asegurarse de que Armin no empezara una pelea).

Aunque cuando Annie llegó, Mikasa optó por irse a jugar con ella y Jean tomó el lugar junto a Eren. Su intento de arrebatarle comida al plato de Eren falló y recurrió a pedir un batido.

Eren lo odiaba. Estar tan cerca de Jean. Prácticamente sintiendo su voz en su piel. Estaban apretujados en una cabina, hombro con hombro, y Eren lo odiaba. Estaba incómodo. Y las bromas de mierda de Jean no eran tan divertidas como las recordaba.

—Hey, Eren, te ves muy tenso —dijo Sasha entre risas—. Cálmate.

—Sí, hombre, estamos aquí para relajarnos y divertirnos —agregó Connie—. Saca el palo de tu trasero.

Jean empujó el hombro de Eren, levantando su batido hacia sus labios.

—Sí, Eren.

Eren rodó sus ojos y metió el resto de los nachos en su boca. Limpió sus manos en una servilleta y la arrojó a la cara de Jean.

—¡Hey!

—¡Quita el heno de entre tus dientes! —espetó Eren.

Connie y Sasha se echaron a reír, resoplando por la nariz.

—¡Diablos, ustedes dos probablemente siempre serán así!

Eren y Jean miraron a Connie, listos por una explicación. Una vez que se calmó, continuó hablando.

—Ustedes dos eran igual en secundaria. Con las bromas y peleas.

—Sí, es un milagro que hayan roto —añadió Sasha—. Pensé que estarían juntos sie- —Connie le dio un codazo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla chillar. Al parecer su bebida le estaba haciendo soltar la lengua.

Pero aun así cortó profundo y la tensión aumentó. Eren sonrió a media y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

—Umm… Voy a ir a ver los juegos —dijo Eren—. Los alcanzo después, chicos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, Eren se puso de pie y se alejó apresuradamente. No le importaban los juegos, pero no podía quedarse sentado ahí más tiempo. Ya era bastante malo que Jean se haya sentado a su lado —y tenido la audacia de estar tan cerca—, pero luego Sasha… Eren sabía que ella no lo decía en serio, y hecho hace unos años, su comentario había sido una bendición.

Ahora solo eran incómodas palabras ligeramente ebrias que traían sentimientos desagradables de arrepentimiento y un antiguo amor.

Eren suspiró mientras caminaba, inseguro de dónde incluso se dirigía. Lágrimas picaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero cuanto más pensaba en las palabras, menos significado tenían. Y se dio cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, no extrañaba estar con Jean tanto como de costumbre.

Y que tal vez, en realidad era capaz de olvidarse de Jean también.

—¿Tienes otra cita? —Jean caminó detrás de él, y se adelantó hasta alcanzarlo. Eren rodó sus ojos, caminando hacia un videojuego de The House of the Dead. Sacó su tarjeta de juegos y la deslizó en la máquina. Jean hizo lo mismo rápidamente, cogiendo la otra pistola.

—No seas un idiota —dijo Eren. El juego empezó y se saltaron la escena inicial. Ellos apuntaron y se pusieron a trabajar—. Ya te salvé la vida, pendejo.

Jean se quejó mientras recargaba y seguía disparando zombis.

—Lo que sea, imbécil. Aunque hablando en serio, ¿quién te dejó el otro día?

—Eso no importa. Es un ami-¡carajo, vete a la mierda, zombi! Es un amigo.

—¿Amigo-novio? ¿_Amigo_ con derechos? —Jean derribó a una criatura voladora mientras Eren se tomaba un momento para recargar.

—La clase de amigo que no se entromete constantemente.

—Está bien, dios —refunfuñó Jean—. ¿Es un crimen estar interesado?

Eren suspiró, levantando su arma.

—Novio —enfatizó la palabra con unos pocos clics y zombis caídos.

Jean dejó de disparar. Eren estaba agradecido de que él era decente, porque la falta de un compañero competente de repente hizo que el juego se ponga difícil.

—¡Hey!

—Lo siento —dijo Jean, alzando su pistola—. Solo que… no has salido en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé…

—Aunque desearía que solo me lo hubieras dicho. No necesitas mentir.

Por supuesto que Eren no _necesitaba_ mentir. Pero decirle a Jean, de todas las personas, no era la cosa más fácil que tenía que hacer.

—Sí… lo sé. Es raro porque… tú sabes…

—Porque somos algo. A veces.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Éramos algo. En secundaria. Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora somos… ¿amigos?

Una leve sonrisa tiró de la boca de Jean y asintió.

—Siempre seremos amigos. No seas un idiota.

—Además, ya tienes a Marco. Yo no tengo a nadie. No tenía. Pero ahora… no lo sé, se siente como si tuviera a alguien… y es agradable.

La sonrisa apareciendo en las comisuras de los labios de Jean se extendió en su cara, sus ojos iluminándose.

—Siempre me tienes a mí. Pero estoy feliz por ti —dijo Jean—. Y si hubiera sabido qué tan seriamente hablabas no te habría molestado de esa manera. Pero sí quiero conocer al que logró agarrarte. Debe de tener cuatro pollas.

—Él no es un pulpo.

—No voy a juzgarte por tu fetiche de cthulhu o cualquier porno rara que te guste.

—Oh, cállate, Twilight Sparkle.

—Fetiche de-¡mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡El jefe!

Dejaron de hablar para concentrarse en su batalla contra el enemigo final. Jean murió dos veces y Eren fue el encargado de derrotarlo. Pero la extraña planta con sus tentáculos raros solamente abrió el camino para más bromas asquerosas de Jean, haciendo a Eren reír más fuerte de lo que quería.

Perdieron todo lo que habían avanzado, pero terminaron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¡USTEDES PERRAS APESTAN! —gritó Armin, avanzando a tropezones con otra bebida en su mano. Marco estaba siguiéndolo por detrás, tratando desesperadamente de calmarlo—. ¡NO PUEDEN NI DISPARARLE A UNA PUTA PLANTA!

—Armin, por favor, ya no más —lloriqueó Marco mientras Armin seguía caminando, gritándole a cualquiera que pasara a su lado.

Eren miró a un muy sorprendido Jean.

—No bebe a menudo —dijo el castaño.

—Ya veo por qué —respondió Jean—. Hey, tu papá está llamando.

Eren echó un vistazo a su teléfono que había dejado encima del juego junto a los botones. "Papi" brillaba a través de la pantalla y Eren se puso tan rojo como su pistola. Agarró su teléfono y lo guardó tan rápido como pudo.

—¿No vas a contestarlo? ¿Y si es una emergencia? Tu papá nunca llama.

—Um… no. Lo sé, digo… no es nada.

—Pensé que tenías su nombre como Grisha en tu teléfono. ¿Cuándo lo cambia-?

—¡Vamos a jugar hockey de mesa! —gritó Eren—. O por lo menos asegurémonos de que Bert siga vivo. Estaba jugando con Ymir.

Jean se encogió de hombros y siguió a Eren a través de la multitud de personas hacia las mesas de hockey, solo para encontrar a un triunfante Bert con una Ymir muy cabreada. Reiner se había unido a ellos ya que el juego había acabado, y le estaba dando a Bert una sacudida de los hombros como celebración. Christa estaba tratando de consolar el ego de Ymir.

Eren se hizo cargo de la mesa de hockey y Jean corrió hacia el otro lado. Comenzaron el juego y en algún momento entre anotar cinco puntos y golpear sus dedos, Eren vio que Marco se había unido al lado de Jean.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sonrió. No por amargura, sino porque sabía lo que era tener a alguien que se preocupaba lo suficiente por él para compartir un beso.

Perdieron su disco una o dos veces y destrozaron sus dedos, pero Eren salió victorioso para la consternación de Jean. Armin ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de Mamá Braun, desmayado en los amplios hombros del rubio. Mikasa, Annie, Connie y Sasha se les unieron alrededor de la mesa de hockey y luego el torneo comenzó.

Eren jugó contra Bertholdt, perdió, y se tomó un momento para salir y hacer una llamada rápida.

—¿Aló?

—¡Hey! Perdón por no contestar tu llamada —Eren le dijo a Levi, con la risa aún en su voz—. Estamos fuera y es ruidoso.

—Está bien —respondió Levi—. Quería preguntar si podía secuestrarte por el fin de semana.

Eren sonrió y dio una patada al suelo, llevándose la mano a su bolsillo. Asintió, a pesar de que Levi no podía verlo.

—Eso me encantaría.

—Suenas como una soñadora quinceañera. Puedo oír la puta sonrisa en tu rostro.

—No te hagas ilusiones, viejo.

—Por cierto, quería preguntar, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a los collares de mascota?

Eren se sonrojó fuertemente ante la idea.

—B-bueno… no me opongo. Nunca he usado uno…

—No te sientas obligado. Solo vi uno y de algún modo pensé en ti.

—¡Aww! Si papi cree que se verá lindo en mí entonces supongo que podría intentarlo.

—Eres una mierda.

—Te encanta.

Se despidieron y Eren volvió a entrar en el edificio, una sonrisa en su rostro. Sujetó el teléfono contra su pecho, apretándolo como si fuera un vínculo con Levi y el hombre pudiera sentirlo. Mientras caminaba oyó a alguien gritar su nombre y se dio la vuelta para ver a Marco corriendo hacia él.

—¿Era tu novio con el que estabas hablando?

—Tal vez…

—Puedo darme cuenta. Estás sonriendo.

—Sonrío mucho, te lo haré saber —dijo Eren sarcásticamente. Marco soltó una risita.

—Oh no, no así. Estás prácticamente _brillando_.

Eren se frotó las mejillas como si eso fuera a borrar el notorio sonrojo.

—¡No es cierto!

—Tus orejas están todas rojas.

Eren agarró los lóbulos de sus orejas entre sus dedos y fulminó a Marco con la mirada, su ceño fruncido fuertemente. Marco le dio un codazo y salió corriendo antes de que Eren pudiera responder.

* * *

La idea inicial del juego sexual como mascota asustaba a Eren hasta el punto de que casi temía ir a la casa de Levi por el fin de semana. Lo había buscado en internet, una vez que estuvo en casa, y no le gustó mucho lo que vio. No quería ser tratado como un animal.

Y desde luego no tuvo problema en sacar el tema con Levi mientras almorzaban a mitad de la semana.

—No voy a abusar de ti —Levi se burló ante la idea—. El _pet play_ no se trata de abuso. Es una cuestión de confianza. De darle a otra persona el control, recibiendo cuidado. No has tenido un problema con eso antes, así que pensé en introducir la idea.

Eren se puso rojo brillante.

—¡Bien! ¡Pero no quiero tener una cola metida en mi culo!

Una mesera que pasaba se les quedó mirando en confusión y Eren se hundió en su lado de la mesa, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Eren. Si no quieres hacer esto, dímelo. Soy un niño grande, no vas a herir mis sentimientos —dijo Levi.

—¡No! —exclamó Eren—. Quiero decir… solo… tenemos que hablar de las reglas.

Levi sonrió suavemente, revolviendo su té con el sorbete.

—Que no se preocupe esa linda cabeza tuya, gatito, definitivamente tendremos una serie de reglas.

Eren sabía que Levi estaba siendo serio, pero aun así sus palabras enviaron un estremecimiento por el cuerpo de Eren. Se mordió el labio, más excitado de lo que debería estar en público, y asintió.

Así que cuando llegó el fin de semana y Eren apareció donde Levi, no estaba seguro de qué esperar. Pero ciertamente no fue el despliegue de lindos accesorios ordenados a lo largo de la cama de Levi.

Un collar verde pastel, cuero con un volante de seda alrededor de él y un cascabel que combinaba; una sarta de cuentas blancas, que asemejaban a perlas, enrollado alrededor. Se ataba con una cinta para formar un gran lazo en la parte posterior. Junto a él, así de simple, había cintas en el mismo tono de verde pastel. Por último, una delgada bata estaba doblada al lado.

Eren tragó nerviosamente y Levi tomó su mano.

—¿Relajado?

—¡Lo estoy!

Levi cogió la botella de loción con la que Eren estaba bastante familiarizado.

—Quítate la camisa y acuéstate.

Eren obedeció sin cuestionar, dejándose caer sobre la cama y rodando sus ojos. Con sus dedos examinó el collar, dándole vueltas y escuchando a Levi calentar la loción entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos mientras Levi empezaba en su espalda, borrando la tensión entre sus hombros con fuertes manos.

—No voy a hacerte daño. Y si no te gusta algo, tienes que decírmelo —dijo Levi. Eren asintió—. Esta debe ser una nueva experiencia para nosotros. No algo malo. Y si no quieres hacer esto, Eren, no tenemos que hacerlo.

—No, quiero intentarlo —murmuró Eren. Gimió de placer cuando Levi trabajó el músculo alrededor de su cuello—. Solo estoy nervioso. Pero quiero hacer esto.

Levi podía oír la determinación en la voz de Eren, incluso si no podía ver el rostro del castaño.

—¿Cuál quieres que sea la palabra de seguridad**(1)**?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tal "detente"?

—Piña.

—Quiero sandía.

Levi revolvió su cabello.

—Mocoso —se estiró sobre Eren y agarró las cintas verdes—. Extiende las muñecas.

Eren levantó una mano y Levi ató la cinta alrededor de su muñeca. Repitió la acción para la otra mano de Eren y Levi agarró el collar. Calentó el cuero entre sus manos y a Eren le pareció un poco adorable.

—No está muy apretado, ¿o sí? —preguntó Levi, colocando un ligero beso en la cinta alrededor de la muñeca de Eren. Este sacudió su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—No… está bien —su voz salió más suave de lo que quería. Apenas más que un tímido susurro.

—Bien. Ahora algunas reglas —dijo Levi, soltando la mano de Eren—. ¿Quieres que vaya primero, o tú?

—Yo… eh… tú empieza.

—De acuerdo. En primer lugar, quiero que estés desnudo.

Eren se estremeció. La idea le hizo sonrojarse, pero sintió su polla sacudirse con anticipación también.

—Durante todo el tiempo que estemos en una escena, tienes que estar desnudo. Compré la bata para ti, en caso de pausas, pero por lo demás, quiero que permanezcas desnudo. Quiero que me permitas complacerte cuando me dé la gana, así que mantendré el lubricante a la mano. Te alimentaré, te daré lo que sea que quieras beber; podemos tomar descansos para que puedas utilizar el cuarto de baño también. ¿Estás cómodo con ello?

Eren consideró sus palabras cuidadosamente. Nada parecía demasiado difícil o muy abrumador. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy cómodo con eso.

—Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te gustaría obtener de esto?

—Nada en particular. ¿Solo no me golpees? Digo, puedes darme nalgadas tanto como quieras, pero no me golpees en la cara.

Levi ahuecó el rostro de Eren con una mano suave.

—Entendido. Y una cosa más…

—¿Hm?

—Quiero que me permitas besarte. Ahora antes de que empieces tu discurso sobre los besos, me refiero solo a tu cuello y hombros. El afecto y cuidado posterior es importante para estas escenas y eso puede ser difícil de dar con tu prohibición de besos.

El corazón de Eren comenzó a acelerarse ante la sola idea. Pero asintió lentamente de acuerdo.

—Puedo manejar eso…

Levi exhaló.

—Bien.

Se estiró alrededor de Eren y este se sentó para dejar que le pusiera el collar. Eren lo sostuvo en su lugar mientras Levi lo ataba en un gran lazo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Fue recompensado con un ligero beso en su hombro que envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Levi dejó caer las manos del cuello de Eren, hacia abajo por su espalda y el borde de sus pantalones. Les dio un tirón y Eren entendió el gesto silencioso. Se los quitó, dejando que sus pantalones y ropa interior cayeran al suelo. Levi pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Eren de nuevo.

—Buen chico. Vamos a sentarnos allá. Tengo trabajo que terminar.

—Está bien —dijo Eren, bajándose de la cama.

—Tch. Los gatitos no caminan.

Eren abrió su boca en shock.

—¿Esperas que gatee todo el camino hasta allá en este piso dur-?

Fue silenciado cuando Levi lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó a la sala de estar. Colocó suavemente a Eren en el sofá.

—Ahora sé bueno y deja a papi trabajar —le dio unas palmaditas a Eren en la cabeza y el castaño no pudo contener su sonrisa juguetona. Levi cogió su carpeta del trabajo y se sentó junto a él, abriéndola para darle un vistazo a la montaña de papeles.

Eren no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Estaba desnudo, sentado en el sofá, y llevaba un collar. Levi estaba trabajando, y el trabajo era sin dudas serio. No podía jugar con Levi mientras estaba ocupado.

Pensó en Colosal, y lo que su propio perro haría en una situación como esta. Por lo general ponerse malhumorado y ladrar (ni loco se iba a poner a ladrar, o en este caso, maullar) para llamar la atención de Eren o Carla.

Eren se deslizó del sofá y Levi levantó una ceja, todavía haciendo apuntes en sus destituciones. Eren apoyó su barbilla en la rodilla de Levi, a propósito apuntando hacia abajo tan duro como podía, e hizo un suave puchero quejumbroso. Entrecerró los ojos cuando Levi no respondió su quejido y se dio cuenta de que el papel era más fácil de llevar a cabo de lo que pensó.

Levi bajó su mano hasta la cabeza de Eren, revolviendo su cabello. El castaño inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mordisqueando juguetonamente los dedos de Levi. Una delgada sonrisa se extendió por los labios del mayor y estiró su brazo hacia la mesa junto al sofá. Rebuscó en un tazón y sacó una galletita de azúcar.

—Gracias por ser un tranquilo gatito —murmuró Levi, ofreciéndole el premio a Eren entre sus dedos. Eren la tomó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no dejarla caer al suelo. Levi le dio una palmada en la cabeza de nuevo y Eren gimió de placer.

Eren trató de ser bueno. Pero estar tranquilo y mirar arriba hacia a Levi era difícil, especialmente cuando no tenía nada con lo que mantenerse ocupado. Se movió por el suelo con impaciencia, ocasionalmente dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero en voz alta.

—Abajo —dijo Levi firmemente, cuando Eren apoyó sus manos en la mesa de al lado para observar sus golosinas. Eren se desplomó en el suelo, visiblemente haciendo pucheros—. Estás inquieto. Ven aquí.

Su voz se volvió como la seda oscura y Eren se estremeció por completo. Se arrastró al lado del sofá y se puso sobre los cojines cuando Levi los palmeó. De pronto estaba muy consciente de su estado actual: el collar alrededor de su cuello, los lazos en sus muñecas y el hecho de que por lo demás estaba desnudo. Su polla estaba dolorosamente a media erección, en plena vista para Levi.

Dejando a un lado su carpeta del trabajo, Levi llevó una mano al costado de Eren. Hubo un estremecimiento inmediato ante el repentino contacto y Eren gimió cuando Levi deslizó su mano hacia abajo. Masajeó los muslos de Eren, ignorando el creciente calor entre las piernas del chico.

Le tomó a Eren todo lo que tenía para no rogarle a Levi que lo tocara más. Pero el leve movimiento de caderas del menor fue suficiente para que Levi entendiera.

Rozó sus dedos contra la punta de la polla de Eren y provocó un largo gemido del agitado castaño.

—Oh, mírate. Estás tan ansioso, ¿no es así? —dijo Levi suavemente, las puntas de sus dedos todavía jugueteando con la erección de Eren. El castaño trató de contener otro largo gemido ante los superficiales toques. Se limitó a asentir en respuesta a la pregunta de Levi, apenas capaz de formar palabras coherentes.

Levi envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor del pene de Eren y le dio unas cuantas caricias lentas. Eren tiró su cabeza hacia atrás por la fricción, gimiendo desvergonzadamente y levantando sus caderas. Levi lo soltó repentinamente y lo jaló en su regazo. Volteó a Eren sobre su espalda, apoyando su cabeza contra el brazo del sofá. Eren miró hacia arriba con grandes, sorprendidos ojos.

Acariciando la cabeza del menor, Levi cogió la pequeña botella de lubricante sobre la mesa y abrió la tapa, vertiendo el claro líquido sobre sus dedos. El corazón de Eren se aceleró con anticipación y sus caderas se retorcieron.

—Papi, date prisa —las palabras salieron incluso antes de que Eren se diera cuenta que las había pensado. Se sonrojó fuertemente, hundiendo el rostro en el brazo de Levi.

—Eres una pequeña mascota tan impaciente —Levi se rio entre dientes. Dejó caer su mano entre las piernas de Eren, rozando contra su pene y testículos para encontrar su agujero. Presionó un dedo contra la entrada de Eren y el menor gimoteó más fuerte.

Ese primer dedo entró con facilidad y Levi le dio un pequeño giro. Eren se sacudió cuando rozó contra ese punto, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo. Un segundo y tercer dedo siguieron pronto, sonidos húmedos mezclándose con los lascivos gemidos de Eren. Levi retorció sus dedos de nuevo, esta vez para golpear la próstata de Eren una y otra vez.

El castaño agarró el brazo de Levi con una mano, y el sofá con la otra. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras embestía contra la mano de Levi, jadeando con cada duro movimiento. Manteniendo los dedos del hombre profundamente en su interior.

En cuestión de minutos, Eren estaba gritando el nombre de Levi mientras llegaba a su orgasmo. Semen salpicó contra su estómago y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras Levi detenía los movimientos de sus dedos. Ojos grises observaron a Eren a la vez que sus convulsiones empezaban a terminar. Levi retiró su mano, peinando hacia atrás el cabello del menor y frotando su oreja.

—Buen chico —susurró Levi. Cogió otra de las galletas y la acercó a los labios de Eren—. Tan buen gatito, corriéndose así para papi.

Eren mordisqueó la galleta lentamente mientras su mente paraba de girar.

—¿Debo ir a limpiarme?

—Te limpiaré después —dijo Levi—. Eres solo un gatito. No puedes limpiarte adecuadamente tú solo.

Eren asintió, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, y se terminó la galleta. Levi siguió acariciando su cabeza, ganando ruidos somnolientos de la garganta de Eren. Con su mano libre, Levi llegó hasta la mesa y hacia la pequeña pila de juguetes que había colocado cuidadosamente. Eren escuchó el sonido del plástico y levantó la vista para ver un juego de cuentas anales en la mano de Levi.

Jadeó y dejó que sus piernas se abrieran, ya estremeciéndose ante la sola visión. Levi sonrió.

—Ya estás listo, ¿verdad?

Eren asintió, mordiéndose el labio mientras Levi empujaba las tres primeras cuentas con facilidad. Eren cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza contra el brazo del sofá. Su respiración se agitó y agarró el brazo del mayor de nuevo, clavando sus uñas profundamente.

—Respira —dijo Levi suavemente, acariciando el cabello de Eren—. Relájate.

La mano de Levi cayó hacia la mejilla de Eren, persuadiéndolo a que acompasara su respiración. Empujó las últimas cuentas, escuchando a Eren jadear ante las más grandes. El castaño se hizo un ovillo y con cada pequeño movimiento, con cada pequeño suspiro, podía sentir las esferas frotándose dentro de él. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y enterró su nariz en el regazo de Levi.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Eren abrió los ojos, tratando de mantenerse quieto.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No.

Levi apoyó una mano en la cabeza de Eren y recogió su carpeta.

—Bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Eren se acostumbrara a las cuentas anales que lo mantenían dilatado. Eventualmente se bajó del sofá y estaba inquieto otra vez, arrastrándose dolorosamente por el suelo. Sus piernas y trasero seguían pegajosos por el lubricante y se aseguró de estirar y arquear su espalda para mostrarle completamente a Levi, el final de la cuerda de esferas colgando contra sus piernas. Eren no sabía si el hombre siquiera estaba prestando atención, pero la idea de que lo observaban era excitante.

Eren dio otro pequeño gimoteo, solo para llamar su atención.

—A menos que quieras que te coja, baja tu trasero —espetó Levi. Eren se sentó ante sus palabras, ajustando los lazos en sus muñecas. Miró por encima del hombro a Levi, observando esos ojos entrecerrados juguetonamente. Eren sonrió y arqueó su espalda más fuerte, alzando su trasero en el aire e incluso abriendo sus piernas.

—Ven a castigar a tu mascota, papi.

_Fwump._

Levi cerró de un golpe su carpeta y cogió un condón y el lubricante. Si Eren fuera alguna clase de animal híbrido, sus orejas se habrían erguido ante el gesto y su cola menearía cuando Levi agarró sus caderas.

Manos firmes se deslizaron por su redondo trasero, masajeando con cuidado el músculo. Eren lloriqueó, la presión de las cuentas haciéndolo retorcerse. Sintió un jalón, un corto tirón inicial de advertencia, antes de sentir la esfera más grande deslizarse fuera de él con un húmedo pop. Suspiró, satisfecho con la presión disminuida. Eren apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, Levi sacando cada esfera del trasero de Eren hasta que el juguete fue tirado a un lado.

Eren gimoteó en sus brazos mientras Levi pasaba sus manos sobre la suave y bronceada piel.

—Joder, Eren. Deberías verte ahora mismo —murmuró Levi—. Tienes un pequeño agujero tan follable. Prácticamente me está rogando.

Levi rasgó el envoltorio del condón con los dientes y sacó su pene todo en un solo movimiento. Eren lo observó desde su lugar en el suelo, con el culo aún en el aire y temblando de emoción. Levi vertió más lubricante en la entrada de Eren y utilizó su pulgar para esparcirlo alrededor. Eren ronroneó de placer, tratando de atrapar el dedo de Levi y empujar su trasero contra él.

—Tienes un cuerpo tan cachondo. Ya quieres más. Dime lo que quieres, gatito, y te lo daré.

Eren jadeó, tratando de encontrar su voz. Sus palabras salieron en roncos suspiros.

—Fóllame, papi. He sido un buen gatito, dame tu verga.

Una mano descendió hasta el culo de Eren y el menor chilló ante el repentino contacto.

—Qué pequeña zorra tan exigente. ¿Qué dices cuando quieres algo?

—¿Por favor, papi?

Eren no podía ver la sonrisa en la cara de Levi, pero sintió el cambio en el peso del hombre. Y sintió el beso colocado en su espalda baja, suave y ligero y suficiente para hacerlo gemir de la pura intimidad de él.

Pero Eren gritó cuando Levi presionó la punta de su polla contra su entrada, dándole a Eren un golpecito de advertencia. Levi esperó por alguna señal de resistencia antes de empujar profundamente.

—Mmmm… Por fin, joder —gimió Eren, tirando su cabeza hacia un lado. Inhaló rápidamente mientras Levi enredaba una mano en su cabello y él empujaba hacia atrás en la verga del hombre.

Levi sujetó las caderas de Eren para soporte extra y comenzó a moverse tan rápido como podía. La boca de Eren se abrió en jadeos silenciosos y cerró los ojos, escuchando el fuerte sonido de sus pieles chocando entre sí. Con un movimiento repentino de sus caderas, Levi golpeó la próstata de Eren otra vez. Su primer orgasmo, la estimulación de esas putas cuentas, y ahora las embestidas deliberadas de Levi fueron suficiente para llevar a Eren a la cima de nuevo. En cuestión de segundos estaba gritando mientras su segundo orgasmo se apoderaba de él.

—L-Levi, por favor, córrete… córrete en mi espalda… —Eren soltó un suspiro, su mente un borrón por tanto placer y Levi follando su trasero adolorido.

Escuchó una suave risa y a Levi palmear su cadera en respuesta. Esas embestidas solo duraron unos segundos más antes de que Levi saliera con un resbaladizo pop. Sostuvo a Eren con una mano en la cintura bronceada del chico, y con la otra Levi retiró el condón.

—No te muevas —susurró. Levi envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su propia polla, masturbándose firmemente. Eren escuchó su respiración entrecortada y gimió una vez que sintió gotas de semen caliente derramándose por su espalda.

Por unos breves momentos, permanecieron en silencio. Sin palabras, tomándose el tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Las rodillas de Eren estaban débiles así que se desplomó, sus piernas dobladas debajo de él y sus brazos contra su pecho. Su estómago estaba pegajoso de nuevo y su espalda seguía húmeda. Miró a Levi, quien estaba apoyado contra el sofá, y se estremeció.

Repentinamente Levi se movió y Eren observó con ojos pesados cómo el hombre se colocaba sobre él. Levi levantó el rostro de Eren y posó un suave beso en su mandíbula, lejos de sus labios, y pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado.

—¿Estás satisfecho ahora, gatito?

Eren asintió.

—Gracias, señor.

—¿Y te sientes bien?

De nuevo, Eren asintió. Levi lo dejó ir y el castaño descansó su cabeza en el suelo. Eren observó a Levi arrastrarse hasta la pequeña mesa, coger unas cuantas galletas y regresar.

—Dime si tienes sed —dijo Levi, alimentando a Eren cada galletita. Todo lo que el menor pudo hacer fue asentir otra vez y observar a Levi arreglarse a sí mismo antes de regresar a trabajar en el sofá.

Eren estaba exhausto. Tirado y somnoliento a lo largo del piso con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro. Su cuerpo dolía de la mejor manera posible y se sintió contento. Se estiró y rodó hasta estar sentado, gateando por la alfombra hacia donde estaba Levi. Apoyó su barbilla en la rodilla del hombre y este peinó con sus dedos los cabellos de Eren.

Levi miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los grandes ojos de Eren y ambos sonrieron.

La sonrisa del mayor le hacía cosas a Eren que sus manos no podían; lo tocaban de una manera que no estaba esperando. La sonrisa de Levi era cálida y hermosa, y a pesar del disgusto en los ojos grises (Eren sabía muy bien que Levi estaba dividido entre el trabajo e irse a duchar), Levi le seguía sonriendo. Genuinamente sonriendo.

Con el corazón acelerado, Eren se incorporó y se movió entre las piernas de Levi. Apoyó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del mayor, botando los papeles de su mano.

—¿Sí?

Eren se encogió de hombros y Levi llevó una mano bajo su barbilla, alzando la cabeza de Eren. Sus ojos se encontraron y el castaño sintió sus mejillas ponerse al rojo vivo.

—¿Qué quiere este gatito?

La sangre corrió hacia sus orejas. Era todo lo que Eren podía oír. Su visión borrosa y sus manos poniéndose sudorosas.

—Cierra tus ojos.

Levi levantó una ceja y Eren hizo un puchero.

—¿Por favor? Solo… será rápido…

—Eres en verdad un mocoso a veces —Levi suspiró, cerrando sus ojos mientras Eren preguntaba—. No me robes y salgas corriendo.

—¡Shh! —espetó Eren. Se mordió el labio, rehusándose a pensar demasiado su decisión. Era lo que quería.

Incorporándose un poco más, Eren se apoyó contra Levi, rozando sus narices por la cercanía. Se aseguró de que Levi todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y ante la falta de orbes grises mirándolo de vuelta, Eren se acercó. Mantuvo abiertos sus propios ojos, para asegurarse de que no arruinara esta simple cosa.

Encontró los labios de Levi con los suyos, suaves y aún húmedos. Cigarrillo mezclado con un persistente té de menta y sexo en la boca del hombre. Y a pesar de lo que había sucedido, este beso fue casto, con la boca cerrada y torpe como un verdadero primer beso.

Eren se apartó y bajó la vista, avergonzado por el tono de rojo en sus mejillas. Levi apoyó su cabeza contra la de Eren y el castaño sonrió.

—¿Estás bien?

Eren asintió, empujando la cabeza de Levi.

—Bésame.

Un simple pedido. Su escena había terminado. No había más "Papi" o "Gatito" o "por favor".

Levi tomó el rostro de Eren, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Y sin dudar, atrapó los labios carnosos de Eren, besándolo con suavidad. Pero esta vez su beso no fue algo rápido y torpe; estaba lleno con una pasión que había estado creciendo desde su primer encuentro.

Eren suspiró cuando se apartaron, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente. Se quedó mirando a Levi con orbes esmeralda soñadoras y sonrió.

—¿Vamos a ducharnos? —susurró Eren. Levi tomó la mano del menor y la alzó hasta sus labios, besando su palma.

—Creo que una ducha suena perfecto.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** Palabra de seguridad: _safeword._ Debe ser algo que no se diría normalmente durante el sexo cuando el sumiso quiera detener la escena, y por lo general larga para pronunciarla cuando en verdad se requiera. En inglés, _pineapple _y _watermelon_ serían ideales, pero la traducción deja que desear en ese aspecto.

* * *

**N/T: **Lo sé, quieren matarme (?). En serio perdón por la demora, me sentía un poco desanimada para continuar a pesar de que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos… El porno también se me complica, díganme que no está tan mal :'D

El siguiente capítulo es corto, así que me pondré las pilas. Sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda con mi flojera :'v


	12. Marshmallow Sundae

**Capítulo 12: Marshmallow Sundae**

Poco después de caer en el colchón, Eren se quedó dormido. Estaba demasiado cansado para más juegos y el dolor muscular se estaba asentando. Pero se las arregló para hacerse un ovillo, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Levi permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, limpio y en pijama, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se apartó del marco de la puerta y caminó hacia la cama, incapaz de resistirse a tocar a Eren como quería. Rozó sus dedos contra el pelo húmedo de Eren y una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del chico.

Tiró de las mantas sobre los hombros de Eren y lo arropó. Miró hacia abajo al chico durmiente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Largas pestañas caían sobre piel bronceada; cabello castaño oscuro se encrespaba alrededor de sus orejas; y dulces labios estaban entreabiertos y aún hinchados por ser besados.

Levi se inclinó y estaba tentado —terriblemente tentado— a robarle un beso a los labios de Eren. Pero ladeó la cabeza y en su lugar presionó sus labios en la sien de Eren.

—Mmm… —Eren tarareó y se movió más cerca, alcanzando la mano de Levi.

Era irresistible.

Levi se deslizó en la cama, tomando la mano de Eren y acercándolo más. Eren acarició su costado usando su nariz y Levi pasó sus dedos por el cabello castaño, admirando la suave expresión en la cara de Eren.

Él era real. En verdad real. Y estaba allí en sus brazos.

—No me dejes otra vez, señor…

Levi tragó fuerte.

—No lo haré, Eren. Nunca te dejaré de nuevo. Me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte.

* * *

Cuando el domingo llegó, Eren estaba agotado. Apenas siquiera podía pensar en sexo y estaba seguro (esperaba) que Levi sentía lo mismo. Los dos días anteriores consistieron enteramente en ser el "gatito mascota" de Levi, collar y lazos en sus muñecas incluidos. Estaba agradecido por ya no estar en el suelo, con ropa real y comiendo en una mesa.

Pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Había una sensación de calidez a su alrededor que no podía quitarse de encima. A pesar de que estaban en el coche, Eren quería acurrucarse junto a Levi y pasarse todo el día así.

—Odio la puta universidad —Eren gimió mientras Levi estacionaba el auto en el aparcamiento de una tienda de arte—. Y los proyectos de mierda.

—Vamos, Eren, no es tan horrible —Levi lo palmeó en la rodilla y apagó el motor. Eren gruñó y rodó hacia la puerta del coche.

Los dos salieron y entraron a la tienda. Eren inhaló, absorbiendo el leve olor a pintura y papel y agarró un carrito de compras. Fue directamente a la sección de pinturas y empezó a rebuscar, considerando los colores que más necesitaba. Levi curiosamente tomó un pincel y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos.

—No sé cuál quiero más…

—Lleva ambos —Levi se encogió de hombros—. No me importa.

—Levi… No puedo hacer que compres mis pinturas —Eren dijo suavemente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque son para la universidad —Eren suspiró. Dejó caer los brazos a sus lados, las pinturas aún en sus manos—. Y esa es mi responsabilidad.

Levi envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Eren, apoyando su mano contra la parte baja de la espalda del menor. Le dio a Eren un pequeño apretón, una sonrisa ligera en sus labios.

—Estuviste todo el fin de semana desnudo con un collar puesto. Creo que te lo mereces, sobre todo por tomártelo tan bien.

Eren se puso rojo brillante y sostuvo las pinturas contra su pecho.

—Gracias…

—¿Qué necesitas? ¿Pinturas, pinceles? ¿Un nuevo lienzo o tres? Eren, por favor, escoge lo que quieras o elegiré mierda por ti. Y honestamente no tengo idea de qué carajos siquiera comprar.

—¡Levi!

—Te he dado una advertencia justa. Así que deja de ser una mierda y empieza a hacer compras.

Eren soltó una risa y besó a Levi en la mejilla.

—Gracias. Para ser un anciano no estás de tan mal humor hoy.

—Y ni siquiera me pagan para hacer de niñero contigo tampoco —replicó Levi. Le dio una palmada en el trasero a Eren y movió la cabeza en dirección a las botellas de pintura.

Mordiéndose el labio, Eren se apresuró para revisar entre las pinturas. Sus ojos se iluminaron y parecía repentinamente como una Navidad adelantada. Escogió sus pinturas (solo las que en serio necesitaba) y pasó a la siguiente cosa. Un nuevo bloc de dibujo, una caja de carboncillos y cuatro lienzos pronto llenaron el carrito junto a las pinturas.

Empujó el carrito hasta el lado de Levi y el hombre bajó la mirada hacia él. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Mhm —Eren asintió y tímidamente empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Todo eso era demasiado. Esta no era la responsabilidad de Levi. El hombre solo tenía que comprarle comida y darle dinero para gasolina; Eren tenía que ocuparse de sus materiales de arte.

Pero esos pensamientos nunca alcanzaron a Levi. El mayor empujó el carrito hasta el mostrador y sacó su billetera sin pensarlo dos veces. Eren se rindió, poniendo todos sus útiles en el mostrador para ser escaneados.

El cajero levantó la mirada hacia él y luego a Levi. Y Eren sabía, por la extraña expresión que el cajero le dio, exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Así que Eren caminó hasta donde estaba Levi, una vez que todo estuvo en el mostrador, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre. Observó al cajero mirarlos con aturdidas y alzadas cejas. Con una sonrisita, Eren besó a Levi en la mejilla, solo para asegurarse de que las suposiciones del cajero estuvieran correctas.

Levi pasó su tarjeta para pagar y Eren lo soltó para agarrar las bolsas con sus materiales de arte.

—¿Podemos ir por helado en el camino? Tengo antojo de un sundae de malvaviscos.

Levi resopló.

—Por supuesto, mocoso mimado.

—El mocoso mimado de papi —dijo Eren coquetamente, caminando hacia la puerta. Levi lo observó descaradamente e inhaló con fuerza.

—Sigue con esa mierda y faltarás a la universidad mañana.

Eren se apoyó contra el auto, una sonrisita jugando en sus labios. Levi se acercó a él, frotando suavemente los brazos de Eren. La expresión en la cara del menor se desvaneció a una tímida sonrisa, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Gracias. Por todo esto —murmuró Eren bajo la mirada de Levi, sosteniendo la bolsa.

—De nada.

Ninguna otra palabra fue intercambiada. Eren se inclinó y atrapó los labios de Levi en un largo, lento beso. Atrajo la lengua del mayor hasta su boca, chupándola hasta que la saliva empezó a acumularse demasiado en las comisuras de sus bocas.

Eren echó su cabeza hacia atrás con un pequeño chasquido. Por primera vez Levi lucía profundamente aturdido, labios aún entreabiertos y ojos intensos con leve lujuria. La imagen hizo a Eren sonreír triunfantemente.

—Mocoso. Vamos por tu helado. Pero ni loco te dejaré comerlo en el auto.

—¡De acuerdo! —Eren soltó una risa, subiéndose al coche. Abrazó la bolsa contra su pecho y la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro por el resto del día.

* * *

**N/T:** Capítulo corto, pero no me demoré tanto, ¿eh?

Estos dos idiotas me hacen chillar por lo lindos que son. Y al parecer no soy la única, gracias a todos por su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz cuando me cuentan qué les pareció :'D

¿Quieren spoiler del próximo capítulo? Eh, pues, ¿les gusta el sexo telefónico? No diré más :v

**P.D. **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sora! *corazones no gays, claro, a menos que quieras* (?)


	13. Pecan Pie

**Capítulo 13: Pecan Pie**

El Día de Acción de Gracias llegó más rápido de lo esperado y, entre proyectos finales y el estudio, planes fueron hechos libremente. Eren sabía que tendría que ir a casa en algún momento, porque perderse la comida de su madre estaba completamente fuera de discusión, pero ir a casa significaba enfrentarse a su padre.

Y enfrentar a su padre significaba el que le recordaran a diario que no era el hijo ideal.

Quería escaparse donde Levi por las fiestas, para evitar a su padre. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo-

—¿Oh, fotografía?

Había vuelto a casa por el largo fin de semana.

Eren levantó la vista de su pila de ropa sucia y asintió. Estaba sentado en su antigua habitación, rebuscando entre su bolsa de ropa, mientras su madre le echaba un vistazo a su horario para el nuevo semestre.

—Sí, pensé que debía darle una oportunidad. El profesor Schultz me la sugirió —dijo Eren, tirando una camiseta por la habitación—. Si eso está bien.

—Todo depende ti. Lo que quieras hacer —respondió Carla—. Y estás tomando un curso de arte digital. ¿Otro curso de dibujo?

—Sí, es un curso de dibujo superior —dijo Eren—. Tienes que tener muy buenas calificaciones y recomendaciones para ello. Y desde esa muestra de arte, bueno…

—¿Bueno?

—Bueno —continuó Eren—, otros maestros en el departamento de arte me preguntaron sobre mis pinturas. E incluso me ofrecieron un lugar destacado en una de las exhibiciones de la universidad. Digo, es solo un escaparate, pero está en medio de una zona del edificio de arte muy concurrida y-

—¡Eren! ¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó Carla, llevándose las manos a la cara—. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¡Porque me acabo de enterar! —exclamó Eren de vuelta, riéndose un poco—. Quería decírtelo en persona.

—Eso es espectacular —dijo Carla—. ¿Ya sabes cuáles pinturas van a utilizar? ¿O vas a pintar más?

—Umm… Estoy usando la de las flores —dijo Eren distraídamente, sentándose en un montón de jeans—. Y acabo de terminar un retrato de Mikasa y Annie. Quedó muy bonito y me hubiera gustado traerlo aquí, pero aún está secando. Te enviaré una foto de él cuando regrese al departamento.

—Me encantaría verlo, definitivamente —dijo Carla—. ¿Y estás tomando otro semestre de francés? Pensé que odiabas el francés.

—Lo hago, pero tengo que tener un crédito de un tonto idioma extranjero —respondió Eren, rodando los ojos, exasperado por su propia elección de curso—. Era francés, español, italiano o japonés. Y como ya tomé la primera parte de francés, Schultz sugirió que siguiera y lo terminara en vez de empezar otro idioma desde el principio.

—Eso tiene sentido.

—Ajá, pero debería haber escogido español en vez de dejar que Jean me arrastrara hacia la clase francés. Pendejo.

—Pero al menos lo tienes a él para que te ayude.

—Supongo. Aunque sigue siendo un idiota.

—¿Cómo está Jean, por cierto? Espero que le esté yendo bien.

—Él… —la voz de Eren se puso más aguda antes de que pudiera ser capaz de continuar. Su pecho se sentía apretado mientras recordaba todo lo bueno. Todo lo feliz. Todo lo estúpido. Cada emoción que tenía por Jean volvía corriendo hacia él al mismo tiempo.

Y tan pronto como las emociones lo golpearon, algo se apoderó de él que calmó sus repentinos nervios. Jean era un amigo. Solo un amigo. Y Eren sabía que habría momentos en los que lucharía con sus sentimientos por Jean, porque en verdad era un proceso el poder superarlo completamente.

—¿Eren?

—¿Huh? ¡Él está bien! ¡Está muy bien! Está con Marco y haciendo toda su cosa de derecho —contestó Eren.

Carla sonrió.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Sí…

—¿Tú no estás saliendo con alguien?

Eren se atragantó y la miró.

—¡Ma! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Carla se rio mientras Eren arrojaba una camisa delante de él.

—Solo pensé en preguntar. Sé que no me vas a decir si no lo hago.

—Bueno… —murmuró Eren. Y al igual que sus pensamientos de Jean volvieron hacia él, fue inundado con mejores pensamientos de Levi. Trató de reprimir una sonrisa y falló miserablemente con su madre mirándolo con atención.

—¡Oh, Eren!

—En serio no es la gran cosa…

—Si estás sonriendo así, niño, creo que sí lo es. Pero no voy a presionarte demasiado por respuestas —dijo Carla—. Conociéndote, me lo contarás todo cuando estés listo.

* * *

Por cualquier razón que Eren pensó que Acción de Gracias sería una cena decente, esto realmente demostraba lo contrario. Porque con cada cena, Grisha estaba ahí. Y estaba ahí, mirando el nuevo horario de Eren con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus labios se habían apretado y Eren sabía que la tormenta iba a venir en cualquier momento.

Tormenta. No, en absoluto. Grisha era el equivalente a una mina terrestre. Eren sabía que estaba ahí. Solo que no sabía dónde estaba escondida. Al menos una tormenta se podía ver a unos kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Cómo van tus clases actuales? —preguntó Grisha, sorprendiendo a Eren de sus pensamientos.

—Van bien —respondió Eren—. Aunque todos estamos preparándonos para los finales, así que no hay mucho que hacer. Solo estudiar y proyectos finales. Oh, mamá, hablando de eso, tengo que hacer un boceto de naturaleza y me preguntaba si tú-

—Así que no hay mucho que hacer excepto estudiar y trabajar en tus proyectos finales —repitió Grisha—. ¿Así que no es un trabajo de verdad? Solo garabatos.

Y ahí estaba.

—Exacto. No es trabajo de verdad. Excepto por mi curso de psicología criminal —dijo Eren inexpresivamente—. Me la paso perdiendo el tiempo en mis clases de arte de mierda con la polla de alguien más en la boca.

Grisha estampó su tenedor contra la mesa y Carla escupió su bebida de vuelta en el vaso.

—¡Eren Jaeger! —ella gritó—. ¡Te he dicho que cuides tu boca en la mesa!

—Lo siento, mamá —suspiró Eren. En realidad se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Sabía que a su madre no le importaba lo que hacía (bueno, con quién lo hacía en este caso), pero ser vulgar sobre ello fue pasarse un poco de la raya. Lo admitiría. Pero la rabiosa mirada en el rostro de Grisha valió la pena.

—Solo eres una decepción tras otra.

—Olvidé que odias el hecho de que chupo pollas-

—Eren. Lenguaje.

—Penes.

El silenció se apoderó de la mesa. Colosal meneó felizmente la cola, su respiración caliente contra la pierna de Eren. Este cogió un trozo de pavo de su plato, que no estaba cubierto de salsa, y se lo dio al perro. Grisha había vuelto a revisar su horario.

—Un curso de fotografía —reflexionó—. ¿Cuán difícil es sacar una puta foto?

—Te lo haré saber.

—¿Estás llevando francés?

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué francés? Las únicas personas que lo hablan son las que están en Francia. Eso va a ser inútil aquí. Deberías haber escogido español.

—Sí, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tengo que asumir un montón de gastos por mi cuenta ahora, es mejor económicamente que siga con francés. No tengo que esperar a tomar el primer semestre de español y luego el segundo —contestó Eren. Grisha arrugó la nariz ante la respuesta del castaño y volvió la atención a su comida.

Carla suspiró.

—Solo quiero una cena donde ustedes dos puedan comer sin discutir.

—Al menos no estamos gritando esta vez —dijo Eren.

—No tendríamos que discutir si Eren se esforzara más.

—No tendríamos que discutir si solo aceptaras que yo no soy tú —espetó Eren. Una vez más, Grisha entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, dejando su tenedor.

Eren tragó con fuerza y su corazón se hundió ante el chirrido de la silla contra el suelo mientras Grisha se ponía de pie, caminando fuera de la habitación.

* * *

—Invité a Levi a cenar con mis padres —dijo Mikasa. Eren se atragantó con su té mientras Armin se le quedaba mirando en confusión.

Habían decidido ir a un Black Eyed Pea **(1) **por Acción de Gracias durante sus vacaciones. Pensaron que era mejor que tratar de meter un pavo en el horno y cocinar en su pequeña estufa. Además, no sería necesaria la limpieza (y Eren había optado por pagar la comida entera).

—¿Tú… lo… invitaste así nomás? —preguntó Eren, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

—Bueno, sí. Pero solo se quedó un rato ya que suele comer con sus amigos.

—¿Te mantienes en contacto con él?

—Por supuesto… De alguna manera es familia.

—¡Nosotros somos familia! —gritó Eren, señalándose a sí mismo y a Armin.

—¡Lo sé, pero vivo con ustedes dos y los veo todos los días! No he visto a Levi desde que se fue a la universidad. Y ciertamente no he visto al tío Kenny tampoco, aunque dudo mucho que Levi quiera verlo.

—Pero-

—Eren, ¿por qué estás tan sorprendido por esto? Armin está bien, Annie estaba bien. ¿Por qué te estás alterando?

Eren soltó un bufido.

—No me estoy alterando para nada. ¿Por qué dirías eso, Mikasa? Estoy totalmente bien. No es la gran cosa o algo. Solo estoy sin palabras, no lo sé.

Mikasa alzó una ceja al ver sus orejas rojas.

—¿Él te da una mala vibra? Generalmente no estás así de preocupado.

—Estoy siendo protector, eso es todo —dijo Eren encogiéndose de hombros indiferentemente. Mikasa suspiró.

—Sea cual sea tu problema, está bien. No te voy a fastidiar sobre ello, pero solo cálmate un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Conócelo y asegúrate de que no es un asesino en serie.

_Ese era el problema_, pensó Eren. Ya había _conocido_ a Levi muchas veces.

—Si estás tan preocupado, creo que eso sería algo bueno, Eren —dijo Armin.

Sin embargo, Eren sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a conocerlo. Eso es tonto.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos y Eren se encogió bajo su aguda mirada, tomando sorbos de su té. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Levi cómo salió todo el evento la próxima vez que salieran.

—Alégrense, ustedes dos —dijo Armin—. Es nuestra cena de Acción de Gracias y estamos en vacaciones de la universidad. Pensamientos felices. ¿Ya se inscribieron en sus clases?

—Espera, ¿cómo es eso un pensamiento feliz? —rio Eren. Armin se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, en realidad, sí.

Armin alzó sus cejas en shock.

—Me sorprende que no esperaras hasta el último minuto, de nuevo —dijo Mikasa.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy realmente emocionado por ello, así que me registré antes.

Mikasa sonrió pensativamente.

—Es bueno escucharlo —dijo Armin—. También estoy entusiasmado por mis clases del siguiente semestre. Finalmente llevaré química orgánica.

—Armin, no te sobre esfuerces como lo has estado haciendo este semestre —añadió Mikasa rápidamente—. Sé que QO es bastante difícil.

—¡Puedo manejarlo! —se quejó Armin.

—Beber café en lugar de dormir no es manejarlo.

—Dale un descanso, Mikasa —dijo Eren—. Él estará bien.

Mikasa se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo _tu_ Acción de Gracias? —preguntó Eren—. ¿Con cuál-era-su-nombre?

—¿Levi? —corrigió Mikasa—. ¿Vamos de nuevo a esto?

—Eren, ¿en serio estás bien? —preguntó Armin—. Por lo general no eres insistente con algo como esto.

—¿Qué? ¡No, estoy bien! Solo por curiosidad —Eren se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es eso malo?

Armin hizo un pequeño ruido y se giró para mirar a una muy confundida Mikasa. Ella pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja, frunciendo los labios y continuó.

—Bueno, fue muy agradable. Me alegro que él haya logrado venir. Y mis padres estaban encantados de verlo también. Trajo una increíble tarta de nuez pacana hecha en casa.

—Es genial que hayas sido capaz de contactarte de nuevo con él —dijo Armin—. ¿No es raro?

—Supongo que un poco. Ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero él sigue siendo el mismo. Aún es un gran tonto que apesta en Street Fighter.

Eren sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que no debía, no queriendo delatarse, así que agarró su bebida y mordió la pajilla, escuchando a Mikasa hablar. No estaba seguro de lo que esperar, pero ciertamente no era ese sentimiento de felicidad creciendo dentro de él.

Levi podía hornear tartas. Increíbles tartas al parecer. Apestaba jugando videojuegos. Él tenía esta otra vida; esta otra parte de sí que Eren no conocía. No le molestaba, que no estuviera al tanto, pero algo sobre eso trajo una sensación de emoción hacia él. Todavía había mucho que descubrir sobre Levi y sobre quién era. Quién es.

—Teníamos que ponernos al tanto de muchas cosas —ella suspiró—. Solo… un montón de años perdidos.

—Parece un buen tipo —dijo Eren—. Digo, por lo que sé de él. No lo conozco.

Armin soltó una risa y Mikasa sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno… tal vez debas llegar a conocerlo —ella dijo—. Puede que te agrade.

Eren parpadeó. En serio no estaba escuchando correctamente, ¿cierto? ¿Mikasa le estaba animando a hablar con alguien? ¿Que ella conocía?

¿Y si Levi le dijo? Claramente no lo haría sin preguntarle a Eren primero. Eso era indudable. Pero… ¿tal vez lo hizo? ¿O tal vez Mikasa había revisado el teléfono de Eren?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —respondió Mikasa—. Sé que no es un tipo raro. Y no te haría daño conocer a más gente, Eren.

—Lo siento, ¿estás aprobando que hable con alguien fuera de nuestro grupo? —preguntó Eren con incredulidad—. En serio no la capto.

Mikasa le dio una patada debajo de la mesa.

—No soy tan protectora contigo.

—Mikasa, una vez ahuyentaste un gatito porque pensabas que lo iba a rasguñar —dijo Armin.

—Probablemente lo iba a hacer —espetó Mikasa—. Era la gata de Bert. Ya sabes lo temperamental que puede ser.

Eren rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Ella es temperamental.

—Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos menos de que Eren conozca nuevas personas y mejor hablar de su hombre misterioso —tarareó Armin. Las mejillas de Eren se encendieron.

—Armin, no.

—Armin, sí.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando esté listo para hablar. Mientras estés usando protección.

—Joder, no la charla de nuevo. ¿Por qué no hablamos de Armin y su adicción al café?

Armin inhaló con fuerza, jalando su café helado cerca de su pecho.

—Estoy bien.

—Ustedes dos —Mikasa suspiró, riendo un poco.

* * *

Eren esperó hasta que sus padres estuvieran fuera de la casa antes de coger su teléfono. A menudo visitaban el club de campo, y a pesar de las insistencias de Carla, Eren decidió quedarse en casa y saltarse la parte de socializar. Así que en vez de eso, había pasado las últimas horas estudiando, Colosal descansando a los pies de su cama.

El teléfono sonó una vez. Dos veces. Una tercera vez.

Eren se desplomó contra las almohadas, balanceando un lápiz entre su labio y nariz. Después del cuarto timbre-

—¿Qué?

—¡Hey! —dijo Eren, una repentina sensación de alivio inundándolo—. Joder, es genial escuchar tu voz, Levi, en serio. Te he extrañado.

Hubo un silencio y Eren escuchó algo moviéndose en el fondo.

—¿E-en serio?

Eren sonrió ante el pequeño tartamudeo inseguro en la voz de Levi.

—Por supuesto. No te he visto en un tiempo. Y solo nos hemos mandado mensajes. Sé que ambos hemos estado ocupados y sin mucho tiempo libre, pero sí. Te extraño, eso es todo.

—Eres lindo, para un mocoso de mierda.

—Y tú adorable, para un viejo idiota.

Levi se rio y fue el sonido más perfecto que Eren había oído en mucho tiempo. Solo quería escuchar a Levi hablar y oír su risa a medias. Diablos, incluso oír a Levi respirar hacía que Eren sonriera.

—Vi a Mikasa. Me invitó para Acción de Gracias.

El estómago de Eren se hundió.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijo. Okay, sé honesto, ¿es raro para ti que estemos saliendo pero también eres algo así como familia para ella? ¿Y que no tiene idea? Porque es raro para mí a veces.

Levi inhaló.

—Es extraño. Pero creo que estará bien. Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma respecto a eso.

Alivio. Al menos estaban en la misma página. Y al menos Levi no le había dicho a ella aún.

—Puedo decirle.

—Si le dices, será un puto desastre. Conociéndote, solo lo soltarás.

—¿De qué otra forma debería hacerlo? ¿Con una lechuza? Por cierto, ella dijo que deberíamos conocernos. O algo.

—Eso es bueno. No piensa que soy demasiado horrible.

—¿Quién podría pensar que eres horrible, en verdad?

Hubo silencio y más movimiento. Eren lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, solo vistiéndome. Acababa de salir de la puta ducha cuando llamaste.

Eren se enderezó.

—Espera, ¿entonces estás desnudo?

—Lo suficiente. Me puse ropa interior y ahora estoy buscando unos pantalones de mierda.

Eren se mordió el labio mientras la imagen se volvía bastante clara en su mente. Un Levi mojado, con la toalla colgada a lo largo de sus anchos hombros, caminando por su casa medio desnudo, y músculos a plena vista. Sin duda era algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo y de repente recordó cómo extrañaba mucho más que la voz de Levi.

—Deberías quedarte desnudo —tarareó Eren, pasándose la mano por el cuello, piel más caliente de lo que esperaba—. Y mandarme una foto.

—¿En serio quieres una foto desnudo?

—Uh… sí.

—Mocoso cachondo.

—¡¿Qué?! —rio Eren—. Ha pasado tiempo y he estado atrapado en la casa.

—Viste a Mikasa y Armin, no estás atrapado en la casa.

—No he visto tu trasero en un tiempo así que una foto de tu polla sería muy apreciada —dijo Eren—. Y sí, estoy un poco cachondo. Juguemos por un rato.

Eren escuchó unos movimientos de nuevo y lo que sonó como el familiar sonido de la cama.

—¿Quieres jugar, gatito?

El profundo ronroneo en la voz de Levi hizo que Eren se mordiera el labio. El mayor estaba dispuesto a jugar y Eren suspiró, dejando caer una mano entre sus piernas.

—Quiero jugar —respondió Eren—. Dime-

—¿Hm?

—Mierda, el perro está viendo.

Colosal todavía estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, su cola ahora meneando. Eren gimió.

—Espera.

Dejó su teléfono boca abajo y aplaudió sus manos para llamar la atención del perro. Colosal lo siguió felizmente hacia la puerta y Eren lo empujó fuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Eren escuchó un gimoteo del otro lado de la puerta y patas rascando contra la madera.

—Te daré golosinas extra más tarde, Colosal —dijo Eren—. Solo espera un rato.

Corrió de vuelta a su teléfono y lo recogió, tratando de relajarse otra vez.

—Lo siento.

—Eres un tipo especial de idiota.

—Cállate —dijo Eren, reprimiendo una risa—. Y dile a tu gatito qué hacer.

—Tú no haces las reglas.

Eren dejó de frotarse a través de sus bóxer.

—L-lo siento.

—Bien. Ahora desvístete para mí.

El tono de Levi regresó a su sensual control y Eren dejó su teléfono a un lado. Se quitó la camiseta y los calcetines. Deslizó lentamente su ropa interior, disfrutando de la sensación de libertad de su polla. Estiró una mano, solo para darse una caricia, cuando escuchó un fuerte grito desde su teléfono.

—¡No te manosees, pendejo de mierda! ¡Regresa tu culo al teléfono!

Eren apartó su mano y se sentó en la cama.

—Sí, señor.

—Buen chico —dijo Levi—. ¿Quieres estar de espaldas o en cuatro, para mí?

—¿No deberías elegir tú?

—Quiero que estés cómodo —dijo Levi en respuesta—. No puedo hacer que mi caliente gatito esté incómodo, ¿o sí?

Eren se mordió el labio.

—E-espalda.

—Bien. Ahora, quiero que explores tu cuerpo. Toca tu pecho, juega con esos lindos pezones.

Eren se estremeció ante el comando, pasando los dedos por su estómago y hacia su pecho. Rozó sus dedos contra un pezón, un pequeño suspiro escapando de sus labios.

—Se siente bien, ¿no es cierto? Desearía ver tu rostro ahora mismo.

—Levi…

Eren empujó sus caderas en el aire, queriendo desesperadamente fricción.

—¿Estás imaginando que soy yo jugando con tus pezones, gatito? Ya puedo oírte jadeando y sé que soy el único que te hace sonar así.

Eren apretó su pezón entre sus dedos hasta sentir un pequeña punzada.

—Mmm…

—Deberías abrir tus piernas y tocar tus bolas. Apuesto que te están doliendo.

Eren no dudó en llevar su mano entre sus piernas. Agarró sus testículos, frotándolos suavemente y rozando su brazo contra su polla. Gimió en el teléfono, presionando más su brazo contra su miembro.

—Ne…necesito más, Levi…

—¿Quieres tocar tu polla, mi gatito?

—Sí, carajo.

—Pídele permiso a papi como un buen chico.

Eren suspiró, todavía jugueteando con sus testículos.

—¿Por favor?

—¿Por favor…?

—Déjame tocarme para ti.

Hubo un jadeo en la voz de Levi, seguido de un contento suspiro con el que Eren estaba muy familiarizado. Lo que sea que Levi estuviera haciendo al otro extremo del teléfono, Eren estaba seguro de que requería que estuviera desnudo.

—Mn. Justo así. Tócate para mí —se las arregló Levi para decir—. Hazlo lento.

Eren exhaló, y lamió una rápida línea desde su palma hasta la punta de sus dedos antes de envolver su mano alrededor su hinchada erección. Se dio una caricia larga, lenta, jugando generosamente con la punta. Recostó su cabeza a un lado, esparciendo una gota de líquido preseminal sobre la punta con su dedo.

—¿Qué tal?

—Se siente tan bien. Pero joder, desearía que estuvieras aquí haciéndolo por mí. Nada se siente tan bien como tú.

Eren apretó su agarre, acelerando sus movimientos. Soltó un gruñido, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando la respiración dificultosa de Levi en la otra línea.

—Oi, no dije que vayas más rápido —espetó Levi repentinamente—. De hecho, ve más despacio. Saca el lubricante.

Eren apartó la mano de su polla, observándola reposar contra su estómago. Se inclinó para la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y empezó a rebuscar en ella. Tenía la costumbre de tener una botella de lubricante donde sea que tuviera una cama. Eso significaba en su apartamento e incluso en casa, y su madre sabía muy bien que no debía hurgar en sus cosas por ello.

Sacó una botella de lubricante y abrió la tapa.

—Métete los dedos para papi. Déjame escucharte.

Sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y oreja, Eren vertió lubricante en sus dedos, poniéndolos resbaladizos. Dejó que el líquido salpicara sobre sus dedos y su estómago, haciendo de sus músculos un desastre. Colocando cuidadosamente la botella de vuelta en la mesita, y tomando el teléfono en su mano de nuevo, Eren llevó la otra entre sus piernas para empujar lentamente en su entrada.

Jadeó en el teléfono, ante el agudo dolor inicial, pero una vez que pasó ese anillo de músculos, su dedo se deslizó en su lugar.

—Ahh… mm…

—Eren.

—¿Hm? ¿Sí, qué?

—¿Por qué no te pones boca abajo? Llegarás más profundo de esa manera —la voz de Levi era suave, no del todo exigente. Pero Eren asintió, como si Levi pudiera verlo, y se apoyó contra las almohadas—. ¿Listo? Cierra los ojos. Deja volar a esa vívida imaginación tuya.

Eren se estremeció ante la orden, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran. Imaginó que Levi estaba ahí con él, pasando las manos sobre su cuerpo. Tocándolo y provocándolo. Eren se mordió el labio, empujando su dedo de nuevo.

—Mete otro dedo, Eren. Hazlo lento también. No te lastimes.

Eren soltó un chillido mientras deslizaba un segundo dedo, retorciéndolo dentro de sí mismo. Escuchó a Levi haciendo un suave sonido, otro suspiro de placer.

—Oh, mierda, Levi…

—Está bien, Eren, lo estás haciendo tan bien. No pares. Sigue moviendo esos dedos. Tienes que meter uno más; esa es la cantidad que papi siempre usa. Y quieres estar listo para mi verga, ¿cierto?

—Ngh, sí… —Eren suspiró, curvando sus dedos. Jadeó con fuerza y sus rodillas flaquearon, mientras agarraba las sábanas con dedos temblorosos. Su teléfono fue dejado en la cama junto a su boca y las palabras del mayor se convirtieron en susurros sin sentido—. Joder, Levi… Levi, te necesito aquí. Te necesito aquí para que me cojas rico y duro. Quiero tu polla.

La saliva se acumuló en su cama y Eren empujó ese tercer dedo, incapaz de seguir escuchando las palabras de Levi. Se las arregló para levantarse lo suficiente y meter una mano debajo de él, agarrando su miembro para masturbarse a la par con sus dedos. Escuchó a Levi en el otro extremo de la línea, respirando con dificultad y perdido en sus propios placeres.

Eren se vino en su cobertor, colapsando contra el colchón con una mano alrededor de su miembro y la otra todavía jugando con su entrada. Presionó su oreja contra el teléfono, su respiración errática y sus ojos pesados.

—¿Levi…?

—¿Mn? Estoy aquí.

Hubo un silencio que se apoderó de ellos y Eren sonrió.

—Lo hiciste bien, Eren. Muy bien…

—¿Papi está satisfecho con su gatito?

—Como siempre.

Eren volvió a sonreír, abrazando una almohada y sosteniendo el teléfono cerca de su oreja.

—Gracias.

—Mierda, tengo que ducharme otra vez.

—¿Te corriste también?

Levi hizo un ruido molesto y Eren se rio entre dientes. Estaba cansado y bastante contento con su desenfreno actual. Quería escuchar a Levi por el resto de la noche; solo divagando o respirando o lo que sea. Mientras pudiera escuchar a Levi, nada más importaba.

—Eres tan ridículo-

—_¿Eren?_

Eren permaneció en silencio mientras el golpe resonaba por su habitación. Se puso de pie de un salto y agarró su ropa interior, luchando para ponérsela.

—Hey, Levi, tengo que irme —dijo el castaño.

—¿Te sorprendieron?

—Ajá.

—De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

Eren tiró su teléfono en una almohada y se puso los shorts antes de correr hacia la puerta. La abrió antes de que su madre pudiera, respirando fuerte y tratando de parecer tan normal como podía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tarea. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuándo regresaron? ¿Qué hicieron? —dijo Eren en un solo aliento, las palabras escapando de su boca más rápido de lo que podía pensar. Carla alzó una ceja.

—Normalmente no dejas la puerta cerrada con Colosal fuera mientras no estamos en casa —dijo Carla. Su voz estaba cargada de sospecha.

—Sí, uh, hábitos de la universidad y eso —respondió Eren con una sonrisa cautelosa. Carla levantó sus manos en derrota.

—Dejaré que laves tus sábanas. No quiero saber.

Eren gimió, golpeando una mano contra su rostro mientras ella se alejaba. Dejó la puerta abierta y se dirigió de vuelta a su cama. Comenzó a sacar el edredón mojado cuando vio que su teléfono se iluminaba. Se detuvo, cogiéndolo para ver "Papi" a lo largo de la pantalla. Desbloqueó el teléfono y su boca se abrió.

Era una imagen vulgar del cuerpo de Levi desde el pecho hacia abajo, semen manchando su estómago y su miembro a la vista, los piercings brillando en la luz. Su mano se mantenía baja, sacándole el dedo a la cámara justo al lado de su pene.

Eren empezó a reír y rápidamente envió un mensaje de vuelta.

_Eres tan perfecto _**(*)**

* * *

Eren odiaba regresar a la universidad, debido al sufrimiento inminente de los exámenes finales. Pero era inevitable y Armin le había dicho que se lo tomara uno a la vez, paso a paso. Estas eran las palabras de Armin, sin la influencia del café, así que Eren sintió que era justo escucharlas.

Y de todos los lugares para estudiar, a Eren se le hacía más cómodo en la casa de Levi.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para Navidad? —preguntó Eren, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la oficina de Levi, su libro de psicología criminal abierto y sus notas en su regazo. Levi estaba en su escritorio, gafas en su nariz y laptop abierta. Tecleaba rápido, completamente absorto en su trabajo, pero ante la pregunta de Eren se detuvo.

—Concéntrate en tu trabajo.

Eren rodó los ojos.

—Lo hago. Pero solo estaba preguntando.

Levi tecleó, mirando hacia una pequeña pila de papeles en su escritorio. Sorprendentemente, Levi era firme cuando se refería al estudio, para desesperación del corazón cachondo de Eren.

—Leviiiiiiiiii.

—¿Hm?

—Navidad —repitió Eren—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir donde Mikasa?

—No —respondió Levi.

—¿Oh…?

El mayor hizo una breve pausa.

—Me voy a Francia.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mhm.

—¿Solo… vas a ir así? ¿A otro país?

—Vacaciones —dijo Levi—. Es un regalo para mí mismo. Generalmente hago al menos un viaje al año. Para relajarme y alejarme de toda esta mierda. Y lo hago en Navidad porque es mi cumpleaños. ¿Y qué mejor regalo que salir de la ciudad, en tu cumpleaños?

Eren soltó una risa.

—Eres ridículo.

—¿Lo soy?

Eren asintió, regresando a sus notas. Y ahí se fueron todos los planes románticos que tenía pensado para las vacaciones.

—¿Tienes pasaporte?

—Ajá.

—Bien —dijo Levi, tomando un sorbo de su té—. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Esta vez Eren dejó caer sus notas.

—¿Q-qué?

—Solo es una idea. ¿Pero te gustaría venir conmigo? ¿A Francia? Por las vacaciones. Todos los gastos pagados, por supuesto. Me voy después de Navidad, así que podrás pasar tiempo con tu familia. Pero estaremos ahí por unas dos semanas.

—Levi… yo…

—Puedes decir no —Levi rio—. Y puedes pensar en ello si estás inseguro. Sé que es muy repentino. No espero que tú-

—¡No! ¡Digo, por supuesto que quiero ir! Pero carajo, ¡¿cómo voy a explicarle a mi madre por qué me voy del país?!

Eren se deslizó de la silla, con las manos en su boca para ocultar la sonrisa ridículamente enorme. Levi se apartó de su escritorio mientras Eren se acercaba.

Era increíble. Era repentino y perfecto y el corazón de Eren se estaba acelerando. Se deslizó sobre el regazo de Levi, sorpresa aún en su cara que se estaba convirtiendo en aturdimiento. Levi colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Eren y alzó los ojos para verlo.

—¿En serio quieres ir?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —gritó Eren—. Levi, eso es increíble y… ¡Me encantaría! ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo Levi suavemente. Hizo un gesto hacia su laptop y Eren le echó un vistazo. El mayor cambió de pestañas, de su archivo de trabajo a una página de aerolíneas. Una orden para dos boletos, de ida y vuelta, a Francia estaba en la pantalla, pero aún tenían que ser comprados—. Es por eso que quería preguntar. Para ver qué pensabas.

Eren bajó sus manos, mirando a la pantalla. Se volvió a Levi, ahuecando la cara del hombre en sus manos, y lo besó fuerte y rápido con entusiasmo. Lo soltó rápidamente y se giró hacia la laptop, moviendo el mouse.

—¿Puedo?

—Hazlo —dijo Levi.

Y con un suave clic, Eren le dio al botón de "hacer el pedido" para los boletos. Se recostó contra el pecho de Levi mientras la pantalla cargaba, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Levi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y besó su hombro.

—En serio vamos a hacerlo —susurró Eren—. Vamos a ir a Francia.

Probablemente era estúpido e impulsivo y loco. Y Eren sabía que debería haberlo pensado más; y sabía que Levi probablemente pensaba lo mismo. Pero por el momento, no le importaba. Iba a ir a Francia con Levi al final del año.

Eren besó a Levi de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo para dejar que sus pensamientos lo alcanzaran. Tendría que empacar. Y posiblemente comprar un nuevo bloc de dibujo y lápices. Tendría que explicárselo todo a Mikasa y Armin y su madre. Había mucho que hacer y su mente ya estaba corriendo.

—Oi, regresa a estudiar —dijo Levi, con una juguetona palmada al trasero de Eren—. Aún tienes que terminar tus finales primero.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) **Black Eyed Pea: cadena de restaurantes en Estados Unidos, donde sirven comida del sur del país.

**(*) **Al final del mensaje, Eren pone un corazón, pero Fanfiction no me permite hacerlo.

* * *

**N/T:** Ay, son tan lindos. Espero haberles alegrado su día aunque sea un poco con esta actualización.

Ya lo he dicho, pero el salseo se me hace difícil de traducir, sobre todo cuando hablan sucio… Y recién dándome cuenta, ya voy un año desde que empecé este fic. Gracias a todos los que me han seguido desde el principio y a los que se unieron en el camino también, saben que sin ustedes no seguiría :'D

Y a los que leen HCL, ¿es extraño que en los dos fics ya se acerque Navidad? xD

Una última cosa: he estado considerando publicar el fic (y los otros) también en _wattpad_. Obviamente tendría que consultarlo con la autora, pero, ¿les parece una buena idea?

Sus comentarios son muy apreciados :3


	14. Almond Cinnamon Pretzels

**Capítulo 14: Almond Cinnamon Pretzels**

Eren se desplomó en el sofá de Levi, como hacía usualmente, y miró al otro lado de la habitación. Levi estaba con la nariz metida en su trabajo, todavía usando su traje de antes. Eren permaneció en silencio y optó por tomar su bloc de dibujo de su mochila, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible para así no molestar a Levi.

Los exámenes finales habían sido un infierno, pero se las estaba arreglando con ellos. Lentamente, pero todavía sobreviviendo con solo uno más al final de la semana. Estaba listo para sus vacaciones. Estaba listo para su viaje. Sus clases habían sido atendidas, así que no tenía esa carga persistente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era explicarles a sus padres (y en algún punto a Mikasa) por qué saldría del país, pero ese era un detalle menor (de acuerdo, tal vez mayor) en el que tenía tiempo para pensar.

Levantó la vista de su cuaderno, examinando la cara de Levi, antes de regresar a su dibujo. Levi se había convertido en su nuevo tema de dibujo favorito; por lo general estaba quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Eren lo dibujara sin interrupciones.

—Oi, ¿qué vas a hacer el viernes siguiente? —preguntó Levi, bajando su teléfono. Eren alzó los ojos.

—Uhh… nada, creo —dijo Eren—. Solo tengo planes para este viernes y sábado por el momento. La semana siguiente aún está muerta. ¿Por qué?

Levi se echó hacia atrás en su silla, quitándose las gafas para frotar el puente de su nariz con molestia.

—¿Estarías interesado, en lo más mínimo, en salir a comer?

Sus palabras fueron vacilantes, cada una dejando su boca cuidadosamente. Eren inclinó la cabeza en confusión. Levi normalmente no le preguntaba al castaño si quería comer; siempre preguntaba si Eren estaba libre para salir. Eren bajó su bloc y lápiz.

—Posiblemente.

—Pregunto porque… es mi tradición de cumpleaños el salir a comer con unos amigos míos. Bueno, es su tradición el arrastrarme. Básicamente…

—¿Quieres a alguien lindo para presumir? —bromeó Eren, su lengua juguetonamente entre sus dientes. Levi rodó los ojos.

—Sí. Eso y… mn. Presumirte.

—¿Y qué?

—Nada. Estoy trabajando.

—Levi.

No hubo respuesta. Levi recolocó las gafas en su nariz y tranquilamente volvió a trabajar, tecleando en su laptop.

—Leviiiiiiiiiiii…

—El año pasado fui solo —dijo el mayor secamente—. Es decir... ellos estaban ahí, pero mi supuesta cita no. Me canceló el mismo día. Así que fui a cenar con mis amigos sin una cita y normalmente no soy tan particular sobre mierda como esta, pero sigue siendo difícil a veces y-

Eren se puso de rodillas frente a Levi, mirándolo con ojos suaves. Jaló la laptop de Levi de él y la colocó en el suelo para deslizarse más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del azabache.

—No tenías que explicar —dijo Eren suavemente. Levi suspiró.

—Lo sé. Pero preguntaste. Bueno, lloriqueaste en realidad.

Eren se rio entre dientes y le devolvió la mirada.

—Sería un honor ir contigo. Solo que nunca esperé que quisieras que conozca a tus amigos ya que soy solo… para presumir.

Levi resopló, rodando los ojos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Eren.

—Idiota. Eres más que eso. No seas tan jodidamente ridículo.

—¿En serio?

—No arruines el momento con comentarios tontos.

Eren rio y cogió el cuello de Levi en un rápido beso.

—Tienes un crush de hombre viejo. Pervertido.

—Si vas a venir conmigo, vas a necesitar un buen traje —dijo Levi, dando un golpecito en la nariz de Eren.

—Tengo camisas de vestir y pantalones.

—Iremos de compras más tarde —dijo Levi, chequeando su reloj—. También nos compré un día de spa. Porque estoy seguro de que tus finales han sido igual de estresantes que mi puto trabajo. Además, tus uñas son atroces.

—¡Soy un artista! —exclamó Eren—. ¡No hay nada de malo con mis uñas!

—Tus uñas están cubiertas de carboncillo y pintura; eso es lindo. Pero también están irregulares y no me hagas empezar con las de tus pies. Masajes de cuerpo completo, máscaras faciales, manicura y una pedicura. Es un regalo para ambos por sobrevivir a un año de mierda.

—¿Nos… nos compraste un masaje para parejas?

Levi rodó los ojos.

—De nuevo: no arruines el momento con comentarios tontos.

Eren soltó una risa, tirando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi y besando su cabello.

—Masaje de parejas y compras suena perfecto.

* * *

No fue perfecto.

Eren estaba acostumbrado a comprar trajes. Desde que era pequeño, su madre lo tenía en ellos. Bodas, fiestas en el club de campo, fotos familiares; ella se aseguraba de que él estuviera vestido para la ocasión. Pero después de su graduación, usar trajes se volvió una opción que evitaba a menudo. Camisas de vestir y pantalones lograban funcionar igual de bien y la mayoría de las veces recurría a un Forever 21 para encontrar lo que necesitaba en lugar de conseguir un traje a la medida. Era ridículo gastar todo ese tiempo comprando un traje.

Así que cuando Levi insistió en arrastrarlo a la tienda de Armani, Eren se congeló y la señaló como si Levi fuera un cachorro perdido.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡No!

—¿Por qué?

Eren tomó sus manos y tiró a Levi fuera del camino de la gente que pasaba.

—¿Porque no quiero que gastes mil dólares en un traje?

—Entonces no lo haré —contestó Levi.

Eren gimió mientras el mayor empezaba a arrastrarlo hacia delante de nuevo.

—Ya estamos haciendo un viaje e hiciste todo el asunto del masaje. No puedo-

Levi alzó una ceja y Eren se calló.

Minutos después, estaba de pie en el probador brillantemente iluminado de la tienda Armani. Una empleada del lugar estaba parada afuera del probador, Levi apoyado en un largo sofá esperando pacientemente. Estaba ocupado jugando con su teléfono, tratando de batir su récord en ese tonto Flappy Bird, cuando Eren salió. Su ave se estrelló, pero Levi se puso atento rápidamente.

—Me gusta ese en ti —dijo Levi mientras Eren se ponía de pie sobre un pedestal, rodeado de espejos. No era lo que quería decir; no estaba seguro de qué decir. Eren hacía que las palabras se volvieran jodidamente difíciles a veces y todo lo que tenía que hacer era probarse un estúpido traje.

Eren arrugó la nariz.

—No lo sé… —dijo Eren, tirando del saco negro—. Quiero probarme el gris.

Era más una pregunta que una afirmación. Levi asintió y cogió el traje gris, llevándoselo a Eren. De cerca podía ver hasta qué punto el traje negro le quedaba, abrazaba su delgado cuerpo. Pasó sus dedos por la nuca de Eren, jugando con su cabello, y el chico se estremeció.

—¡Me hace cosquillas! —Eren rio.

—Porque eres una pequeña mierda —replicó Levi, empujando el traje en las manos de Eren. Le dio una palmadita en el trasero—. Pruébatelo.

Eren se apresuró a regresar al vestidor y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La vendedora cogió los trajes que habían rechazado y se los llevó a la parte trasera mientras Levi se sentaba. Decidió chequear sus emails en vez de empezar otra partida con el puto pájaro, porque sabía que Eren saldría del probador pronto.

Correo tras correo de sus clientes. Unos pocos de Erwin, su socio de negocios, actualizaciones de Teavana, y correos electrónicos de Hanji de sitios de broma enviados a prácticamente todos sus amigos.

La puerta del vestidor se abrió y Levi dejó su teléfono a un lado, levantando la vista al impresionante chico frente a él.

Observó cómo Eren saltó al pedestal y se daba vuelta, examinando la manera en que el traje le quedaba. Era gris, a lo que Levi se había opuesto antes, pero junto con la corbata azul y plata se atrevía a decir que se veía bien. Al menos en Eren; cualquier otra persona se vería estúpida como mierda.

Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que Eren llevara tenía la tendencia a verse bien. Podía ser una camiseta andrajosa con manchas de pintura y jeans deslavados con agujeros y Levi sabía que aun así lo encontraría halagador.

—Creo que me gusta más este —dijo Eren, volteándose. Miró del espejo a Levi—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Se ve bien. Todos se ven bien, pero este te queda mejor de lo que pensé —respondió Levi.

Eren mostró una sonrisita.

—Y me dijiste que se vería horrendo al principio. ¿No estás contento de que sea terco?

—¿Quieres decir un mocoso terco como mierda? —contestó Levi—. Supongo.

Eren rodó los ojos y dio saltitos hasta donde Levi estaba sentado. El mayor se sobresaltó mientras Eren se ponía delante de él, con las manos en sus rodillas para verlo a los ojos.

—Te encanta.

—¿Quieres llevar el gris entonces? —preguntó Levi, echando un vistazo a su reloj—. ¿O te pruebas este otro?

—Quiero un pretzel.

Levi no tenía que levantar la vista para saber que había un puchero en los labios de Eren.

—El gris será.

Eren dejó su puchero y corrió hacia el probador, quitándose el traje y tirándolo por encima de la puerta. Levi lo cogió, poniéndolo de vuelta en la percha. Podía oír a Eren arrastrando los pies, sacándose la ropa. Recogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la caja para hablar con la empleada de la tienda.

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Eso sería todo.

En el fondo de su mente, Levi consideró unos zapatos y un reloj y diablos, tal vez incluso una nueva billetera. Pero cuando Eren apareció, el cabello un desastre y con jeans sueltos de nuevo, Levi se olvidó por completo de ello. Se rio y estiró su brazo, Eren se acercó mientras la chica de la caja tomaba la tarjeta de Levi. Ella le entregó la boleta y Levi firmó mientras el traje era guardado en una bolsa adecuada con una percha.

—Gracias por comprar con nosotros —dijo la chica con una sonrisa—. Que tengan un buen día.

—¡Gracias! —intervino Eren mientras Levi agarraba la bolsa. Los dos salieron de la tienda y Eren se inclinó, dándole a Levi un beso en la mejilla—. Y gracias a ti.

Levi se rio entre dientes.

—De nada. Ahora, ¿qué querías? ¿Un pretzel?

—En realidad, unos pretzel-bites de almendras y canela —contestó Eren con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Lo que te haga feliz.

Eren dio un feliz chillido y los guio hasta el puesto de pretzels, agarrando a Levi de la mano. El menor se situó en el mostrador, con sus ojos muy abiertos, y ordenó su bolsa de pretzel-bites.

—¡Oi, espera! —espetó Levi mientras Eren sacaba su billetera—. No-

—Levi, déjame, ¿de acuerdo? —Eren soltó una risa—. ¿Solo esta vez?

Levi hizo una pausa, dejando caer su mano.

—Está bien.

Una expresión de triunfó apareció en el rostro del menor mientras pagaba por su bolsa de pretzels. Para cuando ya había arrugado su recibo y lo había metido en su bolsillo, sus pretzels estaban listos; cubiertos de glaseado y almendras y canela azucarada. Tomó la bolsa de la cajera y se volteó hacia Levi, quien había agarrado un tenedor y un puñado de servilletas.

—¿Bueno?

—Mhm —dijo Eren, cogiendo uno de los trozos pegajosos para comer. Lo metió en su boca y Levi agarró su dedo, limpiando las migajas.

—Sucio.

Eren cogió otro pedacito, pero esta vez se lo ofreció a Levi. Este levantó una ceja y Eren lo empujó más cerca de su boca.

—¡Pruébalo! ¿Solo uno?

Levi arrugó la nariz ante la idea y abrió su boca, dejando que Eren lo ponga en su lengua. Era demasiado dulce y empalagoso y crujiente. Una combinación que Levi realmente no favorecía, pero la expresión en el rostro de Eren valía la pena que las almendras se hayan pegado a sus dientes.

—¡¿No te gusta?!

—Está bien.

—¿Se quedó pegado en tu dentadura postiza?

—Voy a dejar que lo averigües más tarde cuando la limpies.

Eren jadeó, siguiendo a Levi a un banco.

—¿Soy tu nuevo cuidador?

Levi se dejó caer en la silla y le sonrió a Eren. Y el castaño solo sacó la lengua —si hubiera estado más cerca Levi se habría atrevido a morderla—, y se sentó, hurgando más en su bolsa de dulces.

Permanecieron en silencio por un minuto. Observando a la gente caminar. Escuchando conversaciones. Eren masticaba su snack, sus ojos abiertos y yendo a todas partes. Eventualmente, los compradores que los rodeaban perdieron su atractivo. Para Levi, Eren era mucho más agradable de ver.

No era extravagante. No era llamativo. Solo era Eren, dedos cubiertos con pretzels pegajosos y pintura. Su cabello todavía un desastre por dormir en él y un mechón rebelde negándose a quedarse en su lugar. Grandes ojos que observaban todo y Levi se preguntó si veía las cosas de manera diferente. Si los colores y las personas y el diseño de los edificios eran más que solo eso; si Eren encontraba inspiración de ellos y de alguna forma los catalogaba en su mente para futura referencia artística.

Levi extendió una mano y la pasó a lo largo de la espalda de Eren, y este contoneó los hombros ante el toque. Nunca se volvió, pero Levi vio la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Levi…

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué tú… siempre me dejas… obtener lo que quiera? Nunca me dices que no.

Eren seguía sentado mirando hacia adelante, casi como si la pregunta fuera vergonzosa. Levi se inclinó, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y sintiendo su pecho apretarse ante la repentina pregunta.

—Puedo decirte que no. Pero nunca tengo que hacerlo. Nunca quieres algo ridículo. Eres agradecido. Así que comprar mierda para ti me hace feliz.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Eren con un tono sarcástico en su voz. Alzó sus cejas con incredulidad—. ¿Solo eso?

Levi suspiró.

—A veces… tengo miedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por no dejarme comprar una bolsa de pretzels con mi propio dinero?

—En el… pasado —dijo Levi—, he sido muy duro con las personas. Diciéndoles que no. Diciéndoles que quieren algo por las razones equivocadas. Y perdiéndolas como consecuencia de ello.

Eren tragó, su expresión poniéndose seria.

—¿Tu… esposa? Ex esposa, digo.

—Sí.

Era la única respuesta que Levi pudo musitar. Era la verdad. Una verdad a medias, pero aun así cierta.

—Es por eso que… quiero decir… parte de la razón por que… Mierda, olvídalo —susurró Eren—. No voy a entrometerme.

—Tú… puedes preguntar —dijo Levi con suavidad. Eren vaciló visiblemente.

—¿Fuiste duro con ella?

—Por costumbre.

—Y eso… ¿la alejó?

—La alejó a alguien que se sentaría y escucharía sus necesidades y deseos. Un amante; no un oficial al mando sin corazón.

Un silencio se apoderó de ellos.

—Si sirve de algo, no creo que seas un oficial sin corazón.

_No sabes nada._

La voz de Levi se quedó atorada en su garganta y sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Eren.

—No eres una persona sin corazón.

_Mierda, no puedes decir cosas así._

—Además… —y aquí se detuvo lo suficiente para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Levi y mostrarle una brillante sonrisa—. Sé que me gustaría. Toda la cosa de oficial al mando. Algo sexy.

El corazón de Levi se aceleró. Eren no recordaba nada. Sus palabras eran tan inocentes y llenas de cariño. Era casi insoportable porque no recordaba y Levi era el único que se quedaba con horribles recuerdos. Algunos claros, otros todavía muy vagos. Pero Eren estaba feliz y libre de esa carga.

Se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo de vuelta y apretando la mano de Eren, aún aterrado por perderlo de nuevo. Por alejarlo de nuevo.

Eren lo besó en la mejilla.

—Deberíamos ir. No podemos llegar tarde a nuestra cita.

Se puse de pie y se estiró y Levi hizo lo mismo, agarrando el traje. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y estaba seguro de que si Eren podía sentirlo, haría una broma relacionada con su edad, pero eso era algo que Eren le hacía.

—Oi.

El castaño giró, la bolsa pegajosa todavía en sus manos mientras Levi daba un paso más cerca. El mayor no pudo evitarlo. Envolvió una mano alrededor del cuello de Eren y lo jaló de él hasta su nivel. El menor obedeció y Levi atrapó sus labios, besándolo más apasionadamente de lo que debería en público.

Pero en ese momento, nadie más importaba; nunca nadie más importaba. Y sabía mejor que besar a Eren, debido a la renuencia del chico. Sin embargo, necesitaba una pequeña confirmación de que Eren estaba ahí y era suyo y no otro cruel sueño.

Soltó al menor, para recuperar el aliento, y Eren sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

No eran necesarias las palabras. Eren agarró la mano de Levi, entrelazando sus dedos, y empezaron a caminar.

Fue Levi quien se detuvo y habló primero, antes de que pudieran dejar el centro comercial.

—Esas bragas necesitan tu trasero en ellas —espetó Levi, mientras pasaban por un Victoria's Secret. Eren siseó.

—¡¿Esas verdes?!

—Sí. Vamos-

—¡Ya me compraste un traje! ¡No necesito bragas que hagan juego!

Unas pocas personas se quedaron mirando en shock. Una madre hizo pasar a su hija tan rápido como pudo y una señora mayor se rio en aprobación mientras Levi arrastraba a un Eren con la cara roja hacia la tienda.

* * *

De algún modo se las arreglaron para llegar a tiempo a su cita, aunque sin bragas (para la consternación de Levi). Pero una vez que estaban echados boca abajo en la mesa, la mayor parte de su decepción por la falta de nueva lencería desapareció.

El masaje era bastante necesario. Su carga de trabajo lo estaba volviendo loco y la oficina no estaba mejor. La gente extraviaba archivos. Dejaban los espacios de su oficina sucios. Documentos eran borrados por idiotas sin cerebro. Y estaba en un estado constante de hacer copias de todo al menos dos veces.

Afortunadamente, había unas pocas personas que eran fiables. Sus socios, Smith y Zacharius, eran lo suficientemente competentes para saber cómo guardar un documento mientras trabajaban en él.

Hanji tomó el camino fácil y logró evitar el drama de su estudio de abogados al convertirse en psiquiatra, a la vez que profesora.

Más que nada, todos tenían recuerdos también. Solo pequeñas piezas vagas de una vida anterior; igual que Levi. Y cada uno con diferentes dolores. Diferentes cargas.

—¿Levi?

El mayor levantó la vista de sus manos hacia Eren sentado junto a él. Estaban a mitad de una pedicura y Levi estaba más relajado de lo que normalmente dejaba mostrar. Su expresión se había suavizado y al parecer se había desconectado lo suficiente para hacer que Eren pregunte.

—¿Hm?

El castaño sonrió suavemente.

—Tenías una expresión rara en tu cara. Eso es todo. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Solo estoy molesto porque no me dejaste comprarte las bragas —dijo Levi. Eren resopló.

—¡Levi!

—Es cierto —mintió. Era mejor que decirle a Eren la verdadera razón por la que se había distraído—. Oi, ¿te importa si pregunto algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

Levi se volvió para mirarlo. A su rostro brillante y ojos curiosos. Los mismos; hermosamente los mismos.

—La marca en tu nuca —dijo Levi—, ¿dónde te la hiciste?

Eren rápidamente puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, revolviendo su cabello. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo una marca de nacimiento.

—Mn.

De nacimiento. La marca en la nuca de Eren era de nacimiento. Las dos finas marcas; dos líneas que se asemejaban más a un corte que a una marca de nacimiento natural.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque es jodidamente rara.

Eren hizo un puchero.

—Pues gracias por pensar que mi marca es anormal.

—De nada —la respuesta de Levi fue lo suficientemente sarcástica para hacer reír a Eren, aunque trató de no hacerlo.

—Y me llamas a mí mocoso.

Levi sonrió triunfantemente, a pesar de que fuera un poco forzado. Se recostó en su silla, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo, sus pensamientos dando vueltas.

Sabía que nunca dejó una marca en la parte posterior del cuello de Eren.

* * *

La mejor manera de terminar el día fue con una cena y Eren, al estar libre de sus cursos de la universidad y finales, no estaba en posición de rechazar comida. Se decidieron por carne (Eren se estaba asegurando de evitar lugares visitados frecuentemente por sus compañeros), así que encontraron un lugar lejos de Trost y los departamentos cercanos.

Pero mientras terminaban sus platos, y Levi estaba sacando la billetera de su bolsillo, Eren oyó una risa familiar, seguido de un sonido angelical de risitas.

—Carajo… —murmuró Eren mientras Levi ponía su tarjeta en la mesa. El mayor lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Ya tienes que cagar?

—No… —dijo Eren, mirando hacia la pared de su mesa reservada—. Solo… gente que conozco.

—¿No quieres que ellos se enteren?

—Todavía hay muchas asperezas que limar —dijo Eren bruscamente—. Como decirle a Mikasa, por ejemplo, y si ese estúpido caballo por allá nos ve, se lo contará a ella.

Levi terminó su té mientras la mesera pasaba por su mesa para recoger la cuenta.

—¿Es el ex?

Eren rodó los ojos.

—Sí, es el ex. Y está con su novio.

Antes de que Eren pudiera terminar, Levi estaba mirando por encima de su hombro. El menor gimió, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos.

—¿En serio tenías que mirar?

—¿En serio saliste con ese tipo?

—Sí… ¡¿cómo siquiera sabes cuál es?!

—Bueno… —y aquí, Levi se echó hacia atrás, su expresión calmada—. Reconozco a Pecas por allá de una de las primeras veces que fuimos a cenar. Recuerdo que tuviste un pequeño ataque de pánico y dijiste algo sobre el ex. Solo puedo asumir que el molesto chico con pelo de dos tonos por allá es él. Y si recuerdo correctamente, es un estudiante de derecho también.

—Joder, olvidé que eres bueno para descifrar mierda y recordar todo —Eren suspiró. Levi golpeó su pie suavemente debajo de la mesa y Eren no pudo evitar la sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—Me iré primero —dijo Levi—. Y buscaré el coche en caso de que empiece a hablarte.

—No, eso es… ridículo. No hagas eso por mí.

—No quiero que estés triste por el resto del día.

—Oh, ¿extrañarías mi sonrisa?

—¿Te refieres a esa tonta sonrisa de mierda? Sí.

Eren estaba agradecido de que la mesera haya regresado con la tarjeta de Levi. Lo distrajo lo suficiente para no ver cómo las mejillas de Eren se coloreaban. Después de firmar, Levi miró hacia el menor.

—¿Listo?

—Sí —dijo Eren—. Solo… caminaré detrás de ti. No lo sé. Solo ve.

Levi se encogió de hombros y se deslizó de la butaca, caminando por el pasillo. Eren hizo lo mismo, sacando su teléfono para pretender que estaba ocupado. A través de su visión periférica, podía ver a Levi moviéndose delante suyo. El pelinegro pasó por la mesa, y afortunadamente Marco no se percató. Pero mientras Eren caminaba, Jean se puso de pie repentinamente.

—Señor Levi, es usted- ¡Cuidado!

Eren no estaba esperando que Jean se parara, en la mitad del pasillo tan repentinamente para captar la atención de Levi. Y Levi ya se estaba dando la vuelta para mirarlo. Y Eren estaba tan pegado a la espalda de Jean para escapar. Los tres se quedaron de pie en el pasillo estúpidamente por un segundo, recomponiéndose.

Levi se acercó con cuidado. Eren dio un paso hacia atrás y Jean se deslizó en su asiento. Marco aclaró su garganta con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno encontrarte aquí, Eren —Marco alegremente bromeó. Eren sabía que Marco estaba tratando de relajar el ambiente incómodo.

—Sí —Eren tragó.

Jean le restó importancia al castaño.

—Puedo hablarte cuando quiera. ¡Levi! Es… uhh… está aquí y no sé si se acuerde de mí, pero estuve en su clase como invitado en-

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Levi—. Kirstein, creo.

La cara de Jean se iluminó como si fuera Navidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy yo!

Marco le hizo un gesto a Eren y este trató de pretender que no lo vio. Pero lo hizo y Marco sabía que lo vio, así que no tuvo más opción que rodear a Levi y sentarse al lado de Marco en la mesa. El chico se inclinó discretamente y levantó una mano junto a la oreja de Eren.

—¿Cita? —susurró el pecoso—. Perdón si la arruinamos.

—Eh, tú no. Solo Jean —dijo Eren. Marco se rio en tono de disculpa. El castaño bajó la voz de nuevo—. Por favor-

—No lo haré —dijo Marco—. No es mi lugar, ¿recuerdas? Pero mejor lo reclamas pronto porque creo que Jean quiere hacerlo.

Eren miró rápidamente a Jean y Levi. Estaban en una charla jurídica profunda y los términos entraron y salieron por las orejas de Eren. Rodó los ojos.

—Si calentarse con cosas legales es lo que les gusta, pueden estar juntos.

Se rieron juntos, algo que normalmente enojaría a Eren. Aún no era justo que Marco esté tan feliz, pero por lo menos lo había aceptado ahora. Eren se despidió primero, se dirigió a la entrada y esperó fuera en el aire frío.

Minutos después, Levi salió del restaurante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —dijo Eren—. Estoy más preocupado por ti. Te habló hasta por los codos, ¿no es así?

Levi sonrió.

—Él está bien. Pero al parecer tiene que tomar algunas prácticas el próximo semestre y preguntó si podía hacerlo en mi firma. Le di mi correo electrónico para que pueda enviarme su currículum. Sé honesto: ¿es bueno?

Por mucho que Eren odiaba a Jean a veces…

—Lo es —respondió el menor—. En realidad, estudia muy duro con las cosas que le interesan. Y ha estado decidido a ser un maldito abogado desde que lo conocí. Digo que le des una oportunidad. Entrevístalo o lo que sea que hagas.

—Hm.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te ha hecho pasar un montón de mierda y aun así lo recomiendas?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Sería una mierda de mi parte no hacerlo.

Levi pasó su brazo por la cintura de Eren, acercándolo más. No necesitaron intercambiar más palabras, pero agarrarse de las manos el resto del viaje a casa fue todo lo que Eren necesitó.

* * *

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Eren, distraídamente haciendo dibujos en el suelo. Carla levantó la vista de su libro y lo recostó contra su pecho.

—¿Hijo?

Eren soltó una risa, frotando su cabeza. Había estado ocupado dibujando viejos edificios y árboles altos y paredes cubiertas de musgo. Todo ello sacado de su imaginación, pero vívido y lo suficientemente claro para sentir como si estuviera dibujando de un recuerdo.

—Uhh… ¿Dónde está mi pasaporte?

Carla frunció los labios mientras pensaba.

—Debe de estar en la oficina. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… yo… —Eren hizo una pausa y se sentó, cruzando sus piernas y tirando de sus tobillos—. Para el curso que estoy tomando, la clase puede ir a Francia por un par de semanas. Justo después de Navidad, así que no te preocupes por eso…

—¿Y quieres ir? —Carla se enderezó también, acomodándose en el sillón.

—Sí. ¡Pero escúchame! Es para los estudiantes que van a llevar el curso de francés intermedio y uno de mis profesores de arte en realidad sugirió que vaya. Dijo que sería una buena oportunidad ya que llevaré francés y por el arte y la arquitectura y-

—Eren —ella rio—, no tienes que explicarme todo. Ve, diviértete. Aunque, ¿cuánto es? Esto no suena como un viaje barato…

—¡Está bien! Puedo manejarlo.

Y aquí Carla frunció las cejas con clara incredulidad.

—¿Oh, en serio? Y Eren, ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?

—He sido extremadamente tacaño —dijo. Lo que era parcialmente cierto. En realidad, no gastaba su propio dinero; el dinero por el que trabajaba en la cafetería claro. Lo mantenía todo en sus ahorros y solo lo utilizaba para las compras de la semana y la ocasional cena para Armin y Mikasa, siempre los invitaba a comer cuando salían—. No he gastado mucho. Y por los préstamos están bajo control en su mayor parte. Lo suficiente para que pueda pagar un viaje. Así que… ¿no te preocupes?

Carla suspiró.

—Eren…

—Mamá, lo digo en serio. No… no necesito el dinero de papá.

Era una mentira. Algo. Sí, todavía era un estudiante universitario en apuros. Y sabía muy bien que sin Levi estaría en una mierda más profunda. Sabía que incluso con el dinero que hacía por vender algunas pinturas, aún estaba en aprietos. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de arrastrarse de vuelta a Grisha por ninguna razón; no importaba cuál sea su situación.

—Lo sé, pero todavía eres nuestra responsabilidad —dijo Carla. Ella sonrió—. Al menos por unos años más.

—¿Qué, hasta que termine la universidad? —bromeó Eren.

—¡Hasta que estés plenamente estable, por supuesto!

—Eres tan ridícula a veces, ma.

Su sonrisa juguetona se desvaneció lentamente y ella aclaró su garganta con firmeza. Eso llamó la atención de Eren y esperó porque sabía que se iba a poner serio.

—Lo digo en verdad, Eren. Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo, pero nunca olvides que estamos aquí para ti. Para cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé —suspiró Eren.

—A tu padre solo le gusta hacer rabietas.

—Confía en mí, lo sé.

—Se le pasará.

Eventualmente.

Eren se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a su bloc de dibujo. Carla regresó a su libro en silencio. Colosal los observó, su cabeza en el suelo y ojos fijos en las manos de Eren.

—¿Quieres ir por hamburguesas para la cena de esta noche?

—¿Papá te dijo que va a trabajar hasta tarde?

—Tal vez.

—Entonces sí, por favor.

* * *

**N/T:** Muchas cosas en este capítulo, ¿no? Ya se habían dado unas pistas en capítulos anteriores, pero en este se hizo más evidente. ¿Captaron esa parte?

Tómense unos minutos para dejar un comentario por favor, apreciaría mucho saber qué piensan de la historia. Motívenme o díganme si está fea la traducción (?). Gracias por leer.


	15. Birthday Cake

**Capítulo 15: Birthday Cake**

—¿Le _mentiste_ completamente a tu madre?

Eren saltó ante el regaño en la voz de Levi. Se hundió en el asiento del coche mientras el Porsche retumbaba fuertemente y se las arregló para encogerse de hombros en un movimiento.

—¿Qué más se supone que debía hacer, Levi? —preguntó Eren—. ¿Decirle que voy en un viaje con mi _Sugar Daddy_?

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Con tu novio habría funcionado bastante bien.

—Pero luego ella querrá conocerte. Y si supiera quién eres… no lo sé. Creo que estaría molesta.

—¿Por mi puta edad?

—Eso y que conoces a Mikasa —dijo Eren—. Es solo que…. No sé.

—¿Así que en vez le mientes porque eso no te llevará eventualmente a una mierda más grande?

—¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que hice porque no estoy listo para explicarle mi situación a mamá.

Levi suspiró y tomó la mano de Eren en la suya.

—No quiero presionarte o hacerte sentir mal al respecto, Eren —dijo Levi—. Eso es lo último que quiero.

—Lo sé —exhaló el castaño—. Pero… mentirle a mi madre está mal. Supongo. Pero es solo una mentira piadosa. No sé. Se lo diré en algún momento… Solo tengo miedo.

Levi apretó su mano.

—Sé que le dirás cuando estés listo. Si es que alguna vez lo estás. Y sabes que estaré aquí para ti cuando lo hagas también.

Eren permaneció en silencio, jugueteando con sus manos en su regazo. Levi tenía un punto. Sabía que no debía mentirle a su madre sobre algo como esto. Pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco había una manera fácil de decirle la verdad. Así que, por ahora, Eren decidió que la mentira bastaría. Y puede que sea la única verdad que ella conozca en lo concerniente a ese viaje.

Levi se detuvo en el restaurante y habló con el valet. Eren bajó la ventana para examinar el lugar en donde estaban.

El centro de la ciudad. Altos edificios que los rodeaban. Hermosos coches que pasaban volando a su lado.

Todo hacía que Eren se pusiera nervioso.

—Oi, ¿qué pasa con esa expresión? —Eren no se volteó ante la voz de Levi, pero la suave mano encima de la suya lo hizo sonreír y que sus gestos se relajen.

—Voy a conocer a tus amigos esta noche —dijo el menor—. Solo estoy un poco ansioso.

Levi besó su mano mientras se detenía cerca del otro valet.

—No lo estés. Te amarán.

Salieron del coche y Levi caminó hacia el lado de Eren, colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Eren dejó que el pelinegro lo guiara mientras obtenía una mejor vista del lugar.

—Cuidado.

Eren miró hacia Levi y tropezó con el primer escalón delante de él. El mayor suspiró.

—Dije que tengas cuidado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba mirando!

Levi tomó su mano y lo condujo al interior del edificio al lado del restaurante. Eren alzó sus cejas con curiosidad.

—Espera… ¿no vamos a comer aquí?

—No —Levi siguió caminando a través del edificio; un gran espacio abierto que llevaban a lo que Eren suponía eran oficinas. Sus zapatos repiquetearon contra las baldosas mientras Levi se dirigía a un ascensor y al valet de pie en la entrada.

—¿El Bar Titán? —preguntó el hombre, presionando un botón.

—Por favor —respondió Levi. Los ojos de Eren se ampliaron mientras las luces en el ascensor parpadeaban a la vez que el carro descendía.

Las puertas sonaron y se abrieron y Levi entró, llevando a Eren con él. El menor miró alrededor de la pequeña caja mientras las puertas se cerraban y el ascensor empezaba a subir.

—Nunca he estado —Eren respiró—, aquí arriba. Digo, he visto el edificio y pasado por él muchas veces, pero nunca he estado en el restaurante aquí.

—Es agradable —dijo Levi con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros—. Asegúrate de pedir lo que quieras. No te sientas intimidado por el menú.

—Mierda, Levi, ¿este es uno de esos lugares donde una ensalada te cuesta cuarenta dólares y solo son tres hojas de lechuga?

El mayor se quedó en silencio, sus ojos fijos en los números de las plantas.

—Levi, lo digo en serio joder…

Eren jadeó cuando el pelinegro lo jaló de su corbata, capturando sus labios en un beso lento y acalorado. Eren sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban y agarró los hombros de Levi en busca de apoyo.

—No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Levi contra los labios del castaño. Este asintió lentamente y las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. El mayor presionó una mano contra la espalda de Eren y salieron—. Por cierto, te ves increíble.

Eren se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia sí, muy consciente de sí mismo en ese momento. Levantó la mirada hacia Levi para ver la expresión satisfecha en el rostro del hombre. Eren apartó la mirada en molestia e hizo un puchero visiblemente mientras Levi tiraba de él.

El restaurante estaba tenuemente iluminado, las luces colgando bajo y en muebles de cromo. Las mesas eran todas de madera oscura con velas cubiertas sobre ellas. Había un gran acuario que ocupaba la pared del fondo; incluso creaba un arco por encima del ascensor así que tuvieron que caminar debajo de él mientras entraban al restaurante. Estaba lleno de bellos y exóticos peces de los que Eren no podía apartar la mirada.

Unos dedos tiraron de su mano y eso llamó su atención. Eren miró a su alrededor y siguió a Levi hacia al restaurante. Más allá de las mesas y acuarios, estaban las paredes de vidrio de piso a techo. Y a través de ellas podía ver claramente la ciudad. Luces encendidas por abajo e incluso la cima de algunos edificios se podían ver. Y no solo era una vista desde el suelo hasta el techo; el restaurante era circular y la pared de vidrio lo seguía por una vista panorámica completa. Eren sonrió, apretando la mano de Levi mientras una anfitriona se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Reservación?

—Para Smith —dijo Levi—, grupo de seis, creo.

La mujer echó un vistazo a su tabla sujetapapeles y asintió.

—Sí, por aquí por favor.

Levi empezó a caminar y Eren rápidamente lo sujetó de la mano. Todo era demasiado agradable; estaba casi asustado de perderse o tropezar con sus propios pies.

Vio a la profesora Hanji Zoe primero y supuso que esa era su mesa, porque sus ojos se agrandaron y ella los llamó animadamente. Tres hombres estaban sentados en la mesa con ella; el primero, un hombre con cabello rubio oscuro tratando de calmarla, el segundo era un hombre con el pelo rubio más largo oliendo su copa de vino.

Y el último hombre fue el que se puso de pie para saludarlos con una blanca sonrisa y brillante pelo rubio y luminosos ojos azules y pómulos que podrían cortar un puto diamante. Era todo lo que Eren no era y rápidamente se convirtió en todo lo que temía cuando Levi lo abrazó.

Eren tragó con dificultad y sintió un tirón en su mano otra vez.

—De acuerdo, pendejos, este es Eren —dijo Levi. Luego comenzó a señalar a cada uno en la mesa—. Eren, este es Moblit, Hanji; no le hables de sus putas clases, Hanji, carajo… Mike y Erwin, mis dos colegas.

Eren hizo una nota mental de todos ahí y los saludó respectivamente. Aunque observó los movimientos de Erwin de cerca mientras se sentaba de vuelta.

Levi jaló una silla e hizo un gesto para que Eren se sentara, junto a Erwin, antes de tomar el lugar al otro lado de Eren. Eren estaba reacio a sentarse —no necesariamente quería sentarse en el medio, pero no discutió tampoco. Se deslizó en la silla y cruzó las manos en su regazo. Les ofreció una sonrisa incómoda a todos en la mesa.

—Hanji, ¿por qué estás tan emocionada? —espetó Levi, cogiendo la carta—. Estás rebotando en tu puto asiento.

De hecho, lo estaba. Ella tenía sus manos apretadas fuertemente con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—Es que estoy tan feliz, finalmente trajiste a alguien con nosotros y estoy muy emocionada por ti porque no has hecho esto-

—Hanji, ya es suficiente, no lo asustes —dijo Levi bruscamente. Ella gimió y recostó su cabeza contra el hombro del rubio sentado a su lado (el que se llamaba Moblit).

—No va a asustarme —rio Eren—. Logré estar en una de sus clases.

—¡Y pasaste! —añadió Hanji—. Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

Eren miró hacia Levi por una respuesta. Admitir a una caliente noche de sexo que terminó en una relación no era la historia más romántica.

Levi aclaró su garganta.

—Después de tu clase, en realidad. Me encontré más tarde con él ese día y nos llevamos bien.

Hanji suspiró.

—Eso es tan romántico.

—¿Así que eres un estudiante?

Eren se volvió hacia Erwin. El apuesto hijo de puta tenía una expresión de arrogante interés en su rostro. Eren bajó su menú y asintió.

—Soy un estudiante de arte, sí —contestó el menor.

—¿Un estudiante de arte? —reflexionó Erwin. Tomó un sorbo de su vino—. Uhm, Levi sin duda sabe cómo escogerlos.

Eren inhaló profundamente ante el comentario malicioso.

—Por supuesto —agregó Levi, dejando caer su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla del castaño—. Solo los más talentosos. Eren es un excelente artista.

—En serio lo es —intervino Hanji—. He visto su trabajo en los pasillos de la universidad. Estaban en exhibición. Eres muy talentoso, ¿sabes?

—Oh, gracias, profesora-

Hanji resopló y agitó la mano.

—No me llames "profesora Zoe" aquí. Solo dime Hanji. No tenemos que ser tan formales.

Era irónico de su parte el decirlo con ellos en un lugar tan exclusivo. Pero Eren asintió y volvió la vista a su carta mientras el mesero regresaba para tomar pedido de sus bebidas. Él pidió un vaso de té, como hizo Levi, y se concentró en su menú de nuevo.

Todo sonaba igual de intimidante y delicioso.

—Entonces, Eren, ¿trabajas? —preguntó Erwin, su propia carta en su mano.

—Sí, señor —respondió Eren. Erwin alzó sus cejas ante el término que usó el menor—. Trabajo en una cafetería del campus.

—Eso es bueno. Pensé que Levi había recogido a un callejero.

—No soy un callejero —espetó Eren mientras Levi abría su boca para replicar.

—Entonces Levi adoptó a-

El mesero regresó con sus bebidas antes de que Erwin pudiera terminar de hablar. Eren bufó y se relajó contra la silla, sus hombros encogiéndose. Unos dedos presionaron contra su nuca y volteó a mirar a Levi.

—¿Ves algo que luzca bien? —preguntó Levi, echando un vistazo a la carta de Eren—. Pide lo que quieras.

—Umm… En realidad, no sé —murmuró Eren de vuelta. La mayoría de las cosas ni siquiera podía pronunciarlas.

—Podemos pedir unos platos de sushi y compartirlos —ofreció Levi—. ¿Y tal vez tomar un aperitivo?

Eren acarició la cabeza de Levi en aprobación.

—¿Qué platos de sushi quieres pedir?

—Lo que desees, mocoso.

Hubo un largo suspiro soñador y Eren alzó la vista. Hanji había ignorado su menú para simplemente quedarse mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Eren se enderezó y se hundió en su silla, lejos de Levi y la mesa. Moblit jadeó.

—Cariño, no puedes quedarte observando así a las personas.

—¡Lo sé, pero son tan lindos juntos! —exclamó—. ¡Quiero decir, solo míralos! Esas cositas que hacen como darse cariñitos-

—Voy a ir a cagar porque esto se está poniendo ridículo —dijo Levi, tirando su servilleta sobre la mesa. Besó a Eren en la cabeza—. Si no estoy de vuelta cuando el mesero regrese, solo pide lo que quieras. Y espero que dejes tus pendejadas melosas, cuatro ojos.

Y así, Levi se fue. Y así, Eren se quedó con los amigos de su amante.

Sonrió y agarró con más fuerza el menú.

—Umm…

—Entonces, Eren, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Levi? —preguntó Hanji. El castaño tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa.

—Desde agosto. Así que cerca de cuatro meses.

—¿Cuatro meses? —preguntó Moblit—. Eso es algo. Quiero decir… teniendo en cuenta que te estamos conociendo también.

Eren levantó las cejas y Moblit casi tiene un ataque.

—No es como si Levi nunca saliera —añadió Moblit—. Digo, sí lo hace, pero-

—No sale con frecuencia —dijo Mike—. Raramente. O nunca.

Erwin colocó su copa de vino en la mesa.

—Debe haber gastado un dineral en la guardería estos últimos meses —intervino el rubio.

—¿Ustedes dos discuten eso en su asilo? —respondió Eren bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Erwin alzó una ceja—. ¿O en el Bingo?

—¿No tienes escuela mañana? ¿Por qué no estás en casa?

—Porque es viernes.

—Oh, ¿entonces tienes tu reunión de exploradores mañana temprano?

Eren bufó y Moblit rio nervioso.

—Umm… Ustedes dos-

—Te ofrecería galletas, pero dudo que tu dentadura postiza-

Levi se acercó a la mesa, luciendo molesto. Eren dejó de hablar, bajando su vista a la carta. Erwin hizo lo mismo, removiéndose en la silla. Levi se desplomó en su asiento y tomó un sorbo de agua.

—Mierda, odio usar los baños públicos —dijo—. Siempre están putamente asquerosos.

—No me digas que trataste de limpiar ahí —se burló Hanji. Levi resopló y rodó los ojos.

—Como si fuera a perder mi puto tiempo. Aunque eso podría alejarme de ustedes.

—¿También yo? —bromeó Eren. Levi sonrió, dándole un codazo juguetonamente al menor.

—Especialmente tú.

Eren soltó un pequeño ruido que solo Levi pudo oír y fue recompensado con una afectuosa palmada en su nuca.

—Levi, te has conseguido un buen partido ahí —comentó Erwin, dejando su carta en la mesa. Levi alzó una ceja.

—¿Y cuál es tu problema con él?

—Nunca dije eso. Solo dije que es un buen partido. Uno muy sarcástico.

Hanji se quejó en voz alta, frotándose las sienes con sus dedos. Moblit le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras Mike observaba en silencio.

—Estoy sorprendido, eso es todo —dijo Erwin—. Habría pensado que irías por alguien más cercano a tu edad de nuevo. A diferencia de un estudiante universitario. Aunque pensándolo bien, supongo que tener a un joven atractivo no es la peor parte de estar soltero tampoco.

¿Quién se creía que era este vejestorio? Eren inhaló, conteniendo la respiración en un intento por mantener la calma. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos transmitían la ira que sentía bullendo en su interior. Tomó un largo trago de su té.

—Desde luego no es tan malo —dijo Levi—. Pero Eren es más que un buen polvo. Él es mío. Y apreciaría que no lo trataras de esa manera. Él no está aquí para tu disfrute. Está aquí como mi cita.

—Entonces, ¿no es tu propiedad?

—Eren no es propiedad —espetó Levi—. Así que respétalo.

La mesa permaneció en silencio por un momento y este finalmente se rompió cuando Levi tiró bruscamente su carta sobre la mesa, sobresaltando al mesero que se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

La cena avanzó como si nada hubiera pasado. Hanji siguió con la conversación, hablando mayormente con Eren, emocionada y feliz de que estuviera ahí. La tensión entre Levi y Erwin se desvaneció rápidamente después de una broma de mierda. Moblit seguía nervioso; Mike permanecía callado.

Eran las personas más extrañas que Eren había conocido en su vida, pero en realidad no tenía ninguna queja mientras salía del lugar con Levi, tomados de la mano.

Se despidieron de los demás y se fueron por caminos separados. Eren suspiró una vez que estaban en el coche, acurrucándose en el calor del asiento.

—Lo siento.

—¿Hm?

—Erwin —dijo Levi—. Puede ser un pendejo. Es solo su naturaleza.

Eren se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana.

—Nunca voy a… ser realmente aceptado por ellos, ¿no?

—Lo serás —dijo Levi, saliendo por la calle—. Creo que simplemente no se dan cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, porque eres joven.

Eren sonrió con amargura.

—Porque soy joven. Es una puta cuestión de diferencia de edad. Nadie me va a tomar en serio, Levi. Nadie nunca lo hace.

—No —dijo Levi—. Yo te tomo en serio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque puedo chupar tu polla como un profesional?

Levi suspiró, obviamente molesto. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Porque he pasado mucho tiempo persiguiéndote en mis sueños —confesó el mayor con sinceridad. Eren soltó una risa.

—Esa es una frase muy cursi. Pero… funciona para ti. Supongo.

Levi tomó la mano de Eren mientras esperaba a que la luz cambiara.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Sigue siendo cursi —dijo Eren—. Solo volvamos a casa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Es una de esas mamadas profesionales?

—Es mejor.

—Entonces voy a conducir más rápido.

* * *

Eren tomó a Levi de las manos y lo guio hasta el sofá una vez que estaban dentro de la casa. Empujó al mayor para que se sentara, una sonrisa traviesa jugando en sus labios. Levi lo atrajo hacia sí y Eren se inclinó, rozando coquetamente sus labios contra los del pelinegro, sin realmente besarlo.

—Espera aquí —dijo Eren, levantándose y quitando las manos de Levi de su cintura.

—Eren…

—¡No! —rio el castaño, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Espera aquí. Y no espíes.

Levi soltó un quejido y se dejó caer en el sofá en derrota. Eren rio y se quitó la corbata con un rápido tirón. La arrojó sobre los hombros de Levi y la llevó a los ojos del hombre. Levi alzó una ceja y cerró los ojos.

—¿Una venda? ¿En serio?

—Por si acaso —cantó Eren de vuelta, atando la corbata en su lugar. Sacudió una mano frente a la cara de Levi, pero este solo permaneció sentado—. ¡Muy bien, ya vuelvo!

Levi escuchó los pasos veloces de Eren, entusiasmo en cada movimiento e incluso en la manera que cerró la puerta. El mayor se acomodó en el sofá, después de quitarse el saco, y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Realmente no sabía lo que Eren tenía preparado, pero pensó que debía ser algo memorable. Diablos, estaba sentado en el sofá, con los ojos vendados y una erección creciendo en sus pantalones.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que escuchara la puerta de su habitación abrirse y esos emocionados pies de nuevo. Levi inhaló y se sentó con la espalda recta, atento.

—Bien —vino la voz de Eren, mezclada con un poco de timidez con la que Levi no estaba acostumbrado. El castaño agarró las manos ajenas y lentamente las llevó hacia sus caderas.

Estaba desnudo. Tal vez. Los dedos de Levi rozaron con el borde de una camisa, pero sus caderas estaban descubiertas. Excepto por la tela de seda que sintió mientras toqueteaba el trasero de Eren. El pelinegro se mordió el labio.

—No lo hiciste.

Eren rio y tiró del nudo de la corbata, orbes grises mirándolo fijamente.

—Literalmente no sabía qué darte así que…

Verdes. Esas bragas de encaje verde y blanco cubrían el trasero de Eren. El castaño llevaba una simple camisa blanca y su cabello estaba despeinado por cambiarse. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas con un hermoso tono de rojo y sus pupilas dilatadas con evidente excitación.

Levi se tomó un minuto para disfrutar de la vista, para admirar a Eren. Para disfrutar de la belleza e inocencia y perfección que era ese chico.

Presionó sus labios suavemente contra el estómago de Eren, justo donde la camisa se abría al final. El castaño rio, mordiéndose el labio.

—Eres una cosita tan increíble —dijo Levi, frotando círculos en la cintura del menor—. ¿Cuándo las conseguiste?

—Tengo tiempo libre lejos de ti —dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

—Qué considerado.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Levi colocó otro beso sobre Eren, esta vez en el borde de las bragas, justo arriba de su pene. El castaño se estremeció.

—¿Te das la vuelta para mí?

—Solo porque es tu cumpleaños —dijo Eren coquetamente, dándole la espalda al mayor.

—Mierda…

Levi agarró el trasero con fuerza, admirando la forma en que las bragas se ajustaban a su cuerpo y cómo el encaje resaltaba sobre la piel bronceada. Le dio al menor una nalgada y observó como el firme trasero rebotaba ante el toque.

Eren se inclinó hacia adelante, arqueando su espalda y apoyando sus manos en la mesa frente a él.

—¿Te gusta?

—Eres literalmente perfecto, mocoso de mierda.

Eren arrojó una pequeña botella de lubricante en el sofá.

—Es gatito para ti.

—Estás siendo increíblemente sarcástico esta noche —dijo Levi, mordisqueando el interior del muslo de Eren, lentamente moviéndose hacia una de las redondas nalgas—. ¿Alguien debe ser castigado?

Eren negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—No esta noche. Solo quiero placer.

Levi sintió su polla palpitar dolorosamente en sus apretados pantalones. Jaló a Eren en su regazo y estiró una mano, frotando al menor sobre las bragas. Desabrochó la camisa con su otra mano, jugueteando con los pezones de Eren mientras la tela se deslizaba de sus hombros. Eren se agarró de las piernas de Levi, sus brazos ya flaqueando. Una mancha oscura y húmeda pronto se formó en el encaje verde claro, pero Levi no hizo ningún movimiento para quitárselo.

Aún no.

Levantó al menor de su regazo y lo puso en el sofá, recogiendo su corbata antes de mirar a Eren.

—¿Una venda está bien para ti? —preguntó Levi, dibujando círculos en las piernas del menor. Este asintió fervientemente.

—Suena como una aventura.

—Bueno, planeo convertirla en una.

Se agachó y Eren inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, dejando que Levi atara la corbata sobre sus ojos. El pelinegro la ajustó, asegurándose de que no estuviera muy apretada, antes de darle a Eren un beso rápido en los labios.

—Relájate —ronroneó el mayor—. Papi va a cuidar de ti.

Eren se estremeció, gimiendo suavemente mientras Levi dejaba besos por su cuerpo. El pelinegro chupó esos pezones erguidos, deslizando un dedo en el borde de las bragas para tirar de ellas sobre la erección de Eren. El castaño se sujetó del sillón, clavando sus uñas en la tela mientras Levi bajaba más con sus besos, lamiendo generosamente la punta de su pene.

Retorciéndose debajo suyo, Eren logró agarrar el cabello de Levi y enredar sus dedos en él. Alzó sus caderas, más profundo en el calor húmedo de la boca del mayor mientras sus dedos de los pies empezaban a curvarse. Su voz quebrada mientras gemía desvergonzadamente.

Levi se apartó, besando su estómago y de vuelta al cuello del castaño. Eren recuperó el aliento, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Levi y tirando de su camisa. El pelinegro se la quitó y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. A Levi no le importó dónde aterrizó, su completa atención estaba en Eren.

—Voy a ir por un condón —susurró Levi contra los labios de Eren. Pero el menor no le dejó moverse. En vez de eso se quitó la venda, grandes ojos verdes, con las pupilas dilatas, mirando a los grises de Levi.

—No tienes… que hacerlo…

La petición fue dicha en voz baja, íntimamente. Levi besó apasionadamente a Eren.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí… quiero sentirte —murmuró Eren mientras la corbata era removida de su cabeza—. Por completo.

Levi se apartó para deshacerse del resto de su ropa, arrojándola a un lado descuidadamente. Siempre podía ir de vuelta y doblarla. Siempre podía limpiar el sofá (por más que solo la idea le asqueara), porque en ese momento lo único que importaba era Eren.

Cogió el lubricante y volteó la botella en sus manos, observando las bragas apretujadas alrededor de la cintura de Eren, admirando la mancha de humedad que se había formado ahí y el delicado encaje contra el tono de piel. Abrió la tapa del lubricante y se agachó sobre Eren, dejando un suave beso en su clavícula.

Con cuidado, para no hacer un lío, Levi empujó las bragas a un lado, deslizando su mano debajo de la tela para presionar sus dedos en la estrecha entrada de Eren. El castaño se sacudió ante la fría sensación y el hecho de que sus bragas seguían puestas y muy probablemente no iban a ser removidas en este punto.

—No puedo dejar que una sorpresa tan perfecta se vaya a la basura —dijo Levi, retorciendo sus dedos en el interior de Eren, confirmando cualquier duda que tenía sobre quitarse la lencería. Eren agarró los hombros del mayor, clavando sus uñas hasta que unas ligeras marcas rojas se formaron en la piel fría.

Dos dedos se convirtieron en tres, se curvaron y giraron, antes de que Levi los sacara. Ajustó las bragas de nuevo, tirando de ellas hacia un lado para dejar que su miembro se deslizara por el anillo de músculos. Eren jadeó, cerrando los ojos mientras estos rodaban bajo sus párpados.

Levi dio una suave embestida antes de acelerar el ritmo, moviendo sus caderas tan fuerte como podía e ignorando la fricción que las bragas causaban contra su polla. La expresión de placer en la cara de Eren y los dulces sonidos que escapaban de sus labios valían la pena.

—¡L-Levi, Levi! ¡Ahh, Levi! —el nombre fue dicho como un canto histérico. Eren no trató de contener su voz con el vaivén de las caderas del pelinegro, la manera en que golpeaba hacia adelante, para después retirarse lentamente y empujar de vuelta.

Eren sentía las curvas de los piercings en su interior, las bolitas de metal deslizándose de arriba abajo, rozando contra su próstata. Lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos que terminaron derramadas por sus mejillas, solo para ser atrapadas por los labios del mayor en suaves besos.

Arrastró sus uñas por la espalda de Levi. Mordió el cuello ajeno y clavículas cuando sintió su clímax aproximarse.

Con un fuerte gemido, Eren se vino, ensuciando las bragas y su estómago con semen. Una sonrisita se expandió por los labios de Levi mientras se corría un segundo después, echándose hacia atrás para observarse a sí mismo llenando a Eren. Para observar su propio semen derramarse por la entrada de Eren, goteando sobre las bragas verdes y encaje blanco y piel bronceada.

Levi cayó sobre Eren, sus pechos agitados, y juntó sus cabezas. Eren seguía temblando, todavía sintiendo su orgasmo, pero sonrió dulcemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró.

—En realidad aún no es mi cumpleaños-

—Shhh… no arruines esto, viejo —siseó Eren entre dientes, acariciando el cabello de Levi—. Solo acéptalo. Aunque hay un pequeño pastel en la refrigeradora.

Levi rio y besó al castaño en la nariz, saliendo con cuidado de su interior.

—Vamos a la cama. Allá tendremos más espacio para jugar.

—¿No estás cansado?

—Tienes bragas lindas. ¿Por qué lo estaría? —preguntó el mayor, sentándose y jalando a Eren en su regazo. El castaño soltó una risa y se colgó de él, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas y ojos pesados. Levi besó el camino de una lágrima seca en su mejilla y pasó una mano por el trasero de Eren—. No me gustaría que se echen a perder.

—Deberíamos poner manos a la obra, entonces —dijo Eren suavemente—. No me gustaría que pierdas tu desayuno madrugador.

Levi consiguió un mejor agarre del menor y se levantó, cargándolo con cuidado hacia el dormitorio. Eren se aferró a él, mirando las marcas dejadas en los hombros y brazos y cuello de Levi. Se acurrucó en el cuello del mayor, succionando la piel ahí.

—¿Marcándome, gatito?

Eren asintió.

—Se ve bien en ti. Me gusta.

La repentina necesidad de mostrar un poco de posesión sobre Levi era grande. En especial si el pelinegro tenía que ir a trabajar en la mañana. Eren solo necesitaba reafirmar que Levi era suyo. No para sí mismo, sino para todos los que trabajaban con el mayor.

Cayeron sobre la cama en un lío de brazos y piernas, y Eren sintió su corazón dar un salto que no estaba esperando. De una manera que no debería. De una manera que pensó que nunca sucedería otra vez. Quería que las otras personas vieran que Levi era suyo. Nunca tuvo que cuestionárselo a sí mismo.

En ese momento, supo que sus sentimientos eran reales.

Sintió las palabras en la punta de su lengua. Pero se las tragó a favor de besar a Levi. Porque siempre y cuando lo estuviera besando, sabía que no las diría.

—¿Qué te parece si voy por ese pastel de cumpleaños? —susurró Levi contra los labios de Eren—. Creo que suena delicioso justo ahora.

Eren asintió.

—Creo que deberías.

El pelinegro lo besó de nuevo y se deslizó fuera de la cama, desapareciendo por la puerta. Eren cayó hacia atrás, dedos cerrándose sobre las almohadas mientras su corazón se elevaba. Permaneció mirando el techo, escuchando a Levi en la otra habitación y suspiró.

Esa confesión de dos palabras tendría que esperar para otro día.

* * *

**N/T:** Hey… les traje fluff y lemon… DESPUÉS DE MESES, LO SÉ.

Nunca me había sentido tan frustrada con la traducción de un capítulo, volví a escribir muchas partes porque sonaba horrible y me estanqué un buen tiempo. Sé que mi trabajo no es perfecto, pero hago lo mejor para traerles algo decente. Más adelante puede que edite los primeros capítulos porque cuando los releo estoy así de: "¿POR QUÉ LO PUSISTE ASÍ, PENDEJA?"

Si siguen el fic hasta ahora o si recién lo leen, en serio se los agradezco, ustedes también me motivan a mejorar. Sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda, así que no se olviden de dejar uno aunque sea para regañarme :'D

De vuelta al fic, creo que está bien claro ahora. _Reencarnación_. No jugará un papel demasiado importante en la trama, pero algo para que tengan en cuenta. Y ya se viene el viaje a París, así que no me abandonden, ¿eh?

¡Nos leemos!


	16. Spiced Chai Latte

**Capítulo 16: Spiced Chai Latte**

La Navidad vino y se fue, y trajo un festín y nuevos calcetines y ropa interior. Ropa interior de verdad y funcional que la madre de Eren compró para él; nada estético o para juegos de rol con Levi. Sencillo, simple y sin encaje. No es como si fuera exigente; nueva ropa interior era necesaria al igual que calcetines. Era un estudiante universitario, cualquier cosa era bien recibida.

Aunque cuando llegó al regalo de su padre, estaba renuente a abrirlo. No estaba seguro de qué esperar y ciertamente no esperaba un set nuevo de pinceles.

Así que cuando los desenvolvió, se quedó mirando en silencio a su padre, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—…Gracias.

Grisha se encogió de hombros y murmuró entre dientes:

—Si vas a tirar tu vida al tacho al menos podrías hacerlo con los mejores productos.

Todavía era Grisha. Las fiestas no eran diferentes, pero Eren supuso que, ya que salía de la cuidad, Grisha tenía que ser amable. Y Eren estaba seguro de que era porque su madre no quería otras fiestas de mierda que incluían un agujero en la pared de nuevo. Diablos, por todo lo que el viejo sabía, Eren se iba del país para nunca regresar. La idea cruzó por la mente del castaño, pero recordó que Levi tenía un trabajo aquí.

Fue una idea que metió en el fondo de su mente.

Navidad con Armin y Mikasa pasó más tranquila, en su mayor parte. Eren y Mikasa fueron a la casa de Armin, ya que su abuelo era el más acogedor de todos sus parientes (el padre de Mikasa era estricto y no hacía falta mencionar al de Eren) para su propia celebración de Navidad.

Tenían una regla de un límite de veinte dólares para regalos que debían respetar cada año. Algunos años menos, dependiendo de cómo estuvieran económicamente. Después tuvieron el resto de la cena navideña de los Arlert, ya que Armin tenía una tendencia a cocinar demasiado.

—Así que Francia, ¿cierto? —preguntó Armin.

Eren les había dicho. Sabía que no podría desaparecer sin contestar algunas preguntas. Lo mantuvo al mínimo, y siguió con su misma historia: se iba de viaje para una próxima clase. Era creíble, en caso de que Mikasa decidiera investigar, pero había detalles que Armin captó que hicieron a Eren preocuparse.

Por supuesto, Armin nunca lo mencionó frente a Mikasa, por el bien de Eren, pero ya que sabía, quería enterarse de más; como era Armin con todo.

—La clase de francés no va a viaj-

—Lo sé, Armin —suspiró Eren—. Solo… no digas nada por favor.

—Solo si me dices con quién vas a ir.

Estaban ocupados arrastrando el árbol afuera, puesto que se habían pasado el resto del día quitando los adornos. El abuelo de Armin ya estaba muy mayor para cargar ese árbol y el rubio no podía hacerlo solo.

—Sabes exactamente con quién voy a ir.

—¿El novio?

Eren rodó los ojos e imitó la voz de Armin en un tono mucho más alto y estúpido:

—Sí, me voy con el novio.

—¿Cuándo vamos a conocerlo? —suspiró Armin, dejando caer su extremo del árbol. Eren se puso de pie, sosteniendo el tronco en sus manos.

—Luego. Tal vez cuando vuelva a casa.

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡Dije tal vez! Yo… él es…

—¿Él es…?

—Un poco mayor.

—¿Cuánto exactamente? Porque un poco puede significar mucho. ¿Como una diferencia de diez años o una de veinte?

Eren puso los ojos en blanco.

—Más como diez.

Armin llevó un dedo a su boca, dando toques.

—¿Lo conocemos?

—Sí. Algo. Bueno… ¿algo? —sabía que si decía que Mikasa lo conocía, Armin lo adivinaría con rapidez.

Armin chasqueó los dedos.

—El profesor Schultz.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Qué carajos, Armin?! —Eren cogió el árbol y Armin agarró su extremo.

—Está bien… um… ¿El profesor Woerman?

—¡ARMIN! —gritó Eren—. ¡Dije diez años!

—Oh, sí… Hmm… Al menos no es Jean, ¿verdad?

Eren arrugó la nariz y sintió sus orejas calentarse incómodamente.

—Armin…

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó el rubio. Eren vio el arrepentimiento inmediato en la cara de su amigo y sonrió como una manera de mantener la situación tranquila. Armin suspiró—. De acuerdo, en definitiva no… él. Lo averiguaré eventualmente.

Eren temía ese "eventualmente", porque cuando Armin lo decía, realmente hablaba en serio.

* * *

Eren había empacado y estaba listo con antelación para variar, en vez de esperar hasta la noche anterior para meter cosas al azar en su maleta, pero todavía tenía un día más hasta el viaje. Levi estaba ocupado trabajando, pero le había dado a Eren instrucciones claras: ir a la librería y escoger algo para leer (o escuchar) en el avión. Incluso le había confiado su tarjeta de crédito a Eren y el castaño estaba temeroso de solo llevar el pedazo de plástico en su bolsillo.

Vagó alrededor de Barnes &amp; Noble con un estuche de la colección completa de Harry Potter en audio. Estaba seguro de que sería suficiente para su largo vuelo. Eso combinado con un gran libro para colorear de Disney que no pudo resistirse a escoger.

Pero mientras se acercaba al mostrador, un par de llamativos ojos azules atraparon su mirada desde el otro lado de la sala.

Eren jadeó mientras Erwin Smith entraba a la librería y gimió en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre lo vio. Aun así, eso no le impidió a Eren esconderse entre dos estantes de libros e intentar desaparecer.

De todas las personas con la que podría encontrarse, tenía que ser Erwin. No un incómodo encuentro con Jean. No algo con Marco. Ni siquiera con la ex esposa de Levi. Oh, no. Erwin Smith. Un dios en el cuerpo de un mortal. Un pedazo perfecto de hombre que justamente tenía que trabajar con Levi. Quien casualmente tenía que odiar a Eren y pensaba que era basura. Estaba allí y vio al menor y-

—Creí haberte visto, Eren.

El chico maldijo su tendencia a usar las viejas camisetas de Metallica de Levi en público, porque aparentemente lo convirtieron en un blanco rápido (la playera de hoy era una deslavada de _Ride the Lightning_). Levantó la vista y empezó a alejarse cuando oyó que Erwin volvía a hablar.

—Eren.

Incluso su voz era perfecta. El castaño ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo sonaba una voz perfecta, pero Erwin la tenía.

—Oh, hola… —respondió Eren rígidamente, fingiendo mirar los libros delante de él—. Ya sabes, justo estaba a punto de-

—Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo —interrumpió Erwin suavemente—. Me gustaría tener una charla a solas. Si eso está bien y tienes tiempo.

Eren tragó saliva. Lo último que quería era tener una charla con Erwin. Pero tampoco quería negarse y tener que lidiar con un enojado Levi en un vuelo de doce horas. Exhaló con resignación.

—Bien. Supongo.

—¿Con un café? Si estás bien con eso —no le dio la oportunidad a Eren de responder. Ya estaba caminando hacia el Starbucks dentro de la librería.

Eren lo siguió, mirándolo de cerca. Hombros anchos, perfecto cabello, una bufanda Burberry sobre un suéter Armani. Qué imbécil más pretencioso y bien vestido, pensó el menor.

Estuvieron en la fila menos de un minuto y la barista se quedó embobada por la mera existencia de Erwin. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

—¿Quieres algo, Eren? —preguntó el rubio con esa misma sonrisa amable. El castaño sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias —las palabras salieron más duras de lo que había querido y Erwin se rio entre dientes, divertido al parecer.

—No me importa.

—Y dije que no, gracias.

Con una sonrisa inquebrantable, Erwin tomó su recibo y esperó tranquilamente por su orden. El dulce aroma de la cafeína y los postres hicieron que Eren tenga hambre. Y casi deseó haber aceptado la oferta de Erwin, pero tampoco quería a ese bastardo todo arrogante por comprarle algo. O que le dijera a Levi. No es que significara mucho para Eren, pero el hecho de que era Erwin irritaría a Levi. Al menos Eren estaba seguro de eso. O diablos, quién sabe, quizá a Levi le divertiría más. Aun así, no quería arriesgarse.

Erwin tomó su café e hizo un gesto para que el menor lo siguiera a una de las mesitas. Se sentó primero y Eren lentamente se deslizó en una silla.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia el rubio mientras este tomaba un sorbo de su latte.

—Hoy está agradable. ¿Seguro de que no quieres nada?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —a Eren se le salió antes de que pudiera detenerse. Erwin alzó las cejas y dejó su taza—. ¿Y por qué mierda estás siendo tan amable conmigo de repente? Si recuerdo bien, estabas muy firme en que yo era basura la otra noche.

—En realidad es sobre eso, Eren —dijo el mayor—. La otra noche en la cena, me di cuenta de que… me pasé de la raya.

Eren se echó hacia atrás.

—Oh…

—Demasiados tragos extra pueden hacer eso —dijo con una risa—. Sin embargo, eso todavía no es excusa para mis acciones.

—No me… importa… Digo… solo…

—Tampoco me di cuenta de lo mucho que realmente significas para él.

Eren abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Q-qué?

—Levi. Cuando nos dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien, nadie lo tomó en serio. Pensamos que había saltado a otra relación porque estaba solo. Recientemente divorciado. Aburrido. Casi una crisis de mediana edad. Pero al día siguiente en el trabajo estaba jodidamente furioso —dijo Erwin juntando las cejas—. Explicó claramente que él estaba en una relación muy seria contigo. Que no eras solo… "un lindo trasero" para mostrar y presumir.

Eren miró hacia la mesa, incapaz de poder esconder el color rosa de sus mejillas.

—Dijo que tienes un lugar especial en su corazón —sonrió el rubio, bastante feliz al recordarlo—. Aunque personalmente creo que es más que un lugar.

—¿No eres… un ex celoso entonces?

—¿Yo? —jadeó Erwin, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Te refieres al ex de Levi?

Eren asintió.

—Es solo que… parece encajar, ¿sabes? Compañeros de trabajo. Alrededor de la misma edad. Y eres… clásicamente perfecto. No mucha gente tendría una oportunidad contra ti…

—Me halagas —rio Erwin—, pero estoy seguro de que muchas personas se sentirían igual respecto a ti. Sin embargo, para responder tu pregunta, nunca he salido con Levi. Y nunca he tenido ganas de hacerlo. Sí, es un hombre bien parecido, para nada mi tipo, y somos buenos amigos, pero eso es todo. Hemos sido amigos desde la universidad.

—Oh, mierda… —respiró Eren—. Me siento un poco tonto por ponerme celoso de ti entonces…

—Lamento haberte hecho cuestionar tu fe en Levi —dijo el rubio—. Pero te lo aseguro, él te es leal y solo tiene ojos para ti. Y juzgando por las marcas que dejaste en su cuello, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Las mejillas de Eren estaban ardiendo ahora. Erwin se rio entre dientes.

—Fue lo más escandaloso. Ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirlas. Estaba más que feliz de enseñarlas en la oficina y decirle a todos lo que había pasado.

—Es tan ridículo.

—Siempre ha sido así. Le gusta pretender que no, pero ya estamos acostumbrados.

Eren sonrió un poco y relajó los hombros, dando golpecitos a la caja de audiolibros en la mesa.

—Entonces… um… él… ¿habla de mí?

—Tiene una foto tuya en su escritorio.

Eren quiso chillar. Su pecho se apretó y su corazón se aceleró de golpe. Debió de ser aparente en su rostro porque Erwin continuó.

—Es por eso que quería disculparme. No quería que te fueras con preocupaciones a Francia. Deberías estar libre de estrés, disfrutando tus vacaciones. No estar inmerso en una idea loca de que los amigos de Levi te odian. No lo hacemos honestamente, es solo nuestro deber ser duro con nuestro amigo. El pobre de Moblit fue peor, solo porque lo conocimos en la universidad.

—¿Ritual de iniciación?

Erwin tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Básicamente.

—En serio eres… un buen amigo para él… Es increíble-

—¡Eren!

El castaño jadeó, mirando alrededor. Armin llegó corriendo hacia la mesa, libros cargados contra su pecho. Levantó una mano hacia Eren y echó un vistazo en la dirección de Erwin antes de dirigirse a su amigo de vuelta.

—Hey, Eren, qué bueno verte aquí —dijo Armin—. ¿Y este es…?

Eren sabía que el rubio se refería al "novio" por el cambio en sus ojos.

—En realidad es un amigo de mi novio —dijo el castaño—. Así que no, Armin, aún no lo vas a conocer.

Armin gimió y Erwin se empezó a reír.

—¿Sigue siendo un secreto? —preguntó el mayor.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Armin—. Es muy cruel.

—Eren, ¿no le vas a decir nada a tu amigo?

Eren gimió, apartando la mirada y haciendo pucheros.

—¡Es un metiche!

—Mocoso —se burló Armin.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó Erwin. Los ojos del pequeño rubio se iluminaron rápidamente.

—Oh… um… es un libro de anatomía. Voy a tomar anatomía y fisiología el próximo semestre y pensé en ir repasando.

—¿Repasando? —preguntó Eren—. ¿En serio vas a estudiar durante las vacaciones? ¡Armin!

—Oh, ¿estudiante de biología?

—¡Sí, lo soy!

—Yo empecé con eso cuando estaba en la universidad —dijo Erwin, cogiendo el libro de los brazos de Armin para mirarlo más de cerca. El menor agarró una silla de otra mesa vacía y se sentó, acercándose a Erwin para escucharlo mejor—. Pero nunca pude soportar la sangre. Las palabras se me daban mucho mejor.

—Oh, a mí me encanta la anatomía —dijo Armin—. Quiero decir… eso sonó raro. Puedo manejar la sangre.

Eren observó a los dos hablar y lentamente sacó su teléfono.

_En la libreria. Me encontre con erwin y armin. Estan coqueteando o hablando de ciencia ya no tengo idea._

Se levantó silenciosamente de su silla. No es como si le estuvieran prestando atención en este punto y el olor de un chai latte con especias ya le estaba provocando. Se puso de pie en la fila cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo. Lo desbloqueó para encontrar la respuesta de Levi en su pantalla.

**Papi:** Mierda, ¿hablas en serio? Mantén a Armin lejos. A Erwin le atraen los rubios.

* * *

**N/T:** Oie khé Erwin no seas un viejo asalta cunas como Levi :v :v

Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente ya es el viaje a París. No se olviden de dejar un review, me anima saber qué piensan.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	17. Blood Orange Galette

**Capítulo 17: Blood Orange Galette**

Despertarse a las ocho de la mañana nunca fue el punto fuerte de Eren, así que despertarse a las cinco y media para llegar al aeropuerto a las ocho estaba fuera de cuestión. Y, sin embargo, Levi aún estaba sacudiendo el hombro de Eren y diciéndole que se levantara y se vistiera a esa hora del demonio.

—Oi, vamos. Despierta, tenemos que estar allí una hora antes para el check-in. Puedes dormir en el avión.

Eren gruñó y rodó hacia un lado, ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

—¿Qué te parece si solo te doy una mamada y…? —bostezó—. ¿Vamos a La Madeleine cuando nos levantemos…?

Levi le dio un golpecito en la nariz y Eren chilló.

Con un poco más de persuasión, que incluía una promesa de bagels con queso, estaban vestidos (lo suficiente), en el coche y en su camino al aeropuerto. No había tráfico, solo carreteras oscuras y vacías, neblina en el suelo y las farolas reflejándose en la superficie. Eren bostezó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Levi, recibiendo un dulce beso en la frente.

Eren sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca.

Después de aparcar, tomaron un pequeño servicio de enlace hacia la terminal. Se registraron y llegaron a su puerta de embarque con bastante tiempo libre para que Levi complaciera a Eren en su necesidad de un bagel mañanero. Sentado con comida en mano (eso sí, era un sándwich de jamón y queso) y vaso de zumo de naranja, Eren se sentía mucho más alerta y despierto. Levi, por otro lado, mordisqueaba lentamente su comida y tomaba sorbos de su café.

Eren observó a la gente pasar. Hombres de negocio, familias, mochileros, pilotos. Maletas de diferentes colores, morrales y equipajes de mano. Nativos y turistas. Había pasado años desde que había viajado en un avión, aunque había recogido a gente del aeropuerto muchas veces desde entonces.

Y luego volvió a mirar a Levi. Su novio todavía tenía la misma expresión atontada en su rostro, ojos más pesados de lo usual. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y llevaba una camiseta; una camiseta de verdad, raída en las mangas y con el logotipo ligeramente desteñido (era una vieja playera de _Master of Puppets_), y cada vez que flexionaba un poco, la definición de sus músculos se hacía visible. Bostezó otra vez, lágrimas acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos, y Eren sonrió.

—¿Hm?

—Nada —dijo el chico, todavía sonriendo. Podía observar a Levi durante horas y no cansarse. Puede haber sido porque rara vez veía a Levi a tan soñoliento. O quizá él era el que estaba con sueño y no estaba pensando bien.

Levi se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza y buscando su maleta más pequeña.

—Bueno, mientras estás en tu charla de "no es nada", tengo algo para ti.

Eren frunció las cejas y se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad mientras Levi abría su bolsa y rebuscaba dentro.

—Piensa en ello como tu regalo de Navidad.

—¿Pensé que el viaje era por Navidad?

—El viaje es un regalo de Navidad para mí y fuiste arrastrado a él —resopló el mayor con diversión. Sacó una caja de su bolso y se la entregó—. No tuve la oportunidad de envolverlo, pero quería que lo tuvieras para el viaje.

Eren tomó cuidadosamente la caja de Levi y la giró en sus manos.

—¡¿Una cámara?!

Varias personas voltearon a verlos cuando gritó. Posó su mirada en el mayor, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

—¡L-Levi!

—Supuse que podrías tomar fotos, para referencia. Y te estás preparando para un curso de fotografía, así que sería una buena idea si te acostumbras a tu cámara.

—¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Levi, muchas gracias! —exclamó Eren, abrazando la caja contra su pecho—. ¿Puedo abrirla?

—Hazlo. Mírala para que puedas ver cómo funciona.

Eren no perdió el tiempo en desgarrar la caja. Rápidamente ensambló la cámara, insertó la tarjeta de memoria y la batería. La cámara se encendió con una tonada musical y Eren se puso a jugar con ella, revisando las aplicaciones que tenía. Levi sacó la correa, lente de acercamiento y el libro de instrucciones del desorden de la caja y poliestireno esparcido por la mesa. Eren levantó la cámara, apuntándola a Levi.

—¿Sonríe?

Levi frunció los labios y Eren tomó una foto.

—Mocoso.

* * *

Subieron al avión y se instalaron en sus asientos. Deslizaron sus _carry-ons_ debajo de las sillas frente a ellos y su equipaje regular fue llevado para ser almacenado. Levi lo besó en la mejilla mientras Eren le enviaba un mensaje a Mikasa, Armin y su madre una última vez antes de poner su teléfono en modo avión. Miró a Levi con una pequeña sonrisa y deslizó su mano en el regazo del azabache, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Gracias por venir conmigo.

Eren solo sonrió y apretó su mano, observando a las azafatas repasar las precauciones de seguridad para el vuelo. Era real. Estaba en un avión con Levi, yendo a Francia con el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

Y a una hora del vuelo, ese perfecto hombre estaba dormido, roncando suavemente con su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Eren no lo despertó; metió la mano en su mochila y sacó su libro para colorear y lápices. Escuchar la colección de Harry Potter iba a ser un deporte de equipo, ambos habían decidido, así que Eren abrió su enorme libro y volteó las páginas. Bajó la bandeja frente a él después de encontrar una imagen de Esmeralda (su belleza favorita de Disney, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes) y abrió su caja de lápices.

Coloreó algunas de sus imágenes, antes de pasar a Bella cuando sintió un par de ojos en él. La pequeña niña sentada a su lado se había despertado y lo observaba en silencio; mirándolo colorear cada imagen. Él la saludó con una mano y ella lo miró.

—Pintas muy bonito.

Eren miró el dibujo. Ella tenía un muy buen punto.

—¿Quieres colorear conmigo?

—¿No estás muy viejo para eso?

Eren jadeó.

—¡Bien, voy a pintar solo!

La niña soltó unas risitas y Eren bajó la bandeja para ella, poniendo su libro al centro y colocando la caja de lápices en el reposabrazos entre ellos. El castaño miró la remera rosada y azul que llevaba la pequeña y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Anna es tu princesa favorita? —pasó a la sección de Frozen del libro.

—Ella estaba bien. Hans me gustaba más.

Eren sintió temor de la niña y le dejó tomar todas las imágenes de Hans (él se quedó con Elsa) del libro.

* * *

Unas pocas horas pasaron y el coloreo se detuvo cuando la pequeña se durmió. Eren terminó su dibujo y guardó el libro; para ese entonces, Levi estaba despierto y espabilado. Comenzaron a escuchar el audiolibro, Levi arrastrando sus dedos por el brazo de Eren. Era suficiente para cosquillear su piel de una manera más excitante de lo que debería ser.

En especial considerando dónde estaban y la falta de espacio para aliviarlo.

Eren suspiró, cálido y húmedo contra la oreja de Levi, y cerró los ojos. Los dedos del mayor se sentían fríos contra su piel caliente, bailando sobre sus muñecas. El auricular fue sacado repentinamente de su oreja y se enderezó.

—Ve al baño en cinco minutos —susurró Levi, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo de su asiento.

Eren jadeó, observándolo desaparecer por el pasillo y hacia los pequeños baños en la parte trasera del avión. El castaño regresó a su posición, lanzándole miradas al reloj del iPod y observando los minutos pasar. La idea era excitante, pero sabía que tenía que mantener la calma para que esto funcionara sin problemas.

Esperó hasta esa marca de cinco minutos antes de bostezar, estirarse y pararse de su asiento, caminando hacia los baños en la parte de atrás. Golpeó suavemente las puertas y esperó por una respuesta. Una se abrió y Eren sintió un tirón en su cinturón. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor por última vez, se metió en el pequeño cuarto de baño y exhaló mientras Levi lo atrapaba por la cintura. La puerta se cerró y el mayor le puso el seguro, empujando a Eren contra la pared mientras sus labios se encontraban.

El chico suspiró y se separó, necesitando aire, antes de lanzarse de nuevo para otro beso más largo. Levi metió sus manos bajo la playera de Eren, jugando con sus pezones y haciéndolo retorcerse.

Soltó un gemido mientras Levi mordisqueaba su labio inferior.

—Lamento no poder hacer que esto dure un poco más —dijo Levi, tirando de los pantalones de Eren. El castaño se echó a reír.

—A la mierda, no lo necesito.

—Oh, ¿pasamos a la acción? —preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa pícara, poniéndose de rodillas.

Eren jadeó, dejando caer sus manos sobre la cabeza del mayor mientras este bajaba la ropa interior, solo lo suficiente para que su miembro ya duro saliera. Levi lo metió en su boca con rapidez, apoyando sus manos en los muslos temblorosos. Eren tiró la cabeza contra la pared del pequeño cuarto, disfrutando de la prisa y lo húmedo y apretado de toda la situación.

Levi chupó fuertemente, apartándose con un rastro de líquido preseminal en sus labios. Acarició las bolas de Eren con dedos rápidos y el chico tuvo que colocar una mano sobre su boca, agarrando el hombro del mayor mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Levi lamió una línea, desde la base hasta la punta de su polla, y luego dio otras chupadas; rápidas y poco profundas antes de meter la erección hasta su garganta de una vez.

Le llevó poco tiempo a Eren venirse en la boca de Levi.

El azabache se apartó, limpiándose lo blanco de su barbilla con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Besó el estómago de Eren, mientras el menor se recomponía, y se puso de pie, enjuagándose la boca en el pequeño lavabo. Eren se sonrojó cuando Levi cogió una toalla, la humedeció y empezó a limpiarlo.

—Gracias —dijo el chico débilmente, haciendo una mueca por lo sensible que estaba su piel. Levi tiró la toalla, pasando un dedo por el miembro aún sensible de Eren, recibiendo otro pequeño gemido.

Levi besó su cuello.

—Lindo. Podría provocarte todo el día.

—¡Sé que puedes! —Eren rio, lanzando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Levi. Enterró su cara en el cuello del mayor.

—Otro día. Tenemos que salir antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

* * *

Su primera parada, después de bajar del avión e ir en su coche rentado, fue el hotel. O al menos lo que Eren pensaba que sería su hotel. Solo un viaje muy rápido, para dejar su equipaje, pero Eren sin duda estaba impresionado con el edifico por lo que podía ver. Y el hecho de que Levi tenía una llave.

—Esto no es un hotel —dijo el menor, mirando a su alrededor.

—Originalmente iba a conseguirnos una habitación de hotel —dijo el azabache—. Siempre que vengo me quedo con una amiga y no quería abusar de su amabilidad. Pero ella insistió en que nos quedáramos en su casa.

Eren tragó y apretó su equipaje con más fuerza. Levi lo miró.

—Está fuera del país visitando a otro amigo nuestro. Pero estará de vuelta la próxima semana.

Un pequeño gesto de afirmación por parte del castaño hizo sonreír a Levi.

—Amarás a Isabel, confía en mí.

La casa era pintoresca, nada extravagante pero aun así elegantemente decorada. Delicadas cortinas colgadas en las ventanas y cuadros colgados en las paredes. Hermosas fotografías en colores vívidos y monocromáticos. Cargaron su equipaje por las escaleras y hacia el dormitorio de invitados.

La habitación tenía una pequeña sala de estar, una mesa corta y un sofá largo, y luego la zona de dormitorio. La cama con dosel estaba contra la pared y junto a ella había una ventana que daba a la ciudad. Más fotografías decoraban las paredes, pero Eren decidió que podría mirarlas más tarde. Corrió hacia la ventana y quitó el pestillo, abriéndola por completo. Tomó una rápida foto de la ciudad, escuchando los autos en la calle y la gente de abajo.

—Es hermoso —suspiró.

Levi caminó detrás de él, arrastrando los dedos por su columna mientras Eren tomaba otra foto. El castaño se recostó en su toque y su estómago gruñó.

—Vamos a comer algo —dijo Levi—. Y luego demos una vuelta para ver esta parte de la ciudad.

—Eso suena muy bien.

* * *

Eren se desparramó sobre la cama, limpio, lleno y cansado. Revisó las fotos en su cámara de su primer día; solo rápidas imágenes de ellos o un edifico o una fuente. Almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante, sentados afuera, y luego exploraron unos parques antes de tener una ligera cena temprana y café. Solo caminar fue suficiente para Eren, después de estar encerrado en un avión estaba contento de tener la oportunidad para usar sus piernas. Pero su agotamiento finalmente lo estaba alcanzando.

La ducha se detuvo y luego de unos minutos, Levi salió, pasando una toalla por su cabello. Eren bajó su cámara, colocándola en la mesita de noche y se puso atento mientras Levi se acercaba a la cama. Todo músculos, aún un poco húmedo, y el tatuaje de alas exhibiéndose contra la piel clara. Sus bóxers apretaban sus caderas y su bien esculpida "V" entre ellas era ciertamente tentadora. Pero el sueño tirando de los ojos de Eren estaba dando pelea.

Levi dibujó un pequeño círculo en la pierna del castaño, un toque íntimo, y Eren se mordió el labio.

Por más bueno que estuviera Levi, el menor se sentía cansado y definitivamente no estaba de humor para pasar la noche jugando. Aun así, Eren se dejó caer contra el pecho del azabache, besándolo suavemente. Aunque no tenía ganas, Eren sabía que al menos podía fingir. Levi había gastado el dinero suficiente para llevarlo a través del mundo para esto. Solo un rapidito antes de que se fueran a dormir no sería totalmente horrible (y habían empacado suficientes condones para que les duren unos meses, mejor si se ponían a usarlos).

Eren se recostó de espaldas, jalando a Levi sobre él. Era caliente y apasionado y sus cuerpos se tocaban de todas las maneras que se sentía bien. Pero Eren se apartó y exhaló de una forma que se asemejaba más a un pesado suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? —Levi peinó hacia atrás el cabello del menor y este se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien.

—Eren.

Un quejido se le escapó, odiando ese tono de reproche que Levi le daba a veces.

—Lo siento, pero es que… solo… no me siento con ganas… esta noche —era vergonzoso. ¿Quién no quería follar en París con un hombre atractivo como Levi?—. Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…

Levi lo besó en la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te disculpes así, Eren? No voy a forzarte. Y no deberías sentirte como si tuvieras que hacerlo. Hemos tenido un vuelo jodidamente largo. Solo disfrutemos nuestra noche juntos.

Eren jadeó.

—¿En serio?

Levi lo besó otra vez y rodó lejos, caminando hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas, revelando las luces de la ciudad. Apagó las luces de la habitación y regresó a la cama, deslizándose cerca de Eren.

—El sexo no es obligatorio, mocoso —Levi se rio, envolviendo un brazo en la cintura del castaño—. Si no quieres, está bien. No necesitas una explicación para eso.

Eren sonrió y se acurrucó contra Levi, deleitándose con su limpio olor y piel suave y todo lo que era. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió su lengua seca, pero igual besó el cuello de Levi. El azabache pasó su mano por el brazo de Eren y de vuelta a su muñeca, luego volvió a su hombro otra vez. Su respiración era ligera, apenas audible sobre el coche ocasional afuera y el corazón palpitante de Eren.

Era esa sensación de nuevo. Esa sensación abrumadora y sofocante, que se sentía casi insoportable. La odiaba porque quemaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Todo porque Levi era la razón detrás de ello. Se hinchó en su garganta y se derramó sobre su lengua:

—Te amo.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Eren antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Se arrepintió al instante, no quería que Levi supiera. No podía mostrar tanto de sí mismo a alguien de nuevo. Porque Levi era perfecto; era malditamente perfecto y Eren sabía que no era digno de nada de él. No del afecto o la amabilidad o los regalos o la atención. Levi merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que no estuviera roto o asustado o fuera un desastre.

Levi tomó la mano de Eren y la alzó hacia sus labios.

—También te amo.

Y entonces hizo lo que Eren no esperaba que hiciera. Tomó la mano del menor y la colocó en su pecho, sobre su corazón y la sostuvo allí. Eren se estremeció ante lo rápido que el corazón de Levi estaba latiendo porque era casi la misma velocidad que el suyo.

No tenía sentido que Levi estuviera tan nervioso. Él era perfecto. Era Levi.

Pero tal vez, pensó Eren, él hacía que Levi se pusiera igual de nervioso. Tal vez veía a Eren como algo perfecto y valioso; al menos, en el fondo de su mente, a Eren le gustaba pensar que Levi lo hacía.

—Siempre te he amado —dijo el mayor—. En esta vida, en las anteriores y cualquiera que esté por delante de nosotros, te amaré.

Eren sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

El chico sonrió y cerró los ojos. Nunca creyó en vidas pasadas, pero escuchar a Levi decirlo le hizo preguntarse. Pero estaba muy cansado y demasiado enamorado de Levi para realmente reflexionar sobre la realidad de la misma. En vez, se quedó dormido con la mano presionada contra el pecho del mayor.

* * *

Gritos.

Eren se sentó de golpe, completamente despierto, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Estaba temblando, aterrorizado, y Levi se despertó pronto, sentándose a su lado y agarrando sus hombros. Tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

—¡Eren! ¡EREN!

A través de sus lágrimas, Eren pudo ver el rostro serio y cansado de Levi y empezó a llorar más. Sus labios temblaron.

—Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…

—Eren, ¿qué carajos?

—¡Lo siento mucho!

—¡Detente, Eren!

Pasaron los minutos. Levi encendió la luz y frotó círculos en la espalda de Eren hasta que se calmó. E incluso cuando estaba tranquilo, Eren apenas podía pensar o respirar.

—Eren… ¿qué pasó?

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo… yo… tenía…

—Respira, Eren. Toma aire.

—Tu-tuve esta… esta pesadilla…

Levi tragó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nosotros… yo… yo corría… y… tú estabas… ¿volando detrás de mí? No estoy seguro… p-pero no era yo, Levi. No era y yo… yo…

—¿Eren…?

El castaño sacudió la cabeza, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Era un monstruo. Y tú me estabas persiguiendo. Y… y… creo que… t-te maté…

Estaba en shock por sus propias palabras. Por su propio sueño. Un sueño tan vívido que fácilmente podría haber sido un recuerdo. Lo recordaba con demasiados detalles. Su respiración. Los árboles meciéndose. Levi junto a él, pequeño y con un uniforme, mientras que él era un monstruo. Un monstruo real más alto que un edificio y lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar un árbol.

Para lanzar un puño furioso y azotar a Levi contra uno de ellos. Para romper su espalda o destruir sus entrañas con el impacto. Eren no lo sabía. Solo recordaba haber visto sangre. Mucha sangre y a Levi cayendo al suelo.

El azabache tomó su cara y limpió las lágrimas.

—Eren, no eres un monstruo. Fue solo un sueño.

Solo un sueño. Solo eso. Eren trató de creerlo. Pero sabía la realidad de ello: Levi era un hombre perfecto tratando de proteger a un monstruo. Y Eren era un monstruo que necesitaba ser derribado. Porque sabía que al final él iba a arruinar esta relación también. Iba a herir a Levi. Rompería a Levi.

—Eren.

—Había tanta sangre, Levi… Había… tú estabas…

Eren miró a los cansados ojos grises, ligeramente cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Por favor, no llores —dijo Levi—. Odio cuando lloras.

Pasaron una hora de la misma manera. Eren llorando en silencio mientras Levi besaba sus ojos y acariciaba su cabello y nuca, tranquilizándolo hasta que se relajó de nuevo. Hasta que Eren pudo echarse en la cama sin temblar. Levi lo sostuvo toda la noche, repitiendo la misma cosa una y otra vez contra la oreja del menor.

—No eres un monstruo.

—Fue solo un sueño.

—No voy a dejarte.

—No eres un monstruo.

—_No eres un monstruo._

Puede que solo haya sido un sueño, pero Eren estaba seguro de ello: era un monstruo. Un pequeño monstruo roto que acabaría hiriendo al hombre que amaba.

* * *

**N/T:** … :')

No se olviden de dejar un review, en serio me animan.

El próximo será una celebración romántica de Año Nuevo. ¡Nos leemos!


	18. Sweet Cream and Crepes

**Capítulo 18: Sweet Cream and Crepes**

El día siguiente fue un infierno mental para Eren. Trató, hizo su mujer esfuerzo, de fingir que todo estaba bien. Como si todo estuviera bien. Como si no hubiera tenido un sueño tan horrible. Pero las imágenes fueron demasiado vívidas para simplemente librarse de ellas.

Un Levi herido, muerto. Todo por su culpa.

Levi presionó una mano en la espalda de Eren, sacándolo de su cruel sueño.

—Eren —dijo suavemente.

—Lo siento… ¿me distraje de nuevo?

—Un poco —respondió Levi—. Está bien. Solo no pienses en ello —le dio un golpecito a la cámara que colgaba del cuello de Eren y sonrió.

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, lo mejor que pudo, y se aferró a la cámara con dedos temblorosos. Levi lo sujetó por los brazos, frotando círculos en su piel. La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó y asintió, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esa sonrisa volviera a desvanecerse.

Pasaron los siguientes días recorriendo París, contemplando todo lo que podían. Eren tomaba fotos de prácticamente todo, desde la arquitectura hasta la gente. Y se aseguraba de pedirle a unos cuantos desconocidos que tomen una foto de él y Levi. Se las arregló para empujar sus pensamientos acechantes a la parte posterior de su cabeza durante el día, pero era en la noche, cuando ellos se asentaban, que se preocupaba.

Temía que tuviera otra pesadilla. Temía que se despertara otra vez sudoroso con Levi a su lado tratando de calmarlo.

La paranoia de su última relación, completamente arruinada por sus propias inseguridades. Y luego casi arruinó otra relación, aferrándose a una falsa esperanza. Miró a Levi, acostado junto a él en la cama, dormido pacíficamente, y el miedo de arruinar otra relación trepó por su espina dorsal como un escalofrío letal.

_¿Y si…?_

Estaba en el fondo de su mente. Burlándose de él y diciéndole una y otra vez que lo estropearía todo. Que esta perfecta relación iba a fallar. Que se arrastraría de regreso a Jean o algún otro extraño en una noche ebrio. Que haría enojar a Levi y que gritarían y se golpearían, dejando moretones en sus caras o en sus cuellos.

—Eren.

Su nombre hizo eco en la habitación y trató de cerrar los ojos, esperando que Levi pensara que estaba dormido.

—Sé que estás despierto.

_Mierda._

—¿Sí…?

Levi se sentó a su lado.

—¿Háblame? Hay algo más ahí, ¿no es cierto?

Eren se estremeció. No quería admitirlo. No a Levi.

—Eren —el mayor suspiró, esta vez sentándose derecho—. No quiero presionarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Ya lo he dicho antes. Pero ahora mismo, voy a entrometerme y hacerte hablar porque estás miserable. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese sueño te sigue molestando?

—No… es exactamente el sueño… —murmuró el chico—. Solo… tengo miedo de tener otra pesadilla así.

Levi asintió.

—Puedo entender por qué… Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Eren, tener otra pesadilla no es lo única que te molesta. Dime.

Como si Eren fuera a ganar esto. No tenía sentido tratar de esconderlo.

—No quiero perderte o herirte, Levi. Has sido realmente bueno conmigo, joder. Y esta ha sido una relación tan normal en comparación con mi última, pero tengo tanto miedo de joderla también.

Levi pasó una mano por el cabello de Eren, reconfortantes dedos peinando los mechones castaños. Eren se limpió la cara con la almohada.

—¿Qué quieres decir, joderla también? ¿Como en tu última relación…?

—Yo… hice cosas muy malas con Jean —susurró el menor—. Con él y a él. Y nuestra relación nunca fue… supongo… ¿estable? Siempre estaba al borde. Sí, nos divertíamos, pero nunca… fue algo seguro que nos despertaríamos a la mañana siguiente sin tener una discusión. O aún siendo una pareja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas? —preguntó Levi—. Estamos estables. Sólidos. No peleamos. Eres mayor ahora, has crecido de eso. No hay nad-

—Lo engañé —dijo Eren, jalando la manta hacia su cara—. Fue solo una vez y estaba borracho, pero igual lo hice. Estaba tan enojado… Yo… Marco acababa de mudarse y estaba yendo a nuestra secundaria y se llevaban tan bien y… no podía soportarlo. Y estuvo tan mal y aún me siento como mierda por eso. Rompimos y él terminó con Marco un año después y yo estaba jodidamente rabioso, Levi. Estaba celoso porque… Marco era bueno y perfecto y tenían esta relación perfecta que yo nunca tuve con él. Y todavía lo amaba, así que… yo…

—Ustedes dos se enrollaban a espaldas de Marco —no fue una pregunta. Fue una declaración. Como si Levi supiera exactamente cómo se daban este tipo de cosas. Porque Eren sabía malditamente bien que Levi sabía cómo iban estas cosas, porque había estado allí con su esposa.

El estómago de Eren se apretó y se sintió enfermo. ¿Por qué diría todo esto justo ahora? En su viaje, su escapada romántica. Se suponía que tenía que ser perfecto y sin preocupaciones. No Eren derramándole su alma al hombre.

—Lo hicimos… —dijo el castaño—. Y fue lo peor que he hecho, porque incluso cuando no quería… no podía parar.

—¿Es por eso que nunca me besabas? ¿Al principio?

—Era algo que… siempre nos decíamos el uno al otro. Besarse es para una relación real —dijo Eren—. Lo decíamos para que no nos volviéramos a unir.

—Pero tú nunca estuviste _des_-unido.

Las palabras cortaron a través de Eren como una pieza de metal caliente.

—Él fue la primera persona a la que amé. Y él simplemente… siguió adelante como si esos tres años en la preparatoria le significaran una mierda. Y de repente se mete en una relación y es perfecto y su novio es perfecto. Y yo me quedo… solo ahí. Como un pedazo de cachorrito de mierda empapado en la lluvia —hizo una pausa, porque su voz se quebró y las piezas se atoraron en su garganta por un minuto. Cerró los ojos, lágrimas en sus pestañas, antes de ser capaz de continuar—. Dolió. Me dolió mucho y culpé a Marco por ello. Culpé a Jean. Culpé a todos excepto a mí porque no podía soportarlo. Pero me di cuenta… de que yo era parte de la razón por la que rompimos. Y sé que… tengo miedo de que lo mismo nos vaya a ocurrir y no quiero eso, Levi. Estoy aterrado por eso. Y sé que… con tu pasado-

Levi se inclinó repentinamente, de modo que su rostro estaba apenas a unos centímetros del de Eren. Y Eren retrocedió, asustado de lo que Levi podría decir o hacer. Porque cuando alguien estaba así de cerca, era peligroso. Eren quería golpear, antes de que Levi tuviera la oportunidad, porque ese era siempre su pensamiento inicial; en cambio, esperó, porque sabía que Levi no le alzaría la mano. Todo lo que Levi hizo fue pasar los dedos por el cabello de Eren, como lo hizo hace unos momentos; como lo hacía siempre.

—Nuestros pasados no nos hacen lo que somos ahora. Pueden, si los dejamos. Pero depende nosotros el cambiar eso. Para hacer una diferencia significativa. Yo jodí mi última relación. Y aprendí de ese error. Tú cometiste un error, reconoces lo que hiciste mal, así que arréglalo. No dejes que suceda otra vez. Haz que cambie.

Eren miró fijamente a Levi con los ojos muy abiertos, su corazón acelerado.

—¿C-cómo… puedes… ser tan indulgente?

—Porque no eres perfecto y yo no soy perfecto. Jean no es perfecto. Y por mucho que te sorprenda oír, Marco tampoco es perfecto. Somos humanos y cometemos errores y tomamos malas decisiones. Pero no sabemos a qué nos llevarán nuestras decisiones a menos que las hagamos. Podría ser rencoroso contigo, pero eso no lograría nada. Y puedes seguir creyendo que vas a joderla, pero como puedes ver, no está consiguiendo nada. Así que sé fuerte, porque sé que puedes.

Eren empezó a temblar. Quería llorar y gritar y correr y abrazar a Levi todo a la misma vez. Y Levi debió haberlo visto en sus ojos, porque acunó la mejilla de Eren y lo besó en la frente, manteniéndolo allí. El chico lanzó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Levi, su cuerpo sacudiéndose más fuerte.

—Solo quiero saber, Eren… ¿hiciste algo con Jean… cuando estuvimos juntos?

Eren negó casi desesperado.

—No… Le dije que ya no quería después de conocerte. Te lo juro, Levi, estoy diciendo la verdad, puedes preguntarle, así que por favor-

—Te creo —dijo el mayor, su voz temblorosa—. Sé que dices la verdad. Nunca me has dado una razón para no creerte. Siempre has sido honesto conmigo.

No era justo. ¿Cómo podía Levi ser así de tolerante? ¿Indulgente?

Tan jodidamente perfecto.

—Levi, ¿cómo puedes siquiera amarme? Soy una pésima excusa de novio.

Una gentil sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Levi.

—Porque, Eren, te amo incondicionalmente. Y siempre lo haré. Siempre lo he hecho.

Las lágrimas se hincharon en los ojos del castaño. No pudo contenerlo. Su pecho parecía que iba a explotar. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba al pecho de Levi, su cuerpo convulsionando y suaves lamentos escapando de su garganta. Este hombre, este perfecto hombre, era suyo y lo amaba. Levi lo amaba y se preocupaba por él y Eren nunca entendería por qué ni cómo. Qué hizo siquiera para merecer a alguien así.

Pero él le pertenecía a Levi y Levi era suyo y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

Eren se despertó a una mañana más radiante. El sol brillaba a través de las cortinas y los brazos de Levi estaban a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo cerca y protector. Todo se sentía más suave y ligero. Esa pesada carga había sido levantada. Sonrió y se giró, acurrucándose bajo el cuello del mayor y este le sonrió.

La noche anterior había estado llena de emociones. Puras confesiones. Pero habían hecho el amor de una manera que Eren nunca había sentido. No fue una simple follada por placer. Fue lento y apasionado. No dos cuerpos arremetiendo contra el otro, sino dos almas uniéndose a través de sudor, lágrimas y besos. Eren dejó marcas profundas en la espalda de Levi, cada una llena de significado; Levi había dejado marcas en los hombros y cuello de Eren, los moretones más amorosos que jamás había tenido.

Así que ambos estaban contentos y seguían brillando cuando despertaron, envueltos el uno en el otro.

—Buenos días —dijo Levi, mordisqueando la oreja de Eren. El chico rio.

—Buenos días a ti —contestó, besando la garganta del mayor.

—Carajo, tu aliento.

Eren abrió la boca más grande y Levi se dio la vuelta, haciendo una mueca. El castaño se echó a reír y se acercó a Levi de nuevo.

—Muy gracioso.

—¡Lo sé! —Eren bostezó, estirándose. Se sentó y se revolvió el pelo, mirando a Levi, quien todavía estaba luchando contra el olor de su aliento. Eren rio y alcanzó la mesita de noche, cogiendo su cámara.

La encendió y sacó una rápida foto de Levi antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Mientras nos despertamos?

—Es raro que te vea tan adorable y desordenado —dijo Eren, tomando otra foto—. Siempre te despiertas primero y te escapas para lavarte en la mañana.

—Y por una buena razón. Me siento como un maldito cavernícola.

Eren tomó otra foto y Levi lo agarró, tirando de él sobre su regazo. El menor se mordió el labio mientras sus cuerpos se tocaban y sacó otra foto de Levi debajo suyo. Les dio a sus caderas un pequeño contoneo y el rostro de Levi se retorció de satisfacción.

El ruido del obturador de la cámara sonó en el momento perfecto, capturando a Levi mordiéndose el labio con esa expresión de placer.

Levi de repente agarró a Eren por la cintura, volteando sus posiciones. Dejó que Eren cayera sobre la montaña de almohadas, besándolo posesivamente y mordisqueando su camino por el pecho y estómago del menor. Eren era el que estaba mordiéndose el labio ahora, temblando de anticipación e intentando mantener la cámara quieta mientras sacaba más fotos. Trató de sacar una última, antes de que se pusieran demasiado indecentes, pero terminó dejando caer la cámara sobre su estómago mientras Levi lamía su pene.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la pierna de Eren, agachando su cabeza lo más que podía para meterlo en su boca completamente. Levi se apartó y sorbió, repitiendo la acción. Eren gimoteó y se mordió el labio, ignorando su cámara para sujetarse del cabello negro del mayor, embistiendo ligeramente sus caderas en la garganta de Levi. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron y su estómago se apretó mientras se venía, temblores sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Levi lo mantuvo en su lugar, sacándole hasta la última gota de semen con la punta de su lengua. Eren finalmente se echó hacia atrás y empujó a Levi de una vez para que la sensación se detuviera. Pero rápidamente se lanzó sobre el mayor, besándolo fuertemente, para coger su propia corrida en la boca.

Se besaron intercambiando el semen descuidada y desordenadamente, el líquido blanco chorreando por sus barbillas mientras era pasado de boca a boca. Eren se apartó primero, su orgasmo todavía recorriendo su cuerpo, y escupió su semen en la dura polla de Levi en un rastro fino y blanco perlado. El mayor suspiró y se recostó contra la cama, dejando que Eren envolviera una temblorosa mano a su alrededor para bombearlo, usando semen y saliva como un lubricante rápido.

Levi agarró las sábanas mientras Eren trabajaba, frotando su pulgar sobre el glande, por los piercings, bajando por esa impresionante vena hacia sus testículos; todo para hacerlo otra vez en sentido inverso mientras volvía a subir.

—Mmm… eres putamente increíble —Levi gimió, frunciendo el ceño en un orgasmo cercano.

Eren sonrió y se agachó. Para hacer que su novio acabara, presionó un lento beso en un lado de su miembro, rozando cuidadosamente sus dientes por la piel. Fue suficiente para que Levi llegara a su límite, arqueando su espalda mientras se corría en el cabello de Eren y en las sábanas.

Con respiraciones pesadas, los dos se quedaron donde estaban, simplemente inhalando el olor del otro. Levi estaba tendido sobre su espalda; Eren acostado en el estómago del azabache. Ambos estaban hechos un lío pegajoso y a ninguno de ellos le importaba mucho en ese tranquilo momento.

Era maravilloso y romántico.

—Okay, necesito una puta ducha.

Y nunca podía durar demasiado.

—Pero, Leviiiiii-

—Por más que trates, tus lindos ojos de cachorro no me harán cambiar de opinión —siseó el mayor, observando los grandes orbes verdes de Eren—. Estamos sucios. Los dos necesitamos un baño.

—Pero-

—Antes de que más semen se seque sobre nuestra piel —dijo con asco—. Es una ducha o empezamos a usar condones de nuevo.

Eren soltó un quejido y rodó, quitándose del abdomen del mayor.

—Gracias. Podemos ducharnos, ir a comer y luego ir al Louvre —dijo Levi—. Sé que has querido verlo desde hace un tiempo.

Eren frunció los labios.

—Realmente quiero verlo. Y la comida suena bien. ¿Podemos conseguir crepés?

—Por supuesto —Levi lo besó en la cabeza.

—Una cosa más —dijo Eren, tirando de los brazos del azabache—. Dos minutos más de cariñitos. ¡Levi, por favor! ¡Y luego podemos ducharnos todo lo que quieras! ¿Por fa?

Levi lo miró fijamente y Eren hizo un puchero.

—¿Porfis, porfis, porfis? **(1)**

—Bien —suspiró Levi, cayendo de vuelta contra la cama, lanzando un brazo sobre Eren mientras el chico se acurrucaba cerca—. Pero solo unos minutos. Todo se está secando y va a ser una mierda para limpiar.

* * *

El desayuno (aunque más un almuerzo temprano) fue delicioso. Frutas frescas sobre crepés con crema batida al lado y una taza de café. El clima estaba hermoso (mucho mejor de lo que estaba en casa), así que fueron capaces de aparcar el coche rentado y caminar hacia donde querían ir.

Eren tomó tantas fotos como pudo del Museo del Louvre, sin violar ninguna política del lugar por supuesto, y tomó aún más de él con Levi. Rápidas selfies que logró sacar en la luz natural del exterior.

Encontraron un parque, no muy lejos del museo, que estaba organizando un festival de arte. Hermosas esculturas y pinturas en exhibición. Gente sentándose y dibujando en el lugar por propinas. Había un mimo, que decidió que su persona favorita del día sería Levi, de hecho, así que fueron perseguidos por un tiempo. Eren consiguió sacar varias fotos de Levi con su nuevo amigo antes de salir huyendo para cenar.

—¿Sabes? Todavía no hemos visto la Torre Eiffel —dijo Eren, picoteando su quiche.

—Estoy guardando lo mejor para el final —respondió Levi sobre su sopa—. ¿O has olvidado qué día es?

—Umm… ¿martes?

—Víspera de Año Nuevo.

—Ohhh… —sus ojos se ensancharon de repente—. ¡OH!

Así que cuando llegó la noche, Levi y Eren subieron a la torre, uniéndose a cientos de personas en la cima para ver los fuegos artificiales. Consiguieron un lugar por el borde, mirando la ciudad desde arriba. Eren no podía sacar suficientes fotos de la vista; incluso le pidió (en francés y sin la ayuda de Levi) a una mujer a su lado que tomara unas fotos de él y Levi juntos.

—Merci, merci —dijo el castaño y la mujer sonrió, volviéndose hacia su esposo.

—Estás aprendiendo el idioma muy rápido —dijo Levi—. Je suis très impressioné.

—J'ai eu un bon professeur.

—Tu acento todavía es un poco… —hizo un gesto a medias con su mano y Eren le dio un codazo.

—Levi… Realmente quiero comenzar fresco este año.

—¿Con qué?

—Todo —dijo el menor, girando hacia él. Se apoyó en la barandilla—. Quiero ser bueno. No quiero joder esto. Pero… tampoco voy a seguir culpándome. Quiero seguir adelante.

El azabache presionó una mano en la mejilla de Eren.

—Me alegra. Vamos a avanzar juntos. Así que no estás solo en esto.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron detrás de ellos, ruidosos y coloridos y brillantes. Se agarraron de las manos, observando el espectáculo encima de ellos mientras la gente vitoreaba y se abrazaban y se besaban. Compartieron un beso casto, entrelazando sus dedos y volviendo su atención a los fuegos artificiales a su alrededor.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Levi.

—Feliz Año Nuevo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** Aquí se hace alusión al título del fic, _"pretty please with extra sugar on top"._ Literalmente sería: "por favor con azúcar encima", pero eso suena raro. Es una forma exagerada de pedir algo.

* * *

**N/T:** Me gustaría saber qué piensan de este capítulo, no se olviden de dejarme un review, en serio me animan.

¡Nos leemos!


	19. French Vanilla Latte

**Capítulo 19: French Vanilla Latte**

Eren sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y miró al mayor.

—¿L-Levi…?

—¿Hm?

—¿Yo… puedo… dibujarte?

Levi alzó la vista de su periódico.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que es raro, pero digamos que es la compulsión de un artista y he hecho bocetos tuyos, pero quiero dibujarte —explicó Eren, su voz más insegura de lo que tenía planeado—. En serio dibujarte…

Una expresión de curiosidad se extendió por la cara de Levi; por el rostro de Eren, un sonrojo tímido. Dejó su taza y le dio a Eren a toda su atención.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy —dijo Eren, todavía sosteniendo su cuaderno. Se mordió el labio inferior—. Creo que serías un modelo maravilloso.

Levi se sentó derecho, doblando el periódico y colocándolo sobre la mesa, el sonido del papel arrugándose llenando la habitación momentáneamente. Eren observó cada movimiento, sintiéndose nervioso y emocionado todo a la vez.

—Entonces sí, está bien. Dibújame.

—¡Okay!

Durante los siguientes minutos, Eren caminó por la casa buscando el lugar perfecto. Se decidió por el sofá que había en su habitación. Tenía una forma curva que complementaba la cortina puesta en la ventana. Había un jarrón contra la pared, con altas varas de bambú en él, y un intrincado reloj sobre este. Levi estuvo de acuerdo con el lugar y fue a sentarse cuando Eren hizo un pequeño ruido de protesta.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que odias este puto sofá tanto como yo.

—No es eso, es solo que… bueno…

—¿Bueno?

Decirle a Levi que quería dibujarlo fue difícil. Pero decirle a Levi que quería dibujarlo desnudo era casi vergonzoso. Pero después de tartamudear y con el rostro rojo, Eren lo logró. Le dijo a Levi que fuera al baño a cambiarse y que usara una bata (como era el protocolo y por respeto al modelo), y que luego se le uniera en la sala de estar.

—No veo por qué tuve que cambiarme en el baño —dijo Levi, caminando hacia el sofá—. Me has visto desnudarme antes.

Eren suspiró.

—Así no es como funciona. Estoy tratando de ser profesional. Así que calla y mueve tu caliente trasero.

—Qué profesional —bromeó Levi. Lanzó la bata en la dirección de Eren, disfrutando de la manera en que el castaño frunció la nariz por el sarcasmo y se desplomó en el sofá—. Muy bien, Jack, dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas.

Eren rodó los ojos y se acercó al mayor. Reposicionó a Levi en el sofá de una forma que fuera halagadora (no como si a Levi se le dificultara estar en una posición que luzca bien) y se retiró. Levi estaba apoyado en el sofá, un brazo tirado sobre el respaldo y el otro en el reposabrazos. Una pierna estaba en el mueble y la otra simplemente colgaba por el borde. Eren acomodó su miembro para que estuviera descansando sobre su estómago, haciendo visibles los piercings en la parte inferior.

—¿Cómo es que esto no termina en se-? —Eren agarró la mandíbula de Levi antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta y la volteó a un lado.

—Perfecto —dijo el chico. Corrió de vuelta a su silla, cogiendo el lápiz y papel y comenzó a trabajar—. No te muevas. Y esto no lleva a sexo porque tengo respeto por mi modelo.

El comentario hizo que Levi luchara contra una sonrisa cariñosa.

Se quedó quieto como el menor dijo y lo observó desde el rabillo del ojo. Eren estaba completamente absorto en su trabajo. No había ninguna coloración roja en sus mejillas. Sus ojos no estaban dilatados, sino enfocados. Veía a Levi como una obra de arte, no alguna figura erótica con la cual juguetear.

Y Levi vio a Eren como un artista. Siempre veía a Eren como un artista, pero ahora estaba viendo a Eren involucrado en su trabajo. Levi observaba cómo fruncía la frente, levantaba la vista y luego borraba, solo para dibujar de nuevo. Cómo se quedaba mirando y bosquejaba y miraba. Se mordía la lengua, mordisqueaba el borrador, pasaba la mano sobre el papel para deshacerse del exceso de lápiz y borrador. Su mano se volvía gris con el grafito y Levi finalmente entendía cómo eso ocurría, porque nunca pudo comprender cómo las manos de Eren se mantenían tan sucias.

Verde brillante quemaba en su piel.

—De acuerdo —susurró Eren, casi una hora después—. Creo que… está bien. Necesito limpiarlo un poco, pero… —se apagó y Levi se dio cuenta de que Eren no estaba hablando con él, sino consigo mismo. El azabache se enderezó.

—¿Terminaste?

—¿Huh? Oh, sí —dijo el chico. Parpadeó y de repente volvió en sí.

—¿Puedo…? —Levi hizo un gesto al cuaderno y Eren se sonrojó, asintiendo tímidamente mientras se acercaba. Se sentó junto al mayor y le tendió el bloc y la bata. Levi primero puso la bata sobre su regazo antes de tomar el cuaderno de Eren. Y justo frente a él, en un pedazo de papel, había una imagen de sí mismo.

Cada curva y bulto, cada arruga, cada línea de músculo, su tatuaje y los piercings, la punta respingada de su nariz y la pesadez de sus ojos, el vello en su cuerpo: la parte afeitada de su nuca, sus brazos, el ligero camino hacia su entrepierna. Todo ello estaba dibujado. Todo fue capturado por la mano de ese muchacho joven y talentoso.

—Esto es jodidamente increíble, Eren —tomó aire, asombrado—. Eres extraordinario.

—Gracias —dijo el menor, un indicio de tímido orgullo en su voz—. Y gracias por sentarte para mí.

—Me siento honrado.

—¿Por qué te sentirías así? —Eren se echó a reír—. Dejaste que te dibujara. Y eres…

—Pude sentarme para un artista —respondió Levi—. No mucha gente puede decir que lo ha hecho. Creo que es bastante impresionante.

Eren lo besó en la mejilla, un dulce y casto beso y se puso de pie, agitando sus dedos manchados.

—Voy a limpiar.

—De acuerdo —dijo Levi, mirando otra vez la imagen—. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar después de que termines?

—Eso suena muy bien. ¡Vamos al mercado después! Podemos conseguir cosas para cenar más tarde.

* * *

Los dos caminaron hacia el mercado más cercano, ya que no estaba demasiado lejos de la casa. Eligieron vino y queso (Eren quería queso para picotear) y luego ingredientes para una sopa de langosta. Y mientras compraban, Eren se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacían juntos.

Era simple. No había nada especial en comprar comida. Era una cosa mundana y aburrida que hacían las viejas parejas casadas. Pero eso le agregaba al encanto aburrido de ello. Estaba haciendo algo común con Levi. No era ir de compras a un centro comercial o comer en algún restaurante lujoso. No follar. Nada extravagante. Pero incluso algo tan aburrido se sentía bien. Le recordaba a Eren que Levi era humano y, como tal, hacía estas cosas igualmente.

Y le recordó a Eren que él también era humano, no un desastre incapaz de cosas cotidianas. No un monstruo que solo pelea y discute. Sino una persona, que hace cosas aburridas con su novio.

Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente hizo que Eren se sintiera a gusto, más que nada, fue cómo Levi sostuvo su mano mientras caminaban por los pasillos. No compartieron besos ni abrazos. Eren no se colgó de él y ni siquiera se tocaron los hombros. El único contacto fueron sus manos entrelazadas y fue todo lo que Eren necesitó.

Cuanto más pequeñas eran las demostraciones de afecto, más significativas se volvían. Hacía que Eren se diera cuenta de que estaba en una relación estable. Una verdadera relación. Amaba cada acto de cariño que Levi le daba y se aseguraba de devolverlo.

Con brazos llenos, regresaron a la casa, listos para guardar los comestibles. Levi abrió la puerta e ingresó, deteniéndose rápidamente. Eren echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Levi! ¡¿Eres tú?!

Hubo un golpeteo de pies contra la madera cuando una chica de cabello llameante corrió hacia el vestíbulo. Estaba vestida casualmente, solo pantalones cortos y un top, y su sonrisa rivalizaba con la salvaje de Hanji.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que volvieras —dijo ella, cogiendo una bolsa de las manos del azabache—. Me estaba preguntando si…

La joven miró fijamente a Eren con los ojos muy abiertos, y él le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole. Ella jadeó y tiró la bolsa de nuevo en los brazos de Levi, agarrando la bolsa que Eren sostenía para pasársela a Levi también. Cogió las manos del castaño y lo jaló hacia dentro de la casa.

—¡Tú debes ser él! Eren, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. Soy Isabel, la amiga de Levi desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Me alegra finalmente conocerte en persona en vez de solo ver una foto o dos!

—¿Fotos? —preguntó Eren, mirando a Levi. El mayor solo siseó en respuesta y los pasó de largo, caminando hacia la cocina para guardar la comida.

—Levi es un cursi, pero estoy segura de que ya lo sabes —dijo Isabel, cerrando la puerta—. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje hasta ahora? ¿Algo bueno?

—¡Oh, sí! —Eren asintió con la cabeza—. Todo ha sido increíble y muchas gracias por abrirnos tu casa y-

—¡No tienes que ser tan formal! —Isabel se echó a reír, uniendo brazos con él y llevándolo a la sala—. Pero vamos, ¿algo bueno? Ya sabes… —dijo con una sonrisa pícara y las mejillas de Eren se pusieron rojas.

—Bueno… quiero decir…

—¿Una cama rota? ¿Sofá? ¿Una propuesta?

—¡Isabel! —llamó Levi—. No te entrometas en su vida personal. Hazlo conmigo, no con él.

Isabel resopló.

—Es tan mojigato a veces. Pero cuéntame más sobre ti, Eren. Todo lo que he oído son tonterías de Levi.

—Realmente espero que haya sido algo bueno y nada malo —dijo Eren, emocionado solo por el hecho de que Levi le contó a su amiga (al otro lado del mundo) sobre él. Isabel hizo un gesto de más o menos y empujó el hombro de Eren juguetonamente cuando el chico soltó un fuerte jadeo.

Tal como sucede, Isabel había conocido a Levi desde que eran pequeños, junto con otro muchacho llamado Farlan. Fueron a la secundaria juntos, en su mayor parte, antes de que todos se separaran por la universidad.

—¿No extrañas tu hogar? —Eren le preguntó, tomando sorbos del latte preparado por Levi.

Isabel se encogió de hombros.

—Hogar es lo que tú haces —dijo—. Mi hogar estaba en Estados Unidos hasta que me mudé aquí. Ahora este es mi hogar. Y quién sabe, tal vez en esta época del próximo año, tendré uno nuevo.

Eren se permitió asimilar eso por un momento. Su hogar, con su madre y su padre, era un hogar que no sería siempre suyo. En algún punto, tendría que hacer uno propio para sí mismo. Algún lugar donde se sintiera cómodo y seguro.

No pudo evitar mirar a Levi y sentirse un poco infantil. Era cliché y estúpido y sabía muy bien que pensar en "hogar" cada vez que miraba en la dirección de Levi no era como debería pensar. Estaba seguro de que Levi no pensaba en eso cuando lo veía. Entonces, ¿por qué Eren debería pensar así?

Porque, para él, cada vez que pensaba en su hogar, veía altercados y gritos y tensión. Y nada de eso pasaba con Levi. No había peleas innecesarias. Ninguna competencia de gritos. Ninguna tensión sobre las decisiones de Eren. Incluso cuando estaba en su departamento con Mikasa y Armin, nunca era exactamente su hogar. Solo un refugio para alejarse de su padre y atragantarse con litros de café.

Eren reflexionó sobre las palabras de la pelirroja hasta que Levi se levantó de su lugar en el sofá. Besó a Eren en la cabeza y volvió a la cocina para revisar la sopa. Isabel sonrió.

—¿Te gusta el arte, Eren?

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron.

—Definitivamente.

Isabel se puso de pie de un salto y le agarró las manos.

—¡Ven a ver mi estudio!

Como si Eren pudiera negarse. Subió con ella las escaleras hacia una de las puertas cerradas en la parte trasera. Levi había dejado muy claro que no era necesario abrir todas las puertas y Eren comprendió completamente por qué ahora.

El estudio de Isabel era un espacio pequeño, pero aun así lo suficientemente grande para albergar las cámaras y lentes y marcos que había coleccionado. Había una computadora en la esquina, una que, Eren suponía, ella usaba para editar las fotos, y luego un puesto cubierto de arcilla.

—Esto es perfecto —jadeó—. ¿Esculpes?

—Solía hacerlo mucho más en la preparatoria —dijo ella—. Estoy tratando de darle otra oportunidad ahora. Lo principal para mí es la fotografía.

—Estoy tratando de meterme más en la fotografía —dijo Eren, admirando algunas de las imágenes en los marcos—. Lo principal para mí es el dibujo y la pintura.

—Siempre me pareció que pintar es taaan difícil —ella soltó un quejido—. Así que mucho respeto a ti por tener esa paciencia.

—Gracias —dijo Eren, prácticamente iluminándose—. ¿Haces esto… para ganarte la vida?

—¡Oh, sí! Normalmente hago fotos de bodas y de cumpleaños elegantes. Pero en realidad me encanta tomar fotos del exterior —suspiró—. Todo lo que sea… naturaleza y al aire libre, ¿supongo? Pero funciona bien, ya que muchas de las novias aman las sesiones de fotos en jardines.

Eren miró las fotos enmarcadas apoyadas contra la pared. La mayoría tenía fondos escénicos de la ciudad; otras eran del campo. En definitiva, no todas en Francia, asumió, ya que algunas parecían más viñedos en Italia o el océano alrededor de Turquía. Cogió una y suspiró con nostalgia, reconociendo el paisaje y construcciones a lo largo de los acantilados.

—¿A tus padres… no les importa que… hagas esto? —preguntó, casi inseguro de si debió hacerlo.

Isabel volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Incluso si lo odiaran, tendrían que lidiar con ello. Esto es lo que hago. Y lo estoy haciendo bastante bien por mi cuenta. Sí, podría haber sido una abogada como Levi supongo, pero no es realmente mi estilo. No puedo estar encerrada en cuatro paredes —ella se estremeció ante la idea y sacó la lengua—. Ugh. Anhelo más libertad que eso.

Eren bajó el marco suavemente, sus ojos abiertos.

—Sé… sé exactamente a qué te refieres. Creo que eso es lo que mi papá no entiende.

—No todos pueden, creo —respondió—. Pero aquellos que no pueden se pierden de toda la belleza que el mundo tiene para ofrecer.

Isabel terminó pidiéndole a Eren que le mostrara su cámara. Y con ella, le enseñó algunas características que tenía. Distintos ajustes para utilizar con diferentes iluminaciones. Distintos obturadores para usar a diferentes distancias. Más cosas para que él experimentara. Se sentaron en medio del piso de su estudio, solo hablando y riendo hasta que Levi los llamó para cenar.

Una pesada sopa de langosta y estofado de vieiras los esperaba en la cocina.

Después de la cena, y luego del té, se fueron por caminos separados; Isabel a desempacar, y Levi y Eren a ducharse.

Los dos se metieron a la cama para ponerse en sus habituales posiciones de dormir ahora: el azabache de espaldas, un brazo sobre los hombros de Eren, mientras el menor se acurrucaba a su lado con un brazo encima del estómago de Levi. Compartieron unos cuantos besos y palabras íntimas que solo estaban destinadas para el otro.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Hacía que Eren se sintiera a gusto, siempre lo hacía, escuchar esas palabras de Levi. Y sentir los brazos de Levi a su alrededor. Y oír el corazón latente de Levi bajo suyo. Era cómodo y cálido y seguro. Y se durmió feliz de que estuviera allí, porque en cualquier otro lugar no sería así de perfecto.

Por los siguientes días, Isabel se quedó en la casa. Y en algunos días, ella los llevó por la cuidad e incluso al campo. Pero llegó el momento en que Eren y Levi tuvieron que salir de su breve cuento de hadas y subirse a un avión para regresar a casa.

Se sentía demasiado pronto para irse. Eren definitivamente no estaba deseando escuchar todas las preguntas que recibiría de su madre y Mikasa acerca de su viaje "educativo" al extranjero. Pero tenía un viaje largo; se le ocurriría algo.

Eventualmente.

* * *

**N/T:** Oh zy, Jack. (?) Se acabó el viaje. :c

Pero recuerdo que a algunos les gustó el Erwin x Armin de hace unos capítulos, así que… ¡WinMin en el próximo!

Unas palabras me animan mucho, apreciaría si dejan un comentario. ¡Nos leemos!


	20. Cherry Rose Sake

**Capítulo 20: Cherry Rose Sake**

Armin estaba confundido acerca de cómo sucedió. Ciertamente no estaba esperando un mensaje de nadie. Mikasa había salido con Annie; Eren estaba en el extranjero con su novio misterioso. Las únicas otras personas que hubieran podido enviarle un mensaje eran Christa e Ymir, ya que ambas estaban en su clase de anatomía, o Reiner, porque se olvidó su llave de repuesto otra vez.

Así que cuando le llegó el mensaje de texto, todo lo que Armin pudo hacer fue quedárselo viendo fijamente.

**Señor Smith:** Cuando tomes un descanso de estudiar, llámame.

Miró el mensaje una y otra vez, confundido sobre cómo Erwin Smith siquiera tenía su número para empezar y cómo su nombre ya estaba programado en el teléfono. Armin supuso que era a través de Eren. Eren era distraído; Erwin era inteligente. Habría sido fácil para Erwin convencer a Eren para que le diera su número. Incluso Jean podría hacerlo, así que para Erwin sería tan sencillo como atar su corbata. Pero cuanto más pensaba Armin en ello, más recordaba lo astuto que era Erwin. Y encantador. Y tuvo sentido solo entonces que Erwin haya logrado conseguir su número directamente de la fuente.

Armin quería culpar a Eren, pero sabía que él voluntariamente le dio su número al mayor.

Armin se dio una palmada en la cara y se hundió en el sofá, mirando la televisión. Finalmente estaba poniéndose al día con _American Horror Story_ después de tener la nariz metida en sus libros. Las clases aún no habían comenzado; todavía tenía un mes y ya estaba a la mitad de ese estúpido libro de anatomía.

Y ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en ese tonto mensaje.

Se quedó sentado mirándolo por un tiempo, sin saber si debía responder. Dividido entre ver un episodio más y hablar realmente con alguien. Haciendo cosas sociales de verdad que no eran su punto fuerte.

—Armin, ¿estás bien?

El rubio alzó la mirada hacia su abuelo que entraba a la habitación. Armin sonrió y se tapó con la manta hasta los brazos. No quería que su abuelo supiera que estaba teniendo una crisis por un mensaje.

—Estoy bien, abue.

—¿Aún tienes la nariz en ese libro? —el anciano hizo un gesto al libro en la mesa de centro. Era un nuevo libro que ya se estaba viendo viejo y usado, con las páginas dobladas y marcado con resaltadores.

Armin sacudió la cabeza.

—No ahora. Estoy tomando un descanso por un rato antes de empezar con el próximo capítulo.

—¿Por qué no sales con tus amigos?

—Pues… —uno estaba en Francia, probablemente con la cara enterrada entre las piernas de alguien más. Y la otra probablemente estaba haciendo lo mismo. Solo que no en Francia—. Están fuera por las vacaciones.

—Deberías salir entonces. Tanto trabajo y estudio… Te mereces algo de diversión también, ¿sabes?

Él negó rápidamente.

—No… tengo que estudiar. Y estos episodios no se verán solos.

Su abuelo se rio entre dientes y le entregó a Armin una lata de té.

—Un día vas a encontrar a alguien que le encante ver esos programas tanto como a ti.

—Solo puedo soñar —dijo Armin melancólicamente, observando cómo su abuelo se alejaba. Suspiró y tomó el control remoto, antes de dejarlo a cambio de su teléfono.

* * *

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir. Se dijo a sí mismo eso, pero lamentaría sus decisiones más tarde. Es por ello que Armin hizo que Erwin Smith lo recogiera en su departamento (el que compartía con Mikasa y Eren), porque no quería que su abuelo lo interrogara.

Eso y que toda su ropa de vestir estaba en el departamento, porque a menudo la necesitaba para trabajar. Estaba agradecido de que Mikasa y Annie no estuvieran, porque sorprendiéndolo en una cita habría sido terriblemente incómodo.

Y explicar que iba a una cita (después de cuatro años) sería igual de malo.

Aunque, ser recogido en un llamativo coche de lujo no fue mejor. Sobre todo porque era ruidoso. Y especialmente porque Bertholdt estaba en medio de cargar su auto y vio a Armin caminar hasta la cosa increíblemente cara.

—Hola… Bert… —el chico hizo una mueca, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Bertholdt observó el Aston Martin por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Armin antes de lanzarle al coche otro vistazo.

—Vas a salir de verdad. Es un milagro.

El rubio se sintió casi avergonzado de abrir la puerta del auto y sentarse. Dejó que su mano se deslizara lejos de la manija y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo… solo…

—Te divertirás —le dijo Bertholdt con una suave y genuina sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de su coche—. Te lo mereces.

Armin estaba agradecido por el apoyo. Se despidió de Bert con la mano mientras su vecino subía por las escaleras para traer el resto de su equipo de música. Luego se volvió hacia el coche e inhaló para calmarse, acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas a la vez que abría la puerta del auto.

—Te ves bien —dijo Erwin, con la misma sonrisa encantadora que debió de haber utilizado para obtener el número del menor en primer lugar. Armin inhaló bruscamente, esta respiración para nada tan reconfortante como la anterior.

—Igual tú —respondió—. Umm… ¿a dónde vamos?

—¿Te gusta el sushi?

—Lo suficiente.

—Estoy percibiendo algo de sarcasmo.

Armin jadeó, como ofendido por el comentario, porque honestamente amaba el sushi. Y a juzgar por la sonrisita en la cara de Erwin, el hombre estaba muy consciente de ello.

* * *

El pequeño rubio se sintió demasiado arreglado para el restaurante en el que terminaron. Normalmente sushi significaba reservaciones en el centro con aparcamientos infernales. Sin embargo, este lugar al que Erwin lo llevó era pequeño; un restaurante apretujado en una plaza comercial. Había un mercado de pescado al otro lado de la calle y un lugar de kebab a pocas puertas.

—Lo siento si esperabas algo extravagante —dijo Erwin—, pero este lugar vende de la mejor comida japonesa en la ciudad.

—Oh, ¿entonces eres un experto en sushi? —bromeó Armin mientras se sentaban en el bar—. ¿Además de ser abogado?

—Pasé un tiempo en Japón.

El chico rodó los ojos, impresionado, y cogió la carta.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Erwin sonrió e hizo lo mismo, echándole un vistazo a los tragos.

—¿Bebes? ¿O eres de los que se embriagan fácilmente? —preguntó el mayor, con los ojos azules pegados en el menú.

—¡Puedo aguantar el alcohol más que bien! —espetó Armin. Erwin apartó la vista de la carta y el menor sonrió cuando esos ojos azules cayeron sobre él—. No puedo tragarme un pack de doce como un monstruo de sesenta metros, pero puedo con una botella de sake.

Erwin alzó una ceja.

—No tienes nada que-

—¡Una botella de sake rosa de cereza! —Armin le gritó al chef, golpeando con una mano el bar. El hombro lo miró confundido mientras la camarera se acercaba a ellos. El rubio se encogió en su silla mientras dejaba que mejor Erwin ordenara.

Armin estaba nervioso y se mostraba en su falta de cuidado.

Las bebidas llegaron antes que el sushi, pero el chico disfrutó observando al chef preparar la comida sobre el mostrador. Con la pequeña cantidad de alcohol en él, no se encontraba tan tenso y nervioso. De hecho, se rio un poco más de las patéticas bromas de Erwin e hizo comentarios más sarcásticos aún después de cada una, para gran diversión del alto.

—Sus bromas son sinceramente de las peores que he oído, señor Smith —dijo Armin, llenando un pequeño tazón con salsa de soja—. Y debería avergonzarse de estar tan orgulloso de ellas.

—Debes ser un experto en bromas.

—No, solo tengo buen gusto y un mejor sentido del humor —bromeó el menor de vuelta. Tomó un trozo de sushi y lo sostuvo frente al otro—. Tienes que probar esto. El tempura de langostino está delicioso.

Erwin vaciló antes de inclinarse, abriendo la boca y dejando que Armin lo alimentara. El chico incluso se atrevió a limpiar su barbilla donde habían caído unos granos de arroz. Mientras Erwin masticaba, Armin rápidamente tomó una pieza de sushi del plato del mayor para probar.

—¡Oh, esto está muy bueno! —exclamó el rubio, realmente sorprendido por el pulpo que había probado—. Incluso si tus bromas apestan, tu gusto en comida no es tan horrible.

—Entonces quizá la próxima vez podamos ir por venezolana. Sé de un lugar muy bueno en el centro.

Armin tragó y tomó un largo sorbo de sake.

—Debes salir mucho. O solo tienes una adicción a la comida.

—Un poco de ambos, supongo —dijo Erwin—. Salgo a comer con mis colegas —hizo énfasis en la "s" al final de colegas—, al menos una vez a la semana. Solo para repasar lo que ha estado pasando en la firma.

—Haces que ser adulto suene… no tan aterrador —el menor rio amargamente, picando un trozo de langostino—. Un trabajo, que realmente solo son reuniones de almuerzo, un buen coche y gran cabello.

—Tiene sus altibajos —dijo Erwin suavemente—. Los problemas son relevantes. El problema de un niño es no tener tiempo para jugar. El problema de un estudiante es lidiar con el hecho inevitable de que tienes que estudiar y crecer. Y mis problemas involucran trabajadores que se olvidan de guardar documentos importantes porque son incompetentes, o clientes que se niegan a cooperar porque son unos santurrones; poner mi coche en la tienda y ver que salga peor de lo que estaba porque algún chico no escuchó a su jefe.

Armin alzó los ojos, apenas capaz de soportar el hecho de que el mayor podía ser tan increíblemente sabio y atractivo. Erwin necesitaba elegir solo una de esas cualidades y quedarse con ella.

—Esta conversación es demasiado profunda para ser solo una charla —Armin suspiró, bebiendo el resto de su sake. Se sirvió más y Erwin le quitó la botella.

—No deberías beber tanto —le regañó—. Vas a acabar ebrio.

—¡Oh, estoy bien!

No estuvo bien por mucho tiempo. Armin ordenó otra botella de sake y terminó con la cabeza en el ancho hombro del mayor, murmurando sin descanso sobre la escuela y sus clases y cómo nunca iba a superar el hecho de que un solo libro de texto costaba tanto como el alquiler de su departamento.

* * *

Armin se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el ligero olor a panqueques en el aire y una almohada extraña bajo su cabeza. Un gran labrador de color chocolate estaba sentado junto a la cama, su hocico presionado contra el borde del colchón con los ojos clavados en Armin.

Y luego vino el abrumador sentimiento de culpa, pánico y disgusto.

Se sentó y tiró el edredón a un lado. Todavía estaba completamente vestido, salvo por sus zapatos. Su camisa y pantalones seguían en él; incluso su cinturón fue dejado intacto.

Se recostó de vuelta en la cama, mirando al perro. Sus orejas se habían levantado y Armin estiró una mano para acariciar su cabeza. El perro le lamió los dedos, su cola meneando sin control, y el rubio sonrió porque por un breve instante fue capaz de ignorar esa sensación enfermiza en la boca de su estómago.

Pero luego se arrastró fuera de la cama y siguió el pasillo que lo llevó a una hermosa sala de estar y una cocina no muy lejos. Había café y tocino e incluso crepés; y Erwin Smith estaba cocinado como un chef doméstico.

—Umm… —fue todo lo que Armin pudo manejar hasta que su cabeza dejara de latir, pero fue suficiente para que Erwin se volteara. El mayor sonrió y Armin rodeó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos.

—Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

El chico asintió.

—Dormí bien. Solo bien.

El rostro de Erwin se tensó.

—Suenas increíblemente enojado para alguien que durmió tan bien.

—No… cambiaste mi ropa ni nada —dijo Armin—. Digo… nosotros… no creo que lo hayamos hecho. Estaba borracho y tú no…

—Estabas ebrio. Habría sido irrespetuoso si cambiara tu ropa sin que estés consciente de ello. Y no creí que-

—Pero porque no te aprovechaste cuando pudiste hacerlo, ahora te debo, ¿verdad? Bueno, déjame decirte algo, Erwin Smith —el chico alzó la voz, atravesando la habitación hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de donde Erwin se encontraba de pie—. No me importa cuánto dinero tengas y no me importa lo noble que hayas sido-

—Armin, detente —espetó el mayor, levantando las manos en defensa—. No entiendo. ¿De dónde estás sacando esta suposición?

—¡Porque así es la gente! —gritó el menor, moviendo las manos con desesperación—. ¡Las personas no son simplemente buenas! No puedes serlo. No puedes… ser un abogado y tener una casa limpia y ser inteligente y guapo y cocinar y tener un perro con tres patas y ser un hombre bueno y decente. No puedes tenerlo todo.

Erwin cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en el mostrador. Armin estaba temblando, furioso. Lo sabía, estaba seguro de que Erwin quería algo a cambio de su amabilidad. Y Armin no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Iba a mantenerse firme esta vez, porque nadie iba a hacerle sentirse culpable de nuevo para conseguir algo de él.

—Siento haberte molestado y lamento decepcionarte. Pero no espero que te acuestes conmigo por haberte tratado como a una persona. Con quienquiera que hayas estado antes, quien te enseñó eso, fue una completa mierda.

El labio inferior de Armin tembló porque Erwin no tenía permitido saber eso. Nadie. No Eren o Mikasa o su abuelo y ciertamente no Erwin Smith. Su pecho se apretó y su corazón latió más rápido. Era la realidad; Erwin lo había expuesto. Y simplemente porque Erwin había dado en el clavo, hizo que Armin se diera cuenta de lo real que era esa parte de su vida. Que no era solo una parte del pasado que podía meter debajo e ignorar, porque era su realidad y su problema y ya estaba grabado en piedra. Estaba enfurecido hasta el punto de que apenas podía pensar y ya no quería discutir.

Armin se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a la puerta principal sin decir otra palabra, azotándola detrás de él. Caminaría a casa si fuera necesario, porque no permitiría que Erwin lo llevara a su departamento, y no quería esperar por un taxi.

Se agarró el pecho mientras las lágrimas lo inundaban, rodando por sus mejillas. Esta nueva realidad se estaba asentando. Estaba alejándose de una persona genuinamente agradable. La primera persona que lo llevó a una cita desde su penúltimo año en el instituto. La primera persona que le había dado incluso una oportunidad desde ese entonces. Porque todo su estudio había sido una manera de lidiar con un corazón roto y traicionado. Porque todo con el que se encontrase le traicionaría como lo hizo esa persona. Le haría daño, lo usaría y lo manipularía.

_Me debes._

_Debes hacer esto porque me amas._

_Pude haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice, así que deberías ahora._

El chico tropezó y cayó de rodillas con las manos en el suelo, golpeando un pedazo irregular de la acera. No era justo. No estaba bien.

—Armin…

Levantó la vista y vio a Erwin de pie junto a él, sosteniendo sus zapatos.

—Te fuiste sin tus zapatos —dijo el mayor suavemente—. Si quieres ir a casa, no voy a detenerte. Pero creo que deberías quedarte y comer al menos. Tomar un poco de café, ¿aplacarte por un rato?

Armin quería gritar y alejarse.

—Considéralo, ¿por favor?

Asintió y se limpió los ojos.

—Bien…

Siguió a Erwin de vuelta a la casa. El mayor le dio un cambio de ropa y el chico se duchó, tratando de aclarar su mente. Cuando terminó, la comida ya estaba lista. Caliente y puesta en la mesa. Armin se quedó parado en la sala, observando la casa ordenada y bien decorada.

Bueno, algo ordenada. Había algunas cosas fuera de lugar, unas pequeñas motas de polvo y juguetes de perro que habían sido mordisqueados; pero era normal y simplemente el hogar de un hombre soltero.

—¿Tú… ves _American Horror Story_? —murmuró el menor, mirando los sets de DVDs junto a la televisión.

Erwin se rio.

—Me encanta. Creo que tengo una pequeña adicción.

Armin tragó saliva.

—Me estoy poniendo al día con la última temporada. Me perdí mucho por la universidad…

—¿No has visto todo lo de _Coven_ aún?

—No.

Erwin inhaló y recogió sus platos, llevándolos a la sala. Los puso en la mesa de centro y encendió la televisión.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Mientras estás aquí, podríamos ser productivos también —dijo el hombre con firmeza, yendo a sus búsquedas guardadas.

Fue el comienzo de algo para lo que Armin no estaba preparado. No pensó que algo saldría de esa cita, muchos menos una mañana siguiente y desayuno. No quería que nada saliera de ello. Pero cuanto más hablaba con Erwin y cuanto más tiempo pasaba sentado en ese sofá, menos quería correr.

Era cómodo. No confiable, aún, pero cómodo.

Ciertamente no fue un cambio de la noche a la mañana. Le tomó a Armin unas cuantas citas más antes de que pudiera sentarse cómodamente junto a Erwin y dejar que el mayor apoyara su brazo en el respaldo del sofá, para que el chico pudiera sentarse más cerca. Y pasó un poco más de tiempo antes de que Armin tirara del brazo de Erwin para que descansara sobre sus hombros y pudieran abrazarse.

Pero cuando llegó el momento, fue Erwin quien acercó a Armin para ese primer beso. Y Armin sonrió y lo jaló de vuelta para un segundo.

* * *

Puede que hayan compartido un beso, o varios, pero Armin sabía que no estaba listo para nada más que eso. Erwin le hizo saber que no necesitaba apresurarse. Aunque eso no detuvo al menor de quedarse a dormir una o dos veces durante las vacaciones. La cama era suave y Erwin resultó ser un excelente compañero para acurrucarse; además del perro, Bucky, que era tranquilo y bien educado.

No sanaría el dolor. Nada podría sanar eso. Sin embargo, Armin estaba dispuesto a darle a Erwin una oportunidad. Para darse a sí mismo un nuevo comienzo.

El teléfono sonó temprano el domingo por la mañana y Erwin bostezó, estirándose hacia la mesita de noche para contestar. El menor se removió y cogió su propio teléfono por costumbre, revisando sus mensajes. Había solamente uno de Eren, avisándole que finalmente había vuelto a casa de su viaje.

Armin sonrió y se acurrucó en la almohada después de escribir un "¡Me alegra saber que llegaste a salvo!". Estaba feliz de que Eren haya regresado con bien, pero todavía se encontraba cansado y aún no había terminado con su perezosa sesión matutina de abrazos. Vería a Eren pronto y entonces escucharía todo sobre sus escapadas en el extranjero.

—De acuerdo. Te veo mañana entonces, Levi —Erwin bostezó, colgando la llamada. Dejó su teléfono en la mesita, acurrucándose de nuevo con Armin y besando su hombro. Unas manos grandes acercaron al menor, pasando sobre la suave piel dónde estaba descubierta—. Perdón por eso. Mi socio de negocios ha estado en Francia por las últimas semanas.

—Mhhh… está bien —respondió el chico soñoliento, presionando su espalda contra el pecho de Erwin, sintiendo el calor correr por su cuerpo.

Curvó los dedos de los pies y los rozó juguetonamente contra las piernas de Erwin. Ya estaba cabeceando de nuevo y podía oír al mayor haciendo lo mismo, a juzgar por su respiración.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Los ojos de Armin se abrieron de golpe y jadeó, sentándose derecho sin previo aviso. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Demasiado sentido. Eren estaba fuera de la cuidad, en París, con un amigo de Erwin. El socio de negocios de Erwin, Levi, había estado en Francia. Levi y Eren se conocían vagamente, por lo que sabía el rubio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el mayor. Ante el silencio de Armin, Erwin se percató de que había soltado demasiada información en su estado de sueño—. Dios, no digas nada.

—Puta mierda, Mikasa va a matarlos a ambos.

* * *

**N/T:** Ya valiste madres, Eren. :v Okno.

Demoré un poco porque me pareció que ya no esperaban tanto el fic, pero igual no me iré.

¿A alguien más le gusta esta pareja? Me parecen muy lindos juntos.

Sus comentarios ayudan mucho, así que no se olviden de dejarme uno. ¡Nos leemos!


	21. Peach Cobbler

**Capítulo 21: Peach Cobbler**

Todo era pura felicidad para Eren. El viaje había sido más que perfecto. Pasó tiempo con Levi, tiempo de calidad sin hacer nada en particular, simplemente visitando el extranjero y explorando su propia relación. Llegó a ver a Levi naturalmente, lejos del estrés del trabajo. Y Eren olvidó sus propias preocupaciones y temores de encontrarse con alguien que conociera. Vio un poco de la vida de Levi, a través de Isabel; una parte de Levi que nunca supo que existía y una parte que tuvo la suerte de ver. Todo esto en una hermosa ciudad rodeada de deliciosa comida.

No había nada que Eren cambiaría al respecto; excepto quizás por más de esa comida.

Se encontraba en un punto en que el hecho de verse con ojos soñadores nunca cruzó por su mente. Aunque, las constantes miradas que su madre le daba decían lo contrario.

—Eren, no has hecho otra cosa que sonreír todo el día —ella rio.

—Lo siento...

—¡No te disculpes! Me hace feliz verte tan emocionado —dijo Carla—. Tu viaje debe haber sido bueno para que sigas sonriendo tanto.

Eren asintió y bajó los ojos hacia su maleta, porque sabía que sus mejillas estaban rosadas de nuevo.

—Fue... una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido. Estoy tan contento de haber podido ir.

—No puedo esperar a escuchar más historias sobre dónde fuiste y todo lo que viste. En especial la comida. Oh, debe haber sido increíble.

Eren se echó a reír mientras desempacaba, tirando su ropa en pilas para ser lavada. Dejó que su madre se encargara de su otra bolsa, con sus artículos de aseo personal dentro, ya que quería asegurarse de que ninguna de su ropa tuviera alguna mancha (de amor) del viaje. Encontró una de las camisetas de Levi (una vieja de _Master of Puppets_) enterrada en medio de su ropa y una tira de condones sin usar. Volvió a meter esos en la maleta rápidamente, manteniéndolos fuera de la vista de su madre. Tendría que empacar su ropa para la universidad pronto, así que sería capaz de sacarlos fácilmente de la casa sin ser notado.

Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo del equipaje y la puerta se abrió, su padre asomando su cabeza en la habitación, probablemente buscando a Carla. Eren tragó, ya sintiéndose tenso, pero Grisha sonrió a medias.

—Estás de vuelta —dijo, diciéndolo como si fuera un saludo. Eren asintió.

—Sí... —eso fue una confirmación de lo que Eren supuso era un saludo bastante pobre.

—Me alegra que estés en casa a salvo.

—Gracias.

Era la conversación más larga que habían tenido en mucho tiempo sin levantar la voz o tirar algo. Eren devolvió la media sonrisa, sosteniendo el cuaderno contra su pecho.

—¿Dibujaste mucho allá?

—No —dijo Eren rápidamente, porque lo último que necesitaba era que sus padres vieran el dibujo de Levi desnudo—. Tomé imágenes de referenci-

La cámara. No estaba en su maleta. Y luego recordó dejar el estuche de la cámara en la...

Eren miró a su madre, quien estaba sosteniendo la cámara en sus temblorosas manos. Inhaló con dificultad y apartó la mirada, como si pudiera ignorarlo, pero Grisha vio el cambio en su expresión y la manera en que Carla miraba horrorizada.

—Carla —dijo Grisha—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Carla? —espetó el nombre la segunda vez que lo dijo y sus ojos se entrecerraron, la tormenta ya formándose.

Era como una película de terror y Eren había perdido la voz. Balbuceó sonidos, ninguno de ellos coherente, y miró fijamente su maleta abierta. Sabía que iba a venir. Y no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada, para detener lo inevitable.

—Eren. Jaeger. ¡¿Me mentiste?!

Él se encogió con una mueca.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hizo, Carla?! —exigió Grisha, irrumpiendo hasta ella. Trató de arrebatarle la cámara, pero Carla fue rápida. Ella alzó la cámara en su mano y la sacudió firmemente mientras se acercaba a Eren en dos veloces zancadas.

El chico se puso de pie de un salto, tratando de agarrar la cámara de su madre.

—Mamá, no, no es así, lo juro-

—¡Me mentiste, carajo! ¡¿Quién es él?! Eren, juro que si estás en una clase ilegal de tráfico sexual-

—¡No es así, detente! ¡Dame mi puta cámara!

Grisha logró agarrar la cámara de Carla antes de que ella pudiera entregarla. Eren supo entonces que la verdadera tormenta estaba llegando y hasta lo vio en los ojos de su madre; ella también lo sabía.

—¿Fuiste al extranjero con este viejo? —preguntó Grisha, lanzando la cámara sobre la cama. Eren hizo una mueca cuando rebotó, agradecido de que no cayó al suelo—. Usaste mi dinero para un maldito marica-

—¡No fue tu puto dinero así que ya bájate de tu jodido pedestal! —gritó Eren—. Y juro que si les dices marica a Levi otra puta vez-

—Tuve que soportar esta mierda en la preparatoria y aún lo sigues haciendo-

—¡No es como un puto hábito que solo puedo dejar!

—Siempre te portas mal. ¡Es solo que no quieres cambiar! ¡Todo te importa un carajo!

—Exacto, prefiero que se burlen de mí y que mi propio padre me llame un puto marica —dijo Eren con un tono cortante que hizo que el rostro de Grisha palideciera y que su mano se alzara. Eren apretó los dientes, preparándose para el fuerte golpe que sabía que vendría.

—¡Deténganse, deténganse los dos! —gritó Carla, agarrando la muñeca de Grisha con la fuerza suficiente para captar la atención del mayor—. Grisha, ve a sentarte en tu maldita oficina y, Eren, solo tranquilízate aquí.

Eren estaba lívido. Se estaba conteniendo mucho; tenía miedo de que si perdía el control, con su madre tan cerca de él, un accidente ocurriría. Un mal accidente que podría ponerlo en la cárcel por agresión porque su padre era un imbécil cuando estaba lo suficientemente cabreado. A Grisha no le importaría mandar a Eren a la cárcel por rencor. O al menos trataría.

Su padre se dio la vuelta bruscamente, tirando su brazo del agarre de Carla, y abrió la puerta. Deliberadamente se aseguró de azotarla contra la pared. Carla se encogió y Eren contuvo la respiración hasta que hubo un estruendo de vidrio contra el suelo. Carla corrió hacia la puerta primero y estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando Eren le escuchó gritar.

—¡GRISHA!

—¡Ningún hijo mío va a ser un conchudo chupapollas!

Eren envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y caminó hasta el rellano de la escalera. Su foto de graduación había sido sacada de su lugar en la pared, un desastre de vidrio por todos los escalones.

Se contuvo. Mantuvo la cara impasible hasta que encontró un paquete oculto de cigarrillos y un encendedor en el fondo de su cómoda. Ignoró los violentos insultos y amenazas de su padre, yendo de frente al silencio del patio trasero.

Colosal se levantó al instante y caminó hacia él, su cola meneándose con emoción. Era inconsciente —completamente inconsciente de la distorsión que él había causado—, y solo estaba feliz de que alguien estaba finalmente en el patio trasero con él.

Eren necesitaba un momento para sí mismo, solo para aclarar su cabeza. Encendió un cigarrillo, metiendo sus pies en la piscina, y se inclinó hacia adelante, frotándose las sienes con los dedos. Cerró los ojos y sopló el humo en la noche, disfrutando de la fresca sensación del aire contra su piel.

Era inútil. Un caso perdido. No importara lo que hiciera, su padre encontraba algo malo con él. Algo que criticar. Algo para hacerle sentir mierda a propósito. Una razón para pelear y gritar y lanzar lo que estuviera más cerca.

Y ahora su madre se había quedado tratando de calmar al viejo bastardo. Eren se sentía aún más mierda. Su padre lo había rebajado, y ahora él se encontraba sentado afuera dejando que su madre lidiara con ello. Era una mala excusa, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de enfrentar a su padre porque sentía temor de la monstruosa furia que ambos tenían.

No era como su primer año en la preparatoria. No era como cuando su padre lo pilló haciendo trampa en un examen o fumando hierba con Jean. Porque cuando discutían en ese entonces, Eren solo terminaba castigado. Si rompía algo, era regañado. Lo peor que podía pasar era el reformatorio y luego tendría un historial limpio.

Pero ahora tenía que ser cuidadoso. Si lanzaba un puñetazo, era asalto. Si golpeaba una pared, era destrucción de propiedad. Podría ser juzgado como un adulto y enviado a prisión. De verdad. Y eso sería solo otra marca más por la que su padre podría putearlo.

La puerta se abrió y cerró. Él se encogió.

Si Grisha estaba parado ahí, gritarían y pelearían. Si fuera su madre, ella gritaría y él se sentiría culpable por lastimarla. Honestamente, prefería tener a su padre porque estarían a la par.

—Eren...

Ese suave suspiro y luego su nombre. Era su madre.

Eren dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y se rehusó a mirarla cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Su voz temblaba, y aunque ella estaba tranquila ahora, Eren sabía que seguía molesta.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Yo solo...

—Eren, espera —dijo Carla—. Antes de que te expliques, déjame decirte ahora, no estoy molesta de que hayas ido con un hombre. No podría importarme menos con quién salgas, siempre y cuando sea bueno contigo. Y siempre y cuando te haga feliz. Tu padre es un idiota por decir lo que dijo respecto a eso.

Eren miró fijamente las ondulaciones en el agua, dando otra calada. Colosal se sentó junto a él, la boca abierta con el aliento caliente sobre su hombro.

—Aun así, estoy molesta de que hayas mentido sobre con quién ibas a ir. Eren, nunca quiero que sientas que tienes que esconderte o mentir. Nunca deberías sentirte avergonzado de eso. Pero también, es tan peligroso, no decirme con quién ibas. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera sido un asesino en serie y tú hubieras desaparecido? No tendríamos idea de lo que pasó ni sobre quién empezar una búsqueda siquiera —dijo con suavidad.

—Lo sé y lo siento, está bien... —dijo Eren—. Y créeme, me sentí como una mierda después. No quería... mentir sobre eso. Pero sentí que... tampoco querrías que yo cruzara el mundo con él.

—¡Por supuesto que no querría! —Carla jadeó—. Nadie quiere que su hijo vaya por el mundo con alguien que aún no conocen. Aunque, te dejaría hacerlo, tendría. Eres prácticamente un adulto y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. ¿Son las decisiones correctas? No lo sé, pero es mi trabajo guiarte. Y estar aquí para ti. Tú te habrías ido y yo hubiera metido un paquete de condones en tu maleta, por el amor de Dios.

—Ma... tú... —Eren se rio un poco ante el comentario y ella pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Llevaste condones, ¿no?

—¡Sí!

—Una mejor pregunta: ¿los usaste?

—Mamá.

—Solo me aseguro de que estés siendo precavido, cariño —dijo. Luego vaciló—. ¿Y él es... mayor?

El tono en su voz hizo evidente que no estaba entusiasmada con la idea.

—Un poco...

—Eren, y sé honesto. ¿Esto es algo así como un... intercambio de sexo con dinero? ¿Como un _Sugar Daddy_?

Eren tragó saliva.

—Comenzó de esa manera, pero juro que ya no es así. Ma, él es tan... perfecto. Es verdaderamente perfecto y eso me molesta tanto porque yo soy un disfuncional pedazo de mierda.

Carla lo observó cuidadosamente, desde las orejas hasta los ojos y suspiró.

—No digas eso, no eres una mierda. Ni disfuncional.

—Aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él —dijo Eren—. Pero igual estoy tan enamorado y lo amo tanto. Hace que mi corazón se acelere y haga estupideces y... estás sonriendo. ¿E-estás sonriendo?

—Eren —dijo ella—. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando estabas saliendo con Jean, ¿recuerdas cuando te pregunté si lo amabas?

—¿Ajá...?

—Y tú dijiste: "creo que sí" —Eren se encogió de hombros, solo para que ella continuara—. Ahora mismo no dudaste ni tuviste que pensar en ello. Dijiste que lo amas y, Eren, eso es todo lo que podría desear para ti —terminó.

Toda la preocupación y cada sentimiento negativo desapareció por un breve momento. Él sonrió, dejando que su cigarrillo se consumiera.

—Su nombre es Levi —dijo Eren en voz baja, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—Levi, ¿huh? Me suena... familiar —ella murmuró.

—Lo conociste en esa exhibición de arte...

—¿Ustedes dos ya...?

—¿En ese entonces? No. No realmente.

—Hm. Sabes que esto significa que tengo que conocerlo oficialmente ahora.

—Pero-

—Lo hice con Jean y Levi no es diferente. Nos reuniremos, tomaremos café y me aseguraré de que te esté tratando bien.

—¡Tiene trabajo!

—Si tiene tiempo para llevarte a París, puede darse una hora para tomar café, Eren.

* * *

El nuevo horario de Eren:

Fotografía I, Francés II, Dibujo Avanzado, Pintura Avanzada y Escultura II. Clases de lunes a viernes.

Lo único que lo salvaba era compartir una clase con Armin e Ymir (Francés II). No es que realmente quisiera compartir clase con Ymir, pero estar con Armin haría la clase soportable.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que vio por última vez a Armin. Después del viaje, Eren había estado ocupado consiguiendo los libros (a último minuto) y empacando. Armin estaba ocupado con sus propios asuntos, por lo que Eren apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él. Sin embargo, había notado un ligero cambio en su amigo. Y la mirada constante de Armin en su dirección era inquietante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren mientras todos se acomodaban en sus asientos para esperar al profesor. El profesor Dawk era conocido por llegar tarde y Eren definitivamente recordaba lo despistado que era de su anterior clase de francés.

—¿Huh? Sí, totalmente, ¿por qué? —preguntó Armin. Tiró de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, abriendo su cuaderno y sacando un lapicero de su mochila.

—Bueno, has estado jodidamente raro últimamente —respondió Eren, tendido sobre su propio cuaderno—. Hey, ¿tienes un-?

Armin sacó un lapicero extra y se lo pasó a Eren antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

—Wow, gracias. Me salvaste.

—De nada —Armin sonrió.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche, por cierto? —preguntó el castaño—. Mikasa y yo te extrañamos en la cena.

—Ciertamente estás muy hablador para alguien que aún no ha tomado su café —se burló Armin—. ¿Estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas esta mañana?

—Estuviste fuera la mitad de la noche —respondió el chico—. Tú nunca- Oh, mierda, ¡¿eso es un chupetón?!

Eren azotó las manos contra el escritorio y algunos de sus compañeros los miraron, susurrando en voz baja. Armin arregló su bufanda y pellizcó la suave piel del brazo de Eren. El castaño hizo una mueca silenciosa, tratando de captar un mejor vistazo del cuello morado de su amigo.

—Cá-llate.

—Le voy a decir a Mikasa. ¿Quién es? Puedes decirme.

—¡Eren!

—¡Prometo que no le diré a nadie!

—¡Dijiste que le ibas a contar a Mikasa!

—¡Eso es porque me pellizcaste!

La puerta se abrió y el profesor Dawk entró a tropezones, dejando caer unos papeles detrás suyo. La gente comenzó a regresar a sus sitios, dándose cuenta de que la clase estaba a punto de empezar. Eren lo ignoró, aún concentrado en Armin.

Bajó la voz.

—¿Es Erwin?

Las mejillas del rubio se pusieron rojas y el agarre en su pluma se apretó.

—Eren. No lo es.

—¡Oh, joder, sí lo es!

Armin lo miró enojado.

—Como si tú pudieras hablar.

—Nunca supe que te gustaban los tíos mayores. Tendré que tener la charla con él para averiguar todos los detalles jugosos.

Armin se volvió hacia el frente del aula mientras Eren continuaba molestándolo.

—¿Y aún se le para? Está bastante viejo. Pero tú eres un nerd de la ciencia, así que estoy seguro de que encontraste alguna manera de-

—Estás saliendo con Levi Ackerman.

La voz de Eren se atoró en su garganta, sus ojos abiertos con horror. Armin tomó un sorbo de su café, se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y cliqueó su lapicero; todo con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro presumido. Eren se hundió en la silla, queriendo desaparecer.

Esto no era bueno. Armin lo sabía. Le dio en el blanco.

Eren tuvo que esperar hasta el final de la clase para interrogar a Armin e incluso entonces no sabía qué decir.

—Perdón por soltarlo así —dijo Armin en voz baja. Eren gimió.

—¿Cómo lo-?

—A Erwin se le salió sin querer. Algo. Solo mencionó a Levi y pude deducirlo desde ahí —explicó Armin, guardando sus libros—. No le he dicho a nadie.

—Okay, bien.

—Pero te dije que lo descubriría —bromeó Armin, empujando el hombro de Eren. El castaño le devolvió el empujón.

—Oh, ja, ja. Qué gracioso.

—Está bien —dijo el rubio—. Parece que él te hace feliz. Fueron de viaje juntos, así que supongo que él te hace feliz.

—Bueno... oh Dios, es _cierto_ —dijo Eren—. Es solo que-

—¿Pueden ustedes dos moverse y dejar de hablar de sus malditos _sugar daddies_? —dijo Ymir arrastrando las palabras, tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa—. Tengo clase.

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar a la cafetería? —interrumpió Armin—. Podemos hablar ahí.

—Eso suena perfecto —respondió Eren—. En serio quiero escuchar más sobre Erwin. Y necesito café para nuestras veinte preguntas. Oh, espero que tengan tarta de durazno-

—¡MUÉVANSE! —gritó Ymir.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamaron los chicos al unísono, apresurándose a salir del pasillo.

* * *

**N/T:** Espero que alguien siga leyendo este fic, no quise demorar tanto.

Un review me haría muy feliz, es lindo ver que esperan los capítulos.

**P.D.** Es gracioso, porque en el fic original todos dijeron que la cámara iba a traer problemas, pero aquí nadie lo mencionó. xD


	22. Coconut Rum and Piña Coladas

**Capítulo 22: Coconut Rum and Piña Coladas**

Fue idea de Reiner, como usualmente lo era, ir al Garrison para unos tragos, porque la mejor manera de celebrar el regreso a clases era emborrachándose. Nadie tenía clases el sábado por la mañana, así que todos estaban libres de beber tanto como quisieran. Aunque no todos lo hicieron; Armin tenía un vaso con agua y le pasó a Eren su shot de ron de coco que Reiner le compró. Y dicho shot fue tomado por Mikasa.

—¡Hey! —gritó Eren mientras ella se lo tomaba de un trago. Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—No puedo dejar que conduzcas ebrio a casa —dijo ella bruscamente, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió el alcohol bajando.

—¡No lo estoy! —espetó Eren—. No voy a emborracharme. Puedo manejar mi alcohol.

Mikasa gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando de golpe los vasos de shot en la mesa frente a ellos. Reiner, sin embargo, alzó su botella de cerveza en la dirección de Eren como una señal de aprobación.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! Pidamos otra ronda.

—R-Reiner, por favor, no tanto...

—¡No pasa nada, Bert!

Bertholdt suspiró y se apoyó en el costado de Reiner.

—Por cierto —dijo Connie con una amplia sonrisa—. Veo algo brillante en los dedos de ambos.

Los ojos de Reiner se agrandaron y la cara de Bertholdt se puso toda roja.

—¡¿Esperen, qué?! —gritó Eren, empujando a Mikasa para mirar más de cerca. Todos de repente eran solo ojos y oídos, botellas y vasos cayendo sobre la mesa.

—Bueno... —dijo Reiner—. Puede que nos hayamos comprometido durante las vacaciones.

Siguió un jadeo colectivo y todos abrieron los ojos. En menos de un segundo, las preguntas ruidosas empezaron.

—¡Reiner! ¡¿Finalmente le pediste?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—¡¿Cómo pasó?!

—¡En realidad fue Bert quien me lo pidió! —el rubio rio. Bertholdt tenía su cara en ambas manos para ese entonces, sus mejillas más rojas que las cerezas en su bebida. Reiner lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla mientras más preguntas volaban hacia ellos.

Eren sonrió, incapaz de creer que esto fuera algo real. Ellos iban a ser los primeros dos que iban a casarse. Aunque tenía sentido. Habían estado juntos por años; desde la secundaria. Aunque Eren siempre pensó que Jean y Marco serían los primeros.

Echó un vistazo en la dirección de ellos, esperando que Marco estuviera hablando animadamente con Jean sobre la propuesta, y para su sorpresa tuvo que mirar en dos lugares diferentes. Jean estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, bebiendo su cerveza en silencio y sonriendo ante las noticias; pero Eren lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Marco, por otro lado, estaba entre la multitud alrededor de Reiner, saltando y haciendo preguntas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Eren, voy a llorar! —dijo Armin, abanicándose.

—¡Armin, no! —el castaño rio, abrazando a su amigo.

—¡¿Ya tienen fecha?! —exclamó Sasha emocionada. Incluso había dejado su bebida para preguntar.

—Aún no —dijo Reiner—. Pero tal vez después de este semestre. ¿Mayo o junio?

—¡Eso sería asombroso! —dijo Christa, juntando las manos.

—Nah, Bert estaría sudando todo el tiempo —Ymir resopló—. Será mejor hacerla a mediados de diciembre.

—¡Eso es casi un año entero! —gritó Connie.

Armin palmeó la espalda de Bertholdt.

—Creo que una boda en junio estaría bien. Estará muy bonita.

—No puedo creer que Bert fue quien finalmente hizo la propuesta —comentó Marco riendo, apoyándose en la silla de Armin—. Eso en verdad no me lo esperaba.

—Es como si Jean te pidiera matrimonio al fin, ¿eh? —bromeó Connie, dandole un suave codazo a Marco. El pecoso rio para sí mismo y dio un sorbo tranquilamente de su bebida.

—Sí, Jean, será mejor que te pongas las pilas antes de que alguien te quite a Marco —añadió Sasha. Todos rieron y Jean inhaló bruscamente, dejando el resto de su bebida sobre la mesa.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo suavemente, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Ahh, Jean! —gritó Connie—. ¡Solo estábamos bromeando!

—¡No seas tan aguafiestas! —exclamó Ymir.

—Tengo que estudiar en realidad —espetó Jean. Para una explicación tan simple, esta salió de manera seca.

Eren lo observó irse, sus manos en puños. Esperó que Marco lo siguiera, pero no lo hizo; se volvió hacia Bertholdt, hablando con él en vez. Eren hizo una mueca. Ellos siempre tomaban el mismo coche...

—Ya vuelvo —dijo el castaño, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. Desapareció entre la multitud, antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle por qué.

Le estaba pisando los talones a Jean a través de la multitud de personas que bailaban y bebían. Pero el cabello de Jean era inconfundible. Algo estaba mal.

—¡Hey! ¡HEY! Detent-

Jean se dio la vuelta, su ceño fruncido con fuerza.

—Diablos, ¿qué?

Los dos se quedaron parados afuera en el clima ventoso. Cerraron rápidamente sus respectivas chaquetas cuando el viento les golpeó en las mejillas y labios. Los ojos de Jean se veían pesados y cansados; el aspecto que tenía cuando le hacía falta dormir adecuadamente.

—Tío, ¿qué rayos? ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No es asunto tuyo. Solo regresa allá y diviértete o lo que sea —dijo Jean—. No quiero lidiar contigo ahora.

—Pues, mierda, perdón por ver cómo estaba tu triste y malhumorado trasero —dijo Eren—. Al menos estamos hablando de ti. Te gusta eso, ¿verdad?

Jean rodó los ojos y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, saliendo molesto hacia el clima helado. Eren sacudió la cabeza y volvió a entrar, frotándose las manos para recuperar un poco de calor. Encontró su mesa y a su grupo, todos exactamente igual cómo los había dejado en su mayor parte.

Mikasa se giró hacia él y le tendió su teléfono que olvidó.

—Sonó mientras estabas fuera.

Había una mirada en sus ojos. Una mirada que Eren conocía muy bien y que no le gustaba. Tragó saliva y le quitó el teléfono.

—Gracias... —dijo, revisándolo. Tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje; ambos de Levi. Y entonces su estómago se hundió. Miró a Armin porque no podía mirar a Mikasa directamente a la cara. Su error fue uno grave.

Solo había un Levi. Y Mikasa lo conocía. Él era su familia. Y ahora ella sabía que Levi tenía el número de Eren. Y probablemente echó un vistazo al mensaje que el mayor envió (que no fue nada vulgar, afortunadamente, pero aun así era incriminatorio).

Supo en ese entonces que la puta tormenta se acercaba. Ella no lo haría ahí, pero de repente la idea de volver a casa no sonaba tan acogedora.

* * *

El viaje en coche no fue en silencio. Eren y Armin charlaban mientras Mikasa permanecía callada. Sin embargo, había tensión y Eren no estaba seguro de si Armin se percató mientras el rubio conducía. Y si lo hizo, en definitiva actuó como si no estuviera al tanto.

Aparcaron y subieron las escaleras hacia el departamento. Eren caminó detrás de Mikasa, observándola frente a él. Ella seguía mirando su teléfono, probablemente esperando a que llegaran los mensajes. Eren supuso que era Annie y Mikasa tal vez estaba explicándole por qué se puso tan malhumorada en el bar. No preguntó; no quería.

Porque había una posibilidad de que no fuera Annie. Había una posibilidad de que fuera Levi...

Armin abrió la puerta y Mikasa se detuvo, bloqueando a Eren de entrar.

—Eren y yo vamos a hablar aquí afuera.

Armin se volvió, sus ojos bien abiertos, y miró a su condenado amigo. Eren fue incapaz de responder cuando Mikasa agarró la puerta. Armin hizo una cara cuando ella la cerró fuertemente.

—Mikasa, ¿de qué se trata est-?

—Eren —dijo ella con firmeza—. Sabes exactamente de qué se trata esto.

Y lo sabía. Su estómago se cayó mientras consideraba las opciones.

Podía decirle la verdad, ahora mismo. Decirle exactamente lo que ha estado sucediendo con Levi, sin ocultarle nada. O podría mentir. Podía mentir y negar cualquier acusación. Asegurarse de nunca dejar su teléfono desatendido o alguna cosa incriminatoria a la vista. Pero tendría que tener una muy buena mentira para que eso funcione...

O simplemente podría huir, justo por las escaleras. Podría hacer que Levi lo recogiera y se escaparían juntos a México, empezar de nuevo, beber piñas coladas todo el día y-

—Yo... estoy confundido —dijo Eren.

—Una palabra —dijo Mikasa, levantando un dedo—. Levi.

El chico entró en pánico.

—Oh Dios, Mikasa... Mira, no es lo que crees, lo juro —dijo—. Comenzó mal, pero...

—¿Pero qué? Eren, él es-

—No estamos solo cogiendo por ahí —soltó el castaño. Tanto hablar de excusas—. Y no estábamos haciendo esto a tus espaldas. Queríamos decírtelo, pero no es tan fácil. Él es mayor y creciste a su alrededor, lo sé. Entiendo eso. No soy un idiota. Pero nos conocimos antes de que me lo contaras. Y luego las cosas solo... Nos veíamos y fingíamos que no pasaba nada. ¡Y estaba preocupado de que te cabrearas por él! Sé cómo eres. Te pusiste loca sobre Jean, por lo que sabía que esto no sería diferente. Así que lo mantuve en secreto y me siento mal, en serio, pero Mikasa, no me vengas con esa mierda. Porque él es un muy buen tipo y tú lo sabes también.

Ella permaneció en silencio. No trató de interrumpirlo o decirle que se detuviera. Escuchó y observó. Eren se lo contó todo a ella. Todo lo que tenía que decir. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido para detenerse. Su mente estaba girando en un torbellino que era difícil seguirle el ritmo a sus palabras. No podía parar, incluso si quisiera. Aunque, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Cómo podría? Ella necesitaba saber. Ella necesitaba escuchar esto. No podía esconderlo para siempre.

Ella tenía que saberlo.

—Simplemente no quería otro sermón sobre lo mierda que son mis decisiones —Eren suspiró, apoyándose contra la pared. Sus manos inquietas mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo de concreto—. Porque sé que he tomado malas decisiones, pero así es la puta vida. Y Levi... Levi es diferente. Realmente diferente.

Mikasa inhaló y Eren contuvo la respiración.

—Lo único que quería era tu honestidad —dijo—. Tenía un presentimiento desde hace un tiempo...

—¡¿Alguien te lo dijo?! —gritó Eren—. ¡Le dije a Levi que no lo hiciera! ¡Le dije que no estaba listo!

—Él no dijo nada —respondió Mikasa—. Solo fue una corazonada. Como... algo que estaba destinado a suceder.

—¿Cómo? —Eren se rio. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra la puerta, arrastrando los pies.

—La forma en que te miró esa noche en tu exhibición de arte —ella reflexionó—. Creo que si hubiera podido, se habría quedado a tu lado toda la noche.

Eren se sonrojó, incapaz de esconder la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se frotó la nuca, revolviendo su cabello.

—Entonces... ¿no estás enfadada? ¿No vas a regañarme?

—Tienes la edad suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones. Puedo reconocer eso. Y sé que tomas a veces malas decisiones, ¿pero quién no? —se encogió de hombros para sí—. Y él es... Sé que Levi es una buena persona con un buen corazón. Incluso cuando hace esas bromas de mierda.

—Nunca has aceptado tanto... algo que yo haya hecho.

—Has crecido un poco desde la secundaria —ella rio—. Sigues siendo un mocoso a veces, aunque ahora eres uno más sabio, supongo. Pero creo que él encaja bien contigo. Incluso si es un poco mayor.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Estaba esperanzado; era increíble.

—Sip.

—Gracias, Mikasa. Solo... muchas gracias.

* * *

**N/T:** No salió mal como muchos pensaron. xD

No demoré meses esta vez, eh. (?)

Sus reviews siempre ayudan, gracias a todos los que siguen este fic. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
